


Error Corrector 1: The Phantom Menace

by Sara_Esperanza



Series: Error Corrector [1]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types
Genre: Future!World, Gen, Metafiction, Past Childhood Non-Con, Past Childhood Trauma, Real!World, Severe Criticism of Star Wars/George Lucas/Padme Amidala/Jedi, Virtual Reality
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-16
Updated: 2013-03-16
Packaged: 2017-12-05 12:46:53
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 21
Words: 135,430
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/723472
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sara_Esperanza/pseuds/Sara_Esperanza
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Global stability seems just on the horizon thanks to the virtual games, and four ambitious American scientists are determined to take things to the next level with the invention of the realities: fictional universes come to life via AI and virtual technology. There's just one problem; they require direct human maintenance to keep storyline errors from causing malfunctions. Fifty young slumdogs are recruited and trained by the US government to be unrivaled virtual warriors in order to manage these realities, and their mission is very specific: ensure that the storyline of each reality remains constant to canon. The realities are the bedrock of American civilization, so failure is not an option. </p><p>No matter how attached the Error Correctors get to the stories and the characters.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

He stared out of the large, glass window at the side of the command room. The affinity of stars in the black void of space which had once been among the very few comforts he had left did nothing to mollify his restless mind. Under normal circumstances, he would be pacing back and forth, but a quick glance at the occupant in the chair seated at the main controls was more than enough to reign in the urge. He shifted slightly as he felt a wave of frustration hit him.

It became too much after several more moments. The hum of the monitors on the bridge, but more importantly, the constant sound of small fingers typing grated his nerves mercilessly. The desire to vent his anger on someone was great. Fortunately, he was not alone. Even more fortunately, his only companion was the one person in all the galaxy whom he would take the greatest pleasure in tormenting.

"You have not informed me where our next destination is," he said with harsh irritation.

He waited ten seconds for a reply. When none came, his hands automatically balled themselves into fists.

"Don't you dare ignore me," he hissed. "You will pay if you do. Do not delude yourself into thinking I don't know you have been stripped of all your precious defenses."

"Really?" Harlene replied with a sarcastic drawl. "Good. It's nice to know you're not completely oblivious to the obvious."

Vader clenched his jaw. This was one of the many times he would give anything to be able to use a Force choke on her. He knew the girl was deliberately being insolent to rub in his face that the only reason he was alive right now was because of her and that there was no way he could possibly survive in this twisted game without her.

"Where are we going?" he asked after willing his temper to simmer down not wanting to give her the satisfaction of knowing that she was getting to him.

"We're going to save Luke," she answered calmly.

Hot rage surged through Vader's blood along with faint traces of other emotions, such as sadness, despair and fear. But the anger he felt was so strong the secondary feelings were vaporized until they were barely noticeable.

"I have tolerated your mockery for some time now, Observer," he said in a voice that seemed to make the very air vibrate in terror. "But if you  _dare_  to mock me about my son, I forewarn you that I will not be responsible for my actions."

She snorted disdainfully. "Like that would surprise me. Vader, the day  _you_  take responsibility for your actions is the day Palpatine turns the Death Star into a daycare center."

Vader's jaw clenched further as his anger boiled even hotter. "For your sake do not push your luck," his tone dripped murder. "Mock me again, and you  _will_ die!" The threat was not empty. He would be killed without her, but that didn't really matter to him. There was nothing left for him in this wretched existence. He may not find solace in death, but he could at least scrap one last vestige of it in life knowing that he had accomplished the one thing he had craved to do for three years.

The sound of Harlene's typing ceased for a moment and she turned her head to face Vader. Her expression was so blank it seemed almost corpse-like. The girl had always been good at concealing her emotions. Very good. It was one of the traits she had that still intrigued and unnerved him despite himself.

"I am not mocking you," she said quietly. "Your son is our next destination, pure and simple. He's being held captive by the Virus Mistress, and we're going to go get him." She turned back to the computer screen and continued typing.

Vader snarled and took a step toward her, his right hand gripping his lightsaber, finger hovering over the activation plate. "I warned you, girl…"

"Oh, put it away, Vader," she said sounding so bored he could almost hear her rolling her eyes. "Don't embarrass yourself by threatening something you know you're not going to do."

"You think you know me so well," he sneered. "What makes you so sure I won't do it?"

"Because you need me. You need me to save your son."

With a roar, Vader activated his lightsaber and crossed the distance between them in a blur of speed. He raised the flaring crimson blade over her head and bellowed, "My son-is DEAD!"

A long pause. Then Harlene turned her chair around so she faced Vader. She completely ignored his lightsaber, her dark eyes fixed on the lenses of his mask with blind unconcern.

"If you are so convinced that your son is dead," she said in a low voice. "Then why did you choose to follow me?"

She was going to be disappointed if she expected to catch him off-guard with that question. He had in fact, been expecting it for quite some time. "Because I had no choice. It was either follow you or rot in that dungeon I was in. Or else I would have finished what I started when you freed me." He added maliciously. He hunted frantically in her eyes for a reaction to that and felt a wave of savage joy when he saw a tiny spark of sorrow and pain slip through her emotional barriers.

For a while they just stared at each other with only the ominous hum of Vader's lightsaber filling up the silence.

"I see," the girl said after an unknown length of time. She turned back to her computer and continued typing. "Vader, I know you don't like me…"

"That would be the understatement of the century," he cut her off with a venomous hiss. "I  _despise_  you."

But even that was an understatement. He  _hated_  her.  _Loathed_  her. His animosity of her exceeded that of the Jedi, Palpatine, the Virus Mistress.

In fact, though it seemed almost impossible, he hated her more than Obi-Wan.

What they all had done to him was to be expected. Even with Padme with all of her meetings with his old master and the senators that began the Rebellion a very small part of him suspected a betrayal of some kind, But what Harlene had done to him… he would never have expected…

That was the most terrible blow of all.

After she had…after she had…

He shook his head, cursing himself for the way his heart clenched rendering him unable to finish the thought, cursing his own weakness. He should be glad he hated her so much. No, he  _wanted_  to be glad he hated her so much. He was a Sith Lord. His hatred of her would fuel his power and make him stronger in the dark side.

But he couldn't. He had tried more times that he could count, but to his shame it just wasn't possible.

"I don't suppose you would care to tell me why?" she asked interrupting his thoughts.

He gripped his lightsaber almost to the point of crushing it. "Now you mock me again. You know why."

"Actually, I don't."

"Then you will forever remain in ignorance as punishment for your own stupidity." He spat.

"Very well," Harlene replied. "However, I highly recommend that you don't let your feelings toward me get in the way of your sole priority, which is rescuing Luke. Believe what you want to believe, Vader, but he  _is_  alive and we  _are_  going to go get him."

"You are LYING!" Vader roared.

Harlene pursed her lips then sighed.

"Apparently, someone needs to be taught a lesson."

Without warning she jumped from her chair, swung her right leg and delivered a walloping kick square in the center of his face. Vader's mask protected him from physical damage, but the force of the blow caused him to stagger back several steps. Before he could recover, Harlene's hand punched a button on the ship's controls. A long pole shot out from the wall opposite of Vader, who reflexively grabbed hold of it to steady himself. It was fortunate that he did so for Harlene punched another button and the floor beneath his feet vanished completely.

Darth Vader was now dangling above a large bottomless-seeming black pit in the center of the ship's command room with only a metal pole sticking from the opposite wall for leverage.

That was another reason to hate her. Being of a different dimension, she was completely void of the Force. Therefore, it was impossible to sense her emotions or her intentions.

And it did not help that though the Virus Mistress had taken all her powers, she was inhumanly strong, fast, and very subtle.

Harlene calmly approached the pit and stopped when the toes of her boots were bare inches from the edge.

"Okay, so while you're  _hanging_  out there, listen up because I'm going to say this only once," she snapped. "This whole game that we're playing has absolutely nothing to do with truth and lies. I'm surprised that even someone as pig-headed and stubborn as you can't see that truth and lies are useless here. This game has only two absolute rules: what a person has the  _ability_  to do, and what a person  _refuses_  to do.  _You_  have the ability to believe me when I say that Luke's alive, you just refuse to. The Virus Mistress has the ability to destroy your Universebut she refuses to because if she does, she won't get her psychotic kicks by forcing us to play her sadistic little games. And me, I could use your help, but really don't  _need_  it. I have the ability to rescue Luke, kill the Daemon Virus and save the reality all by myself."

Vader knew what she was getting at and glared at her defiantly. He should have known she would eventually pull something like this after all she had done to him. The treacherous little bitch, of course she would…

"But I refuse to let you fall to your death."

She turned back to the ship's controls and pressed a button. The floor returned beneath Vader's feet. She hit the other button and the pole retracted back into the wall before sitting back in her chair at the main computer.

For a while, Vader just stood there staring at Harlene in stunned silence, holding his deactivated lightsaber limply at his side.

"I'm not asking for the affection or respect you once had for me, Vader, because to get either one of them would defy all laws of reason," she said after a while, her voice calm and quiet. "I only ask for cooperation, and for the sake of your only son and reality, I  _will_  get it."

The only reply to Harlene's words was the soft echo of her typing, and the mechanical wheeze of Vader's breathing.

 


	2. Chapter 2

In the oval office of the White House, the President of the United States carefully placed the sheet of paper he had been examining down on his desk as if it were made of fine glass. He stayed perfectly still in silent contemplation for a full five minutes before chuckling softly.

"This will be very interesting, indeed," he muttered before paging his secretary.

"Send them in, Linda."

"Yes, Mr. President." was the immediate reply.

The president kept his face carefully neutral as two men and two women entered the office. He noted with silent amusement that while they carried themselves with calm dignity, an aura of excitement and anticipation permeated through the air, becoming more pronounced as they came closer. Not that he blamed them of course. It was typical for scientists. Especially scientists who had the gall to think that something like…like this could even be possible.

"Its good to see you again, Mr. President," One of the men said. He was tall with dark brown hair and strong features. Dr. Simon Anderson, head of VirTech.

"The pleasure is all mine, Dr. Anderson," The president responded cordially. "And I see you have brought some of your colleagues along as well."

Simon nodded. "Yes sir. This is Dr. John Lexton." he gestured to the black-haired man beside him. "Dr. Nell Dubrinsky," a small woman with strawberry blonde hair and a gentle face. "And Dr. Angela Terrel," the last was an African-American woman with light brown eyes and braided hair. "They are my partners and closest advisors at Virtech."

All three of them nodded respectfully and murmured, "Mr. President."

"This is rather unusual, Dr. Anderson," said the president. "I know that your company is fairly new, but you've never brought anyone else with you in your meetings with me, before."

"We have all been very busy, Mr. President," said Simon. "Though Virtech was founded five years ago, this is a project that has been over twice as long in the making. Its an idea and dream that belongs equally to both myself and my comrades. I assume you have already gone over our proposal?"

"Yes, I have. And I've got to say, its without a doubt the most…unusual proposition I have ever heard of." The president said carefully.

"I know," said Simon. "But it can be done."

The President chuckled. "Dr. Anderson, after what you and your company have accomplished in the past five years, the last thing I would ever do is doubt your capabilities, but…you must understand how this sounds. Even for you, its utterly extravagant. How could you possibly-?"

"Mr. President, if I may?" John Lexton stepped forward. "We already have."

The president felt his blood go cold. "You have a prototype already?"

"Not just a prototype, Mr. President," said Angela Terrel almost nervously. "Fifty prototypes."

That was followed by a silence so thick it could be cut with a knife. The president struggled to find his voice as his throat felt very obstructed.

"You mean to tell me…that the four of you…have created fifty virtual reality universes based on fictional stories!?" It came out a hoarse whisper.

"Yes, Mr. President," replied Nell Dubrinsky with a soft Polish accent. "That is true."

The president took a moment to fully compose himself. He knew they weren't lying. When he could trust himself to speak clearly, he asked. "Does anyone else know of this?"

"No, sir," said John. "This has been our own personal secret since we first thought of it. You're the first person that we've told, and for now we intend to keep it that way."

"Good," said the president feeling a slight relief. The mere thought of what would happen if this became public knowledge was enough to make his head spin. "Now then, your proposal was rather vague on certain points. If you could fully explain the true purpose of these realities?"

"They are based on a theory that we have," said Simon. "As you already know, the fundamental paradigm in labor has shifted to make labor more like play, since play is the unifying glue that binds the great over mind that is the internet. As a result, in the past five years our economy has become partially game dependent."

The president nodded. "Continue."

"The main idea is to combine work and play in order to better our managementof society. The games we already have are able to accomplish relatively simple tasks such as managing data bases, proof-reading, cataloging, and rating. But there is so much more that they could accomplish. Think of all the things that are being done right now. We are diving deeper into the open ocean. Space is being explored. Space stations are being built. We have already discovered different types of ore on Mars. The population on the moon now comes close to some of the major cities on Earth." Simon took a deep breath before continuing. "We are reaching an age of global stability, Mr. President, and these realities, these games will be the core of that stability."

"How?" The president asked. His voice was calm, but the anticipation in the air wasn't just coming from the four scientists before him.

"If I may?" asked Angela. Simon nodded to her. "The characters and environments of the realities represent complex codes and programs that can become compatible to the codes and programs from anything to a home-based microwave to a nuclear reactor. Moon colonization and the construction of space stations require tremendous amounts of manpower, since the machines that run the constructions require man-control." she smiled. "Unless of course, we find a way to manage the machinery and construction that dramatically decreases that number."

The president was silent for a moment, trying to quickly absorb and comprehend what he was being told. It was true that the world was at long last reaching an era of stability, thanks to the growth of the internet and the invention of the games. In a mere five years, the economy itself was becoming game-managed. The employees at Virtech didn't just contain the people who created the games, but also people who were hired to actually play these games so tasks could be completed. And it was possible that something as extravagant as a space station and a nuclear reactor could actually be built not by man-power, but by machines controlled by the programs in these realities

"If what you say is true," said the president. "Then there is merely the issue of running them."

"The realities can accomplish that as well, Mr. President," said Nell Dubrinsky.

"That is impossible," the president said immediately. "Forgive me, Dr. Dubrinsky, but I think you're overestimating yourself and your colleagues. Perhaps in a few years it will be debatable, but to fully manage something as powerful as a nuclear reactor let alone a space station would take codes so complex mere words could never hope to describe them."

John Lexton smiled triumphantly. "Yes, Mr. President, we know."

The president froze, then sighed exasperatedly. "I'm almost afraid to ask."

"Forgive him, Mr. President," said Simon shooting his colleague a glare. "He has a rather annoying cryptic sense of humor."

"I noticed," the president said dryly. "Would you care to elaborate, Dr. Lexton?"

"Yes, sir. You're correct in saying that the management of such facilities demands incredibly complex codes, but you see the characters and environments themselves are these codes, as Dr. Terrel said. We've equipped them with an artificial intelligence so advanced they walk, talk and act exactly as they do in their own mythical universes." he grinned. "In fact, if someone from our world were to enter a reality, they would be able to interact with these characters as if they were truly alive."

"What?" The president asked in a hoarse whisper.

"The more complex the game, the more complex the interactions, which demand more realistic scenarios, Mr. President," said Nell. "Which require, as you put it, codes so complex no words could ever hope to describe them." she gave him a gentle smile. "They are strong enough."

The president was utterly speechless. Not ten minutes ago he was reading a proposal from these scientists which sounded more like a joke than an actual proposition, and now they just revealed to him that they have created something that could win them the Nobel Prize a thousand times over.

Irony truly was an amazing thing.

"But, Mr. President," said Simon. "There's one more important issue that needs to be discussed. Though these realities have the ability to manage, they themselves need to be managed. Someone needs to look over them, visit them often to make sure they are in proper working order."

"I'm sure that won't be a problem. You have plenty of employees working at Virtech. Every now and then they can spare a few moments to check on things. After all, there's probably not a person in the world who wouldn't give their right arm to see their favorite characters and fantasy universes in person."

"I'm sorry, sir," said Simon. The president was surprised to see that he looked a bit uncomfortable along with his colleagues. "But we have something more…unique in mind."

"And what is that?" asked the president with a raised eyebrow.

Angela spoke. "The management these realities would require is far from idle. You see, they are not perfect. We have installed the true canon plot into the storyline, but according to our tests it doesn't always stay that way. Glitches in the plotline occur that mess up the events that lead to the proper ending. Characters live and die when they shouldn't. Battles are lost when they should have been won. The side that would have emerged victorious does not. We have tried again and again, but no amount or type of software can fix this. And if a character dies when they shouldn't, the code they carry dies with them, which could prove disastrous in our own world," she gave an ironic smile. "Its funny actually. The realities themselves seem to know that destiny is the most fragile thing in existence. Trillions of strands all woven and interwoven, and if you twist and break one strand, it could have unthinkable consequences in countless other places."

There's a catch the president sighed mentally. Of course there was a catch. He was wise enough to know that answers to difficult solutions always came at a price.

But they had said before…

"You mentioned that you had something in mind to fix this."

"Yes, sir, we do," said John. "These glitches can't be rectified by software, but by personal human interference. In a twisted way, the realities themselves are a game that can be played. Someone could go inside, interact with the characters, and keep an eye on events, and interfere with them when they don't unravel as they should. It would be an error correcting game."

"And who will play this game?" the president asked.

John's voice was reluctant as he answered. "We plan to recruit very young orphans off the street and train them. They will be the Error Correctors of the realities."

"What?!" the president sputtered. "Are you crazy!?"

"It makes sense, Mr. President," said Nell. "Error correcting is no small task. We have installed a programming that makes it impossible for one to be killed while in them, but even so, the environments in these realities can be incredibly harsh, not to mention lethally dangerous characters. The Error Correctors will need to be trained in several different types of fighting arts and acrobatics, as well as survival skills. They will also be given strong psychic and physical powers to aid them in their mission. Training like this needs to start at an early age and only children who have already endured hardship will be able to handle it without breaking them. But we intend to only recruit the ones who hold true strength in their eyes. The survivors. The ones who's experiences caused them to hone their minds and instincts." she sighed wearily. "This is the only way, sir."

The president sighed in return. They were right. Again. For these Error Correctors to be skilled enough to survive in their realities, their training needed to take place at a very early age. Recruiting children from orphanages wouldn't do since they did not possess the hardness and resolve for such a task that street children did.

"All right, I concede that you're correct," the president said reluctantly. "And am I right in assuming that you've built virtual training modules for them along with the realities?"

"Yes, sir," said Simon. "They will also receive a thorough education in academics as well." he paused then asked. "Do we have your permission to proceed?"

The president was silent for a moment. Then…

"I'll trust you and your colleagues for now, Dr. Anderson. But if any thing goes wrong I'll scrap the project immediately. Is that understood?"

"Yes, sir."

xXx

"You must have a gift with people, Simon," Angela commented as the four of them made their way through the halls of the White House. "I didn't expect him to give in so quickly."

"Neither did I, though I know he's not a narrow-minded person," Simon admitted. "I've talked with him before. He's someone who wants to make our world a better place, even if the methods used are unique."

"That's a bland understatement, my friend," John said dryly. "With something like this, we're talking way beyond unique. As in trillions of light years past Pluto unique."

"He's giving us a chance," Nell pointed out. "That's the most important thing."

"Yes, it is," Simon agreed. "I'll meet with him again tomorrow to discuss funding and location. Also the construction of headquarters. We should choose somewhere quiet, but not too isolated. And I think the building itself should take the form of a school or mansion so as not to arouse suspicion."

John raised an eyebrow. "So its going to be like from X-Men? Xavier's School for Gifted Youngsters?"

Simon chuckled. "That's actually a pretty accurate way of putting it. The building has to lead underground too. The upper floors can hold living areas and teaching rooms while the lowers ones can hold the realities."

"And there's also the matter of hiring caretakers and agents to recruit these children." John shook his head in mock exasperation. "Ladies and gentlemen it looks like we have our work cut out for us." A sudden look of anxiety crossed his face. "But that's not the main thing I'm worried about."

Angela frowned. "What is it?"

John grimaced. "We'd better pray that this never becomes public knowledge or else we'd be sued so far our asses will burn in the planet core. Do you realize how many copyright laws we've broken!? And in big major companies like Disney and Lucasfilm! They're lawyers would be on us like lions on zebras."

They all stopped dead in their tracks and exchanged nervous glances.

"Well…" said Simon haltingly. "I suppose I can ask the president for a personal favor…"

"Yeah. Do that. Please."


	3. Chapter 3

Profile for potential Error Corrector #50

Real Name: Unknown

Age: Estimated 4-5 years

Sex: Female

Location Found: Ybor City, Florida

Summary of Personality and Traits: Rarely talks, but doesn't ignore questions. Presumed extreme psychological trauma in the past.

Claire Selton looked up from the screen of the comm she was holding with a raised eyebrow. "There's something different about this one."

Simon Anderson mentally sighed. She was using 'the tone' again. The one that held absolutely no doubt to her statements. As if what she said was one of the basic facts of the universe. Not uncommon for a thirteen-year-old, but when it came to Claire, she was never wrong. That was the scary part.

"What makes you think that?" It was the question he always asked when she used 'the tone'. After all, it was always interesting to find out how this extraordinary child arrived at her conclusions.

Claire scowled, but humored him. "Her personality summary is one-fourth shorter than the average candidate. That alone is more than enough to make me suspicious. It says she doesn't ignore questions but there are no records of conversations. Finally, the summary doesn't include anything at all about emotional responses to basic gestures."

"It doesn't really matter," he replied with evasive casualness. "We're probably going to end up sending her to an orphanage anyway. There are a few others here that you might want to look at-"

"Dr. Anderson," Claire's voice was calm, but held an edge. "Something makes her unique from all the other potential candidates. I want to know what it is. Don't insult my intelligence and don't feed me any of that evasive bullshit."

Now he sighed for real. Claire had always been persistent and never backed down. She was the type of girl who loved challenges and hated easy goals. And she wasn't the least bit afraid to speak her mind to a person far older than herself. It was something that made her unpopular with the caretakers here at the Error Corrector Academy, but it was what Simon always liked about her.

"Well," he said slowly, reluctantly. "You're right in saying she's unique. In fact she's probably the most unique person that's been considered. But not in a way one could call good."

"Why's that?"

Simon ran a hand through his hair. "I've seen the effects of psychological trauma more times than I can count. Of course you know that. But this…" he shook his head. "I've never seen anything like this before."

Claire was watching him carefully as if waiting for him to reveal something important through his body language. Simon could almost see through those golden-brown eyes her photographic brain taking the exact details of her memories and placing them together so they fit perfectly like the pieces of a jigsaw puzzle.

"It says she doesn't talk much," Claire said at last. "Is she in shock or something?"

"If she didn't speak intelligently that's the exact conclusion I would draw. But I think its something much more than that." he frowned darkly. "There's a reason why the summary doesn't include any records of emotional responses. And the reason is…well…she doesn't exactly show any emotion. At all."

Claire froze. "What?"

"When I first saw her…I couldn't believe it," Simon bit his lip. "I've seen plenty of blank stares before, but this one was light years beyond blank. The look on her face was utterly soulless."

A deep pensive look crossed Claire's face. "Soulless…" she murmured.

"Her voice is the same too," Simon added. "And that's the reason why we're going to send her to an orphanage and also give her sessions with a therapist-"

"Wait," Claire said sharply. "Before you do that, I want to see her."

"Claire, I don't think-"

"You said you wanted me to help you pick a pontential candidate," she reminded him. "She may be the one and she may not be. Regardless, I want to see her. You know there's no harm in it."

Simon sighed. Now she was wearing 'the look', which was even worse than 'the tone' since it meant that she had set her sights on something that intrigued her and God help you if you got in her way.

But she was right. There was no harm in it. She would talk to the girl for a little while and than admit that there was no way this one could be number fifty.

He hoped.

xXx

Claire Selton despised hallways.

The hallways of the living areas of the ECA were long with rooms placed right next to each other. It reminded Claire of the old hotel rooms she used to sneak in, sans the fact that these were much cleaner and more elegant. Her footsteps echoing off the walls along with Dr. Anderson's also reminded her of the scum who prowled around outside the doors. Mostly thugs and pimps who wanted to have a taste of the whores in the area and decided to sleep in the cheapest place available to save their money for much better delights.

Fuckers Claire mentally hissed in disgust. There were times she had been caught by the bastards

(well what do we have here? Bet you didn't pay for this room little girl. That's alright. You can stay in this room all you want, but you give your payment to me)

And times where she had managed to get a full night of sleep, though those times were very rare. Sneaking into hotel rooms wasn't very smart to do, since the risk of giving 'payment' was very high, but it was better than leaving yourself vulnerable and unprotected in the dripping dark alleys, with mold and rabies infested rats.

Yes, Claire despised hallways. But she would be damned if she let past memories get the better of her. She was no longer that helpless three-year-old who scrapped garbage cans for food and got threatened and jumped by the older kids.

She was Error Corrector of the Ender reality.

They stopped in front of a door labeled #309. Claire turned to Dr. Anderson and said. "I can handle this myself."

He nodded. "If you insist. I'll be in my office. Come see me when you're done."

He left and Claire stood there for a moment, staring at the door. Finally, she gave it a light knock.

"Come in."

Claire paused before opening the door. That voice…

She entered the room. It was very similar to her own room. Not especially plain, but not luxurious either. Seated at the edge of the bed was a small form with her back turned to the door. She appeared to be staring out the window. Only the window was concealed by shutters and the room itself concealed in shadows. It wasn't utterly dark, but there were no lights on at all.

Frowning a bit, Claire stepped inside. She slowly approached the figure on the bed. The little girl looked up at her, but Claire couldn't make out her facial features as they were wreathed in shadows.

"Its daytime," Claire said wryly. "Why are you in the dark?"

"Its comforting." was the blunt reply.

If Claire wasn't a street kid turned Error Corrector, she would have flinched. Her mentor hadn't been exaggerating. The girl's voice was so lifeless nothing could ever hope to compare to it.

If her voice was like that then…

"Well, I don't mean to spoil your pleasure," Claire said. "But I want to have a few words with you and it's a bit counter-productive to do that if I can't see you. So I'm just going to turn on this light." Without waiting for a reply or protest, she flicked on the switch of a nearby lamp, turned to look at the girl…

And felt the blood drain from her face.

The little girl appeared to be about four and a half years old. Her skin was very pale as if it rarely saw the sun and her hair, a deep onyx black, cascaded in long waves down her back. But the only aspect of her physical appearance that drew every shred of Claire's attention was her eyes. They were enormous, the iris's midnight black. But what they held…

Well…it was more of an issue of what they didn't hold actually. They held nothing. Absolutely nothing. Dr. Anderson wasn't understating the least bit. Her eyes reminded Claire of space during the time she had visited one of the colonies on the moon as a field trip. Cold. Unforgiving. Merciless. Ruthless. Harsh.

That was what nothing was.

The young teenager took a brief second for her shock to wear off before locking her gaze with the little girl.

"You have unpleasant eyes," Claire stated bluntly wanting to see what her reaction to no tact would be.

The child didn't even blink. "Everyone else thinks so. Their faces tell me that."

Well, wasn't that interesting. She could read what was on people's faces when they didn't bother to hide their emotions.

"Do you know why you're here?" Claire asked.

"No," the girl said

"Where do you come from?" a question to which she already knew the answer, but she wanted to see if the girl was honest.

Dark eyes narrowed. "Tell me who you are."

Ah. So she didn't give away information for free.

"My name is Claire Selton," Claire replied. "Like you I was brought here at a very young age. Do you want to know why you are here?"

"Yes."

"Good," Claire took a step closer to her. "You were brought here because you are a street orphan. And you exhibit qualities that are necessary to partake in a top-secret experiment that the government has been performing for the past eight years." she paused before continuing. "Tell me, did your parents ever read fictional stories to you?"

"If they did, I don't remember. I only remember reading them myself."

Claire blinked. "You can read?"

Was that the hint of a smile? "I could read even before I could walk."

Claire considered her for a moment. Several of the recruits had mildly educated themselves during their 'experiences', but most of them had been too keen on ensuring their own survival. Claire had been one of the few who could read and write when she first came here. More kids these days were showing high intellect at a younger age thanks to the New Period of Enlightenment. Unfortunately, poverty was one of the things that could never be rid of completely and many brilliant young minds were left undiscovered. The died nameless and faceless deaths.

"You also talk quite intelligently for one so young," Claire mused aloud. She knew she would be skating on thin ice with these next words, but couldn't help herself. "Tell me, do you feel anything at all?"

"What do you mean?"

"Do you feel angry that you were brought here? Are you suspicious of me? Are you afraid that I'll try to hurt you? Do you know the meaning of emotions?"

"I know what those are," Claire could have sworn her soulless eyes had a wistful spark. "I remember them."

"You remember them," Claire repeated quietly. "But can you feel them?"

A sudden look of concentration crossed her face as if she were digging deep into her mind for something important. But her face faded to its usual complete apathy after a minute.

"I know I should," she said. "But I can't."

A jaw muscle flexed in Claire's jaw. This was a problem. The teenager could tell that this child had more than enough potential. Young children didn't last long on the streets, especially on one like Ybor city. It had always been dirty and crime-infested and in the past ten years it had become a full fledged slum. Hell on Earth some called it. Although several other areas were nicknamed that.

"How long did you wander Ybor?" Claire asked.

"Four months."

Four months. There was no way she could have lasted that long alone…

"You were part of a gang of other kids weren't you?"

"Yes."

Claire nodded. She herself had managed to weed her way into a gang by showing them a secret entrance into an abandoned warehouse filled with old non-perishables and a few articles of clothing.

"What did you offer them?" Claire asked knowing there was no way that a street gang would let someone so young and small in without payment of some kind.

"I can fight." the child answered.

Claire went still. "What do you mean?"

"My father started teaching me how to fight when I turned three."

"You mean martial arts?"

She nodded. "I killed a boy who was beating a smaller boy. He invited me into the gang he was a part of. The leader said I could stay with them if I helped to protect them."

There was a long pause as Claire processed what she had just been told. This four-year-old knew how to fight? She took a close look at the younger girl's body and berated herself for not noticing a blindingly obvious fact. Her body, while young and small, wasn't nearly as thin and fragile as most street children her age. Her skin and hair also didn't look very nutrition depraved. This girl had eaten quite well during her time in Ybor. Even better than children older than her. And for that to happen she would have had to have a lot to offer to the gang she was a part of. There was plenty of rivalry and violence among street children and many younger children were beaten and killed by older ones.

"Why did you help that boy?" Claire asked trying to keep the incredulity out of her tone. After all, things like friendship, compassion and mercy were almost nonexistent on the streets. Only one thing mattered: your own survival. Lie, cheat, steal, backstab, kill. Do whatever it took to make sure you lived. Even if it meant the more degrading things like letting the pedophiles touch you without resistance.

"I don't know why," the little girl said.

"Did you feel sorry for him?"

"I told you, I don't feel anything. I can't."

She was wrong, Claire knew. She had the ability to feel. Maybe she didn't know it, but she had helped the boy because she had compassion. She was a killer(that older boy couldn't be her first victim) but she retained instincts that told her to give aid to the helpless if it was in her power.

No. This girl wasn't a lost cause. In fact, she was probably the most promising recruit they had ever found.

Excellent.

"What's your name?"

"Harlene Ballantine."

Claire narrowed her eyes in annoyance. "Don't lie to me. We already looked it up and there's no record of a Harlene Ballantine anywhere. And as far as I can tell, you're not a ghost."

"My name is Harlene Ballantine," she repeated unfazed.

Claire pursed her lips. "Fine. I'll humor you for now. But you will tell me your real name eventually. Now if you'll excuse me for a minute, I need to speak with Dr. Anderson about accepting you for training." she turned to walk away.

"What training?" Harlene called her back. There was an edge to that soulless voice. "Why am I here? And why did you ask me if I like fantasy stories?"

Claire turned around and grinned. "Training for the tasks you will perform in your reality. You will be an Error Corrector." With that, she left.

xXx

Slowly, like an automatic robot, Harlene reached over and turned off the lamp that that strange girl had turned on. She then proceeded to sit back on the bed. Once again the room was concealed in comforting shadows. And she could think now.

The conversation she just had with that girl-Claire Selton, had been odd. She had been odd. There had been no shock or fear on her face like all the others who had laid eyes on her. Just interest. Harlene knew about interest. When something had features that weren't ordinary one desired to find out what mysteries they held. It gave them something to do.

If she could feel envy, she would envy Claire. To be interested in something, one needed to care about it. To have feelings for it. Anger, happiness, fear, love. She remembered them all. Her mother and father taught her all about them. And she had felt them.

Harlene remembered what it was like to feel.

It had been nice.

But what did Claire want with her? The older girl's answers had been vague. Fantasy stories? Why were they important? Training for tasks in a reality?

Error Corrector?

It was confusing. But Harlene didn't mind. She wasn't in Ybor anymore fighting for her survival and the survival of her gang.

(protect your own, child)

She was sitting in a room on a bed, not knowing where she was or why she was here. But she didn't mind. She couldn't be interested in any of those unanswered questions, but at least she could think about them.

(there is no danger, child)

Yes. She could still think.

(you are safe now, child)

It was nice to think.

(be strong and stand firm, child. Whatever happens, you must stand firm)

It gave her something to do.

xXx

When Virtech was founded fourteen years ago, everyone waited with bated breath as to what grand new inventions would be used to aid global stability. Upon finding out that it had everything to do with combining work and play together, it met a wave of scorn and derision, as citizens found the idea to be preposterous. They would much rather watch as the moon was slowly being colonized, another new ore mined from asteroids and the planet Mars, and another new space station added to orbit around Earth. Game technology was high on demand as usual. Companies like Sony, Nintendo and Playstation had brought out new systems with graphics so advanced one couldn't tell by looking if the characters were real life actors or not. But the big question that was asked was: how could these games help accomplish work? After all, despite the advancement in technology, it was too good to be true that one could make a living upon playing a game that could accomplish tasks that were always done by spending long, grueling, boring hours in front of computer.

But opinions were changed when Virtech released Cultural Treasure.

The concept was quite simple, actually. The game itself transformed bits of data into pieces of treasure from different types of cultures, such as Aztec, Egyptian, Arabian, Indian and African according to what categories the data belonged to. The object of the game was to guide the piece of treasure through a maze that led to different types of chest, each labeled with a symbol representing which culture it belonged to. If the treasure was led to the wrong chest, the player had to start from the beginning of the maze again and guide the treasure to its proper place.

When the game was released, it became an immediate national bestseller throughout companies around the world. Employees were ecstatic that data organization was now easy and fun to do. New games were released soon after. Games that served as surveys for civilians to play, determining certain products to be made. Games that rated products. Games that proof-read documents.

Within five years, American society became partially game-based.

Virtech's success inspired other nations as well. Canada, Great Britain, Japan and many others started to come up with new games of their own forming other companies. Soon, people from all over the world started to play these new games based off of cultures of different societies, which caused nations to interact with each other and share ideas and experiences. In other words, the games themselves had formed into a new worldwide internet that anyone could access, though America still had the lead.

It was agreed upon by many people of the world that the games were the rock foundation of the New Age of Enlightenment and global stability.

Of course, there were people who didn't share the same beliefs. People such as religious fanatics, Ku Klux Klan members, cults and Armageddon wishers who hated unity and cultural sharing. It was rumored that they had all joined together and formed a huge terrorist organization bent on spreading chaos and white supremacy, Nazism one could even call it, throughout the world. So far, members had been arrested and tossed in jail, but the heart of the organization still remained untouched, unfortunately.

However, Dr. Simon Anderson thought as he shifted through files of potential recruits for the last of the Fifty, it could be much worse. They could find out about the creation of the realities, the true yet unknown to the public core of global stability. And it would probably stay that way forever, despite the phenomenal success of them. When Simon and his colleagues got their proposal accepted by the President nine years ago, no one could have predicted how much order the realities would bring to society. Thanks to the power of the codes the characters and environments held, everything from household appliances to the space stations that orbited Earth were being managed without human labor.

At least not direct human labor.

The door to his office suddenly opened revealing Claire Selton. Simon frowned. This couldn't be good. She had been gone longer than he thought. He had at first believed she would exchange a few words with the girl and then come back to tell him that he was right.

He groaned mentally at the look on his student's face. Apparently, he had been dead wrong.

"She's the one," Claire said bluntly.

"Claire," Simon rubbed his temples. "Please be reasonable. Its not like we're abandoning her or anything. I already told you I planned to send her to an orphanage an get her sessions with a therapist."

"If you do that, you're making the biggest mistake of your life."

I think the biggest mistake of my life was allowing you to see her Simon mentally grumbled. "Claire, just consider this one fact, alright? Her emotional state. She looks like she can't feel anything at all." he could have sworn he saw her wince. "In her condition, there's no way she could possibly interact with the characters in a reality. Granted with training, she could correct errors, but if she can't have character interaction, then there's no way she could fully keep an eye on things." he sighed. "I talked to her also. She speaks intelligently. Far more than I could have thought possible for someone her age, and I can tell she's a survivor. She would have to be if she lived in Ybor. But she needs professional help. The last thing I want is for her to stay that way forever."

It looked like Claire was finally wavering and Simon breathed a sigh of relief, but then the teenager's eyes flashed with new determination.

"Give her to me."

Simon blinked. "What?"

"I said, give her to me. The Phoenixes of the First are allowed to choose their own apprentices. I haven't taken one yet. I want her to be my student."

Simon sighed out loud. The first twenty-five students were recruited eight years ago, and from five years ago to the present, the last twenty-five were recruited. The First were trained for three years before the Last were looked for. There was a purpose for this. The First received their training in virtual training modules taught by virtual instructors. However, Simon and his colleagues didn't want this to last forever. The First would be Error Correctors, but the best students among them would also serve to be instructors to some of the students in the Last. And Claire Selton was the best student the ECA ever had. She had passed her Fledgling rank exam at the age of eight which enabled her to start correcting errors in a reality and had risen up to Raven rank less than a year and a half later. She had become a Phoenix when she was barely twelve. Now at thirteen, she was rapidly progressing toward Spartan rank. The girl truly was a prodigy. Apart from her, the youngest to ever become a Fledgling was eleven years old.

"I should have known you would pull that card out," he muttered.

"I can help her, Dr. Anderson," Claire said. "When I talked to her…her emotions aren't gone. I could see it in her eyes. It looked like…" she frowned. "It looked like something's got a hold of her and its not letting go. But the hold isn't invincible. I know its not. Please give her a chance."

Simon knew he was going to lose. He was very familiar with the others, as if they were his own children. The same way his other colleagues saw them. But Claire was especially close to him. He trusted her like a daughter and knew she had very good instincts.

"Okay," he said. "But if she doesn't show any improvement within a couple of years, I'm sending her to an orphanage with a therapist."

Claire nodded respectfully but the satisfaction in her eyes was unmistakable. "Understood."


	4. Chapter 4

**"These are the tapes I recorded. Watch closely now."**

In the dark, a lone figure stood in an alert position, back ramrod straight, arms at her sides and head tilted up. Her eyes were closed and her breathing was soft and even. To an onlooker, she might even appear asleep despite her almost predatory stance. Confidence radiated from her which was probably due to the fact that she was armed to the teeth.

She was kept in this position for quite some time, but this didn't bother her. Patience was a virtue that she had always valued.

Without warning, her surroundings were suddenly bathed in bright lights. Her eyes opened with them in perfect synchronization. The environment was revealed to be a plain hallway and in a split second, she took off down it.

Almost immediately, a four-foot high barrier shot up from the floor, but she front-flipped over it, landed firmly on her feet and continued running. It was far from smooth as can ever be since barriers were continuously thrown at her without mercy. Some were insultingly short, but others were taller then her.

Adrenaline flooded her veins in almost gluttonous amounts as she overcame each obstacle using complicated gymnastics, acrobatics and jumps. Her heart pounded hard in excitement. Not from fatigue, no, she was plenty used to this. To her, this was child's play.

She hadn't even gotten started yet.

The barriers ceased after nearly fifteen minutes, but the ordeal was far from over. Gun turrets appeared out of nowhere in the corners of the ceiling and began to fire at her. She somersaulted to avoid the first barrage, but then she was on her feet and running again. Two bullets aimed for her head, and in reflex, threw up her forearm to shield her face. The slugs ricocheted from the metal armor protecting her with an echoing clang. Same as the barriers, she was offered zero reprieve as bullets probed different areas of her body. One aimed for her right thigh and the blow was blocked by her wrist, three aimed for her shoulder and they bounced off her elbow, five aimed for her stomach and she took it to the forearm again.

However, she had been doing this long enough to know that there was more than simply blocking and dodging. She jerked her head sharply as a slug whizzed past her ear and in a flash, drew a small, pointed dagger from her belt. Narrowing her eyes, she aimed and hurled the weapon at one of the turrets. The blade buried itself with perfect accuracy causing the turret burst into flame and electricity. Within ten seconds, six more daggers met their marks dispelling the nuisance of bullets.

But there was no time to celebrate. After running five steps, she skidded to a halt when the floor in front of her was replaced by a bottomless, black pit that stretched out for nearly a quarter mile. She could not stop a grin of satisfaction as she knew what was coming next. Reaching down to her belt, she un-holstered a pistol. With experienced swiftness, she switched off the safety, cocked it, and raised it to ready position.

Holding herself perfectly still, she waited.

"Come on," she whispered as the seconds ticked by. Her finger caressed the trigger almost lovingly. "Bring it on…bring it on…bring it on…"

" **Interesting. The thrill of a challenge excites her."**

" **That's nothing. If you think she's excited now, wait until later."**

In answer, a target no bigger than a saucer shot up from the pit. Taking fast, but careful aim, she clamped her finger hard on the trigger. The bullet did not quite strike the center, but it was more than enough to cause it to shatter. As quickly as the first one appeared, a second one presented itself five feet further down. This one was dispatched as easily as the other one. The targets continued in five feet intervals at different areas of the pit further and further down. Though it took intense concentration and extreme precision, she enjoyed it immensely. One of the things she had always loved was pushing herself to the limits of her abilities and marksmanship was one of the best ways to do that.

Ten minutes passed and sweat was trickling down her face when the last target exploded at the end of the pit which was immediately replaced by a solid floor. She hastily wiped her damp forehead with her sleeve and holstered the pistol back on her belt.

 _Three down, three to go_ she thought when she reached the end of the hall. A white door appeared on the plain wall. She stepped inside to face her next challenge.

The door slammed loudly behind her and locked itself to prevent escape. She looked around the new room. It was a large circular arena with several doors lining the walls. Knowing what was coming next, she calmly strode across the floor, the soft echoes of her footsteps bouncing off the walls.

She stopped when she arrived at the middle and reached behind her back. In a swift fluid movement she unsheathed the katana samurai sword strapped to her shoulders. Gripping it firmly in both hands, she angled her body in the  _hasso no gamae_ stance and waited.

When barely five seconds passed, two of the many doors lining the walls opened with a whoosh as two men stepped out. Two men nearly twice her weight and over a foot taller. But she felt no doubt or unease. The training she had received was more than enough that she could handle herself well in a fight and win. She would not fail her trials by giving into useless fear.

_(stand firm child)_

She shifted her stance

_(whatever happens)_

as her two opponents drew their own swords and stopped

_(you must stand firm)_

right in front of her. Simultaneously, they drew their own swords and moved into the  _chudan_ stance

She grinned as anticipation heated the adrenaline in her blood.

"Come and get me." a taunting whisper.

" **I rest my case."**

" **I knew you would."**

The one on the right lunged at her, bringing his sword in a slashing arc aiming for her neck. Her own blade met the blow with relative ease and turned it aside harmlessly.

_(turn defensive into offensive child)_

Twisting her sword, she cut low for his knees. It was blocked but just barely. She carefully watched her engaged opponent while keeping the other one within her field of vision. His partner circled around looking for an opening without getting in the way so for now, she was relatively safe.

Her current opponent forced her to switch to defensive again when he suddenly attacked her with a flurry of sharp swings. She backed away parrying the blows while she measured his speed and strength and set her jaw grimly. He was good and fast. She would need to think of something quick if she wanted to win.

He swung at her belly and turned the tip upwards aiming for her shoulder. Steel bit steel as she prevented him from taking her arm off and thrust her blade at his chest. Forcing her mind to remain calm and clear, she channeled her momentum and was immediately on offensive when she saw an opening while blocking another blow. Her opponent was larger than she was and a lot stronger, but

_(size matters not child)_

She didn't let that intimidate her. Her sword danced in graceful arcs as her speed increased second by second. Despite his physical superiority over her, he was driven back by the lightning fluidity of her cuts. Pressing her advantage, she added strength to her speed and dropped her blade in a feint. It was parried, but in a flash she jabbed upward. The tip sunk deep into his ribs and when her sword retracted, he fell to the floor dead.

" **Her swordplay has improved greatly. And she doesn't hesitate to kill or visibly flinch at the sight of an opponents' corpse. Ruthlessness like that is rare at such a young age, even for a child with her past."**

" **She's always had the heart of a true warrior. I noticed it when we first started training."**

Bringing her focus back on her task she raised her sword in preparation as the second man struck. She parried and he cut low for her legs. She turned it aside and aimed for his head but he blocked it with such force that she nearly staggered back. He granted her no reprieve and swung at her with almost frightening agility. This man was a lot faster than the other one and he was slightly more skilled. A deadly combination.

Forcing herself to defensive, she met his blows with quick parries while searching for an opening. It was almost impossible to spot one as his guard was nearly matched by his speed. His blade jabbed for her ribs and she swung it away. He thrust upward for her chin and it was blocked, but just barely. She cut at his chest, but his sword twisted hers aside and the tip aimed for her face. She brought her blade up to parry…

Half a second too slow.

The edge of his blade bit into her cheek and she jumped back. She did not cry out as she had always had a very strong resistance to physical pain, but felt warm blood dripping down her neck. Fortunately, she sensed the cut wasn't deep.

" **Well, well, it looks like she still needs more work at that level."**

" **Don't let the fact that she got hurt cloud you're judgment. Look, she barely even noticed it."**

" **Well, there's some truth to the old Sithian proverb, 'there is no pain where strength lies.'"**

Her teeth clenched as she and her fellow dueler circled one another. She realized that she couldn't wait for him to attack her like the first man. If she did, she would only end up being on defensive forever. She blew out a breath of air, shifted her stance

_(you will stand firm)_

and sprang forward, swinging her sword in thrusting arcs. He brought up his excellent guard and began parrying her blows one by one. Strength would not save her here, she knew. She would have to rely solely on speed.

The minutes ticked by as the two dueled. She kept him on defensive and focused on making her slashes shorter and quicker. Slowly, she began to break through his tough barriers as his guard wore thin. An idea suddenly struck her as he parried a blow to his knees. She aimed a jab at his stomach, but in a split second reversed direction. They were both moving so fast he didn't even see it coming. The tip of her sword connected with the side of his neck opening a huge gash. With a choke, he collapsed on the floor almost immediately.

Panting slightly, she stared at the corpses of her two opponents and felt triumph wash over her. Victory would yet be.

The two bodies vanished within a blink of an eye. The floor where they had once lain was now clean and bloodless. Preparing herself for her last trial, she sheathed her sword and unhooked it from her back. Next was the rifle, then her knives, her belt, and last her armored plates. She tossed them aside without a second thought. They would only weigh her down. This time, the only weapon she would need was her body. The only armor, her skills.

For the second time, she placed herself in the middle of the arena and waited.

As with her sword-wielding opponents, not five seconds passed when the doors slid open. But this time, the number was six, not two.

Three men and three women stepped through the doorways and formed a circle, surrounding her on all sides. Each took on a different martial arts stance and she could not stop the grin that plastered her face even if her life had depended on it.

A pity they hadn't saved the best for last. This was what she had been looking forward to.

Taking a basic Aikido stance she held out her hand, palm up and gestured rapidly toward herself.

"Let's rumble."

They came at her. All six of them without mercy. When they were within range, she ducked sharply to avoid several punches to the head. She grabbed a woman's outstretched wrist, twisted it, and flipped her over, knocking her flailing body into two of the men. She thrust her right leg behind her, landing a powerful kick to one of the men's stomachs knocking him back. Two of the women launched themselves at her in a in a flurry of fists and feet. Two chops knocked aside the first punches and several kicks were taken to the forearm. One of them aimed a right hook at her, but she ducked and slammed her open palm into the woman's nose. The other aimed a spinning kick but she jerked her head out of the way and sent the second woman back with an uppercut. A man lunged at her aiming a punch at her face. Dropping to the ground, she grabbed his wrist and planted her feet in his stomach. Kicking upward, she sent him flying and he landed hard on his back.

" **Not only a ruthless streak, but a sadistic streak as well. Especially when it comes to martial arts fighting."**

" **I told you she killed in Ybor. And with no emotions too. But do you see the enjoyment on her face? Even with no emotions, it must have given her a rush. Apparently, its stayed with her and even grown. Fighting in general gives her a rush."**

Within four minutes, all six of them were down.

She stood in the middle of the arena, the downed bodies of her opponents at her feet. A sudden sting on her face distracted her from her thoughts and she remembered the cut she had received not ten minutes ago. She concentrated on the wound and within seconds, the skin mended together completely healed.

One more to go.

The corpses suddenly transformed into six large iron balls each weighing approximately fifty pounds. She closed her eyes and focused, pushing her mind to her desire. All six balls rose in the air, higher and higher until they were over thirty feet above her head. Still concentrating on them so the wouldn't fall, she pointed her hands toward the ceiling and summoned the raging fury of her power. Blue electricity popped and crackled from her palms. In a sudden burst, arcs of lightning shot from them and connected squarely with two of the balls. A push of her mind and all six of them were engulfed. Another push, and the balls spun over her head in a blazing halo of energy faster and faster.

" **Electrokinesis? Well, I suppose it makes the most sense where she's going."**

She stayed there concentrating on her targets for two minutes, after which, the balls disappeared and her electricity vanished. Triumph surged through her. She was victorious.

Now it was time to leave. She closed her eyes and focused.  _I want to leave here_ she thought.

 _Are you certain you wish to leave?_ A computerized voice asked her.

 _Yes_  she answered firmly.

Her flesh and blood body disintegrated into pure energy and traveled at the speed of light through the mainframe. It was not painful, nor did it cause motion sickness and before she knew it, she was sitting in a chair with a metal plate over her head that hooked her up to the interface.

"So, did I pass?" she asked aloud.

Dr. Lexton smiled proudly at her.

"Yes, Harlene, I have to say that you did."

**xXx**

" **So, she already passed her Fledgling exam. And at the age of ten too. Not quite a prodigy, but a talented student nevertheless."**

" **I never wanted a prodigy. It would have been disappointing if she was one. You know how much I crave challenges."**

" **You don't just crave challenges. You _live_  for challenges."**

" **True."**

" **And this one was a challenge. A major challenge in fact. Her emotional withdrawal was beyond severe."**

" **But it wasn't permanent. Her progress is nothing short of miraculous."**

" **You think she's the one?"**

" **I don't have to think. I _know_  she's the one."**

" **How are her relations with the others?"**

" **Very well. All four of them are very loyal to one another. In fact, apart from myself, they're the ones who helped her the most. Dr. Lexton has also grown very fond of her. I think she even looks upon him like a father figure."**

" **That's good. Parental figures help keep emotional stability in check."**

" **Yes, they do. I told you she's made miraculous progress, but her past emotional state hasn't completely vanished."**

" **What do you mean?"**

" **Its turned into a persona. Whenever she wants, she can drain her face and voice of all emotion. When she does it, she looks as soulless as she did when she was four. But I'm not complaining the least bit. Its something that will come in incredibly handy. Both in the reality she's going into and other…future things."**

" **What was it like, training her?"**

" **It was a very pleasant surprise to find out that her claim of her father training her in martial arts was correct. She knew basic karate and Tae Kwan Do. It's a small wonder that that group of street kids allowed her to stay with them. With her skills, she could have easily taken down children twice her size. The katana sword took more time, but the main problems were marksmanship and knife-fighting. She would freeze up whenever she heard a gunshot or saw a knife. Her eyes were still utterly blank when we started training with those, but I could have sworn I saw traumatized fear in her eyes."**

" **Maybe she was threatened with them while wandering Ybor."**

" **Its possible. When she first arrived I saw her medical records. She had endured quite a few beatings and several molestations."**

" **That's normal in the life of good old Ybor when you're a four-year-old girl. Do you think that's why she lost her emotions? All that trauma? People's minds are different, you know."**

" **Yes, they are. I asked her about her parents, but she told me she doesn't remember too much about them except that they were kind and loving. She knows they're dead, but doesn't remember how she ended up on the streets of Ybor."**

" **Kidnapping, maybe. Anyway, she's going into _Star Wars_ tomorrow, right?"**

" **Yes."**

" **Why do you think that's the right reality for her?"**

" **Her personality matches with the universe. I was given _Ender's Game_ due to my love for technology and space. I told you about her three friends here. Due to their influence, her personality is a mix of them. She has a good sense of humor, but isn't reckless. She doesn't go out of her way to cause idle trouble, but will never hesitate to stand up for herself. A personality like that is necessary for a reality like Star Wars. She'll have the Sith and the Jedi to deal with."**

" **Oh, great. The Jedi. I pity her."**

" **Well, that's another thing I wanted to discuss with you. She admires the Jedi. A lot."**

" **What the hell!? I thought you said she was intelligent!"**

" **Don't judge her too harshly. She's seen the prequels, but has only studied the Phantom Menace so far. She hasn't seen Attack of the Clones or Revenge of the Sith."**

" **Oh. Well, that explains that. But why haven't you let her see that last two?"**

" **She has a streak of arrogance. Not the kind where she thinks she's superior to other people, but she thinks the knowledge she's gained so far is all she'll ever need and the rest is just trivial matter."**

" **Well, we can't have that now, can we? She needs to learn true humility. She won't last long in our future plans if she doesn't."**

" **No she won't. I don't condemn her for it. She's very young, remember. But to help her get rid of it, I'm going to keep Attack of the Clones and Revenge of the Sith from her for a little while."**

" **Ah. I see. You don't need to explain it to me. I know what you're going to do."**

" **I would expect nothing less of you. Apart from the Jedi, I've already evaluated her feelings toward the other characters."**

" **And?"**

" **As you can probably already guess, she's fond of Obi-Wan and the Jedi Council. She resents Qui-Gon, thinking him a reckless fool and resents Padme for her naiveté. But as I mentioned earlier, she doesn't go out of her way to make idle trouble. She'll keep her hostility in check."**

" **What about Anakin Skywalker?"**

" **Well, that's the most interesting part. She hates him. Pure and simple. She wants nothing to do with him. She informed me she intends to avoid him at all costs."**

" **Can she do that? Isn't character interaction required?"**

" **Yes it is. Avoiding Anakin Skywalker altogether will cost her other character interaction, but it won't prevent her from correcting errors."**

" **She's a fool if she thinks she can avoid him forever."**

" **I know. That's one of the reasons I'm not forbidding it. And for another much more important reason."**

" **Ah. So he'll also be a part of her lesson in humility as well."**

" **Not _a_  part.  _The_  part."**

**xXx**

_Warm hands caressing her face._

_Comforting shadows embracing._

_A smile filled with love._

" _Be strong and stand firm, child," the most gentle of whispers. "Whatever happens, you must stand firm."_

Harlene Ballantine's eyes snapped open as she jerked awake. Her mother. She had dreamed of her mother again. For the past several weeks her dreams had been filled with dark, shady images of both her parents, but her mother most of all. The dreams were always very pleasant as they were always filled with comforting darkness and love.

_Be strong and stand firm, child. Whatever happens, you must stand firm._

_That's one of the things she always told me_ Harlene thought.  _When I was very little._

A wave of contentment flowed over her body like a gentle stream of water. Her memories of her parents had always been very hazy. At first, she hardly remembered them, but it seemed as if her mind was finally obeying her desire

_(you deserve to know, child)_

To find out more about them.

For several minutes, Harlene laid perfectly still on her bed and reveled in the happiness she was feeling. Reveling in the ability to  _feel._ She remembered what she was before. A soulless shell of child who simply existed. She wasn't really sure how it happened. Most of her memories were intact, but it always remained a mystery as to how she ended up on the streets of Ybor or how her emotions simply vanished. But she didn't dwell on it. She wasn't that person anymore. She was brand new, and like everyone else.

And today was the day.

Excitement flooded through her as she remembered that she would be introduced to her reality today. She had passed her Fledgling exams and now  _Star Wars_  was hers.

Quickly hurrying out of bed she showered, dressed and grabbed her comm from her dresser. Holding it at eye-level, she flicked it on. A thin beam of light entered her retina, giving her a full view of her desk top as well as a holographic keyboard. Logging on to the internet she checked the daily news.

"Junk…junk, junk…man, the weather sucks today…"

Her expression immediately brightened when she saw that another member of the Congress of Aryan Alliances had been arrested. Not much, but with those bastards, she would take what she could get.

Her e-mail account was next. It was empty save for a single file from irishjew42.

"What, is he sending me another Kinky Friedman remix?" she muttered.

Well, they were always funny, so why not? She clicked on the icon…

…and immediately regretted the action.

" _GOOOOOOOOOOD MMMMMMMMORNING!"_ an obnoxiously loud voice blared through the speakers. "This is your local Irish Jew-boy broadcasting the daily news. The weather is absolutely gorgeous today, ladies and gentlemen! Highs in upper nineties and lows in the mid-eighties, with not a breeze to speak of, so be sure to visit the beach today with no sunscreen and get your ass fried hotter than a piece of Rotisserie Gold over a bonfire! Speaking of which, another lynch-loving son of a bitch just got his  _own_  ass fried by local police men in an attempt to beat a poor, young Indian kid to death. Well done, oh honorable Protectors and Servers, keep up the good work in sending all those fuckers to hell! In lighter news, here at the high and mighty ECA(not its not the YMCA you douche bags) personal congratulations are in order for the lovely and talented Harlene Ballantine, who just passed her Fledgling exams! Today she is introduced to her reality, the pride of the Almighty Flannelled One…STAR WARS! Evil Sith Lords and sanctimonious dogma-fanatic Jedi, BEWARE! This little spitfire will pound your asses into the ground like the pathetic losers you are! Harlene Ballantine, your friends are currently waiting for you in the cafeteria for breakfast. Prepare to have your hand kissed by the incredibly handsome and charming Jacob Ryan, every girl's dream come true! Stay tuned for more new later for your local Irish Jew-boy!"

Harlene was silent for a full minute staring blankly at the screen before bursting out laughing.

"Nice, Jacob," she muttered. "One of the greatest ironies in history. You're sense of humor is so lame its hilarious."

Sighing, she rolled her eyes and headed out the door making her way to the cafeteria. She met several of her fellows along the way. Some stopped to say hi and congratulations, but quite a few ignored her. They still hadn't gotten over the way she had been before. Soulless and silent like a catatonic schizophrenic. They had been creeped out by her. Some of them feared and hated her, trying to convince the caretakers and four founders to get rid of her. If she could have felt then, it would have made her sad, like it did now. Fortunately, they didn't get their way. Even more fortunately, she hadn't had to suffer with that miserable existence alone. She had gotten her emotions back from the help of her mentor, Claire Selton, Dr. John Lexton and three of the best friends she could have ever wished for.

Harlene entered the cafeteria and started to scan the room for familiar faces when she felt the slightest of touches on her right hand.

Fortunately it was enough.

Quick as lightning, her hand flashed out behind her and grabbed the culprit's wrist and twisted it in a painful Aikido joint-lock.

"Don't even think about it," she hissed.

"Ahhhh! Hey, what the hell?!"

"You still haven't learned yet, have you? When a lady says no, she means no."

"Hey, go easy on the wrist! I might need it again someday!"

"Do you promise to behave like a proper gentleman?"

"You know I wouldn't be me if I did-Ahhhh!-Alright, Alright, you win!"

Laughter erupted from the onlookers. Smiling in triumph, Harlene released her hold and turned around to face a blond haired green-eyed boy of twelve. He was rubbing his wrist and pouting at her.

"You're no fun at all."

"Then find someone else to play with."

Jacob grinned. "Can't do that. You're on of the very few girls here who actually tolerate me. Roan's sitting over there. You go join him. I'll bring you a plate. What do you want?"

"The usual, please."

"Got it."

He walked away and Harlene glanced in the direction where he pointed. A dark-skinned boy of twelve smiled and waved at her. Roan Pierce. She smiled back and sat down at the table.

"Good, morning, Roan," she grinned at him. "How are you on this lovely day?"

His grin matched hers. "Well, someone's in a good mood today."

"And you know why."

"Of course," he took a swing of orange juice. "Looks like you beat the Fledgling record by one year along with the rest of us three. Quite an accomplishment."

"We have our mentors to thank for that." Harlene pointed out.

"Yeah," Roan agreed.

Harlene paused for a moment before asking. "What's it like?"

"Huh?"

"Being in a reality. Interacting with the characters. What's it like?"

Roan smiled regretfully. "I'm afraid I can't answer that question."

Harlene frowned. "Why not?"

He laughed. "Simple. There are no words to describe what its like. The environments. Talking to the characters. Its so real. But you'll have to experience it for yourself to even begin to understand. And you're getting Star Wars too, which is one of the really long complicated universes, so you'll get to spend more time in there than a lot of us."

Her frown deepened. "You mean you don't get to spend a lot of time in your reality? What about Jacob and Noelle?"

"Noelle and Jacob have complicated universes. Universes that control more so they have to spend more time in them. The same will be with you. Now me, I was given  _Pirates of the Caribbean_. The universe itself is not particularly complex or long, so there's no need for me to be there for a while."

"That sucks," Harlene said indignantly. "You're one of the top Ravens here. They should have given you a more complex universe. What is it, they don't trust you?"

"You jump to conclusions too quickly," Roan said, but he looked at bit amused.  _"Pirates of the Caribbean_ may not be one of the gung ho realities, but its still an amazing universe. I wouldn't have it any other way. Besides, we can visit our realities whenever we want. They're always on, remember, but the programs are placed in idle when we're not in them. We go in there to correct errors, but if want to just visit, we can do that too. And when the story ends, it starts itself over. So in a way, they're like DVDs."

"Wow," Harlene breathed. "That's amazing!"

"Yeah, it is," Roan said.

"How did you introduce yourself to the characters?" Harlene asked eagerly wanting advice as to what would be the best way to go about it herself.

"You have to take different approaches depending on the reality you're given," Roan replied reading the look on her face. His smile suddenly grew bitter. "I have to disguise myself quite a bit around them if I don't want to stir up trouble."

Harlene nodded in grim understanding. Despite that the CAA had grown quite powerful over the years, many more people had come to regard skin color and ethnic origin as trivial. As a result, many children in the new generation were mix-breeds. Harlene's parents had been Italian, but she also had some Indian and Romanian blood as well. Roan's father had been African American with a half-Haitian, half-French mother. Something like that would be nothing in Star Wars, but in an eighteenth-century reality like Pirates of the Caribbean…

"As my lady requested, turkey bacon, scrambled eggs, and whole-wheat toast," Jacob set the tray of food he was carrying in front of Harlene.

"Thanks," she replied and began to dig in.

"So," Jacob leaned forward conspiratorially. "Did you find anything interesting in your voice mail box this morning?"

Harlene suppressed a scowl, then smirked inwardly. Two could play at that game.

"No."

Jacob blinked. "No? didn't you see the you got mail alert?"

"Oh, I just though it was another of your annoying remixes of Asshole from El Paso, so I threw it out." Harlene replied casually.

"Hey!" Jacob said indignantly. "I always add unique features to each one. You know that!" he wiggled his eyebrows suggestively at her. "And you know you love all the ones I send you."

"Trying to pass on your obsession with Kinky Friedman to me would be as impossible as making Darth Vader stop Tarkin from destroying Alderaan out of compassion. The late senator would find them even more amusing, I'm sure," Harlene replied dryly.

"You sent her a voice mail as a joke?" Roan asked with a raised eyebrow.

"Yeah, its something I've been planning for a while. I knew it wouldn't get a rise out of you, and I sure as hell didn't want to send one to Noelle," he shuddered. "So I decided to see if Harlene would enjoy it," he grinned at her. "You know how much I love to see you smile."

Harlene obliged him by smiling and shook her head. Jacob had been the first person apart from Claire who had willingly approached her at the ECA. He hadn't found her scary like everyone else had. The friendship had been one-sided at first, but he hadn't given up on her. The same had been with Roan and Noelle when she met them. They had approached her, been patient with her, and befriended her.

Words could never express her gratitude to them.

"No wonder you were given  _Naruto_ , Jacob," she said. "You and he are probably the best of friends."

"Pretty much, yeah," Jacob agreed.

"How did you introduce yourself?"

"I told them I was a ninja summoned from another dimension."

"And they bought that?"

"Not at first. But they eventually realized I wasn't a threat, so they let me hang out with them. I shape-shifted a false chakra system in my body in case they decided to use Sharingan or Byukugan on me. They became a bit suspicious when even Kakashi couldn't sense me at all no matter what, but they eventually let it go when I managed to convince them that I was trained to hide my chakra signature completely at all times."

"What did you do?" Harlene asked Roan.

"I told you I disguise my race in the presence of the Port Royal Navy, but I don't bother with characters like Will Turner and Jack Sparrow. They think I'm a pirate because of my swordplay, but I don't reveal my other abilities or powers to them."

"You don't have to do that, you know, " Jacob said. "Its not as if that isn't a non-supernatural reality."

"Still, I feel it would cause problems."

Jacob laughed. "Ah, always the peace-keeper and diplomat, eh Roan? Well, that's  _a lot_ more than I can say for Noelle-,"

"A lot more than you can say for me for what?" a female voice asked sharply.

Jacob gritted his teeth and cringed. Harlene smirked at him. "Speak of the devil." she turned her head and saw the fourth member of their gang standing by their table with her arms crossed and glaring down at Jacob. Harlene couldn't help but pity him a bit. If there was one thing fourteen-year-old Noelle Wong was famous for at the ECA it was her volatile temper.

"Oh, nothing, Elle," Jacob's casual tone sounded strained. "We were just prepping the rookie here on what's to come."

Noelle's glare became more prominent. "Bullshit."

"Noelle, just sit down," Roan said using his negotiation voice. "Did you want some breakfast?"

"No thanks, I already ate," she shot one last look at Jacob, but let the matter go and sat down.

"So, today's the big day, is it?" she asked Harlene.

"Yep," she nodded.

"Mm," Noelle appraised her for a moment. "Were you already briefed on how to introduce yourself to the characters?"

Harlene shook her head. "Claire's going to do that I think."

"Well, I'll save Claire the trouble. For a reality like Star Wars, you need to tell them that you're an observer from another dimension. It's the story that a lot of other Error Correctors tell their characters."

"Is it the one you told yours?" Harlene asked.

The older girl snorted. "Hell, no. I don't need to feed them shit like that. I blend in just fine in the environment with my powers." she paused, then said. "Well, I told Dumbledore. He believed me after I supposedly performed very advanced 'magic' without a wand. Different explanations for different realities. We tell them what'll cause the least amount of suspicion and trouble."

Jacob snorted so loudly that several people shot him annoyed looks. "So says the girl who's supposedly raising hell in the  _Harry Potter_ reality. Elle, if half the rumors of what you've been doing in there are true, then it's a miracle of God that the canon plot is still intact."

Noelle shrugged carelessly. "I can't help it if the reality is filled with assholes."

Harlene sighed. She knew Noelle was a rebel. Always had been and always would be. Harlene was the type of person to let little things go, but Noelle was the exact opposite. She was given  _Harry Potter_ due to her unwillingness to turn a blind eye to oppression or injustice. Such a personality was necessary when you were given the back story of an orphan American Muggle-born exchange student in a British Magical school filled with Slytherins. Not to mention also having to deal with Death Eaters, Lord Voldemort and the Ministry of Magic. Unlike Roan, she wouldn't even bother trying to hide her American accent. Giving such a reality to someone like Noelle Wong was like giving a magnifying glass to a kid watching anthills on a hot day. Thankfully, Noelle used her magnifying glass only to the point where she tormented a few fires ants, and not destroyed the whole colony. Like all the other Error Correctors here, she took her job very seriously.

"Well, that's one of the perks this job has, doesn't it?" Jacob said cheerfully. "And there are only four requirements to being an Error Corrector: Be an orphan on the streets, be under the age of five, show genius survival skills, and a have an utterly fucked up life. But in return, we get a decent paycheck and become the envy of practically every person in the world."

"We don't get a free ride though," Roan pointed out. "We're supposed to make sure the canon plots don't get messed up. That's no small task."

"Oh, don't be such a responsibility pansy, Roan," Jacob said. "They train us well. None of us have failed yet and we never will."

"The character interaction's very real, Harlene," Noelle said suddenly. "You may be overwhelmed by it at first."

Jacob snapped his fingers. "Oh, yeah, and another thing. You get to be friends with whichever characters you like and torment whichever characters you hate! Harlene, when you get out, you can tell us all about how you pounded Sidious and Yoda into the ground!"

Harlene frowned. "What do you mean, 'pound Yoda and into the ground?'"

Jacob's smile faded a bit. "Well, you want to tell that freaky little ancient gnome just how much of an asshole he is, don't you?"

Her frown became a full-fledged glare. "Jacob, do you hate Yoda?"

"Of course. Don't you?"

"No. Why would I?"

"Because he's an arrogant, self-righteous prick who oozes more hypocrisy than the Pope and the rest of the Jedi are the same w- Harlene…why are giving me the evil eye?"

"That description sounds like the Sith," she said coldly. "Or are you so stupid you can't tell the difference between the two?"

Jacob's eyes went wide. So did Roan's and even Noelle looked surprised. Harlene may have shown exasperation at Jacob quite a bit but never true genuine anger. But now she felt angry. Very angry.

"Harlene," Jacob's voice sounded unusually high. "You don't… _admire_  the Jedi, do you?"

"Somebody shoot me, I think he just got it," she said sarcastically.

There was dead silence at the table. All of Harlene's friends were staring at her.

"Why are you all looking at me as if I just said I'm a supporter of the CAA?" she snapped annoyed.

"Well, that's not far-"

Jacob's mutter was silenced by Roan's glare. "Harlene," he said quietly. "How many episodes of Star Wars have you studied so far?"

She refrained from asking why that was relevant and answered. "The prequels and Episode I."

Noelle and Jacob exchanged looks. "You mean you haven't seen episode two and three yet?" she asked.

"No," Harlene replied. "Claire doesn't want me to see them yet for some reason."

"So you don't know anything about what happens in the last two episodes?" Roan asked.

She shook her head.

There was another moment of silence which was broken by Jacob giving a very loud sigh of relief as if some terrible chronic pain was suddenly gone.

"Oh, man," he breathed. " _Man._ Harlene you had me scared shitless there for a second."

Harlene was starting to get frustrated. What the hell were they all talking about?

"Is anyone going to enlighten me as to what's going on?" she asked irritated.

"Sure," Jacob said looking very eager. "See, the thing is-"

" _Jacob."_ Roan said sharply. "Don't."

Jacob looked shocked. "But-"

" _Don't."_

"Harlene."

Harlene turned around and saw a young woman with long, pale red hair and golden eyes.

"It's time." Claire said.

Harlene nodded and got up from her chair. She said good-bye to her friends before following her mentor out of the cafeteria and made a mental note to finish the conversation later.

**xXx**

Jacob immediately rounded on Roan once Harlene was out of sight.

"Why did you-?"

"She needs to find out for herself." Roan cut him off calmly. "We were all shocked when we read the novelization for Revenge of the Sith along with every Star Wars fan in existence. And due to certain… _revelations_  opinions changed dramatically towards characters and aspects."

Jacob nodded. Though free time was sparse due to training, members of the Error Corrector Creed often shared the stories of their universes with their friends. During their time together, Jacob, Roan, Noelle and Harlene had shared the books, movies and TV shows with each other from the realities they were granted when they turned seven. Though Jacob wouldn't have traded the  _Naruto_ reality for anything, he always held great appreciation for the stories his friends shared with him. Especially Star Wars. And like practically every Star Wars fan he had started with the prequels which caused him to hate the Sith and love the Jedi. But his views started to shift when he saw Episode II, not to mention reading the EU novels and graphic novels.

But the real slap in the face for him had been the novel for Revenge of the Sith.

"Why the hell would Claire keep something like this from her," he asked bitterly. "She's the one who's the Error Corrector of that reality, not us, and we know more than she does!"

"Claire's probably using it as a lesson for her," Noelle said. "You know how Harlene is. Always quick to judge and say certain things are impossible."

"That still doesn't make it right," Jacob said.

"You don't have to think its right," Roan said quietly. "Just don't tell her anything."

Jacob was still for a moment but then nodded in reluctant agreement.

**xXx**

Harlene's anger at her friends had receded but didn't completely go away. How could they say such things about Yoda and the Jedi? The Jedi were the peace-keepers of the Republic. They served the Light Side of the Force and dedicated their lives to protecting the innocent.

And Jacob had the nerve to compare them to the Pope. Noelle and Roan probably agreed with him. Harlene knew they had seen the last two episodes of Star Wars while she hadn't, but that didn't matter. She would see them eventually. Besides, she had enough on her plate with the Phantom Menace as it was.

"Excited?" Claire asked as they walked through the down-level corridor where the realities were held.

"More than excited," Harlene smiled at her mother-sister-teacher figure. "Noelle told me to introduce myself as an observer from another dimension."

"She's right. One thing you need to understand is that the character interaction is so real its like talking with actual people. That's the reason why it would be impossible to introduce ourselves for what we really are without stirring up controversy that would disrupt the canon plot. Oh, and I wanted to talk to you about Anakin Skywalker again."

Harlene suddenly scowled. "Please don't disturb my good mood by mentioning that bastard's name."

Claire sighed in exasperation. "Whether you like him or hate him, he's still a major character. Avoiding him would cost you other character interaction."

"I don't care. He had everything. Friends, family, a career that enabled him to help the galaxy, and he threw it all away for the sake of power. And he used that power to serve an evil dictatorship, torturing and killing millions in its name including his own children. Treachery and selfishness like that is unforgivable. I stand by what I told you before: I want absolutely nothing to do with him."

_(rather judgmental, aren't you child?)_

Something flickered in Claire's eyes but it was gone so quickly, Harlene was sure she had imagined it.

"You really hate him that much, do you?"

Harlene smiled bitterly. "Claire, I would rather hang out with Darth Maul than with him."

Claire immediately stopped. Startled, Harlene did too.

"What is it?"

Claire was still for a moment, then faced her student. "Why is that? Maul is even more bloodthirsty than Vader."

"I know," Harlene replied. "But Maul didn't choose his fate, unlike Vader. He was kidnapped by Sidious as an infant and trained to be a weapon of hatred. Nothing more. It wasn't his fault. I found out everything from his journal written by Jude Watson."

Claire was staring at her with a strange look on her face.

"How about I hold you to that?"

Harlene blinked.

"What?"

Her mentor smiled. "Character interaction is required. I'm willing to make an exception for Anakin Skywalker, so how about a trade? Maul for Anakin."

Harlene slammed up some of her emotional barriers so she wouldn't embarrass herself by gaping like an idiot.

"You can't be serious," she whispered. "The only things Maul's concerned with is serving his master and getting stronger in the Dark Side. Interacting with other people means less than nothing to him unless Sidious orders him too. He thinks Sidious is the only being in the entire universe that matters."

"That's only because he's never met another person that intrigues him." Claire replied with a smirk.

"And what pray tell, makes you think he would be intrigued by me?" Harlene demanded.

"You have strong powers, and power is the one thing that impresses the Sith above all else. You're intelligent, which is another thing the Sith respect. You don't openly show fear when you're life is threatened. It also doesn't hurt that you're very young, which will confuse him. And the one thing apart from the Jedi that the Sith hate above all else is being confused. He'll want to figure you out."

Well, she was right, but…

"Even if that's true, I wouldn't know what to say to someone like him. Like I said before, he hates interaction of any kind if its not Sidious or someone he can kill. To try and develop anything resembling a civil companionship with him would be beyond impossible."

Claire's amusement faded to annoyance. "That's one of the things I've been trying to drill out of you over the years. You really need to get rid of those blocks you've placed around your mind if you ever hope to survive in your reality."

" _Blocks?"_ Harlene repeated in outrage. "I don't have any blocks on my mind! There are things in this world that are impossible, and I need to accept that. Arrogance is a flaw I can't afford to develop."

"Neither is hypocrisy," Claire said coolly. "If you think something impossible right away before even investgating it, if you judge someone before you know what's inside them, dismissal like that is arrogance in itself. It means you're so set in your ways you never stop to think you might be wrong. If I had the same attitude you have right now when we first met, I would have dismissed you as a hopeless, souless shell of a person and you wouldn't even be here right now. You would be in an orohange with some asshole of a therapist."

Harlene scowled at her. "That was low."

"Another aspect of your arrogance. You find constrctive critisism insulting. We've arrived."

A scathing retort died on Harlene's lips as she looked up and saw a door labled #50. Over the years, more realities had been created, but no more children had been recruited. Harlene was still the last of the Fifty.

Claire pulled out an identification card and slid it through a scanner. The door opened and the two females stepped inside. Harlene's anger melted away upon seeing Dr. Lexton in the room.

"Hi, John!"

"Hey, baby," he went over and embraced her. "Congtraulations. I'm so proud of you."

Harlene closed her eyes and briefly reveled in the comfort.  _This is how Father used to hug me_ she thought.  _I rememeber._

Dr. Lexton released her and led her over to a chair with a large dome over it. Harlene calmly sat down. This was nothing new. It would feel exactly like the training modules.

Claire went over to the large interface and powered up the switches while John connected the subunits.

"Time will pass differently," Claire said as she typed in the encryption codes. "I'm programming the reality so that one week of their time will equal to one day of our time."

"Why do you need to do that?" Harlene asked.

"In actuality, you'll be spending up to seven weeks in there," Claire replied. "It helps to save time. Think of your friend Noelle. In her reality, one book equals to one year. She would have no time for training."

"I guess that makes sense," Harlene said with a shrug, then frowned. "But wouldn't that make her age faster?"

"No," Dr. Lexton responded. "Your aging will be compatable to our time. You'll be in Star Wars for seven weeks, but you'll only age seven days."

Harlene nodded.

"Oh, and when you get there, shape-shift your clothes into the uniform I showed you. You would look kind of conspicuous in modern day American garb." Claire said. "And if you want weapons, just think it and they'll download. Anything else?"

"I've got it," Harlene said.

Claire nodded and flipped the main power switch. "Good luck," she whispered.

Harlene closed her eyes as her body transformed into pure energy and traveled through the mainframe. It caused a slight giddiness, but no motion sickness. The trip lasted for approximately ten seconds, when finally, she could feel her body again. She didn't immediately open her eyes even as the smell of fresh pure air filled her nose and the unmistakable feeling of a morning sun warmed her skin.

Slowly, ever so slowly, Harlene Ballantine opened her eyes. They didn't stop widening until they practically filled up her entire face. Wonder unlike anything she had ever felt before assaulted her until she almost fainted.

Before her, in all it's giant artistic glory, was Naboo's palace of Theed.

She was here.

_Star Wars._


	5. Chapter 5

**"So there's a five week waiting period before the actual story begins. Ironic, isn't it? The time span of The Phantom Menace from beginning to end is little over a week."**

" **The Federation blockaded Naboo five weeks prior to the beginning so such a wait was unavoidable. Besides, she'll be far from bored. There's so much to explore. It was pretty funny the way she gawked like a tourist when she saw the Palace of Theed."**

" **Sort of like you when you first saw Battle School?"**

" **Ha ha."**

" **Now that I really think about it, I'm not sure it's a good thing she chose Electrokinesis as her unique Psi power. After all, it bears a very significant resemblance to Force Lightning."**

" **It won't cause any trouble with the Jedi if that's what you're worried about. Jacob Ryan has no chakra system or signature in Naruto and she'll have no Force signature in Star Wars. They won't relate her power to the Sith."**

" **Meaning she'll have a natural immunity to Force Lightning and Telekinesis."**

" **Force Persuasion too, but her psychic abilities are strong enough to resist such a trick regardless."**

" **How much does Star Wars control, anyway?"**

" **A lot. Its one of those more complex universes with hundreds of important characters and environments. Dr. Lexton is now informing the president that the reality is online. He'll be ecstatic. Speaking of the President, has our…associates been giving you any trouble?"**

" **Comparing them to the president is the worst kind of insult there is. As to your question, after what you did to them, I think they'll let us work in peace for a while."**

" **Good."**

**xXx  
**

Harlene stared at the Palace of Theed for a full two minutes before she shook her head and blushed. What was the matter with her? She wasn't some idiot tourist on vacation, she was a Fledgling Error Corrector with an important mission!

Closing her eyes, she focused her mind and shape-shifted her clothes into the uniform Claire had told her: a black body-suit, hooded black cloak and black calf boots. It was the general uniform for all female Error Correctors while the males wore tunics and trousers, but mostly, an Error Corrector would wear whatever would help them blend into their environment.

Blending in was crucial. But so was information.

Harlene quickly summoned her comm from home. Apart from internet access and personal files, it contained vital information on the reality, including characters, dates, times, and when events would occur. Not to mention a fan-written radio drama of the Phantom Menace by a man named Christopher McElroy many years ago. It had been an excellent influence when creating the reality. Scrolling to the beginning she saw that she had one hour before Nubian scanners would detect Federation vessels heading for the planet.

One hour before all hell broke loose.

Might as well enjoy the quiet while it lasted and explore.

Cloaking her body, Harlene covered the distance of the stairs in a single leap and proceeded to float through the halls. She would rather have walked, but didn't want to take the chance that someone would hear her and investigate. It wasn't time to reveal herself yet.

Her eyes scanned the decorated walls wanting to absorb every intricate detail. Harlene knew George Lucas had been inspired by several different cultures when it came to Star Wars and it clearly showed here in the Palace of Theed. Draperies hung on the wall, their style clearly Middle Eastern, probably Arab. They looked very similar to the ones she had seen in in the academic training modules. Reaching out, she touched one of them and let her fingers trace over the exotic design.

_My God its so real._

The way the material felt under her fingertips, even softer than silk, was incredible beyond words. Granted, she had touched and smelled many things while in the training modules, both physical and academic, but being in a actual fantasy reality seemed to increase the sensations a hundred-fold.

As she continued to wander through the halls, occasionally avoiding a guard or palace employee, Harlene came to greatly respect Nubian skill for visual design. Paintings of old kings and queens hung on the walls along with murals that told stories of romance and heroism. Stone pillars held up the ceilings, some merely decorated while others were carved into mythological creatures that reminded her of the ones she had studied from Greece and Rome.

_(no idea belongs solely to a single person, child, we are influenced by everything around us)_

Harlene softly landed on the ground when she came across a particularly tall window. Sunlight streamed from it setting glimmering highlights on the polished stone floor

_(stare at the world before you, child, and revel in the ability to think without fear or fear of interference)_

And she slowly approached until the golden light embraced her. Like a Gothic Cathedral. It felt nice and it was beautiful. Not comforting like shadows, but she still held great appreciation for the light. Lowering her hood, she closed her eyes and let her skin be bathed in the warmth. A building like this, she decided was mean to complement the individual, not the power of the authority it represented. During one of her history lessons, she had researched Hitler's personal architect who was once asked if his buildings were meant to make the leaders who dwelled inside feel more powerful. He had bluntly replied that the buildings were designed for people to feel nothing. At least nothing compared to the regime they were a part of.

Then again, one wouldn't find a society more opposite to the Nazi party than the Naboo. They took care of each other and felt that each and every citizen mattered.

Harlene withdrew her comm and checked the time. She had been exploring for forty minutes. Holstering it on a utility belt she had summoned, Harlene teleported outside the palace. Nubian society would take a very twisted change for six weeks after the Federation took over and she wanted to investigate the lives of the citizens before that happened. Quickly flying to one of the more active areas of Theed, Harlene hid herself behind a stone wall and de-cloaked herself along with shape-shifting her clothes into Nubian peasant garb. She didn't want to be hidden when exploring the city, and her being visible wouldn't arouse suspicion.

For the moment, she was merely another everyday average citizen.

The first thing she noticed when she stepped out from behind was not the people or buildings, but the sheer aura of the place. It was almost the same as the one in the Palace, but this time it felt more…expanded.

Walking slowly down the streets, she let her eyes wander on auto pilot. There were shops and stands, people laughing and talking, parents holding their children by the hands, and even groups of children playing together while their parents socialized.

This was nothing like back home. Harlene and her fellows had gone on field trips to different states and even countries for learning experiences and so they wouldn't feel cooped up at the ECA. Several of the cities she had been too had a very peaceful welcoming atmosphere, but it was absolutely nothing compared to this…

Harlene's eyes flicked to a stand where lively music was playing, entertaining a group of teenagers. Some of them were even dancing.

It looked so endearing…

Her fist clenched as she watched them. The aura of Theed was overflowing with more than just happiness and peace.

It was dripping with naiveté.

Disgust filled her more and more as she observed the behavior of those around her. One of the many lessons Claire always taught her was to always be aware of your surroundings. Don't let little details escape your sight, for if you did, the consequences could be severe. These people were utterly relaxed and as carefree as little children. From the way they walked, talked and laughed, it was very apparent that Naboo was a place where there almost zero crime and little poverty. They talked with total strangers, from the very old to the very young as if they were the best of friends. Back at home, people socialized, granted, but more just went about their business. And when they did socialize, they didn't exhibit the blind trust that these people did.

It was absolutely  _disgusting._ Miserable, spoiled…these people could never even begin to comprehend what it was like to be abandoned on the streets at an early age, to sleep in alleys and sacrifice the honor and dignity of your body just so you could live. To eat the garbage that had been rotting on the ground for days. No. They could never understand. And what disgusted her even more was that Star Wars did have places like Ybor. Even on Coruscant. The Nubians were aware of them. They had to be. And yet they chose not to educate their people what was really out there. They chose to turn a blind eye to the possibility of disaster striking their society via off world influence.

They chose to leave their planet defenseless with no weapons.

She was jerked out of her thoughts when alarms began blaring through the streets, coming from the palace. The citizens looked up, confusion on their faces. This was it. The Nubian scanners had picked up the Federation vessels heading toward the planet and Queen Amidala would be having her little spar with the Viceroy.

A dark smile crossed Harlene's face. It looked like Naboo was about to get a little taste of what she had gone through. Not that she wished pain on these people. They were innocent. She found that innocence revolting, but they had done nothing to deserve that pain. She just wanted them to become more aware of the universe out there. What people who didn't share their ideals where truly capable of.

Her smile became a scowl.

And who better to teach a lesson like that than the Sith.

Harlene froze solid as she remembered her last conversation with Claire. Her mentor had allowed her to stay away from Anakin if she wished, but to compensate she had challenged her to interact with Darth Maul. Harlene bit her lip and looked down at the ground. The last thing she wanted to do was disappoint Claire. After all, Harlene owed everything to her. She may not have liked the way Claire had pointed it out, but if it wasn't for her, Harlene  _would_  be stuck in an orphanage with an asshole therapist. And who knows? She could still be that…that  _nothing_  she had been before. But Maul was  _not_  a character to be taken lightly  **at all**. Harlene had been utterly engrossed when she had read his journal written by Jude Watson. The training Sidious had put him through had been complete absolute hell. She grimaced as she remembered an exercise Maul couldn't master when he was very young. Sidious had instructed him to run up a wall, flip back, and land on his feet. He had been ordered not to cushion the fall with his hands if he didn't succeed. As a result, he suffered brutal blows on his shoulders and head. Sidious's words

_(never break a fall. If you are prepared to break a fall you are prepared for the fall itself. Sith do not fall)_

Were fanatic, arrogant, the very things he accused the Jedi of being. And it was those sayings along with training that he had forged a once innocent child into nothing but a blind, faithful weapon of hate.

_Monster_

Still…Maul wasn't completely soulless, being utterly devoted to his master. He wasn't a psychopath. He killed whenever someone got in his way, or if Sidious ordered him to, or if he came across a Jedi. And he had a sense of honor that was totally out of character for a Sith. Whenever he came across a worthy opponent who showed no fear of death, Maul paid them his respects and granted them a quick, clean death.

A mirthless laugh escaped Harlene's lips. That was probably the closest she and Maul could come to a civil companionship: have him see her as someone worthy of a quick, clean death.

Or course, he wouldn't be able to do that hence the safety programming put on the reality, protecting her mind while her real body was hooked up to the interface in the real world.

Harlene hid behind another stone wall and changed into her uniform before cloaking her body. She then flew towards the palace and stopped when she reached one of the highest floors. She checked her comm, looked through one of the windows, and sure enough there was Queen Amidala, surrounded by the council, her painted face stressed with anger and helplessness as she futilely tried to reason with a hologram of Nute Gunray.

 _There they are. The real characters of_ Star Wars.

Though she felt little affection for Amidala, she was still a major part of Star Wars and seeing her in person was rather overwhelming.

But it would be nothing compared to when she finally met the Jedi.

But she couldn't visit them yet. Revealing herself to them right away would cause problems. She knew it in her gut.

It wasn't the same, however, for characters who kept themselves hidden and plotted in the shadows…

Harlene landed on the roof of the palace and looked up in the sky where huge ships were blockading a helpless planet. She had five weeks until the real story began. Five weeks until errors would start rearing their ugly heads. Five weeks to explore wherever she wanted. That actually held a lot of appeal to her, but right now what she really wanted was some character interaction.

She breathed a heavy sigh.

_Why, oh, why, did I have to open by big fat mouth?_

**xXx**

The Neimoidians were an utterly contemptuous race. Their only goal in life was to obtain as much wealth and power as they could by any means necessary. Though they were as greedy as they were cowardly, the more ambitious of the race were willing to push aside self-preservation if a large enough credit coin was dangled in front of their disgusting, nose-less faces. It was through this greed that they had their uses. One who wanted to operate in secret could use them to take care of certain aspects that one could not be able to mange themselves without getting caught. Yes, they had their uses.

Of course that did not prevent Darth Maul from looking forward to the day he and his master would not be forced to rely on such scum.

"Everything is on schedule, Lord Sidious," Nute Gunray, Viceroy of the Trade Federation reported. He kept his back straight, hands clasped behind as though trying to show more confidence than he actually felt when in the presence of Lord Sidious's power. Even if it was just a hologram.

Maul found his attempts quite pathetic.

"I delivered our ultimatum to the Queen yesterday. As you predicted, she was utterly powerless to do anything to oppose it. The blockade is fully functional. No one is getting in or out."

"Good," Lord Sidious replied smoothly. "I have already received word that she has ordered her Senator to submit their plea to the Supreme Chancellor. But Valorum will be even more powerless than the Queen. He cannot revoke the tax law he placed on the Federation trade routes without appearing more incompetent than he already is."

"What are your orders now, Lord Sidious?" Gunray asked nervously.

"It will take two standard months for the Naboo populace to experience the full effects of having their supplies cut off. Afterwards, the Queen will be desperate enough to comply with our demands. Until then, I want weekly reports on the status of the planet."

Gunray bowed. "Y-yes, my Lord. As you wish." the hologram then vanished.

Lord Sidious was silent after the transmission ended. Maul stayed quiet as well. It was not wise to interrupt his master when he was thinking about something. Maul had done it before and Sidious had quite aptly made his displeasure known. Maul never protested verbally or mentally whenever his master punished him. The punishments only made him stronger. Still, he did not go out of his way to invite them.

"I foresee that there will be no trouble for the time being," Sidious said softly. "The Senate will be boggled down, Valorum will be helpless, and the Queen will watch as her peaceful people turn into primitive scavengers to survive. The Jedi will not find out until it is too late."

Maul's jaw clenched at the mention of the Jedi. He had not killed one since his master had sent him on an assignment to assassinate a Neimoidian traitor, Hath Monchar. It had been an unexpected but very welcoming bonus. And he longed to experience it again. What he really wanted was a very experienced Jedi Master down, broken and bleeding at his feet. It was something he greatly looked forward too, but nearly as much as burning the temple of all those arrogant, hypocritical fools. They had brain washed the galaxy into believing they kept all of its citizens safe. But once Lord Sidious seized control of the Republic, true order would reign. The galaxy would bow before the power of the Sith. Lord Sidious would make it happen. There was no question about it. His master was the only being in the galaxy that held significance. They rest of them were utterly irrelevant.

"I have a feeling that the Jedi may have a suspicion, Master," Maul said. "They have interfered in several of our dealings so far."

"Indeed," Sidious said coldly. "But they do not involve themselves in political affairs unless the Senate permits it. They are on good terms with Valorum, but even he has no direct power, as young Queen Amidala will soon find out the hard way. She is a naïve child full of foolish idealism, which will end up as her downfall."

"I agree," a disembodied voice said. "People like her, who choose to remain loyal to their own past ignorance even though the truth is smacking them in the face, disgust me."

Both master and apprentice froze for a solid second before decades of imprinted reflexes commanded Maul to withdraw his double-bladed light saber and ignite it.

"Who's there?" he snarled taking a battle stance. "Come out and show yourself!"

"Impossible," Lord Sidious hissed. "I would have sensed an intruder fifty kilometers away!"

"My, my such arrogance," the voice said mockingly. "One of the very things you accuse the Jedi of being. And you also accuse them of hypocrisy as well. How ironic."

Black fury coursed through Maul channeling the dark side through his very being. There was only one thing worse than the Jedi themselves.

Being  _compared_  to the Jedi.

A red haze of bloodlust darkened Maul's vision.

"Sneaking into the headquarters of two Sith Lords," he sneered. "You have just taken stupidity to an entirely new level, Intruder. Your death will not be an easy one, I promise you that."

"Something is not right," his master whispered. "I sense absolutely nothing in the Force. Only the most powerful of Jedi Masters could ever hope to shield their presence to such a degree."

Laughter echoed off the walls.

"Maybe. But not being a powerful Jedi Master, I had to find another way."

The voice sounded human. Female. And young. Maul felt a slight shock through his hatred. If this intruder wasn't an elite Jedi Master, then who…or what-

A trickle of something he had not felt since his early youth seeped into his veins.

Unease.

"Fascinating," Lord Sidious's tone was completely unafraid. It was intrigued. "You have managed to shield yourself from both myself and my apprentice, and we became aware of you only when you revealed yourself on your own free will. Very, very few could say that and even less could say that and still be alive. My esteem compliments."

"Thank you. I know that a Sith does not give out compliments lightly."

Maul's eyes narrowed. The intruder was speaking with polite respect to his master. A wise decision on her part. Her death would not be quite as painful as he originally planned.

"We would have a more interesting conversation if you were visible to us," Lord Sidious said in a placating tone. "Why don't you show yourself?"

"Certainly. Look to your right."

Maul snapped his head to the direction indicated. Standing there was a small figure completely clothed in black. Her body was concealed by a long cloak, and her face was hidden by a heavy hood. Small hands pulled the material back revealing her face.

Maul face contorted in outraged shock.

He had been correct. She was human, female and young, but what appalled him the most was how young. He immediately noticed that her gaze was abnormally intense and mature, but she looked no older than eleven, twelve at the most.

He gritted his teeth to stop a hiss from escaping.

This  _child_  managed to sneak in the headquarters of the most powerful Force-users in the galaxy  _undetected!?_

"A little girl?" Lord Sidious said in a low yet incredulous voice. "How did you find us?"

She shrugged. "I have my ways," She shot a glance at Maul and smirked. "Your apprentice looks very twitchy, Sidious. Not that I blame him. He probably hasn't tasted worthy blood since Lorn Pavan. Not to mention Bondara and Assant."

Maul's eyes blazed. There was no way she could know that unless-

"A Jedi spy," Lord Sidious hissed. "You have made a very grave error in revealing yourself, and it will be your last. Lord Maul, kill her."

"Yes, Master," Maul couldn't keep the satisfaction out of his voice as he lunged for the girl. This proved the Jedi's contemptuous arrogance beautifully. She was no Jedi, that he was certain. No one that young could ever hope to shield their presence in the Force completely. She was probably a rookie bounty hunter with a unique ability, hired by the Jedi to spy on their enemies. It appeared she was a very talented tracker, but she flaunted her abilities by revealing herself to those she was trying to get information from. This girl was as arrogant as her employers, and her death would bring him almost as much pleasure as a Jedi's death would.

**xXx**

After the Federation invaded Naboo, Harlene had decided to check out Sidious's headquarters on Coruscant to estimate when would be the best time to introduce herself. She had wanted Maul to be present and her wish was granted a day later when Nute Gunray delivered his report on the status of the blockade. Invisible, she floated up towards the ceiling and waited to join the conversation.

Sidious's headquarters were like Harlene had expected. Dark, brooding, and projecting an ominous, suffocating aura that was completely opposite to what she had just experienced on Naboo.

But it was the aura of Sidious and Maul themselves that made her want to choke. Though she had no Force signature, and therein, no Force sensitivity, her psychic abilities could vividly sense the cloying darkness that both Sith had embraced. Not the gentle shadows that Harlene found comforting. No, the shadows here were  _consuming._ Vicious, hungry maws devouring the emotions that fed it to make itself stronger. They were evil.

_(you feel a kinship with them, child, though you do not know it yet)_

But Harlene was not afraid. Her life experiences and training had strengthened her and besides, this was just a virtual reality world, not real life.

When Palpatine mentioned Amidala's naiveté, Harlene found the perfect opportunity to join the conversation. She felt a thrill of pleasure when they reacted exactly as she anticipated. Maul had whipped out his light saber and demanded to know who was there, while Sidious expressed his shock that he hadn't sensed an intruder, and she couldn't resist mocking them by calling them the things they accused the Jedi of being.

Well, it looks like Jacob and Noelle were right she thought gleefully. Indeed, she felt very overwhelmed at meeting the actual characters of Star Wars in person, and it was a ton of fun to taunt the characters whom you despised.

But she still planned on trying to create some kind of…whatever…between her and Darth Maul. It was impossible, true, but Claire had challenged her and Harlene would be damned if she didn't take it. That didn't mean she had to succeed of course. So she spoke politely to Sidious and noticed that Maul's hostility had slimmed a bit.

Good.

Sidious then proceeded to address her in a pleasant tone and Harlene grinned wickedly. It would be incredibly entertaining to trick them into thinking she was just some stupid child who decided to break into their headquarters for kicks and then surprise them with what she could do. Since she had no Force signature, their powers would be practically useless against her.

Unfortunately for them, it would not be the same the other way around.

It was very easy to provoke them. Harlene merely mentioned Bondara, Assant, and Lorn Pavan, the two Jedi and the mercenary Maul had killed when Sidious had assigned him to kill the Neimoidian traitor, Hath Monchar. Reading  _Darth Maul: Shadow Hunter_ by James Luceno had paid off. As expected, Sidious jumped to the conclusion that Harlene was a Jedi spy and ordered Maul to kill her. And of course, Maul's yellow eyes glowed with eager bloodlust and lunged for her with his light saber. Harlene stayed perfectly still and raised a few of her emotional barriers to hide a taunting smirk. It was time to show these evil creeps what happened when they messed with an Error Corrector.

Maul moved faster than the normal eye could see and before Harlene could blink he had plunged the red blade straight through her heart. It burned, but she was too focused on her present goal to even spare the pain a glance. Maul was glaring at her in triumph, but it immediately faded to shock when the blank look on her face was replaced by a wicked grin.

"You should have aimed for my shoulder instead," she said calmly. "You might have been able to at least knock me out."

The words had barely left her mouth when she jerked back to escape Maul's blade and slammed her leg up. The heel of her boot connected solidly with Maul's chin who was thrown back at the force of the blow. Harlene wasted no time and immediately ran for Sidious. The Sith Master let out a hiss or rage and shot blue Force Lightning at her. Before he could realize it had absolutely no effect, Harlene was behind him, arm around his throat with a dagger pointed at his jugular.

"MASTER!"

Harlene's head jerked up. Maul had recovered quickly and was standing barely five feet in front of Sidious's helpless form. The young Sith's face was twisted with unimaginable murderous fury, his eyes practically spitting yellow fire, rotted teeth bared in a silent roar. If Harlene had thought he was twitching with readiness before, it was a joke compared to now. His hatred seemed to extend to his light saber which appeared to glow more brightly. It was out-stretched and looked ready to fly off his hand and cleave her in half.

 _Nothing more than a weapon of hate_ Harlene thought bitterly. Seeing him like that did not strike even the slightest amount of fear into her heart, but a cold fury at what her captive had turned Maul into. That alone made her summon a reasonable amount of will power to keep herself from plunging the dagger into his filthy evil neck. And she could, be it wouldn't have the effect she desired. It would wound him but it wouldn't kill him. It had been discovered that a real person couldn't kill a character in a virtual world. And like errors, there was no explainable reason for it, nor was there any software that could change it otherwise. But Harlene supposed she should be grateful. Otherwise she or another member of her creed could eventually succumb to temptation and screw up the plotline.

"Girl," a hiss of the purest loathing immediately jerked her out of her thoughts. "If you dare-,"

"Don't waste your breath threatening me, Maul, you're in no position to." Harlene's voice was cold and unconcerned. "And wipe that evil look out of your eye. Save it for someone whose actually gonna to take it seriously." she returned her attention to her captive and moved her mouth very close to his ear. "Some say its sweet to hear the Devil's voice," she whispered. "But I've heard it too many times in its true form for it to have any affect on me. Even if its in disguise."

"How can this be?" Sidious demanded in a harsh tone. "What are you!?"

Harlene chuckled. "Is that fear I hear in your voice Sidious? You're setting a bad example for your apprentice, you know. Don't you constantly tell him that the Sith have no fear?"

The fury the two Sith were projecting seem to increase two-fold. But Sidious did a much better job at hiding it than his apprentice.

"What are you?" he demanded in a quieter tone. "I know you are not what you appear. You do not talk or act like a child. Force Lightning and a lightsaber does not harm you, you are as fast as an experienced Force user, yet you can't be a Jedi. You have no presence in the Force whatsoever.  _What…are…you?"_

Harlene scowled. "I was fully prepared to answer your questions cordially from the beginning. The truth is, my purpose for coming here was to introduce myself. But then you had to go on ahead and accuse me of being a Jedi spy. Use your head for God's sake! You were aware of my presence only when I decided to reveal myself! The Sith army would have crushed the Jedi in the war four thousand years ago if they were so idiotic as to hire a spy that incompetent!"

She let that sink in for a moment and didn't bother to hide her grin when she sensed humiliation along with the hate the two Sith were projecting.

"I see," Sidious grated out. "Very well. I concede you aren't a Jedi spy. Now if you would be so kind as to release me we can talk on friendlier terms."

The purpose of Harlene's visit was to introduce herself as she mentioned before, but having Darth Sidious, Emperor Palpatine himself, helpless and at her mercy was far too satisfying to simply let him go right away.

She wanted to have a bit more fun first.

Pressing the cold metal blade to his skin, she whispered in his ear once again. "Didn't you hear me earlier, Sidious?  _The Devil's voice has no effect on me._ I can smell the stench of your deceit pouring out of your skin like toxic gas. You plan to kill me the moment I release you.

_(enough, child, if you go any further you will blow all your chances. Stop now)_

But alas, you wouldn't be able to. So I think I'll let you go now." With that she swiftly removed her arms from around his neck and jumped back just in time to avoid a brutal slash from Maul's light saber. She smirked at him and cloaked herself. He immediately stopped his advancement and growled in frustration.

"Where are you?" he snarled. "Come out and fight, coward! I know you can."

"Enough, Maul," Sidious snapped. "Control yourself, or I will do it for you."

For a moment, Harlene thought he was going to disobey, but then very reluctantly, he growled out, "Yes, Master."

"Show yourself," Sidious called out. "Tell me who and what your are. You will not be harmed. I promise."

She believed him. He wanted answers from her. Harlene's eyes fixed on Darth Maul's hate-filled tattooed face. Yes, he would get answers.

Just not from her directly.

"Sorry, Sidious," Harlene said with mock regret. "Its been fun hanging out here, but I'm starting to get bored. Maybe later."

She teleported away before he could protest. Her laughter filled Coruscant's night sky as she flew through the heaven's, reveling in the sheer joy of such an act. Sidious and Maul had entertained her greatly, and she felt a wave of contentment in the fact that she had done the supposed impossible: holding Darth Sidious himself prisoner.

They hated her now, she knew. No doubt they were making plans to make her pay for their humiliation. Maybe she had just all but doomed her chances at creating a civil companionship with Maul, but right now she just couldn't bring herself to care.

It was time to explore again.


	6. Chapter 6

" **I thought you said she didn't go out of her way to make trouble."**

" **Going into a reality for the first time and meeting the characters brings out reckless traits in our kind that have stayed buried for a while. The atmosphere is very freeing, and it makes them feel powerful."**

" **I'm disappointed."**

" **Then you've just pointed out to me one of your own flaws: you expect too much too soon."**

" **Don't get condescending with me, it's a fact! Did you see the way she unnecessarily taunted them? I know she's still a kid and that they're evil fanatics, but she acted like a brat back there. She's not taking your challenge seriously. Its probably all just a damn joke to her."**

" **No. She still thinks its impossible. And in a situation like this, she's not entirely at fault. Her judgmental dismissive nature stems from the fact that she's terrified of deliberate, naïve ignorance."**

" **Why does the name Padme Amidala Skywalker flash in my mind? Heh, that's another confrontation I'm looking forward to."**

" **Don't get ahead of yourself. There's still Maul. Despite what you may think, she won't give up on him, if only for the fact that I would be disappointed if she did."**

" **That's not a good enough reason. This girl may be very intelligent for her age, but she's still got a lot of growing up to do."**

" **So do you."**

" **I know."**

**xXx**

Sith have no fear.

Those four words have been passed down for thousands of years since a rogue Jedi discovered the limits the Order placed on themselves due to their own cowardly blindness and embraced the Dark Side. Since then the Sith drove out their fear through anger and hatred. The emotions that led to true power and strength by bending the Dark Side to their will. They drove out the weak emotions: compassion, love, which would eventually lead the Jedi to their ruin. But the Sith had almost led themselves to ruin by allowing themselves to multiply and compete for power. Until Darth Bane came along. It was he who had established the rule of two. And since then, there have been only two Sith. A master and an apprentice. One to wield power and one to crave it. All fear caused by competition had disappeared. Now all there was left was the knowledge that one day the apprentice would uphold tradition and kill the master, claiming the power he had craved all his life.

However, Darth Sidious was not one to ensure traditions. Apprentices were merely swords that were useful when brand new but cast aside when rusted. They were only given enough power to carry out his orders to their full extent. He was master and he would remain master for all eternity. He hadn't felt fear since he had killed his own master.

But right now, he felt a dark uncertainty that was so close to fear the taste burned like acid in his mouth.

"This," he said so softly it was barely audible. "Is most unexpected."

Maul had deactivated his saber and was staring gravely at Sidious. "You could not sense her at all, Master?"

"Do not ask me stupid questions," Sidious hissed. Had he not been so preoccupied with his thoughts he would have punished Maul for such foolishness.

This new situation had far too many unanswered questions. He could not look for the girl, he knew. She had no Force signature, so it would be beyond impossible. The good news was that she would not report her findings to the Jedi. He was loathe to admit it, but he believed her when she had said she wasn't a spy. Her actions were the exact opposite of a professional spy. But what made his blood boil was that she had the skill…and the  _audacity_ , to hold  _him,_ the Grand Master of the Dark Side, completely helpless with practically no effort whatsoever.

Sidious ground his teeth as the fires of his rage fed the dark side within him. He had been bested by a  _child_. Granted, it was only because she had no Force signature, which would automatically immunize her to practically all Force powers, but a child, a  _brat_  nevertheless. The feeling of small, inhumanely strong arms around his neck with a cold metal blade pressed against his jugular filled him with humiliation and hatred unlike anything he had ever felt before.

But it wasn't that that made him want to give her a very slow agonizing death. It was what she had said.

She had been right.

When she grabbed him, he felt shocked to the core, but for the briefest of seconds, he had felt something that all Sith were forbidden to feel.

Fear.

True, honest fear.

Sidious closed his eyes and channeled his hatred into storage for later use. Now was not the time to dwell on this. Right now, he needed to plan.

"She will return." he rasped.

"Master?"

Sidious slowly opened his eyes. "It is true I cannot sense her. But I know she will return. The stupid brat thinks of us as entertainment." he spat. "I saw it in her eyes. She will return with the purpose of toying with us again."

Maul drew his teeth back in a snarl. "I will kill her, Master."

Sidious pinned his apprentice with a glare. "You have tried that already and failed miserably. You were cocky, Lord Maul. Did you not notice that she didn't even move a muscle when you attacked her? Be very grateful that I am willing to forgive your reckless incompetence due to the fact that her abilities caught me off guard as well." in a quieter but no less deadly tone he added. "You saw for yourself that for some reason she cannot be harmed by a light saber nor Force powers. I want more information on her, and it seems that in time she will give it on her own free will. If you see her again,  _ **do not**_ engage her. Report to me immediately."

Maul's tattooed face darkened considerably but nodded obediently.

"As you wish, Master."

**xXx**

The city of Ybor, while dirty and mold-infested, was not without vegetation. Along the edges especially on the west side were small swamps filled with vines and mangroves. It was easy to get lost in and even get trapped in concealed sink holes so those areas were mostly avoided, even to homeless people and street kids. There was no food or clearings to set up camp.

The swamps of Naboo bore only a very slight resemblance to Ybor's, but still, any reminder of her old home, vague or not, made Harlene's face darken enough to rival her eyes. Other members of her creed, including her hallway-hating mentor, felt the same way. Emotional exercises were included in training as well, but Harlene's exquisite unexplained gift to completely mask her feelings both outwardly and inwardly exempted her from them.

Cloaked and hovering above the lush green ground, Harlene closed her eyes and commanded her mind to shut down her anger and unease. It was as simple as that. Her mind obeyed her desire the second she ordered it to.

_(never let your feelings get in the way of your goals, child. Think without fear)_

Alright. Now it was time to explore some more. It had been a week since she had first arrived. Now there was only a month left to go until the official Phantom Menace began. Harlene smirked when she thought of Sidious and Maul. No doubt they were murderously livid and vying for her blood. But it had been more than worth it. Now she knew who to play with if she eventually grew bored. Of course that meant throwing away Claire's challenge, but then again, Harlene had never actually agreed to the challenge, nor did her mentor insist.

_(don't act as young as you are, child, you are only dishonoring yourself)_

But Claire would be disappointed, and that was the one thing Harlene didn't want to suffer. So she would try for Claire's sake.

Harlene stopped when she reached the edge of a very familiar lake. In a month Jar-Jar Binks would be leading two Jedi down through the dark water and into an exotic, breath-taking city.

And Harlene wanted to see how breath-taking it would be in person.

Cloaking herself, she shape-shifted her lungs to an aquatic structure and morphed gills on the sides of her neck before plunging herself into the water below.

It was cool but not so much that she had to regulate her body temperature and the visibility was good, like in the movie. She swam further down and within seconds, the brilliant orange domes of Gungan City were visible.

 _Wow_ she mouthed. Like Theed, it was even more beautiful in person. She stared at the huge glowing globes filled with lights resembling a garden of jewels as far as the eye could see before mentally berating herself for acting like an idiot tourist again. Okay, so maybe errors wouldn't start forming until a month from now, but another important lesson Claire had taught her was never to let yourself get distracted. Always keep your guard up. Swimming up to one of the globes, Harlene teleported inside as entering through the force-field while invisible would arouse suspicion.

But then again, so would water dripping off an invisible forming while Gungans were milling about.

Biting her tongue to keep from swearing out loud at her mistake, Harlene quickly ducked behind a pillar and raised her body temperature to evaporate the water. She breathed a sigh of relief.

"Man, that was close."

Stepping out from behind she allowed herself to fully glimpse Gungan city in all its glory.

Her first impression was that she was in some elegant city shop as it was very crowded. So much that Harlene floated up in the air so citizens wouldn't crash into her invisible form. Her eyes scanned the exotic populace and she briefly considered shape-shifting herself into one of them to walk freely as her human form would cause an uproar, but the idea died in her mind as she watched more carefully. Jar-Jar Binks was a character she wasn't fond of only being useful for lame comic relief, but despite his clumsy nature, the way he walked was the exact same way his entire people walked. The Gungans moved with an rhythmic almost fluid grace, which was to be expected as they were aquatic, but Harlene knew she wouldn't be able to mimic it

perfectly. They would probably see through her right away. Not to mention she didn't now how to speak their language.

Unlike Theed, it looked as if she would have to remain completely invisible here.

Scowling a bit in disappointment she scanned the crowd for something to watch that would entertain her. She knew she was in a city square judging by the other bubbles hovering close by. No doubt they were shops and restaurants. Harlene flicked out her comm to refresh her memory from past research.

Of course. No buildings.

Well, that wasn't entirely true. Actually, the golden bubbles,  _were_ the individual buildings, which was compatible to the fact that there were so many of them. So there was no need for any large structures within them. They would only take up unnecessary space. So the key here was exploring as many bubbles as possible.

She began to float to one of the stands that sold jewelry when a sudden scene caught her eyes. One Gungan had approached another in the road and by way of greeting, slapped both his knees, clamped his hands and stomped his feet all the while making odd noises.

What the…? Harlene squinted and moved closer. The other Gungan acknowledged him by doing the same thing, only in a different pattern and adding a new move with his ears. The crowd around them ignored them both, but in a way as if their actions were the most obvious thing in the world. Now that she thought about, several other Gungans were acting the same way when they ran into each other. Was this some kind of cultural game?

No, no it wasn't, they…

They were communicating. That was it. This was some kind of communication dance. Almost like the way bees told their comrades the location of flowers filled with nectar. Odd, but intriguing all the same. There hadn't been notes on the cultures of Star Wars as focusing on the events of the canon plot was far more important, but Harlene didn't mind. It was fun to discover new things.

She traveled from bubble to bubble eager to find out more. There wasn't any point in listening in on conversations since she couldn't understand the language, but that didn't make exploring any less interesting. Otoh Gunga really was beautiful and she admired the way their homes interacted with the nature of their environment without causing harm to it. One of the things the Gungans had in common with the Nubians: their love and respect for nature. But while the Nubians focused mainly on the visual, the Gungans…

Harlene froze as she came across a bubble filled with Gungans on a stage entertaining a dancing audience with horns and percussion instruments and a lead singer with a microphone.

The Gungans focused on the rhythm. They were a musical race. Almost everything they did had a rhythm of music to it. The way they walked, danced, swam, communicated. It was all rhythmical.

She watched them for an hour before contemplating if she should go and…interact with the characters again. After all, it had been a week already. That should be enough time for them to cool down.

Mirthless laughter burst from her lips.

Yeah right.

**xXx**

Darth Maul knew the purpose of his existence. He had known it since he was very young. His past life was something that meant almost nothing to him, save for the fact that he would have been a much lesser person than he was now had he not been rescued by his master. He was a Lord of the Sith, master of the dark side and the tool of Darth Sidious.

That was the purpose pf his existence. Serving his master. His greatest dream was to purge the galaxy of the Jedi scum and crush their temple into blood-soaked rubble. He always obeyed his Master's every order faithfully and without hesitation or reluctance.

Until now.

_Don't waste your breath threatening me, Maul, you're in no position to. And wipe that evil look out of your eye. Save it for someone whose actually going to take it seriously._

With a snarl, he leaped over a barrage of laser blasts. Turning in mid-air, he hurled his light-saber at the Droideka. The red blades sliced through its weapons and core causing it to collapse. The Force returned his light saber back in his hand.

Darth Maul focused on the events that occurred one week previously to channel murderous hatred that fed the dark side within him as he battled six destroyer droids programmed to kill. He didn't know who and what that girl was, but that hardly mattered to him. Even the fact that he couldn't sense her in the Force or that she was immune to Force Lightening or a lightsaber wasn't important. It was that she had done the impossible and the unforgivable. She had nearly taken away the reason for his existence.

She had nearly killed Lord Sidious.

Brutal images of the girl screaming in agony by his hands focused his strength as he dodged laser blasts and cut off metal limbs. He owed everything to his master, who had rescued him from a fate of being a superior being trapped inside a lesser being's body. Lord Sidious had honed him and trained him to be a weapon that had no match in battle. He taught Maul the weaknesses of the Jedi that must be avoided at all costs. Compassion. Love. The emotions that tainted the true strength that was the Dark Side. The emotions that were the reason why the Jedi would fall and the Sith would rule to bring true order to the galaxy.

Within less than two minutes, all six of them were down. Nothing more than piles of broken twisted metal. Maul switched off his light saber and let his yellow gaze burn through the pathetic scrap. He was Lord Sidious's tool. He lived to obey him, the only being in the galaxy worthy of existence.

But it would take abnormal amounts of willpower and restraint in order to obey Lord Sidious's latest order.

_(do not engage her)_

Maul's jaw clenched in rage. If his master said the girl would be back, she would be back. But he could only hope that she would appear before both he and his master together, or just his master, and not Maul alone, else he might give in to his anger and kill her regardless of Lord Sidious's orders. He could take his master's punishments and tests. They only made him stronger. But the one thing he could not bear was his disappointment. He had impressed upon Maul again and again that Sith did not fail. They did not fall.

The only option was success.

"Impressive."

A twitch of the finger toward the activation button of his light saber was his only movement. Other than that his back was turned, his eyes still focused on the ruins of the Droidekas, and his body perfectly still.

"You were a lot faster than what I've been led to believe. Even my sources can't even begin the describe what the Force is truly capable of."

Her voice was calm, and sounded a lot more mature than her natural age. Her tone held none of the mockery he had heard before.

Maul was silent for a few moments longer. Lord Sidious had always taught him that rage was a Sith's greatest weapon, but this time, it was counterproductive to his master's orders. He stored his hatred for later use for when, hopefully, his master would give him permission to end the girl's insolent life.

"Be very grateful," he said menacingly. "That my master does not wish you dead yet. Otherwise I would take very great pleasure in tearing you apart with my bare hands."

Being that he couldn't sense her emotions, he turned around to see her reaction to his words.

His eyes widened at what he saw.

Her young, pale face was frozen and utterly blank, but it was her eyes that held his complete and utterly undivided attention. They were the most lifeless, soulless eyes he had ever seen in his entire life. Devoid of anything whatsoever. During his space travels, he had come across a few black holes and found himself slightly entranced at the sheer nothing that they were. That's what this girl's eyes were: two black pools of completely, absolutely nothing.

"I know." she replied. And her voice was the exact same. So lifeless and cold it would make an execution droid sound like the most compassionate of angels.

Maul took a step toward her. "Your eyes are different than before."

She smiled. And had Maul been a lesser person, he would have felt unnerved. There was something very, very wrong about putting an amused expression with those soulless eyes.

The girl passed a hand over her face quickly. In a split second, her expression held emotion again. Calm emotion, but emotion all the same.

"How did you do that?" he demanded.

She shrugged. "To tell you the truth, I don't know. Its something I've been able to do as long as I can remember."

Interest was starting to creep into Maul's hatred. Such exquisite control at such a young age…He remembered one line from the Jedi's disgraceful code. 'there is no emotion, there is peace'. Jedi were supposed to purge themselves of all feeling when they fought or killed due to their cowardly fear of the dark side. But her control was light years more precise than any Jedi could dream of. It was unthinkable.

"Who are you?" It was a command, expected to be obeyed immediately. Maul put his fiercest expression on aiming to strike fear into her. Fear was always a more potent weapon then a light saber when dealing with the weak.

Her calm expression didn't so much as flicker. "My name is Harlene Ballantine. You are Lord Darth Maul, apprentice to Lord Sidious."

So she wasn't one to cringe at fierceness even if it was from a Dark Lord of the Sith. Surprisingly, that didn't make Maul angry. On the contrary, his interest was slowly growing. As with the case of her emotional control, it was unthinkable that a child could be so calm in the presence of one like himself. She should be running from him, screaming and crying. But this was no ordinary girl. Her completely masked presence in the Force, immunity to light sabers, and strength(her kick was still fresh in his mind) was proof of that.

Quick as lightening, Maul activated his saber and lunged. Before she could even blink he was right in front of her, the crimson blade millimeters from her throat. He searched her eyes for any trace of fear and found none.

Her head tilted curiously. "You're not going to try to kill me?"

Maul's burning yellow gaze drilled into her. "You are not afraid." it was a statement.

She sighed. "Don't give me too much credit. My seeming lack of self-preservation largely stems from the fact that I can't be killed here." a small smile graced her lips. "But I think you already know that."

Maul suppressed the urge to snarl. He had suspected that was the reason. Hatred and frustration once again overrode his intrigue.

"That doesn't mean you can't feel pain," he hissed. "I will make you pay for attempting to take the life of my master."

The girl looked slightly annoyed. "I wasn't going to kill him, Lord Maul. If you recall correctly, he attacked me first. Holding a dagger at his throat was the fastest way to keep him still."

"You lie," he spat, but somehow he knew she was telling the truth, and judging by the unfazed look on her face, she knew it too. "What was your purpose of showing yourself if you didn't want to harm us?"

"I wanted to introduce myself," she said. "But the chance for us to talk peacefully was blown after you and Lord Sidious assumed I was a Jedi spy."

Speaking of which…

"You have been watching us for a while," it was another statement. "That's how you knew about my mission to kill the two Jedi and the human mercenary."

"I've only been here for a week actually," she admitted. "My knowledge comes from my sources."

"Where do you come from?" Maul demanded. "What sources are you talking about?"

She grinned. "Now, now. You don't expect me to reveal all my secrets to you yet, do you?"

Maul gritted his teeth. He wanted answers from her, and more importantly his master wanted answers from her, but intimidation, the only way to get them quickly, was useless here.

"I'm leaving now," she said suddenly. "But I'll come back later. Until then, farewell."

She disappeared in a spilt second, and Maul's light saber was pointed at thin air. He deactivated it and stared grimly at the wall of his training room for a moment before activating his holoprojector.

**xXx**

Harlene exhaled a large breath of air as if she had been running for hours and leaned against the stone wall of the skyscraper ledge she was sitting on. The sun was setting in a breath-taking beauty that surpassed every sunset she had seen at home. It helped to mollify her restless unease.

The bad part was, she didn't know exactly what was making her feel this way. She shouldn't feel this way. She had practically been raised for this. This was an experience that almost everyone in the world would kill for. To actually go to universes that have been nothing but the spawn of brilliant imaginations until now.

She hadn't expected anything to come out of her visit to Maul, save for him threatening her or trying to kill her again. Granted he had pointed his light saber at her throat, but that was to be expected. He had been trying to intimidate her. But there had been something else in his eyes. Something that wasn't the pure undying hatred she would have expected from him. And it unnerved her.

Harlene knew she was playing a dangerous game here. It had been fun to taunt Sidious and Maul at first, and she had been planning to do it again, but for some reason the idea held no more appeal for her. These were powerful characters who greatly influenced the plotline and to go out of her way to make enemies with them would be incredibly stupid. Of course she would rather die than ally herself with the Sith, but she was still a Fledgling Error Corrector with a vital job to do.

Making a decision, Harlene closed her eyes and allowed the sun to warm her face. She would humor her mentor by continuing to visit Maul, and she wouldn't deliberately try to provoke him, but she looked forward to telling Claire after all this was over that he viewed her as nothing more than a nuisance until the end.

Facts were facts, and people needed to accept them.

**xXx**

"My master."

"Ah, Lord Maul," Darth Sidious gazed down upon the prostrate hologram of his apprentice. "You have something to report?"

"The girl returned as you said. She came to me," the unmasked contempt in Darth Maul's voice didn't go unnoticed by Sidious.

So the little enigma had kept her word. He had known she would, but-

"I have not seen her again yet," Sidious mused.

Maul looked surprised. "She did not come to you first, Master? I thought she would."

"As did I," Sidious replied. "It appears the child has a subtle streak to her. Did she tell you anything?"

"Yes, master. She claimed her name is Harlene Ballantine, and that the reason why my lightsaber didn't harm her was that she can't be killed here."

"'Here,' did you say?"

"She didn't tell me what she meant, Master, but she also claims she has been here for only a week when I demanded that she tell me if she had been watching us for a while, and that she has outside sources that informed her of the assassinations of the two Jedi

and the mercenary Pavan by my hands."

"I see. Was there anything else?"

Maul hesitated for a second. "Her disposition was different. She was calm and did not try to provoke me or taunt me into attacking her. She speaks as if she is years older than her natural age. And she has an emotional control that is far beyond a normal sentient being's level. In less than a second she can make her eyes appear as soulless as black holes."

Well, wasn't that interesting?

"Did she tell you where she came from?"

"I asked her, but she left afterwards. She told me she would return again."

Sidious mulled over that for a moment. If what the girl said was true, and something told him that it was, his best theory was that she was a being from another dimension. From the information he had gathered so far, it made the most logical sense. And it would definitely explain what she meant by 'here'. He still wanted more information though. If she ever became a true threat, he needed to find a way to deal with her without killing her since that was, unfortunately impossible. He had thought she would come to himself first, but it seemed that for some unexplainable reason, the girl found his apprentice more appealing to reveal information too.

Sidious came to a decision.

"I want more information on her, and it seems that she is more willing to give it to you rather than to me, my apprentice," he said with dry amusement. "When you see her again, do not do anything that will frighten her away," a strange look passed Maul's face, but Sidious did not inquire about it. "Interact with her in any way you feel will make her more pliant. This is your new mission. You will not fail."

Maul's eyes burned, but his voice was calm when he accepted the order.

It wouldn't be easy, Sidious knew. Maul was a weapon for killing, not for negotiating or socializing. Interrogation was practically the only true way his volatile apprentice interacted with other beings. But there were benefits here. Maul's main flaw was his hubris. Though he never voiced it out loud, he believed many of the missions Sidious gave him were below his level his skill.

The Sith Lord mentally chuckled as his apprentice's aura pulsed with indignant rage and frustration.

 _You have been longing for a challenge, Lord Maul, but now that you have received it, you find that you detest it_ Sidous thought almost gleefully.  _Let this be a lesson to be careful what you wish for._

Ah yes, this would be very entertaining if nothing else.

"But remember that this is only secondary to our priority, my apprentice," Sidious said. "In less than two months Naboo will be the first to experience the true power of the Sith. Those vile, materialistic Neimoidian slugs have no idea what they have gotten themselves into. They believe that the control of the droid armies lies solely in their hands. They will not realize how mistaken they are until it is too late."

Some of the anger in Maul's aura gave way to satisfaction.

"I look forward to it, Master."


	7. Chapter 7

**"Oh, my God, the look on Maul's face when Sidious ordered him to…ha, ha, ha! This is priceless! Absolutely priceless!"**

" **Yes, it is. But don't lose focus. You should note that she's dropped her superior bratty attitude."**

" **She would have to if she wants to get chummy with Maul. My apologies if I've just traumatized you by saying that."**

" **That's the whole idea in blunt terms, so you're forgiven."**

" **What do you think's gonna happen now?"**

" **My best guess is that he'll challenge her to a fight since it's the fastest way to find out exactly what's she's capable of."**

" **He'll win though."**

" **Don't be so sure."**

" **He's more skilled than she is-"**

" **You're thinking only in terms of lightsaber fighting. Maul's greatest flaw is his hubris. He'll underestimate her like he did Obi-Wan. Fledglings aren't expected to win against the more powerful characters, but don't forget I trained this particular Fledgling."**

" **Well, let's just kick back an see what happens."**

**xXx**

_Fear…Fear attracts the fearful._

_The strong._

_The weak._

_The innocent._

_Fear is my ally._

_There is no pain where strength lies._

The mantras echoed incessantly through Darth Maul's mind as he sat cross-legged in his meditation room. His breaths were even and controlled as the dark side coursed through his body. Lord Sidious did not have any missions for him at the present time, save for the one he was loathe to accomplish, so Maul was free to train and mediate. It was what he did every second of the time he was not on assignments. Often, his Master would send him to other worlds where there were many dangers, but this time, he had to stay on Coruscant for the sake of that cursed little brat.

His breathing increased slightly, as his hatred became more pronounced. Right now his loathing for the girl exceeded anything he had ever felt for the Jedi. It wasn't that she couldn't be killed. It wasn't that he couldn't sense her in the Force. Shockingly, it wasn't even that she had threatened his Master, though he vowed to make her pay for that one day. What made Maul hate her so much was how deep of an enigma she was. Her strange powers, her youth, her emotional gifts, her supposed immortality. She made him feel the most humiliating thing a Sith could feel apart from defeat.

Confusion.

Darth Maul, apprentice of Lord Sidious and heir to the power of the Dark Side was confused over an obnoxious little girl.

And if she confused him, then that meant she held power over him. That was beyond unforgivable. The only one who held power over Lord Darth Maul was Lord Sidious. For the sake of his master, he would put up with her. And when Lord Sidious was satisfied, he would find some way to end her pathetic life, regardless of what she had told him. He did not believe she was truly immortal like she claimed. It disappointed Maul greatly that he could not dispose of her with his light saber, but he would kill her eventually. Even if he had to lower himself as a warrior by using explosives.

As satisfying as it was to imagine the girl's mangled corpse at his feet, he had other things to contemplate. Like how he was going to get her to voluntarily tell him who and what she was. As sickening and humiliating as it was to have to converse and interact with a child, Maul knew it could be worse. The girl could act as young as she was. Then he would have to deal with a sniveling, blubbering coward who cringed if he so much as made eye-contact with her.

No, she wasn't like that. She had courage. Far more courage than was normal for someone even three times her age. When he had pointed his light saber at her throat, he knew her lack of fear didn't stem solely from the fact that he couldn't kill her. He had seen it in her eyes. Those space-black orbs were filled with a strength and hardness that only came from a life filled with pain and misery. They were eyes that had stared death itself down many times and survived, but not unscathed. He had never seen such eyes on a child before.

Then again, he had never interacted with children in his life.

It was intriguing to say the least. There was a lot more to the girl than met the eye. And though he would only admit it if his master ordered him to, he wanted to know more about her as well.

For two more hours, Maul contemplated his plan. He decided that it would be best to let the girl make the first move. After all, she was the one coming to him. He would analyze her words and behavior, and then judge the best way the extract information from her. He opened his eyes and was about to get up and train for a while when he saw someone beside out of his peripheral vision. Had this been the first time, he would have whipped out his light saber and cleaved her in half in less than the blink of an eye.

She was sitting with her legs folded in front of her, her hands on her knees. Her hood was down revealing closed eyes for which Maul was very grateful, else wise she would have seen the shock on his face.

She was meditating with him.

He recovered quickly and shoved down his anger that she could sneak up on him so easily studying her expression. It wasn't forced concentration or haphazard relaxation. It was peaceful and serene, the face of someone who had been trained for true meditation.

"If it were not for your supposed immortality," Maul said in a low yet irritated voice. "I would think you had the most suicidal death wish in the galaxy."

Her eyes flew open and she turned to look at him curiously.

"Did I catch you at a bad time?" she asked ignoring his previous comment.

The almost innocent question made him want to snort in disgust. "I was meditating in case you did not notice."

She looked insulted. "Your tone suggests I was being a nuisance. I was being quiet in case you didn't notice."

Her boldness made him want to snarl at her, but she was right. She could have very easily interrupted him, but instead chose to join him instead.

Lord Sidious was correct. The girl had a very subtle streak to her.

"Your stealth skills are rather impressive for one so young." Maul stated. "From what I've seen before, you have teleportation gifts." when she didn't deny it, he continued. "I assume that's how you sat beside me without me hearing you?"

"No. I walked up to you."

Maul stared at her with furious incredulity. "Impossible," he hissed. "Force Signature or not I would have heard the smallest bug crawling toward me."

She shrugged. "Maybe my stealth skills are better than you thought." her voice was casual and held not a hint of gloating or vanity.

Maul's eyes burned into her with a piercing scrutiny. Who was this child, who had no Force Signature, yet more than made up for it with powers and stealth that could rival the most professional of assassins? And who had taught her so well that she could be so skilled at such a young age?

"Can you fight?"

She blinked.

"What?"

"I asked, can you fight?" he knew she could, but he wanted to hear it from her mouth.

She nodded. "I can fight."

"Can you wield a lightsaber?"

She looked amused. "We don't have lightsabers where I come from, so we train with regular swords instead."

He made a mental note ask what she meant by 'where I come from' later. "Could you use a lightsaber if you were given one?"

A confused look passed her face. "Probably. Why do you ask?"

Maul stood up. "Come with me." He proceeded to walk to his training room without looking back. A second later he heard small footsteps behind him. He was slightly surprised that she stayed quiet and didn't demand to know where he was taking her, but then again, with teleportation she could easily evade a trap if needed. Lord Sidious desired information on the girl, and Maul knew that included what she was capable of. It was fortunate for her sake that she wasn't acting like the mouthy little brat she had when she first appeared to him and his master, else if she accepted his challenge she would find herself at loss of a few limbs afterward. But it seemed her previous attitude was a thing of the past.

He keyed in the security code to the door and entered, the girl right behind him. Using the Force, he retrieved a spare lightsaber from one of the shelves. He saw with wry amusement that she was staring with child-like awe at the powered-down droidekas and his four favorite training droids whom he named Rapier, Chain, Cudgel and Hatchet.

_Never let your guard down, girl._

Maul tossed the lightsaber at her while she was distracted at a high speed. It was a foot in front of her when she snapped around. Her hand shot out and snatched the weapon clean from the air. She smirked at him.

"Nice try."

Unnaturally high reflexes as well. Especially for one who couldn't touch the Force. Maul felt a grim satisfaction. Something told him that this would be a very interesting sparring match.

"Let's see what you can do." he said and ignited one blade on his light saber. He wouldn't need both. Not for this.

Her eyes widened. "What?"

Maul's eyes narrowed. "Ignite the blade. Show me your skill."

She was silent for five seconds before understanding dawned in her eyes. "You want me to…spar with you?"

He resisted the urge to growl with impatience. Was she really so clueless? Deciding to humor her, he nodded.

Shock clearly showed on her features before a scowl darkened the girl's face.

"What the hell are you up to?" she said in a low voice.

Maul blanched and switched off his weapon. The insolence in her tone ignited his fury. "What did you say?" he hissed.

She didn't even flinch. "I said, what-the hell-are you up to? There is something very wrong with this picture. I taunted you and threatened your master. After all that you should be giving me death threats, or telling me to go away, not asking me to train with you."

So she was perceptive. Another admirable trait, but this time, it only made Maul angry. Not wanting her to know the real reason, he settled for a half truth.

"I normally train with droids, but it is not the same as with another sentient being. It would be a challenge for me if you are skilled and that I cannot sense you in the Force."

He saw her ponder his words and thought she would let the matter drop before her mouth stretched into that annoying smirk.

"Again, nice try. I know you crave challenges as much as my own mentor, but there's more to it than that," the smirk disappeared. "Lord Sidious put you up to this. He ordered you to tolerate me. He wants information on me. And since I'm coming to you instead of him, he wants you to get it. In this case, you intended to duel me, and inform him the extent of my power to use it against me if the need arises."

It took every shred of willpower Maul possessed to not let his face contort with rage, but his fury was mostly directed at himself rather than her. Stupid, idiotic mistake. After all he had seen, he should have known better than to underestimate her. He should have dealt with her in a slower, more subtle matter, not challenge her to a duel during her second visit. Now due to his foolishness, she would leave and Maul would have to explain to Lord Sidious that he had failed.

Her next words took him totally by surprise.

"Alright. I accept your challenge." she ignited the blade.

Suspicious anger coursed through Maul. Was she mocking him again? "Now it is my turn to ask what you are up to. If my master wished information on you that can be used against you, any sentient creature with an ounce of logic would leave immediately."

She sighed. "I suppose I should just tell you who and what I am," she paused and Maul stayed perfectly still, listening intently. "As I've already said, my name is Harlene Ballantine. And I am from another dimension."

_Another dimension…_

She continued. "I belong to a group called the Observer Creed. To put it bluntly, my superiors have found a way to travel to and examine the environments and inhabitants of many different dimensions. We've been watching you for years. And during that time, we've gathered a substantial amount of information. But don't freak out," she narrowed her eyes in annoyance at the look on Maul's face. "Yes, I know all about your master's plan to take over the galaxy and all, but I'm just an Observer. My masters have ordered me to explore this dimension and to interact with its citizens, but I am forbidden from interfering directly. So in a way, you and I are in the same predicament. Both of our mentors have told us to tolerate one another, but in my case, the only punishment I will suffer is the disappoint of my mentor. Regardless, it is something I don't want."

Maul stared at her long and hard mentally analyzing what he had just been told. He knew she wasn't lying to him. In fact, her explanation made perfect sense. Her absent presence in the Force, her teleportation abilities. These were not qualities to someone who dwelled in this galaxy. Powerful beings from other dimensions. It was not something that was necessarily written off as a myth, but actually meeting one in person…And she claimed she was part of an entire creed of them. He needed to report this to Lord Sidious as soon as she left.

"Do you think I'm lying?" she asked.

Maul paused before answering. "No. I don't." She was less confusing now, but his intrigue of her had increased one-hundred fold. It was burning inside him. Another lesson Lord Sidious had impressed on him was that knowledge was power. Maul wanted to ask her many things, but knew that to overwhelm her might make her want to leave. It was best to be patient.

But right now, he wanted to fight her. Igniting his blade, he took a stance.

"You accepted my challenge," he said. "Now defend yourself."

She grinned an anticipatory grin and took a stance.

"Let's rumble."

**xXx**

Harlene was surprised that Maul didn't start pressing her for more information, but she supposed he thought she might leave too soon if he did. Now he wanted to spar with her. The walls of his training room were bare and stark white, but the atmosphere radiated of exercise and fighting arts. The same atmosphere of the virtual training dojos where Claire sometimes trained with her. Powered down assassin droids were clustered in the corners. Racks of assorted exotic weapons including swords, knives, sticks, spears, whips, clubs and stones lined the walls. Maul obviously took very good care of his equipment since they all looked brand new and the air smelled of oil-coated wood and metal.

Harlene frowned. That was the only true complaint she had about the Jedi. They shouldn't have limited themselves to just lightsabers. A true warrior could be unarmed, but still able to use what the environment provided to fight. Even something simple like a stick or a stone. She had some misgivings about fighting a full-fledged Sith Lord, but was never one to back down. The whole purpose of learning fighting arts at the ECA was when the inevitable need arose to defend yourself against the more powerful characters. Fledglings weren't expected to be able to actually defeat opponents, that was saved for higher ranks, but to hold them off for a good amount of time. Harlene knew she wouldn't win this duel. She was skilled and fast, but Maul was far more experienced. But she would make sure to give him a decent work-out. She didn't want to let Qui-Gon and Obi-Wan have all the fun. And she had two advantages: the Force wouldn't help him here, but her psychic abilities would help anticipate his moves.

She grinned at him. "Let's rumble."

The two combatants lunged for each other simultaneously and the two red blades clashed together. The grinding energies created an eerie scream that echoed off the walls. The smell of ozone permeated through Harlene's nostrils. Maul turned her blade aside in a powerful parry and slashed for her midsection. She blocked in time and tried to break through his guard with three quick cuts. He parried them all and sent a sweeping strike for her legs. She jumped and took advantage by swinging for his head. He jerked back, the tip of Harlene's blade missing him be centimeters.

His blade work was flawless. Of course that was to be more than expected. Maul trained day in and day out long after even the most experienced of warriors would drop from exhaustion. But nevertheless, it was incredibly impressive to see in person. He was far faster than the Star Wars movies portrayed him to be. This was an exhilarating experience. And she was fighting with a lightsaber. The old Obi-Wan from  _A New Hope_ was right. The weapon had an elegant gracefulness that made sword fighting seem like more of an art than it already was. Harlene could feel it. The weapon felt like an extension of her body. Already she felt a deep connection to it. This was even better than fighting with a katana.

As the minutes ticked by, Harlene recalled everything Claire had taught her.

_Keep your knees and elbows soft._

Blocking a thrust aimed for her neck, she turned her blade sideways in a blow that was intended to remove his arm, but he parried and put her on offensive.

_Be light on your feet._

He swung hard and fast. Too fast for the eye to see. Her psychics abilities kicked in and enabled her to dodge two strikes and parry three.

_Always keep up your guard._

He feinted for her abdomen, then thrust the blade up at her shoulder. His strength was great. She barely parried the blow and couldn't turn it into a counterattack. Yes, he was a superb fighter, but as the duel progressed, she noticed something else.

He was going easy on her.

He was using his double-bladed lightsaber, but only one blade was activated. She could also sense he wasn't fighting to his fullest extent. She knew his fighting style. It was far more aggressive than this, and though she could not sense the Force, she should be able to feel the aura of the waves of dark power that clung to him like shadows but were unleashed in battle. He was holding back. Not for her sake of course. No. He thought he would be able to win easily. She could tell simply by the unconcealed, smug, Sith arrogance on his face. He probably thought she was just some weak little girl who liked to play with swords as if they were toys and it angered her. Not to mention that it was a very stupid thing for him to do. Error Corrector training wasn't as sadistic as Sith training, but it was as strenuous and exhausting. Claire had drilled techniques into her everyday, sometimes from morning till night. From martial arts to swordplay, they would train and spar until Harlene's muscles were practically frozen from over-use. That was the best thing about the Academy. They made sure a student understood. They made sure the student was prepared. Even if they had no talent whatsoever. Jacob had once made an accurate observation in which he compared ECA training to the training the ninja Rock Lee from the  _Naruto_  reality put himself through. If students at the ECA weren't geniuses of talent, then they would train until they turned themselves into geniuses of hard work. And Harlene was one of the talented ones.

_(stand firm, child. And attack)_

She leaped away from Maul and brought her blade in front of herself defensively.

"You're holding back," she accused in a deadly voice.

The smug arrogance on his face became more profound.

"You are skilled for someone of your age, but you could never hope to stand against a Sith and survive for very long. You are still young and weak," he smirked. The expression was filled with scorn and contempt. "I could have ended this in half a minute if I desired."

Harlene's blood boiled.

Oh, no, he didn't.

Oh, no he  _didn't._

"Yes," he hissed in triumph. "That angers you, does it not? I cannot sense your hatred, but I can see it surrounding you. It vibrates the very air," he pointed his blade at her. "Use it. It is your strength. It is your power. Channel you hatred and show me how strong you really are."

He wasn't telling her to use the dark side. That would have been impossible for her. He was telling her to do what he had been brain washed into doing since he was an infant. Use hatred and only hatred to make her stronger.

Harlene understood the first part of the Jedi Code, 'there is no emotion. There is peace'. It was their protection from the dark side. They had to suppress their negative or powerful emotions in order to let the Force flow through them, clean and pure. It was one of the things she admired them for. To occasionally hear the whispering of a dark evil power and resist it with their light.

However, it wasn't the same for her. She had asked Claire if she should use her psychological gifts to turn off her emotions during battle, but her mentor had abruptly told her no.

"We feel emotions for a reason, and to deny them is a very deadly thing to do. When you fight, if you deem it necessary, use your emotions, be it compassion or hatred. But when you do, keep them control and focused, not wild and untamed. Otherwise, you'll get careless, you'll get clumsy, you'll get killed. I won't tell you when to use emotions. All I can tell you is to use you your best judgment."

So she didn't. She let her feelings flow through her during battle or sparring sessions. They gave her a thrill, a rush for the joy of defeating an opponent. Of course she didn't take pleasure in inflicting pain on sparring partners like her friends. No, to someone who really deserved it. That gave her a high more potent than any drug. Like her supposed colleagues of the Error Corrector Creed and the caretakers…

_Oh, look it's the little freak!_

_I am not going near that…that…demon child! She's possessed by Lucifer!_

_She's not human. No one could look that soulless!_

_Get away from me, you little monster!_

_(they are nothing child you are above them)_

The comments didn't make her that angry. She mostly ignored them. It was important to let little things go or else your emotions would control you when the need to focus them arose. Besides, the worst of it happened when she first arrived at the academy. Back to when she couldn't feel anything at all.

But now, the esteemed prodigy of Darth Sidious had just insulted her by not respecting her skills as a warrior. Her judgment was telling her to pound this arrogant, fanatical prick into the ground. Harlene couldn't defeat him in a one-on-one sword-fight. But swordplay only scratched the surface of her arsenal. She mentally grinned.

Looks like you get your wish, Jacob.

**xXx**

She was good. Very good. Her blade-work, while not exceptional, was better than any Jedi padawan her age could hope for. It was better in fact, than his had been. It made him wonder who could have taught her such lethal skills so early. Another one of her kind definitely, and her mentor had to be incredibly powerful. He would have to find out exactly how powerful later. Should these beings ever become a threat…

She was good, but not good enough. He confirmed her suspicion tauntingly. He was still holding back quite a bit, but it seemed he would have to add more power to his blows. Her stamina was excellent. She was miles away from breathing hard, but he would keep his speed the same. She was fast, but not as fast as him.

Maul felt a surge of triumph when he saw the fury on her face. Excellent. She had anger. True anger. He urged her to use it to become a more formidable opponent.

Passing a hand over her face, the look of rage on her face was instantly replaced by scornful, almost pitying amusement.

Such exquisite emotional control…

"I know Sith are the most arrogant self-absorbed bastards that the galaxy has ever had the misfortune of spawning," her tone was mild but held a hint of anticipatory gleefulness. "But your arrogance is enough so that even your master would be embarrassed by you."

Maul bared his teeth. The insolent little…

Her expression suddenly darkened. "Let me emphasize two things for you, Lord Maul. One, that underestimating an opponent is probably the most idiotic thing you can do. And two, swordsmanship doesn't make the warrior." She disappeared into thin air.

Maul's eyes went wide, then he snarled in anger and frustration. "Where are you? Come out and fight, coward!"

A surprisingly chilling laugh echoed through the walls.

"What are you complaining about? I'm only taking your advice like you wanted. And in the process I'm throwing honor down the drain. Its time to fight dirty. Now, let's really rumble."

Even in his anger, Maul felt satisfaction surge through him. She was raising the stakes, and now their fight would take an entirely different turn. His respect for the girl was rising. She was not like the Jedi. Even if she couldn't touch the Force, she did not cringe from the emotions that were the key to true power.

Maul smirked and raised his blade.

"As you wish."

**xXx**

Honor was something Harlene valued. It meant that each opponents respected each other's skills and dispositions enough so that using low fighting methods would throw that respect down the drain. And Harlene was a person who fought with honor.

Of course, that was only when her opponent also fought with honor. People who fought with honor when their enemies used every dirty trick they could were childish fools. They were the ones who would get killed or worse eventually. Darth Maul was honorable in the sense that he respected worthy opponents and granted them quick clean deaths if they should no fear of their inevitable fates, but he used everything he had in a fight. His fight with Qui-Gon and Obi-Wan was an excellent example of that. That wasn't dirty fighting though. That was called making use of your arsenal of skills.

And that was what Harlene was going to do.

Cloaking herself from view, she floated ten feet in the air and summoned her telekinetic abilities. Several weapons from the many racks and droids suddenly came to life and whirled around in a small tornado going faster and faster. Maul's eyes widened a fraction at her display, before he set his face in a grim line and eyed it warily, putting his lightsaber up.

Harlene grinned.

_Now take this._

The weapons flew at him at a speed that cracked the air. Maul flipped over a spear and ignited the other blade of his light saber in time to cut apart two swords simultaneously. He twirled the weapon like a baton and caught four spears this time. Two droidekas switched on and began firing at him.

Despite concentrating on the barrage she was controlling, Harlene found herself awed at Maul's performance. His speed was beyond what she imagined. He was as fast as Claire had been when she first met her. Maul moved with a deadly grace and speed that was hypnotically beautiful in a lethal way. Harlene knew he could use the Force this time to help him since her attacks came from weapons that weren't in her hands, but that didn't stop her from being impressed. Far from it even.

Harlene wasn't such as fool as to think that she could tire him out. If she were up against a Jedi, maybe, but this was a Sith Lord who could take on both a Jedi Master and his skilled Padawan at the same time and even be breathing the least bit hard at the end. Harlene's goal was to show Maul what she was capable of so he wouldn't disrespect her anymore. She would show him he had no right to. And this was the perfect way. Telekinesis was the core of an Error Corrector's power. It was the power that they trained with the most since the ability to manipulate matter with the mind was crucial in their task. And as Maul was finding out the hard way, they were more skilled in it than any Jedi or Sith could ever hope to be. It didn't take as much concentration or focus when on had it naturally, and combined with the fact that they could concentrate on several objects at once and move them at terrifying speeds and different directions, there was no contest.

Harlene continued for ten whole minutes before ceasing. Maul froze when the attack stopped but did not lower his lightsaber.

Time for phase two.

She de-cloaked her body and lowered herself to the ground. Maul's expression was harder now. The arrogance was still there, but the condescension was gone. Good. He was starting to get an inkling of what he was dealing with. Now she would show him the true extent of her power. Channeling psychic energy into her hands, she summoned Electrokinesis. The powerful righteous fury exploded from her fingertips aimed for her opponent and once again she enjoyed the look of outraged surprise on his face. He brought up his lightsaber to block the energy and succeeded. Harlene's electricity was absorbed by the plasma blade. She increased the power load, but to no avail. Maul's face contorted with savage triumph.

He thought her intention was to overpower him.

It was unfortunate, for him at least, that that wasn't the case. Her goal was to give him both lessons at the same time.

To confuse him, she let strain show on her face as if she was struggling with the amount of power she was producing. Then, with a twitch of Harlene's mind, the arcs twisted around Maul's lightsaber and hit him square from behind. The Sith snarled in incredulity and pain and he was electrocuted. He tried to move his lightsaber and block it once again, but it was too late. Harlene increased the barrage and commanded it to attack his nervous system, freezing it. He didn't scream as he was brought to his knees, unable to move if his life depended on it. He glared at her with inhuman hatred, new respect, and a promise of vengeance.

**xXx**

The pain didn't bother him. In fact, it helped to fuel his hatred. As did his new revelation as the girl stopped her attack and lowered her hands. Her electricity had done something to his nervous system he knew right away. He was on his knees, his limbs frozen solid, save for an occasional twitch from the severe shock. Darth Maul was paralyzed. He was helpless.

He was beaten.

With every cell in his body he cursed himself. He had underestimated her once again. And that was the only reason she had won. He hadn't expected that blast of electricity to creep behind him. He had thought she was using some other method of Force Lightening like his master. And he had definitely not expected the electricity to directly attack his nervous system. If it weren't for that, he would have been able to overcome the pain easily and escape. Her electricity wasn't nearly as powerful as Lord Sidious's Force Lightening. It wasn't even as powerful as that Nightsister bodyguard of the head of Black Sun's had been, and he had been able to push past the pain and end the wretched woman's life.

No, his foolishness was the reason he was on his knees, helpless and she was not.

Slowly, she approached him. Maul kept his eyes on hers letting her see his hatred and respect. She had won because he had been careless, but regardless, she was clever, she had anger, she was powerful.

She was a worthy opponent.

The girl, Harlene stopped when she was mere inches in front of him. Her black gaze bore into him. He had expected to see gloating and triumph. Instead, there was merely calm acknowledgement that she had won and he had lost.

"I really hope you learned something today."

He had. But he would run himself through with his own light saber before he said it out loud. He responded by intensifying his glare waiting for her to kill him.

Five seconds passed. After which, Harlene reached out with her small pale hands and rested them at the back of his neck.

"What are you doing?" he hissed. Her touch was gentle which caused him to feel a violent surge of hatred for her.

"Healing your nervous system," she replied. Her voice grew dark as she added, "Don't even think of trying to attack me when I'm done. If you do, I'll paralyze you again and leave you here until Sidious comes looking for you."

A low growl rumbled in the back of Maul's throat. That had been his intention, but the one thing he dreaded above all else apart from failing his master was being humiliated on front of his master. Vengeance would have to wait it seemed.

But it wouldn't be nearly as easy as he thought.

Within fifteen seconds, the pain vanished and feeling returned to his muscles. Harlene backed away from him as he pulled himself to his feet.

"I already told you, I'm not allowed to interfere directly," she said in response to his unspoken question. "I'll be going for now. You need to report to Lord Sidious," she held out the lightsaber he had let her borrow.

Maul stared at it for a long moment. Then his eyes leveled with the Harlene's. The first person to have beaten him since he became a Sith Lord.

"Keep it."

The utterly taken aback expression on her face was almost comical.

"What?" she blurted.

"Do not make me repeat myself unnecessarily," Maul's gaze drilled into hers. "You will need it for when you come back. Next time, we will have a true lightsaber match. And I will not hold back. Not in the slightest bit." She was a worthy opponent. She deserved that much.

Satisfaction filled Harlene's eyes. She examined her newly aquired weapon for a moment before pressing it to her forehead and bowing without taking her eyes off him. With a soundless whisper, she disappeared.

Darth Maul didn't move for a full minute. His eyes lingered to the array of ruined weapons on the ground, making a mental note to order more later. He inhaled deeply. Burnt, electricity scented air filled his lungs, and he thought of the price he could have paid for underestimating the Observer. Opponents were to be respected if they were worthy fighters, but they had always been beneath him. He always won, because he was a Sith, and Sith did not fall. But today he had come even closer to death than when he had passed his Sith trials. He did not fear death. Sith had no fear. They channeled it into anger and hate. But today could have been his last. And it would have been so much worse since he was a key part in Lord Sidious's plan. And his master was all that mattered.

_Never_ he swore to himself.  _Never will I underestimate an opponent again._

Harlene flashed in his mind. She stood over his helpless paralyzed body. She looked high up. A new pillar meant to be overcome, but could crush him if he were careless. Maul smirked to himself as he found he was looking forward to their next meeting.

 


	8. Chapter 8

**"I know he shows respect to people who are able to defeat him or hold their own against him for a good while, but giving her a lightsaber? Isn't that a bit out-of-character for him?"**

" **Not at all. He already respects her, but she's starting to fascinate him more. Also, remember that he doesn't know she could have just summoned a lightsaber if she wanted."**

" **I see. He said he wanted a rematch."**

" **Yes. Step number one is complete. He respects her fighting abilities, and will never underestimate her again."**

" **And what, pray tell, is step number two?"**

" **Now, he needs to respect her as a person. She's going to tell him more about her past, and he's going to discover how much they have in common."**

" **Her admiration for the Jedi isn't going to help though."**

" **Actually, it is."**

**xXx**

A fine sheen of sweat coated Harlene's forehead. Her breath was labored though she wasn't exhausted, thanks to her powers. Calm, black eyes stared into fierce yellow ones that were burning in triumph.

"Take your time and gloat, Lord Maul," she said wryly. "I'm in no hurry."

He didn't find her witty comeback amusing, judging from the look on his face, but he did extinguish the red blade pointed at her throat.

Harlene had gone sight-seeing for a few days before visiting her new Sith acquaintance again. True to his word, Maul had challenged her to a pure lightsaber duel, but this time he had ignited both blades and fought to his true extent.

Damn it.

That was Harlene's first thought after the duel began. Apparently when Darth Maul kept his word, Darth Maul kept his word. He hadn't offered her any reprieve as he poured practically every last drop of his abilities into the fight. It had been blindingly obvious that the dark side was especially strong in him during that time. No doubt he used the memories of his past defeat at her hands to fuel his rage.

"Three minutes," he said holstering his blade.

Harlene frowned. "You sound almost disappointed. Thought I would be more of a challenge?"

"Your swordsmanship is quite admirable for someone of your age," Maul replied smoothly. "It would be foolish to expect more. But you are correct. I am disappointed that you have no Force touch. It grants you an advantage since I cannot foresee your techniques, but if you had it, you would be a better fighter."

"Well, at least I didn't last only half a minute like you said before," she smirked. "Actually, I have a psychic ability that's similar to a Force touch," Harlene said. "I can sense brain waves that enables me to anticipate my opponent's thoughts and intentions."

Maul's eyes flash dangerously. "Why did you not use it?"

God, this guy was so damn clueless sometimes. No wonder Sidious found his arrogance infuriating.

Keeping her face neutral, Harlene replied. "I did use it. It activates automatically, like a Force touch."

"Then you should have lasted longer."

_(stay calm, child, treat insignificant matters like they are)_

Harlene slammed up a calm barrier and fought the desire to punch that condescending look off his face.

"My powers are different than yours," she explained. "My speed and strength are set at a certain level. I grow more powerful as time passes, but I can't increase them in a split second like you can by calling on the Force. In other words, I have a limit. Right now, you are faster and stronger than I am. My mind may be able to anticipate your moves, but if my body can't follow through, then my psychic ability is only good for telling me that I'm screwed." she couldn't stop herself from adding a, "get it?"

Fortunately, he didn't seem angry. In fact he nodded in an almost satisfied way. "You know that understanding a technique is pointless if you do not have the physical dexterity to carry it out."

Hmm. Ironic. That was an almost word for word replication of what Rock Lee told Uchiha Sasuke after he defeated him in battle. Sasuke's Sharingan eyes were able to anticipate Lee's moves, but Lee was far too fast for Sasuke to block them in time.

"I have said before that you are skilled beyond the norm of your age," Maul's voice broke into her thoughts. "And you said you had a mentor. Who is it?"

Harlene smiled wryly. "You don't have to beat around the bush with me, Lord Maul. I know what you're really asking. You want to know more about my creed in case we ever become a threat to you and Lord Sidious."

She expected him anger from him, but instead he looked almost amused. "There is no fooling you is there? Very well. Yes, that was what I wanted to know."

Harlene nodded. "Well, I can assure you that I'm the only one of my kind that you'll ever meet. Our superiors never come with us and each member of my creed is assigned to one dimension each. And we're forbidden from going to any others."

That was true enough. In the beginning, the Four Founders had considered assigning more than one Error Corrector to a reality and switching the team to another when the story was complete, but the idea was dismissed after it was tested with members of the First Twenty-Five. Too many people interacting with the characters in different ways caused the plotline to be corrupted beyond repair. And there was the fact that one Error Corrector was more than enough to take care of the reality.

"Regardless," Maul continued. "I am curious as to who taught you."

Well, there was no harm in telling him. "Her name is Claire Selton. Basically, she's the best of our entire creed. The prodigy of prodigies. No one took to the fighting arts like her. The reason we're taught them, as you can already guess, is to defend ourselves against the more…aggressive people we encounter. We're recruited at a very young age since, of course, the earlier training starts, the better. When our mentors deem us ready we take an physical exam that determines our rise to the rank of Fledgling, which is the lowest. That's what I am right now. I was the last member of our kind recruited. Claire was already way more skilled than necessary to take a student by the time I arrived and she chose me."

"Do you know why?"

A dark look crossed Harlene's face. "Yeah. I do."

Maul hesitated. Not out of consideration of course. He thought she would leave if he pried further. So Harlene decided to volunteer the information.

"Do you remember the way I looked when I visited you the second time?"

The look on his face said 'how could I forget?', but he merely nodded in a gesture for her to continue.

"Well," Harlene sighed. "That's pretty much how I looked when I was recruited. Permanently."

He frowned. "And why is that the reason your master chose you as her student?"

"I was four when I was recruited." Harlene replied dryly. "And seriously, Lord Maul, how many four-year-olds have you seen that had the same look I did."

It was meant as a clue. And after ten seconds, realization dawned on him.

"They were afraid of you," his voice was barely above a whisper. "Your recruiters wanted you removed from the program."

She nodded, and Maul's eyes burned. "That was incredibly stupid of them. To throw away such potential because of ignorant fear. Your superiors are pathetic."

It took a considerable amount of willpower not to gape outright at the disgusted look on the Sith's face. He was indignant on her behalf?

No. She mentally shook her head. Harlene reminded herself not to delude herself when dealing with Maul. He was a weapon capable of no emotions apart from hatred and bloodlust. Nothing more.

"It wasn't just the way I looked and sounded," Harlene continued. "Though that was the main part. But it all originated from the fact that I couldn't feel emotions. Don't ask me why," she added when he opened his mouth. "I don't know the answer. Just like I don't know how I can now control them so well now that I have them back."

"And how did you get them back?"

Harlene narrowed her eyes. "You don't want to know."

"Why is that?" he growled in impatience.

"Because it has to do with the emotions you label as weak."

The way his disgust took a sudden turn told her she didn't need to elaborate. Then he stepped closer to her, and she felt the familiar push of his furious gaze boring into her.

"You were scorned because of your condition, were you not?"

She nodded and felt the memories

_(crawl back to the hell that spawned you, demon child!)_

Of past abuse gnaw at her. It must have shown up on her face for Maul was now directly in front of her.

"Yes," he whispered. "I was not mistaken. You hate them for it don't you? That was what you should have drawn upon to bring back your emotions. And you are a fool for not doing so."

Great. More brain-washing Sith sayings.

"Don't lecture me, Maul," she said coldly. "Though its very tempting, I'm not insulting your beliefs, so grant me the same courtesy if you will."

He glared at her fiercely. "Of course," he sneered. "I should have guessed."

Harlene raised an eye-brow.

"Pardon?"

His sneer amplified. "You believe in the hypocritical lies of the Jedi, do you not? I suspected it when I first met you, but now I can see it is true. You believe that anger corrupts you when in actuality it gives you power beyond imagining."

Harlene was getting annoyed. She hadn't done anything to provoke him. She had just been telling him about her past and he had to go ahead and turn an almost cordial conversation into a sparring match.

Well, if he insisted…

"Hypocritcal lies?" she laughed scornfully. "What about you? You accuse the Jedi of arrogance, yet you believe all life forms apart from you and Sidious are worthless. So tell me, what does that make you?"

With a snarl, he activated his lightsaber. "Don't you dare insult my master." he hissed in malevolence.

Now it was her turn to give him a disgusted look. "You really don't know how to do anything except start a fight, do you? And I wasn't insulting your master. I was insulting  _you._ If I wanted to insult Sidious, I would do it to his face. It would be a lot more fun that way." Rolling her eyes, she turned on her heel and walked away.

"Where are you going?" he demanded after her.

She didn't answer and teleported away.

**xXx**

Livid, Darth Maul activated his assassin droids and began to vent his rage on them. He should have guessed from the start that the girl was a Jedi supporter. It made perfect sense they way she had compared he and his master to them during her first visit. The presumptuous infuriating little…how dare she accuse him of hypocrisy? She was not stupid. She must know the lies the Jedi spread. They claimed they did not seek power, yet they had it, and they kept it. Lord Sidious had once taken him to the Jedi Temple. They had disguised themselves as tourists and explored the headquarters of their enemy. The temple itself was enormous and filled to the brim with art, information, vehicles, and living quarters. They had vast influence in the galaxy one could not believe if they did not know better. If a Jedi were to go on a mission that was for the so-called 'better of the galaxy', they were granted unlimited resources by the Supreme Chancellor and the Senate.

The Jedi were wealthy. They were influential. They were powerful.

And they had the audacity to act as if they wouldn't care if it was all taken away from them in a heart beat.

Hypocrites. All those who gained power feared to lose it. It was a universal law.

But it would all be taken form them one day. Lord Sidious would make sure of that. And hopefully, Maul would be deemed worthy to lead the attack on the temple. To reduce it to the pile of rubble that it already was. To extinguish their light from the galaxy forever.

Maul immersed himself in the dark side as he blocked a barrage of laser blasts. His thoughts turned to Harlene once again. He was angry at her for allowing herself to be blinded by the Jedi, but he mentally berated himself for making her leave. Granted, she would be back, but Lord Sidious had specifically told him not to do anything that would make her leave regardless.

It was disappointing. The girl had anger, power, hatred. Yet she admired the Jedi.

It was her who was the hypocrite. Not him.

Still, she had potential. A lot of potential in fact. If she had Force touch she would have made a fine apprentice to the dark side.

Maul grinned a feral grin.

_You know a lot less about yourself than you think you do, little girl._

**xXx**

It was different. Very different. So different Harlene would not have believed it if she wasn't watching with her own eyes.

The air was quiet, almost relaxed, yet it radiated a sense of foreboding that completely contradicted the original atmosphere.

Music, laughter, and chatter no longer filled the air. People still went about their lives, but instead of the almost carefree expressions, they now wore looks of confusion, and grim fear.

Harlene smiled bitterly.

_Not so sheltered anymore are you, Naboo?_

Her satisfaction that they were finally getting a taste of what their government had blinded them to vanished into a scowl when she thought of a certain arrogant fanatical, tatooed Zabrak. She was annoyed at him, but also annoyed at herself for not anticipating this. He was a Sith for Christ's sake! Of course he would try a impress his beliefs on her. With Sith it was either their way or the high way.

But she couldn't help but be surprised at how much he spoke when she was with him. She had expected him to ask and answer questions in only one or two words. After all, he only spoke a few sentences in The Phantom Menace movie. Here, he wasn't exactly a chatter-box, but his willingness to talk to her was…

Harlene stopped her line of thought and cursed. What the hell was she thinking? He was only talking to her because his precious master ordered him to. Maybe he respected her skills and powers, but he wasn't social. If Sidious hadn't ordered him to tolerate her, the only communication between them on his part would be threats and insults.

_(you are deliberately blinding yourself child. Do not underestimate personalities)_

So basically, this whole civil companionship would be an illusion created by Darth Sidious. She would have to explain that to Claire when this was over.

**xXx**

"So she is a Jedi supporter after all?"

"She has not said so outright, Master, but her words and behavior heavily implies it. I…grew angry when I found out, and she left."

Darth Sidious pursed his lips disapprovingly at his prostrate apprentice. "This is the mission I have assigned you, Lord Maul. I am satisfied with the information you have gained so far, but you will not let your hatred of the Jedi interfere."

"Yes, Master." Maul said quietly.

Sidious had been content to find out that he had been correct about the girl being from another dimension. It made perfect sense after all. But he had been shocked upon hearing of his apprentice's defeat at her hands. For someone to have such mastery of Telekinesis or the ability to paralyze a sentient creature's nervous system by just one blast of electricity, he could not help but be very grateful that she was just an Observer forbidden from interfering. He was also growing quite annoyed that she was more willing to give his apprentice information on herself rather than him. He was after all, the Grand Master of the dark side. Perhaps she was trying to deliberately insult him by acting as if Lord Maul made for better company than himself. It was rather childish, but then again, she was a child.

If that was the case, he would not giver her the satisfaction by ordering his apprentice to demand her presence.

**xXx**

Two days later when Harlene returned, she found him meditating. And like the last time, proceeded to join him. Meditation was another crucial part of training. Teaching oneself how to breath properly and focus the mind was the key to controlling the psychic abilities the Error Correctors were granted.

As Harlene sat beside him and took a position, she realized she wasn't angry anymore. His past behavior was only natural when reminded of what he was raised to believe. And he hadn't done anything horrible to her. It would be pointless and immature to hold a grudge and ignore him because of it.

Three hours later, she heard his voice.

"I did not expect to see you again so soon."

Harlene opened her eyes and looked at him. "I know."

"You were angry."

She sighed. "Forgive me if I sound offensive Lord Maul, but I am not nor ever will be a Sith. To me, holding onto anger unnecessarily is counter-productive."

She studied his reaction carefully and could have sworn there was a hint of dark amusement in his fierce eyes.

"Would you care to train with me again?"

So he was at least pretending to be polite now. Good. Hopefully he wouldn't start anymore arguments. She really wasn't in the mood for his fanatical bullshit right now.

They proceeded to the training room and Harlene made to pull out her lightsaber when Maul's voice stopped her.

"We will not be using lightsabers for now."

Harlene raised an eyebrow. "Dare I ask what we will be using then?"

By way of explanation, he took a martial arts stance that Harlene immediately recognized from her research as Teras Kasi or 'steel hand'. It was one of the most lethal forms of unarmed combat in the Star Wars reality.

Excellent.

Harlene smirked and removed her cloak, flinging it off the side. She took a Capoeira stance. "I was hoping you would save the best for last."

Maul looked slightly surprised. "You enjoy this better than lightsaber sparring?" She nodded and he added. "Then I hope you do not disappoint me."

"Just don't hold back." she replied. "Now, let's rumble."

The Sith Lord looked pleased. "You're not afraid of getting hurt. Good. Because you will."

With that he sent a flying kick at her followed by a bladed hand. Harlene dodged both blows and began the constant Ginga dance that was the trade mark of the Capoeira style. Falling into motion, she aimed an Armada spinning kick for his knee cap and flipped backwards into the defensive Au Batido cartwheel when he propelled a snap kick at her head. Taking advantage of her low defensive position, she swept her right leg in a low roundhouse kick for Maul's ankles. He jumped and slammed his leg down in a hammer blow. She rolled out of the way and leaped to her feet and ducked as he aimed a deadly butterfly kick at her.

Harlene was so caught up in the exhilaration of the fight that it took her a minute to remember to observe her opponent's fighting style. She noted that his speed hadn't decreased the least bit when they had been fighting with lightsabers. And his blows were just as swift and lethal as her research had described. The Teras Kasi consisted of lightening fast moves that were almost too quick for a normal eye to see. Combined with hard techniques it was a style that was designed to end a fight in a quick, bloody mess as the Pike sisters Zan and Zu demonstrated with a squad of elite stormtroopers in  _Shadows of the Empire._

However, it seemed that the esteemed protégé of Darth Sidious had never expected the magnificent offense and defense of Capoeira.

Harlene leaped back in time to avoid Maul as he executed a Spinning Rawl. The two opponents faced each other. Maul held his guard up. His face was set in concentration, but Harlene was very pleased to see frustration there as well. She continued her constant Ginga dance that was specifically designed to confuse the opponent of what one's next move would be. With a growl, he lunged at her with a charging Wampa. It was so fast, his shoulder hit her in the side even as she side-stepped out of the way. He swung his leg in a sweeping back kick which Harlene rolled under and caught him in the stomach with a double-kick. His eyes widened as he was thrown back, but used the momentum to regain his feet in a defensive flip. When they faced each other again, with Maul's eyes blazing at her, Harlene knew she wouldn't win here either. She had the potential to be the most talented martial artist in her creed, but it was still only potential. Her physical strength was inhuman(enough to cleave a wooden table in half with one punch) but Maul was older, faster, and more experienced.

 _Just because your opponent is better at something than you are sure as hell doesn't mean that they will always defeat you in battle,_ Claire had once told her.  _Keep your eyes, ears, and mind open, and be aware of those natural skills of subtlety that you already have, and the ones that sometimes surface at a split second's notice._

Still, this was a match Harlene wouldn't win, but at least she could go out with a bang.

Simultaneously, the two combatants charged at each other. Before Harlene knew it, she was on defensive with Maul executing incessant chops and kicks. If Harlene had wanted, she could command the interface of the reality to soften his blows so it would be easier to dodge and block. That was a major part of why no Error Corrector has ever failed to keep the plotline in tact. Apart from a psychic ability that would warn them when and how an error would occur, they had a certain control over the interface in which they could slow down time for a short while, and minimize the power of their opponent's blows while fighting. But Harlene decided not to use it when sparring with Maul. It didn't seem right to take advantage of that ability, especially with an opponent who fought with honor.

She parried a palm blow and ducked two kicks. Five chops attacked her upper body and managed to hit her three times. She barely managed to dodge a punch to the face. This wouldn't continue much longer. She could stave off exhaustion with her psychic abilities, but only for a short amount of time. After all, she was only just a Fledgling.

Maul's eyes gleamed in triumph when she tried to break through his guard. His elbow blocked a high kick. He grabbed her arm when she aimed a knife blow for his throat and twisted it back. Pain shot up her shoulder, but it was nothing compared to when he pushed her forward and slammed his knee right in her stomach. The breath was forced out of her lungs and she felt a few ribs crack. Maul held her there for a brief moment before back-handing her off of him. The impact on the hard floor jarred her broken ribs, but only a shocked choking sound came from her throat instead of a cry of agony.

Harlene lay on the ground, wheezing, and summoned her healing powers. She heard footsteps approaching and looked up to see Darth Maul standing over her. His previous triumph had melted into disgust.

"Pathetic," he spat. "You are skilled in offensive and defensive attacks, yet your resistance is abysmal. Surely a few bruised ribs don't hurt so much?" She didn't answer, and his disgust and anger amplified. "Submissive little girl. You can do better than this. Get up. There is no pain where strength lies!"

Harlene's injuries were now fully healed. She had been staring at him blankly, but her lips suddenly stretched into a wicked grin.

"As you wish."

He tensed in preparation. Arrogant fool. He thought he wasn't underestimating her. But he had forgotten one important thing: this match had no rules.

In the blink of an eye, Harlene teleported behind him and struck a pressure point at the back of his neck. Claire had taught her some basic ninjetsu and Harlene decided she would take advantage of those skills. The perfect strike to one of the main spinal nerves shocked Maul for a split second, but it was enough time for Harlene to summon her strength and send a hammer fist to the back of his head.

In less than two seconds, Darth Maul was lying flat on his stomach, with Harlene sitting on his back, a foot on his head and his right arm pulled back in a shoulder lock.

She smiled though of course, he couldn't see it. It was a pity she couldn't see the look on his face. It must be priceless.

"Thank you for giving me such wonderful advice, Lord Maul." she said sweetly. "I think it will be very useful to me in the future, don't you think?"

"Get off me." he growled.

Harlene raised an eyebrow. "My, my, not a sore loser are we? You didn't tell me not to use my healing or teleportation powers, right?"

"You only won, because I cannot sense you in the Force," he hissed. "Otherwise, I would have crushed you when you teleported behind me. Now  _get off."_

Harlene sighed and obliged. She telekinetically seized her cloak and refastened it. When they faced each other again she saw that the respect in his eyes had increased.

"You don't limit yourself," he said quietly. "You judge the best way all of your skills can be of use to you and execute them to their greatest extent," he paused, then said. "I am not familiar to the style you used. What is it?"

"Its called Capoeira. It's a style that was developed by slaves in a country called Brazil with the purpose of using it to fight their masters and free themselves."

He looked intrigued. "And how did these slaves develop it without their masters knowing?"

Harlene smirked. "They disguised it as a dance. See this?" she moved her feet in the Ginga dance. "This is called a Ginga. It looks like a dance, but is used to confuse one's opponent and to prepare for kicks or dodges."

Maul nodded. "Fascinating. I would like to see this style in action more, but at a later time. For now, we will train with lightsabers."

Harlene shook her head. "Thanks, Lord Maul, but at a later time. I think I'll go site-seeing for a while."

He frowned. "Site-seeing?"

She nodded. "This dimension is cool beyond words. So many exotic places to visit," a slightly dreamy look crossed her face as she remembered the beautiful forests of Yavin Four and the skies of Coruscant and knew that it was possible to die happy. The dreamy look died away as she focused on Maul again. "But my mentor says I shouldn't limit myself to places that I like. So I was thinking of going somewhere more…foreboding."

A dark look crossed her face. "Actually, I was considering going to Korriban."

Harlene really didn't want to go there. Unlike a lot of Star Wars fans, she wasn't into Sith culture. It wasn't that she was afraid of evil, but the Sith had always made her uncomfortable, especially Darth Vader. Everything they had done and everything they stood for went against the galaxy in general and life itself.

Maul's eyes widened a fraction. "The birth-place of the Sith?" he whispered.

Harlene nodded. Maul's fierce yellow gaze flickered with an emotion that took Harlene five seconds to figure out.

Envy.

Harlene's eyes narrowed suspiciously. "Didn't Lord Sidious ever take you there to train? There's no other place stronger in the dark side, after all."

"My master takes me to planets that have dangerous terrain and wildlife. It is in those places that I can hone myself to become a better servant to him." he replied coldly.

Harlene was shocked to the bone. So much that she slammed up a few barriers to keep it from showing on her face.

"He…never took you there?" She didn't bother to hide the disbelief in her voice. "But you're his apprentice!"

"I am his servant first and foremost. Personal historical education into past Sith culture is trivial. My master has more important things to accomplish."

She hated the way his voice sounded. As if the way Sidious treated him was as natural as rain.

Before she knew it, the question burst from her lips.

"Do you want to come with me?"

His face was the epitome of furious disbelief and shock.

" _What?"_

Forcing herself into calmness, she repeated herself. "I said, do you want to come with me?"

His expression darkened heavily with suspicion. "Why would you offer such a thing?"

Truth be told, Harlene didn't even know why she had just offered what she had. But surprisingly, she found that she meant it. He wouldn't be satisfied with that, though, so she opted for a fake answer.

"You would be useful being a dark side Force-sensitive. Yes, I know you've never been there before, but you would connect better to the place than I would. In the process, I might find things that I normally wouldn't by myself."

That wasn't the reason of course, but it was true enough. There was a full minute of silence in which Maul scrutinized her before speaking.

"My master may not allow it."

"I think he would. Its part of your mission after all. Mine as well. It will benefit both of us," Harlene waved a hand. "Ask him. I'll wait for you."

Another minute of silence. After which Maul relented and gestured for her to follow him to a holoprojector.

"Stay out of site for now," he said while punching in the code. "If my master wishes your presence, you will obey him." He gave her a glare that emphasized the command.

Harlene wanted to scowl at him for giving her orders, but decided it wasn't worth it and nodded.

The ominous blue hologram of the Grand Master of the dark side flickered into view and Darth Maul knelt.

"My Master."

"Lord Maul," Sidious's hooded gaze bored into Maul's prostrate form. The sight sickened Harlene. "Are you reporting on you mission?"

"Yes, Master. I have more information, but…I also have a request."

"Oh?"

"The Observer has told me that she is going to visit the planet Korriban. She…desires that I go with her."

There was a long moment of uncomfortable silence. Harlene struggled not to shift as she felt a slight wave of embarrassment.

"I see." Sidious's voice was very low. "Why would she wish you to accompany her? Certainly not as a guide. You have never been to Korriban."

"She feels I would connect better to the planet than she would since she cannot sense the Force."

"Has she told you why she wants to visit Korriban?"

"She is carrying out the orders of her superiors. Does my master wish me to make a current report now?"

Harlene meanwhile, was mentally gaping. Maul was offering to make his report with her in the same room? Shouldn't he have kicked her out by now? He always reports to Sidious in private!

 _Lord Maul_ she sent him a telepathic message.  _I'll leave if you-_

 _Stay._ The order was abruptly snapped.

"You will make your report immediately afterwards." Sidious said.

Maul looked up. "Master?"

A smile of cruel amusement crossed the Dark Lord's face. "This may be a good learning experience for you, my young apprentice. To see the legendary tombs of the Dark Lords who founded the Sith Empire will perhaps enlighten you to greater understanding of the dark side. This is very generous of the Observer."

Harlene's teeth clenched in a silent snarl. She wasn't the least bit fooled. Sidious probably found this entire thing hilarious. He was a manipulative game-player after all. Harlene remembered how much he enjoyed toying with Darth Vader and Prince Xizor when they were both locked in rivalry for their master's favor in Steve Perry's  _Shadows of the Empire._ That wasn't the case here, but it was no less degrading. Maul wanted to visit Korriban and the only way was through Harlene. And Sidious was making sure his apprentice knew that.

Maul was nothing but a weapon of hate and bloodlust to him.

_(to you too, child. Yet you are starting to see that you are wrong)_

"I assume your methods of transportation will be the Observer's teleportation powers?" Sidious inquired.

Harlene sent a telepathic affirmative to Maul.

"Very well. Then I give you leave to embark on this…" a cold sneer.  _"Field trip."_

The hologram winked out.

Slamming up almost all her outward emotional barriers, Harlene proceeded to let her mind go on a ranting spree.

_Field trip. I'll give you a goddamn field trip, you son of a bitch. Do we get a permission slip to sign? Do Lord Maul's parents need to sign it? What time should I, the chaperone, have him back? Does five-o'clock sound good? I wouldn't want him to miss his bedtime._

Despite her rage, Harlene couldn't help but mentally chuckle once her ranting was done. Those were the exact words Noelle would have said were she in her position. Out loud though. Noelle pretty much said whatever she wanted, the consequences be damned, but apart from letting little things go, Harlene knew when to hold her tongue. If she said those words out loud she would permanently ruin this illusion of companionship she was trying to create.

Suppressing a sigh she walked up to Maul who was now standing.

"Shall we go then?"

He turned to face her. His gaze was as fierce as ever, but there also something…strange. Almost like he was communicating with her, telling her that somehow he knew what this was to Sidious, yet did not blame her…

…Which caused Harlene to mentally slap herself. She had to stop deluding herself. She couldn't afford to be naïve here.

_(are you being naïve, child, or are you discovering something you are afraid exists?)_

She needed to keep her mind in reality where it belonged.

Forcing back a smile at the unintended pun, she reached out and wrapped her hand around Darth Maul's forearm. Closing her eyes, she concentrated on the visual image.

_Korriban._

Birthplace of the Sith.


	9. Chapter 9

**"This is an unexpected turn of events. Your little apprentice is going on her first date."**

" **Your sense of humor is inhumanly psychotic. Maybe I should make a reservation for you at the local asylum."**

" **Don't think I'm immune to these antics. I don't know whether to scream, cry or do both."**

" **Please turn off your comm then. I'll wait for you."**

" **Thank you, but I think I can hold off for a little while longer."**

" **Then give me your thesis."**

" **I can safely say that they're starting to connect now. He knows that he can take her apart in a so-called fair fight, but if she uses her powers he doesn't stand a chance. Judging from the little temper tantrum he threw after their argument, what she thinks is starting to matter to him."**

" **And Harlene?"**

" **It's a good thing that her arrogance doesn't extend to her fighting abilities like some of the other brats. That would royally fuck things up. She knew from the beginning that to Sidious, Maul is just a tool to cast aside when he breaks, but the concept is starting to really sink in now that she's seen it in person. She's in denial, but its probably stemmed from confusion."**

" **About?"**

" **Think about all the contrasting sources of EU material: Michael Reeves wrote that Maul at least had a sense of honor, the official Star Wars website said that he had no personality beyond his devotion to Sidious, all the authors who collaborated on that comic series reinforced that by not _giving_  him a personality, Jude Watson depicted him as mostly vain and stupid and Rob Williams wrote that he's a child who's terrified of abandonment. So which is it? Is it one, Is it two, is it a combination of them all? Poor me, I'm so confused…"**

" **If you take out the 'no personality' part and combine the rest, you've got your answer."**

" **If that's the case then I'll be lazy and watch 'my answer' so I don't have to think too much."**

**xXx**

Only the practice and experience Harlene received from site-seeing in her reality for two weeks prevented her from once again gaping like an idiot tourist when she and her companion arrived at their destination. She had seen a few pictures of Korriban before, but they had been from the old Dark Empire comics. Not exactly the best quality. But not even the most vivid of photographs could have prepared her for this. The sky was a deep red with clouds of different shades of crimson causing Harlene to grimly wonder if it rained blood on this planet. Golden lightening crackled in between them casting blinding light that rivaled a sun. Temples, statues of the old dark lords, and other structures surrounded them. Endless seeming black ravines were carved into the earth. It was almost like a cruel pun. Once you stepped into the dark side, only an unheard of miracle could save you. Harlene inhaled deeply and smelled electricity burnt air and old exotic stone. But it was the almost omnipotent aura that gripped her to the core.

The planet  _reeked_  of evil. Every grain of sand seemed to radiate malevolence that only came from the most hellish of nightmares. It was as if she were surrounded by invisible hungry shadows ready to sink their poisonous fangs into the innocent and the pure. Gooseflesh broke out over her arms as wind that seemed to hold whispers of pain and death echoed through the air. It was powerful. Beyond powerful.

Harlene came to the conclusion that if an angel were to set foot on Korriban, they would be vaporized instantly, divinity or not.

"Magnificent," Darth Maul hissed. "I have never sensed such dark power before." His fiery eyes drank in the enormous temple in front of them. "The Valley of the Dark Lords. The tombs that hold the corpses of the ancient masters of the dark side."

Harlene focused on the temple as well. It looked like a cross between a Middle Eastern and an Egyptian structure.

"It is beautiful." she said quietly but sincerely.

Maul shot her an almost disgusted glare. "Beauty is irrelevant. Can you not feel the waves of dark energy? Not on the level of me of course, but even an utterly Force blind could partially sense it. It permeates through every molecule."

"I can sense it," she muttered, and feeling defiant added. "Unfortunately."

"Do not attempt to sully the most sacred place of the dark side with your Jedi blasphemy," he snarled. "I will tolerate it anywhere else but here."

_(Stay calm, child)_

"I was right," Harlene said shooting him a dark look. "You  _don't_  know how to do anything except start a fight."

"I'm warning you, girl. Insult the dark side with your Jedi ideals here once again and I will make you pay."

 _The only one who's talking about the Jedi is you_. Harlene was almost past the end of her patience with his fanaticism but

_(Its not worth it child. Do not)_

A few breaths and ten seconds of reminding herself that this was to be more than expected persuaded her to let the matter go.

"I didn't bring you with me to argue with you." she said in calm voice that was the product of her emotional control.

"You didn't bring me here because I would connect better to Korriban either," he replied coldly.

She gave him a bored look. "Excuse me?"

"I knew you were lying from the start," cruel triumph mixed with the same dark suspicion from before twisted his face. "Your emotional control is beyond the level of a normal sentient creature, but it is not infallible."

Harlene sighed. "Word of advice Maul: work on your verbal interrogation skills. They suck even more than your social skills. And as wonderful as this conversation is, I want to start exploring now. I mean it, Maul," her voice carried pure seriousness when he looked ready to snarl at her again. "If you're tempted to start anything with me again, then just keep this little fact in mind: I can get off this planet easily enough. Can you?"

If looks could kill, Harlene would be nothing more than a few stray atoms blown apart by a nuclear explosion. Darth Maul's face, contorted with hatred that could rival Satan himself, opened his mouth presumably to swear on the life of his Master hellfire and damnation if she  _dared…_

To give him credit, it was almost enough to make her flinch. Almost.

"Just  _kidding_ , Maul," she said in an exasperated tone. "I wouldn't leave you here. Now get that evil look out of your eyes and come on. We've wasted enough time already."

Without waiting for a reply, she grabbed his forearm and teleported them both inside the temple. He immediately ripped himself from her grasp.

"The stairs are perfectly intact, Observer," he said her false title with condescending scorn.

"They're almost a quarter mile high too," she replied. "While stair climbing is excellent exercise, exploring is my top priority now. And it saves time," in the hopes of mollifying him a bit she added. "Lord Sidious didn't give us a limit of how long we could stay here, but I don't want to take any chances."

It had the desired effect, but she could tell he had still not forgiven her for her previous threat.

Harlene's eyes scanned her surroundings. The interior of the temple looked like a dungeon from  _The Legend of Zelda_  reality. Intricately carved stone pillars held up the ceiling, which couldn't be seen due to the dark shadows that concealed it like cobwebs. The temple did indeed look very, very old. The stone was chipped and worn and she could smell an alien yet foul mold growing on some of it. The air was cold, yet thick and heavy. Their footsteps echoed off the walls as did an ominous dripping sound. Harlene pulled out her comm and punched up her data on Korriban.

"What is that?" Maul asked.

"My data on this dimension." She brought up a map an scanned it. "This is the main tomb of the Valley of the Dark Lords. Where Naga Sadow, Marka Ragnos, Ajunta Pall, and Tulak Hord are buried."

"I see familiarity in your eyes," Maul said. "You have seen something similar in your own dimension?"

"Sort of. Our training also includes academic education. This place reminds me of the pyramids of a country called Egypt. But instead of housing the corpses of ancient dark lords, they buried their kings and queens there in mummified form. The pyramids were built by slaves and considered a holy place to the Egyptians since to them the Pharaohs were the closest to being gods as any mortal could be."

They walked in silence for a while. The map in Harlene's comm was enough to prevent them from getting lost. More and more she was reminded of her virtual visits to the tombs of the Egyptian Pharaohs. The walls were not bare, thanks to the endless ancient writing in an alien script of prophecies, historical events, and directions. The statues of the old dark lords were carved in a position and manner that they looked almost god-like. Their faces, hooded or exposed, looked down in a display of arrogance and superiority. This was another structure that was meant to make the individual feel as if they were nothing. And it was effective. She could feel the slight claustrophobia of pressure as their gazes bored into her. The statues didn't look as eroded as four-thousand year old stone should, which was no doubt, thanks to the dark power that surrounded them, and it made their eyes all the more piercing. As if they were alive and looking into one's soul to see if it was worthy or unworthy of the dark side. That was in fact the main purpose of Korriban apart from a base for the Sith. The Valley of the Darks Lords was the last trial an apprentice of the Dark Side would endure to determine whether or not they would claim the title of Sith Lord.

Now that she thought of it, Harlene realized she had been stupid to assume that Sidious would send Maul here train. His trial that elevated him to Dark Lord of the Sith status consisted of surviving for a month on a planet with deadly terrain. Not to mention a pack of assassin droids programmed to kill. Maul had barely survived and afterwards, Sidious came for him and challenged him to a lightsaber duel. To increase the rage of his horribly weakened apprentice, Sidious had lied and told him he had been secretly training another apprentice. A more worthy apprentice. As a result, Maul's hatred reached inhuman levels, giving him the strength to wound his Master. Sidious still beat him, but by hating his Master enough to want to kill him, Maul had passed the test and claimed the title of Dark Lord of the Sith.

But Harlene knew better. Maul may be more than a match for most Jedi, but Sidious did not think of him as a true apprentice. In his training, Sidious made sure to turn Maul into an utterly obedient drone that would follow whatever order he gave without any hesitation whatsoever. Maul was so fanatically devoted to Sidious he would never contemplate killing him despite what happened during his trials. That in itself was proof enough. It was Sith tradition for the apprentice to become the master by killing the master. So not being a real apprentice, there wasn't any reason to teach him more than needed to kill Jedi.

Or to think for himself.

"I can feel the darkness growing," Maul announced. "We are getting closer to the heart of where one of the dark lords lie."

Harlene could feel it to. The hallway they were walking through wasn't unlit, but it wouldn't have mattered if it was filled to the brim with the brightest lights. The darkness was a tangible thing and Harlene silently thanked God that her virtual code wasn't entirely compatible with her reality so she was completely Force blind. Otherwise, she was certain she would be struggling to breath in the suffocating, cloying shadows that surrounded her and caressed her flesh tauntingly.

 _I'm never coming here again_ she thought.

_(don't be afraid of evil, child)_

"You will leave me when we reach there," Maul's voice carried a firm command.

Harlene blinked. "Why?"

The look on his face told her plainly he did not want to explain himself to her, but answered anyway. "I wish to meditate on this power I feel as I will never be able to do so again."

"I've meditated with you before without your knowledge." Harlene pointed out.

"Do not argue with me on this. I will meditate in solitude, and you will leave me be."

Harlene bit her lip. Normally, she would oblige and go explore the other temples on her own, but they weren't on Coruscant anymore in the safety of Maul's headquarters.

"No."

Maul stopped dead in his tracks and pinned her with a furious stare.

" _What?"_  
Harlene met his gaze calmly. "I said no."

Maul's teeth pulled back in a snarl. "Girl-"

"Lord Maul, this is far from the safest place in the galaxy. There are dangers here you can't imagine. We need to stick together in case-"

Before another word could pass her lips, Maul seized her by the front of her jumpsuit and slammed her hard against the wall.

"Let me make a few things clear, since you are obviously too stupid to figure them out for yourself," he hissed. His face was only an inch away from hers, yellow eyes spitting fire into black ones. "I am a Dark Lord of the Sith. You are a presumptuous, arrogant little brat who was for some reason, granted power that you are unworthy of. And it is only because of that power and your blindness to the Force that you are able to best me in a fight. I tolerate you only because my Master wishes it. I do not, nor ever will, need your help. And if you…"

Harlene wasn't aware of Maul's threats or his rage. She wasn't even aware that he was crushing her body against the wall. But she was very,  _very_  aware of  _where_  he was holding her. His hand was bunched into the material of her bodysuit over her chest, right in between the faint, shadowy suggestions of her breasts.

A man…a  _man_ …was  _gripping_  her by the  _chest._

Brutal memories of Ybor that she had originally repressed flashed in her mind. Old panic flooded her throat, choking up a silent scream that echoed harshly in her mind.

_Wandering in an alley, trying to find a spot that wasn't covered in feces and mold to sleep on. The smell is terrible and incessant. But its been at least a week, and she's starting to grow accustomed. Just when she finds it, someone approaches._

_He's filthy, overweight. His clothes smell of an assortment of drugs, blood, urine, and rape. His watery, bloodshot eyes take a perverted, lustful gleam as he eyes her small figure._

_Somehow, young as she is, she knows what is about to happen. An it terrifies her so much she can't run even while her mind_

(you are in danger, child)

_Screams at her to flee. This was before she lost her emotions. When she could still feel._

(think without fear, child)

" _Well, you're an unusually pretty little piece of ass," his voice is croaky and eager. "Not as scrawny as most of the shitty young sticks around. You eat well, little bitch?" His smile displays broken, rotten teeth. "Well, if you eat so well, then I guess you won't mind feedin' me a bit."_

_Before she can blink, he brutally slaps her, stunning her. She finds her voice now and tries to scream, but her cries are muffled when his mouth crashes down on hers. He forces her lips apart with his tongue and rams it into her mouth, filling it up so she can't breathe. It is disgusting beyond description. Not even eating rotten food from dumpsters could even hope to compare to this. Tears stream from her eyes as she struggles and he bites her lower lip for submission. He groans in arousal as he tastes her blood. She silently begs for death. For release. His free hand harshly strokes her chest and begins to roam further down…_

A red haze blurred Harlene's vision. She wasn't that little girl anymore. That little girl knew how to fight, yet had been so paralyzed with fear she forgot she could.

_(you must think without fear, child)_

No, she wasn't that weak little girl anymore. Fear did not rule her. She was not afraid. She would not cringe.

She would  _kill._

"NOOOOOOO!"

A powerful psychic blast knocked her assailant away from her. He crashed into the opposite wall

_(stop, child)_

And she was on him in less than half a second. Telekinetically, she pinned him.

_(stop, child)_

Summoning a dagger, she grabbed him by the collar and pressed the weapon hard against his throat, enough to draw a thin trail of blood.

"I won't let you do this to me!" she screamed. "You will never do this to me again! I'll kill you! Do you hear me!? I'LL FUCKING KILL YOU!" She prepared to sink the blade into his neck. Vicious triumph surged through her.

_(CHILD! STOP NOW!)_

And then it vanished.

The red haze was lifted. The hideous blood lust was gone. The hatred. The fear. It melted away like ice on a frying pan. Harlene's vision cleared and saw that her captive wasn't a pedophile from Ybor, but a very familiar Dark Lord of the Sith who was wearing an equally stunned expression on his face.

_(calm down, child)_

Breathing hard, Harlene let the dagger drop from her hand. She released her hold on Maul and removed the psychic grip. Legs trembling, she backed away from him. Maul got to his feet and continued to stare at her. There had been no fear, but his expression clearly said he never would have expected a reaction like this.

Harlene willed her muscles to hold still and pointed at the Sith.

"Never…" she said in a rasping whisper that sounded far older and menacing than her age. "… _Ever_ …touch me like that again. Or else I will forget the orders of my superiors and end your fanatical, pathetic existence forever."

Empty threat. But he didn't need to know that. Without waiting for a reply, she teleported away.

**xXx**

Maul could easily count on one hand the times he had been shocked to the very fiber of his being. One was during his Sith trials, when Lord Sidious had lied to him and said he had been secretly training another apprentice that would reap all the benefits Maul had slaved and endured to receive. The second was when Harlene's disembodied voice had first echoed through he chambers he and his master had occupied. And the third was this.

Three times.

And two of them had to do with Harlene.

He had expected her to set her electricity through him when he grabbed her. It was a small price to pay to silence her insolent mouth for even a second. He did not fear pain. There is no pain where strength lies.

This though was the last thing he had expected. Nearing the end of his threats, he saw the blood drain from her abnormally pale face until it was whiter than marble. Her midnight eyes had filled with horror and desperation. Triumph had surged through him as he thought it was fear of him.

But in a split second, her eyes had changed. Her irises seemed to spread across her corneas until they were filled with black. And they  _burned_  with a hatred so tangible, it gave off an eerie red glow.

Like Sith eyes.

Before Maul knew it, he had been knocked into the opposite wall of the hallway by a powerful telekinetic push. The little girl gave an animalistic scream of rage and grabbed him by his tunic. Her free hand held a silver dagger at his throat. He tried to move, but found his body pinned down by and invisible hold.

And the look on her face…

Her normally calm expression held a maturity that far surpassed her years, but this expression seemed to rob her of her youth completely. It was twisted with a rabid, sadistic loathing that only originated from indescribable pain and fear. Maul knew it all too well. He had experienced it many times during his training, and most of all, during his Sith trials.

He thought she would kill him when he felt the blade press harder into his throat, but then that enormous rage disappeared. She released him and backed away pale, haggard and exhausted. Her eyes were like open, bleeding wounds when she whispered that malevolent promise and disappeared.

Maul stood perfectly still for a few moments before continuing the path down the hallway. He felt satisfaction at the girl's anger. It was far greater than he could have imagined and would be useful in aiding her when they fought again. But first, he would meditate on the wisdom of the ancient dark lords who founded the Sith Empire. As he walked, he tried to keep his mind on what he might discover so that he would become a better servant to his master, but his mind seemed to primarily focus on Harlene.

That gut-churning rage in her eyes.

That scream.

That promise.

Maul let out a growl of frustration. Why was he dwelling on this? He was, for the first and last time, on a planet where the dark side would never be so powerful and all he could think of was

_(never…ever…touch me like that again)_

The temper tantrum of a little girl. Why had she reacted so strongly anyway? He hadn't done anything horrible to her. He hadn't hurt her like during their martial arts sparring. All he had done was grab her, pin her against the wall and…

_(I won't let you do this to me!)_

He had heard those words before. When he had gone on missions in the bowels of Coruscant. While wealthy and breathtaking on the top, the bottom of Coruscant was a giant slum, filled with crime, violence and prostitution. That was where he had heard those words before. Once while tracking his quarry he had heard a scuffle in an alley. He hadn't paid much attention since he had been focused on other, more important things, but he had seen a human male forcefully holding a Twi'lek female against the wall. The male had been ripping at her scantily clad form while she whimpered and sobbed, but she had managed to utter a single pathetic sentence.

_(I won't let you do this to me!)_

Had she thought he was going to…?

_(I won't let you do this to me!)_

His hands clenched into tight fists as if fanaticizing they were wrapped around the girl's neck.

That did it. He didn't care about her supposed immortality. He didn't care that she was an opponent worthy of respect. He didn't even care about the mission his Master assigned him. When she came back, he would find a way to make her suffer beyond her wildest imagination and then end her miserable life for daring to presume that he commit an act so  _low_  so  _cowardly_  that only the most vile of  _scum_  would even consider. It all made sense now. The traumatized fear. The inhuman hatred. Well, she was going to learn what real fear was. She had accused him of the unforgivable. He would torture her. He would kill her. He blood would stain his hands for all eternity-

_(you will never do this to me again!)_

Wait.

Her other words rang through his mind causing him to pause in his mental tirade. The look on her face as she loomed over him made him realize something else: there had been no recognition. She did not realize it was him she had been threatening. Her wrath had been aimed at someone else. And the memories of that someone had been triggered when he grabbed her. Maul's hands unclenched as his rage mollified. And she had said  _again._ Understanding dawned on him.

The Observer had been a victim of pedophilic molestations.

But how? She had power and courage. Shouldn't she have been able to fight?

He shook his head. Now wasn't the time to dwell on this. He wanted to meditate on the dark side here before they had to return to Coruscant. Harlene may be angry, livid even, but somehow he knew that she hadn't left him here. Trust, apart from trust in his Master was a foreign concept to him, but her believed her when she said she wouldn't leave without him. He would meditate in the tombs of the dark lords for now, but made a mental note to question Harlene about his theory later. He would have to approach it carefully. Sentimentality and compassion were also completely foreign concepts to him, but he would be prudent while interrogating her. Powerful being from a separate dimension or not, Harlene was still a child. And the subject in question wasn't idle in the least bit.

**xXx**

" _What fascinating visitors we have today. And they have come on their own free will. Usually, we only receive reluctant guests."_

" _I think the unwilling ones are more entertaining. They are filled with such delicious fear and uncertainty. It's a great pleasure to feed on it and watch them go insane."_

" _But its been a while since we have seen a living servant of the dark side. And one so devoted too. His aura is pure darkness."_

" _His companion is a very great mystery, though. A little human girl with absolutely no Force signature whatsoever. Yet she wields great power and is capable of hatred unheard of for one so young. A great pity. I would have loved to read her aura. It probably resembles a beautiful shadow tainted with accursed spots of light."_

" _It is a great pity she has no Force Signature. Such rage so early in life. She would be a remarkable servant of the dark side."_

" _Even more so than her companion. You were wrong. He is a poor apprentice."_

" _Why do you say so? He is an embodiment of anger and hatred. There isn't even the faintest trace of light in him."_

" _Yes, it is an even greater pity than the girl. He fits every criteria necessary for a Sith Lord. And it is all ruined by one very great flaw."_

" _What is that?"_

" _He is permanently under the delusion that loyalty to his master is more essential than loyalty to the dark side. He would never contemplate the essential Sith tradition of killing his Master when he becomes strong enough. He is content to forever remain a doormat, a dog in the service of his Master forever. That alone makes him unworthy. He needs to be removed."_

" _Yes…yes. He does. He is so dependent on Lord Sidious the Sith would never be restored to glory were Lord Sidious to perish. The Master needs an apprentice who is willing to think and act past his time of servitude."_

" _What should we do then?"_

" _He is heading toward Lord Sadow's tomb. Let's prepare a little surprise for him there."_

" _I was thinking the same thing. Heh. He shouldn't have scared his companion away. That will probably be his last thought."_


	10. Chapter 10

" **This is not good."**

" **Tell me something I fucking don't know."**

" **Don't get so bitchy with me. I'm not the one you're pissed at."**

" **Fine. Sorry."**

" **Pardon my psychotic jokes once again. I know Darth Maul would make one of the lousiest dates in the universe of any reality, but this is going overboard. Even for him. I saw the look on your face when he grabbed Harlene. You looked ready to kill him."**

" **Then your powers of empathy need fine-tuning. I didn't want to just kill him. I wanted to slowly fry him to a crisp."**

" **Yeah. It must be frustrating. To choose pyrokinesis as your main Psi talent and then have a reality where you almost never use it."**

" **I manage. But that's not the issue at hand. Maul's heading for Darth Sadow's tomb containing a trap set by two dark side ghosts, and Harlene is sitting on another temple trying to get her bearings."**

" **Does she have problems with males?"**

" **No. But that's mainly because she was very young when she suffered those molestations. All our females were, me included. When your in an environment where people show you compassion and understanding, its easy to forget or suppress memories of past trauma. He grabbed her in a forceful manner which caused her to snap."**

" **Think that'll be a problem later?"**

" **It should fade as she grows older. She's very intelligent, but she doesn't have a photographic memory."**

" **Like you. You don't forget."**

" **Its not that I don't forget. I _can't_  forget."**

**xXx**

Harlene watched the bloodred sky above her head on her perch of another of Korriban's temples. The golden lightening crackled incessantly through the clouds in a mesmerizing display. It was times like these that Harlene wished that evil wasn't sometimes very beautiful. But she was grateful for it all the same. It helped to ease the storm that was raging in her own mind. After delivering her threats to Maul she had cloaked herself and fled to a pile of rubble. Hiding in the shadows, she had sobbed her pain and humiliation out, while clutching her chest with both hands. Her skin crawled with the memory of his fist pressing into her and that intimidating way her towered over her. Her anguish was so great she couldn't find the strength to use her emotional powers

_(you are no coward child. Feel. Even if it is not a good feeling)_

To bury her mind into blissful peace. Other memories she had suppressed surfaced and mercilessly tortured her until her sobs almost progressed to screams. Even in her agony, a deep hatred pulsed in her. She regretted not plunging that dagger into Maul's throat. She regretted the unexplained automatic program that prevented her from killing virtual characters. She regretted threatening him instead of beating him to within an inch of his life. It was all his goddamn fault. The evil, fanatical overbearing bastard. All her sympathy for him had vanished in an instant. Why the hell had she agreed to this? She knew that a civil companionship between them would be nothing more than an illusion. She hated him.  _Hated_  him.

Horrific thoughts raced through Harlene's mind for a while before the fires of her rage began to fade into embers. It had calmed her to the point where she could process the events of what had happened clearly and draw a more accurate conclusion. Anger was an emotion that clouded one's judgment to points where all rationality flees the mind. Now more cool-headed, she had wiped her eyes, and then flew up to the highest point of a temple to think.

It had been a misunderstanding. Pure and simple. She had struck a blow to his titanic sized ego by presuming he would need the help of a little girl like her, and he had retaliated in the basic Sith way: physical overbearing intimidation. The more subtle Sith way was psychological overbearing intimidation, and unfortunately for Maul, that didn't work on her. But if that was the case, why hadn't he grabbed her by the throat instead of the chest? Probably because he thought she would electrocute him before he got his point across if he cut off her air, she thought bitterly. Like all Sith, Maul was an self-absorbed bastard, but Harlene knew he would never, ever do what she had feared. One of the very few things she trusted about him was his strict code of honor. Yes, she had offended him, but didn't regret it. She hadn't studied Korriban to a vast extent during her research, but she knew enough about it to be more than cautious. Korriban was, in blunt terms, a graveyard. A graveyard filled to the brim with ghosts, whispers, and mummified corpses.

However, the real dangers consisted of Force-sensitive monsters that guarded the tombs of the dark lords. Harlene had scanned up ahead before her and Maul's…tiff and found no trace of them. So Maul should be okay. For now at least. She would stay here for a little while longer before checking up on him.

Harlene held out her hand to the sky. A bolt of golden lightening streaked from the heavens to land in her outstretched palm in the form of a sphere. She could feel its power crackling. The heat of it warmed her skin in a comforting manner. It looked like a glowing, miniature sun and she stared at it in transfixed wonder. Apart from creating the element of her unique Psi talent, electrokinesis automatically enabled her to control it even if it didn't come from her body. In other words, all electricity bowed to her will. That was how she had been able to paralyze Maul's nervous system. She had interacted her own electricity with the electricity that already resided in Maul and caused a minor overload without harming his other systems.

She continued to stare at the glowing sphere in her hand. It seemed so strange to be able to wield such power. True this was a virtual world, but the sensations felt no different than the real world. She hadn't lied to Maul when she said that a large part of her confidence stemmed from her powers and the immortality program. Otherwise, she had no doubt that her insecurities would be greater. Not as great as a regular person's though. Maul had been right when he assumed that she did not fear death, which she didn't. None of the Error Correctors did. They had all lived with death and much, much worse for months, even years, before government agents gathered them off the hellholes they once called home to see if they spoke and acted beyond their years. It was the only way to determine if they could handle the harsh training and demands of an Error Corrector.

Harlene stood up and leapt off the temple. Floating, her eyes scanned the ground below. It seemed so small and insignificant from up above.

Yes, having power was so liberating. And her power would only grow as time passed and as she trained harder. But as she said to Claire, she couldn't afford to be arrogant about it.

Arrogance, like fanaticism, was self-defeating.

**xXx**

Darth Maul was getting closer. The dark power that enthralled him the moment he had set foot here, was growing by the second. He had never felt so powerful in his life. The dark side seemed to attract to him like a magnet, feeding the core of his strength in a way he would have never thought possible.

At last, he was at the entrance. Excitement surged through him. This was the tomb of the dark lord Naga Sadow. One of the greatest founders of the Sith Empire. Maul stepped into the dimly lit room. He immediately noticed it wasn't much different from the rest of the temple. There wasn't anything particularly extravagant about it. Ancient Sith writings engraved the walls almost consuming them utterly. Candles Luminescent fungus casting eerie, pale shadows provided light, but only enough so that a one could make out their surroundings clearly.

There.

A large cloaked statue of the great dark lord was placed in the middle of the back wall. The Sith's stone face gazed down upon him in a fierce, scrutinizing expression, as if staring into his soul to see if Maul was a worthy disciple of the dark side, but he barely paid attention to it. Lord Sadow, while great once, was now an element of the past. And his opinion of Maul meant nothing. Only Lord Sidious mattered. It was for him that he had agreed to go with Harlene here. He would meditate and focus his growing power. His wish was so that it would make him more attuned to the dark side so that he could show the Jedi the true nature of the Force and more importantly, become a better servant to his master.

He took a step toward the statue.

" _Ha, ha, ha."_

Maul's encounter's with Harlene had so far taught him two important things. One was the price of underestimating an opponent, and the other was to never let a disembodied voice catch him off-guard.

In the blink of an eye, Maul's double-bladed lightsaber was ignited and his body crouched in a fighting stance. At first he thought Harlene was playing a trick on him, and the only reason that caused him to dismiss that suspicion was that he could feel a presence in the Force. It radiated cold amusement.

"Who's there?" Maul hissed. "Show yourself!"

The laughter echoed off the walls again, but this time, it was stronger.

" _You can put that away, tainted servant of the dark side."_ the voice was silky and taunting.  _"You can only hear us, and it will not save you from what we have in store for you."_

Maul went perfectly still before savage fury spread like a wildfire in the depths of his heart at the audacious statement. Tainted servant of the dark side, was he?

Bloodlust darkened his vision. "Who are you to judge me?" he snarled. "Show yourself, and I will demonstrate how tainted I am."

A deep chuckle.  _"I do not mean tainted in the way you think. There is not a trace of light in you. You radiate pure darkness as if you were born from it. You exhibit all qualities necessary for a heir to the Sith. Yet you have one very great flaw. And it is because of that flaw that you will be eliminated."_

Maul narrowed his eyes. "You are spirits of the dark side aren't you?" he said in a low voice. "Long dead apprentices who haunt Korriban."

" _Very good,"_ the voice said mockingly.  _"Yes, we were killed before we could achieve the status of dark lord."_

Maul grinned maliciously. "You were unworthy of the mantle, yet you accuse me of being tainted," he remembered something Harlene had said before. "You are as hypocritical as the Jedi."

" _Even the Jedi are superior to you, tainted apprentice,"_ the voice replied unfazed.  _"They are able to think for themselves. You do not. You believe that your sole purpose in life is to serve your master. You believe you are nothing without your master. Were your master to perish, so would the entire Sith order. You nothing but a sword that will be cast aside without a second thought once you gain the slightest bit of rust. You are not a true heir to the dark side."  
_

_"Therefore. We will do the master a favor and eliminate you."_

A bellow of rage welled up in Maul's chest. Before it could be released, he heard a loud slamming noise behind him. His head snapped back and saw that the entrance to the tomb was blocked by a large, stone door.

" _It's a pity really,"_ the voice said with a trace of regret.  _"Your abilities are unparalleled. You would be sufficient in eliminating quite a few Jedi. We would wait to destroy you if we could, but this opportunity may never present itself again. And it would be more sufficient for the master if he were to acquire a new, true apprentice as soon as possible."_

Maul's hands clenched on his lightsaber with such strength that it was almost groaning under the pressure. Whatever anger he had over Harlene's presumptuousness was nothing, absolutely nothing compare to this. He wished fervently that these despicable excuses for dark side apprentices were visible and among the living. He would derive great pleasure in drinking in the fear in their eyes when he ran them through with his lightsaber.

"You think to trap me here?" Maul's voice was barely above a whisper, yet cold enough to turn Tatooine's climate into Hoth's. "It is a small wonder you were killed before you could achieve your Sith titles. I will not be held by a mere door."

The voice laughed.  _"Are you thinking to escape the way you arrived? Your companion is gone, tainted apprentice. She will not save you."_

Maul gritted his teeth. The condescension in their tones fed the fires of his rage. "The girl is nothing. There is only my master. I am my master's servant."

Another laugh rang through the chambers, full of cruel mirth.  _"Stupid fool. We are shocked that even you cannot see it. This your little friend's doing."_

Darth Maul froze as an icy ball of suspicion rolled in his stomach.

" _What?"_

" _Why else do you think she offered to take you here in the first place? Certainly not for companionship."_ The last word dripped with mockery and scorn.  _"She knows your only purpose is to kill Jedi. And she admires the Jedi. So we struck a deal with her. She would lead you here, and we would eliminate you for her. And in the process, our goal would be achieved."_

The ball of ice instantly melted in the raging furnace that erupted like a Mustafarian volcano, spreading molten lava everywhere. Maul's fury burned to a point where he thought he might exploded in a spontaneous combustion of flame.

That was it. That was why she had brought him here. It made perfect sense. She had lied to him. And in his blindness, he had believed her. Even worse, he had related those lies to his master.

 _Fool_  he raged to himself  _ **FOOL!**_

He imagined the girl's face in his mind. Laughing. Sneering. Mocking. Gloating over her triumph at having tricked a Dark Lord of the Sith.

It burned him as if he were in an actual, physical fire. The hatred. The humiliation that he had fallen for such a trap. That he had…

" _Yes,"_ the voice hissed.  _"We can feel your hatred. It rages. It burns. Oh, how it_ burns. _You feel betrayed, don't you? Another unforgivable flaw. Treachery is the way of the Sith, yet you did not foresee this. You have honor, tainted apprentice. You would never admit it out loud, but you trusted her. Even after she threatened Lord Sidious, you trusted her. If only a little bit. You have only yourself to blame for this. Now take your hatred and use it so that you may die in a blaze of glory."_

The chamber rumbled as one of the side walls opened. A low growl echoed ominously in the distance. Maul held his light saber ready. A pair of yellowish-red eyes glowed from the blackness of the opened wall, and from it emerged a large creature with pale blue skin, wicked claws, and a spiked head. Its mouth was open revealing fangs the size of Maul's forearm. It snarled in bloodthirsty anticipation as it eyed its prey.

"A Sith Hound," Maul sneered. "This is the best you can do?"

That appalling laugh again. This time filled with glee.  _"Not just_ a _Sith Hound, tainted apprentice."_

The sentence was barely finished when three more of the creatures emerged, snarling and growling.

" _We know how skilled you must be, considering you were trained by Lord Sidious. So forgive us if we do not underestimate you."_

Maul backed up warily as the creatures approached. Their bodies filled up more than half the room. A shadow of doubt entered Maul's mind. These were the creatures who guarded the tombs of the dark lords and he cursed himself for not remembering. They were also Force-Sensitive. Defeating them would not be easy.

The doubt vanished as he thought of Harlene, and his hatred was renewed, fresh and dark. Baring his own teeth in a snarl, he waited for one of them to make the first move.

He did not care for the pathetic accusations of those dark side spirits. They were nothing. Less than nothing. Only his master mattered.

He was his master's servant. He would not fail. He would defeat these creatures, and emerge more powerful than before.

Two of the hounds lunged. With a roar, Darth Maul leapt to meet them.

**xXx**

Harlene soon learned that even in the old Sith Empire, the warriors of the dark side didn't limit themselves to just lightsabers. She had gone flying to clear her mind further for a little while before deciding to explore more of the tombs, and in the process discovered a room filled with weapons of all kinds. Stopping by a rack of blades, she removed a sword and examined it.

The blade was long and slim, though not as slim as a katana. She ran her hand over the cool metal and lightly caressed its tip with her fingertip. Even with the slight touch, a small cut opened.

 _Still sharp_ she thought and examined the small wound for a moment before healing it. In fact, all the weapons, while ancient, looked ready for use at a moment's notice. She then examined the handle. It was black entwined with some kind of silver metal. Harlene's first thought was of snakes and shadows. The weapon was very well made and looked like a work of art, but Harlene could felt an ominous tingle as she held it. No doubt that like the statues, the weapons her were infused with dark power to keep them in prime condition for all eternity. It gave her no sense of security or freedom like her katana and lightsaber did. Whenever she held a katana, she felt a sense of honor and pride that she wielded a weapon of the great samurai warriors. This sword however, made her feel the way she did whenever she held a gun. It made her fully aware of the true purpose of weapons.

Killing people.

It didn't disturb her. She had taken lives when she was little more than a toddler. That was after she had lost her emotions, but even now with those memories she felt no remorse or unease. She killed whenever her gang had been threatened or their food was about to be stolen. Darwin's theory of natural selection never made more sense than on the harsh, unforgiving streets of Ybor. Only yourself mattered, and if you didn't have the guts to do what was necessary to ensure your own survival, you were as good as dead. It sickened her to no extent that that included letting yourself get violated, but telling herself that those monsters weren't worth her life provided some comfort.

Harlene knew it was pointless to dwell on the past, but sometimes she wondered what Ybor was like now. Nobody ever talked about it. Whether on the news or in the paper. Everyone just avoided it or pretended it didn't exist. People with no shelter were killed in Ybor everyday and sometimes police officers came to clean up the messes, but the bodies were always cremated with no record. If you lived in Ybor and had no home, you would die a nameless and faceless death. Harlene remembered little of her parents, but she knew they had been followers of the Christian faith, and in their memory, she chose to continue to be a follower of the religion. It was easy to believe that it was God's will that she had been taken from Ybor to be an Error Corrector of the American government. Another thing that helped to ease her confusion when she wondered why she of all people could be so fortunate.

Harlene smiled when she thought of what Jacob had said earlier. She and her creed were the unknown envy of the world because they met the requirements of having no home or family, gaining strength from their ordeals on the streets, be under the age of five, and having an utterly fucked up life.

She made to put the sword back on the rack when she felt a push in her mind and her body froze. It felt psychic and it wasn't painful, but there was a sense of severe urgency in it. Harlene immediately recognized it from her training.

Error. It was an error in the plotline.

But here? How?

The psychic push of the interface warning her suddenly increased. A vision flashed in Harlene's mind.

Darth Maul had his lightsaber ignited and was fighting four large blue creatures with glowing red eyes and hideous claws. Harlene knew they were the Force sensitive Sith hounds who were the guardians of the tombs of the dark lords. And she also noticed three very crucial details.

The room Maul was in was sealed off. While one of the Sith hounds appeared dead, three were still alive and fighting. And Maul, while slashing his blade with no sign of faltering or tiring, had a long cut across his chest, staining his clothes with blood.

Horror-filled adrenaline flooded Harlene's system.

"Oh, God!"

The sword fell from her hand with a clatter and she teleported away.

**xXx**

Darth Maul was emerged in the dark side. It roiled and permeated his every cell, strengthening his dodges and blows until they were faster than a normal eye could follow. He may not have gotten to meditate on the power here, but he knew it was feeding the energy in his system. The growing frenzy of his hated was amplified by keeping a constant mental picture of Harlene in his mind. He imagined her jeering at him, mocking him that she had managed to gain an almost non-existent sliver of his trust, but it was enough that she could lead him into this trap. In a way, Maul actually felt a bizarre sense of gratitude for her through his immense rage. This betrayal had unlocked a new type of hatred, one that he thought never existed, and it was making him strong.

Unfortunately, not strong enough.

Maul jumped over a swiping claw that would have taken his head off and aimed a vicious slash at the creature's neck. He barely nicked it when the Force gave him a warning and he back-flipped over the tail of the second creature. In a whirl of speed, he twisted his body around and sliced of the third hound's longest claw and jumped over a sweeping tail. He leaped onto an outstretched paw and aimed the point of his lightsaber at the hound's forehead but had to dodge again when the second hound swiped at him.

Maul gritted his teeth. These creatures were fast. Very fast, and to add insult to injury, they were Force-sensitive. And he was at a severe disadvantage being out numbered. He had killed one of them already and dealt a few injuries to the others, but the first hound had managed to wound him. He could feel the long slash on his chest burning. The wound wasn't too deep and in a way, it was useful since the pain helped to fed his hatred.

He would not fail. Those incompetent dark side apprentices were fools. He was a full-fledged Sith Lord, a nightmare of the JedI knights, and most of all, he was his master's servant.

He would not lose.

Two of the hounds were suddenly in front of him while the third was in the back. The two front ones aimed a flurry of bites and slashes at him in blurring speed. The dark side was with them as well. He dodged eight blows but when he tried to put the beasts on offensive, they viciously attacked again forcing him on defensive. He twirled his double-bladed light saber in an intimidation tactic he always used in battle. Psychological attacks were sometimes even more useful than physical attacks. It worked. The hound to his right paused warily in its strikes. He back-flipped over the claw of the hound to his left and severed the other one's arm clean at the shoulder. The beast roared in rage and pain, collapsing on the ground. Maul sneered. Pathetic. These were creatures of the dark side who guarded the tombs of the ancient dark lords? Apparently, they needed to learn the imperative lesson that there is no pain where strength lies. He immediately lunged for the second hound. The creature managed to dodge five slashes but the sixth caught it over its right eye. Blinded on the side Maul was on, it couldn't regain itself fast enough. Maul sliced off the monster's head at the neck. It fell with a sickening thud to the ground along with the rest of its body.

Triumph and vicious satisfaction surged through Maul. He sincerely hoped that those dead imbeciles were watching. He wanted them to see how foolish they were for underestimating him. He would show them what a true Dark Lord of the Sith could do.

He leapt onto the corpse of the dead hound and flew at the one behind it with Force-assisted speed, his lightsaber aiming for the creature's forehead. Victory flooded him.

Then the Force screamed a warning at him. He tried to twist in midair.

Too late!

The tail of the supposedly helpless Sith hound slammed him hard in the gut. The wind was knocked out of him as he was knocked into the opposite wall. Drawing on the dark side, he managed to regain himself and land on his feet.

Breathing hard, he looked up and saw the two remaining hounds approaching him, snarling and growling, their eyes blazing. The one who had struck him was limping on only three legs, but still able to fight. Maul backed up a step and clenched his jaw when he felt a searing agony. Looking down, he saw a huge gash in his left side from the hound's spiked tail. Blood was flowing at an alarming rate from the wound. Maul focused on the dark side and managed to decrease it a bit. Looking at his approaching adversaries, he cursed himself. He had sworn to never underestimate an opponent again, and now, he had broken it and this was the result.

Maul locked his eyes with the hounds. He wouldn't be able to fight for much longer. He could stave off the pain of the wound, but it was deep enough so that it shredded a few abdominal muscles, and it was still bleeding.

He was not afraid. Sith had no fear. He would die like a Dark Lord of the Sith would. On his feet, and fighting a worthy opponent.

Raising his blade, he prepared himself to lunge…

…and ended up freezing in shock when the two hounds exploded into brilliant arcs of blue electricity.

They roared and twisted in pain and surprise, but managed to turn around to see who was attacking them. Maul followed their gazes. His eyes nearly bulged when he saw a familiar small, black-cloaked figure with electricity streaming from her hands.

Harlene?

His incredulity immediately faded to pure unadulterated fury. Did she come back to gloat over his death?

She appeared to be straining while holding the two monsters in her power, but turned to look at him.

"YOU ARROGANT BASTARD!" she screamed, her face twisted in outrage. "I TOLD YOU WE SHOULDN'T HAVE GOTTEN SEPARATED! I OUGHT TO PUNCH YOU INTO OBLIVION WHEN THIS IS OVER!"

Maul wasn't sure if it was her words, or the fact that she was attacking his enemies, or the look on her face. But in that moment, he knew he had been tricked and not by her.

His hatred and humiliation increased twice-fold and took an entirely different turn.

**xXx**

Harlene bit down on her jaw and channeled more power into her arms. It was one thing for a Fledgling to paralyze a creature the size of a human. It was another thing altogether to paralyze the nervous system of an incredibly tough creature the size of an elephant. The two Sith hounds were snarling and thrashing to get free of her hold. Pretty soon they would.

And Maul wasn't helping the least bit by just staring at her as though he had never seen her before.

Fed up, Harlene raised her voice again, louder this time.

"MAUL! STOP DAYDREAMING LIKE A FUCKING AIRHEADED SCHOOL GIRL AND HELP ME!"

She could see he was wounded and pretty badly, but another of the very few things she respected about him was his iron will against pain. Sure enough, her oh so inspiring words snapped him back to reality. And just in time, for the three-legged hound had broken free from her hold and turned around for the Sith behind it. Electricity still pouring from her hands at her own opponent, Harlene spared the battle in front of her a glance. Maul was standing strong, but the fluidity of his movements had decreased considerably. He wouldn't last much longer.

Harlene managed to keep the other Sith hound in her electricity, but his strength was pushing her back.

More power.

_(stand firm child)_

The barrage increased.

_(stand firm child)_

Harlene's hands began to burn from the overload. She fought to keep from screaming in agony. The Sith hound was starting to falter.

More.

_(you will stand firm)_

A horrible pain suddenly sliced Harlene's mind like a fine blade.

_Psychic overload._

_Come on_ she mentally begged through the agony.  _Come on just a little more._

Blood poured from her nose and into her mouth.

_(you will never fall if you stand firm, child)_

She gave one final push. The pain was like a dozen razor blades, but at long last the hound collapsed, its corpse twitching from the severe energy. Harlene swayed on her feet. Her hands and head felt as if they were on fire. Her lids fluttered as exhaustion threatened to take over.

_(do not, child)_

No…no! She couldn't fall unconscious now…she had to…had to…

Summoning every ounce of will power she possessed, Harlene turned her head and saw with her faltering vision a dark humanoid shape swinging a red beam of light at a much larger blue shape.

There.

Praying to God for strength, she teleported to where the dark figure was and wrapped her arms around it.

_Please Christ, please Christ, please Christ…_

A second later, she felt a hard surface beneath her. Rough hands were shaking her by the shoulders and a voice was urgently calling to her. Her lids fluttered open. All she saw was a blur, but she could decipher faint traces of a red and black face with burning yellow eyes.

"wha' 'append?" her voice was slurred with pain, her tongue felt thick and dry as a desert. Her nose felt clogged making it hard to breathe. "You alrigh'? Di' we 'ake it?"

She was fading fast, but not before she heard the voice speak an undecipherable affirmative and the head nodded.

A faint smile touched her lips.

"Good," she mumbled as her eyes closed and the world went black. "'at's good."


	11. Chapter 11

" **Man, what a show. My heart rate increased a hell of a lot. Your apprentice has a strong will. Not many Fledglings could have fought interface overload like that."**

" **One thing you need to understand is that I don't choose my students idly."**

" **Her resistance to physical pain is admirable, granted, but that still could have been a disaster. Maul could have died."**

" **I would have interfered if he had."**

" **Now I know why Fledglings are monitored until they gain more experience. But I still think they should be informed that that's another one of the reasons why no Error Corrector has failed."**

" **Its strictly on a need to know basis."**

" **Actually what you're doing is unnecessarily stroking their fragile little egos."**

" **We've been doing this for years without their knowledge and there have been no problems before. Besides, you yourself said she's not arrogant as far as her fighting abilities and powers go. So I'll let it slide."**

" **Methinks the show's gonna get better when she wakes up. Aww, how sweet. He's carrying her to his med bay."**

" **And the look on his face is the epitome of hatred and humiliation all because of her."**

" **Yeah. He swallowed a load of bullshit from those dark side pricks that she betrayed him, and she ends up saving his miserable ass. And he still has to report the details of their little field trip to Sidious."**

" **Couldn't have happened to a nicer Sith."**

**xXx**

Darth Maul watched as the girl's head rolled back and she went limp in his arms. He immediately pressed two fingers to her neck and snarled in frustration when he couldn't feel anything through his glove. He wrestled it off his right hand and pressed deeper into the skin over her jugular. There was a pulse. It wasn't that strong, but not so weak that it would be considered life-threatening. She was breathing in faint shallow wheezes.

She was alive.

But she looked like hell. Her already abnormally pale skin was marble white. Blood was smeared from her nostrils to her chest and her hands looked and smelled as if they had been plunged in fire.

"So," he whispered. "This is the price you pay for your power."

Yes, she was alive. But she needed medical attention. And so did he. Carefully, he lifted the girl in his arms. He made sure her head was rested against his chest so blood wouldn't drip back and clog her airway and began to walk to his personal med bay. Every step jarred the wound at his side, but he barely noticed it. His attention was far more focused on the hatred the pumped through his veins like poison.

Hatred for those dark side spirits who had fed him a lie he had believed. He now realized how foolishly blind he had been. There had been no way Harlene could have been in league with them for one very obvious reason: she wasn't of the Force. And the Force was the only way they could have communicated with her.

Maul ignored the droid that greeted him when he reached his destination. He placed Harlene on a cot, but didn't move. He stared at her small, injured form as if he could burn her just with his eyes.

She was the one that he hated most of all. For offering to take him to Korriban. For not being responsible for the trap he had walked in like a fool. For being right about it not being wise for them to get separated. For coming back for him when he thought she had left him there. For assisting in the fight against the Sith hounds. For getting badly injured in the process. For teleporting them both off the planet when it would have been so much easier to just get herself out of there. For asking him if he was alright before she fell unconscious when she should have been more worried about herself.

For making him so Force-damned  _confused._

She always did the exact opposite of what he expected her to do. The subtlety of her actions grated his nerves to no end. She admired the Jedi, yet she was respectful and courteous to him, even more so than was necessary for her mission. Maul had never been educated in social niceties, but he could recognize them when he saw them. She did so because she had the fatal flaw of the Jedi. She had great power, she could take care of herself with no trouble at all, yet she had the one thing that would eventually lead to the downfall of the Jedi.

Compassion.

That was the reason she had offered to take him to Korriban in the first place. That was why she had gone back for him. She had compassion.

She had compassion for  _him_.

Maul's lips pulled off his teeth in a feral snarl as he eyed her neck. His fingers twitched, aching to wrap them around that small, fragile column and end her tainted existence then and there. His hatred permeated the air until he expected black waves of malice to radiate off his being. He had never wanted to kill anyone more in his life.

For half a minute, he stood there imagining unspeakable acts of horror bestowed on the girl before he turned away with a growl. Even if he could kill her, he would restrain himself unless of course, Lord Sidious ordered him to find a way. Harlene's qualities and actions were detestable to him, but she was not his enemy. She was an Observer who was ordered to interact with the beings in the dimension she was assigned. But more importantly, she had saved his life. The thought left a hideous burning taste in his mouth like the most potent of acids, but he acknowledged it. Only a dishonorable coward would not.

She had saved his life. And because of that, he could continue to serve Lord Sidious and oversee the destruction of the Jedi.

"Treat her," he snapped at the medical droid. "If you deem necessary, give her a bacta bath."

"Yes, sir."

The droid floated over to Harlene. Maul gathered bacta patches from a shelf intending to heal his injuries himself. The droid was basically there only for emergency purposes. He was about to seat himself on another cot when a low groan caused him to turn around.

Harlene's eyes fluttered open and Maul blanched in surprise. She had been unconscious for only two minutes.

"Lie still, ma'am," the droid instructed. "You have a severe brain hemorrhage as well as third degree burns on your-"

The droid was immediately interrupted when Harlene sat bolt upright. She screamed and clutched her head with blackened burnt hands. A most interesting string of words spewed loudly from her mouth as she squeezed her eyes shut and groaned.

"Ma'am, you must lie still, your injuries need treatment…"

Much to Maul's amusement, the droid was flung telekinetically into the opposite wall and shattered into several pieces. Harlene's eyes rolled for a brief moment before her vision focused on Maul.

"I swear to God," she hissed her eyes black ice. "If you even start with that 'there is no pain where strength lies' bullshit-" she broke off when another groan escaped her lips along with the occasional colorful phrase.

"Rather young to be using profanity, aren't you?" Maul said coolly.

She shot him a dirty look. "Why do you care? You don't even know what I said."

"Do I have to know?"

Her glare became more pronounced. "Maul, I thought hell would freeze over before I would have to say this to you of all people, but shut up."

Maul smirked, then grimaced in disgust that she could make his hatred be replaced by amusement so fast.

She was still an enigma and would always be one unless he did some serious interrogation, which he fully intended.

Harlene's face was suddenly calm and collected as she lowered her hands slowly from her head, but sweat was pouring down her face and her skin looked even whiter than before.

"You should not have destroyed the droid," Maul said coldly. "I hardly have any use for it, but it would have treated you."

She looked at him, the calm expression replaced by a slight smile.

"You forget, I'm my own personal medic."

She closed her eyes. Maul watched in astonishment when her burned flesh was replaced by smooth pale skin. The blood on her face and chest absorbed into her body. Within seconds, she looked healthy and normal again. Maul felt a trace of envy at her abilities, but then banished it.

Harlene turned to look at him. Her eyes widened when she saw his blood-soaked clothing.

"You're hurt."

Maul gave her an irritated glare at pointing out the blindingly obvious fact. "If you are healed, then leave."

Harlene jumped off the cot and took a step toward him.

"I can help."

He wanted to back-hand her, but merely intensified his glare.

"Leave," he added more force to his tone. "I can heal myself."

She glared back at him. "Judging by how much you're bleeding, I'd say it'd take bacta a week at the very minimum to clear you up enough so that you can at least  _move_  properly. It'll take me a few minutes at maximum to heal you completely. What happens if Sidious calls you for another mission? You won't be able to carry it out to the full extent of your abilities."

Maul didn't even bother to hide the growing fury that was contorting his face. He didn't care that she was right, but rather that her offer stemmed from compassion.

How he hated her. She should be gloating over his humiliation and his wounds, then his hatred for her would be straight forward and pure. But no, her Jedi ideals had to surface, and she had to offer to heal him out of selfless, blasted  _compassion_ that was no doubt entirely self-serving and righteous. That was all it would take for his humiliation to be complete when he reported to his Master: to have her see him, a Dark Lord of the Sith in a vulnerable position…

Wait. That was it. That was the best way to get her to cooperate with his interrogation. If he complied with her request then maybe it would coax her into answering his questions. She hadn't mentioned the…issue on Korriban yet, and that was a good sign. So maybe it could work.

Forcing the rage from his face into a calmer expression, he nodded.

"Very well."

Her expression was serene at his answer. Maul wasn't sure if it was genuine or a product of her emotional powers. They may not be infallible, but they were still better than he had ever seen.

Maul seated himself sideways on a cot and Harlene pulled up a chair beside him. She placed her hands on his arm and closed her eyes. Maul remained silent trying to think of what would be the best way to ask what he wanted without offending or angering her when her eyes opened.

"Looks like your injuries are all on your upper body," she said. "Tunic off, please."

He felt a queer reluctance to do so and related it to that she didn't know his tattoos covered his entire body. Fresh anger coupled with defiance coursed through him at the thought that she would find them disgusting and pass shallow judgment. Without a word, he shrugged off the black material and carelessly flung it in a bloody heap off to the side.

Her eyes roamed over his exposed torso and he scrutinized her expression with a narrowed gaze, silently daring her to pull away in revulsion or make a snide comment. But her focus remained firmly on the two major wounds on his chest and side.

"Lie down." she said quietly.

Suppressing a scowl, he obeyed and silently cursed her subtlety with every cell in his body.

Harlene put her hands on the edges of the wound at his side, seemingly uncaring of his blood. His fingers twitched, ready to grab her throat in case she decided to dig into the injury like his Master did all the time when he was a child. But her touch was gentle, like when she had healed his nervous system. This time, however, he didn't feel the wave of loathing he had the last time.

Her eyes were closed with her brow furrowed in concentration. Within seconds the pain receded from a harsh burning to a low throb. Maul looked down and saw that the wound was already half-way closed. It hadn't even been a minute. He was very grateful that her eyes were closed or else she might have laughed at the look of awe on his face.

Such power in one so young…

How powerful a full grown member of her kind must be. Harlene had said no other but her would ever set foot in this universe, but the thought of an entire creed of beings like her out there both unsettled and fascinated him.

In two minutes the gash in his side was replaced by healthy red skin complete with tattoos. Harlene removed her hands and swayed slightly, eye lids fluttering.

"What is wrong?" he asked in a low voice.

She smiled wearily. "For a Fledgling, channeling psychic energy into another body can be quite taxing. A member of my creed two years older than me would have been able to take care of this with no trouble at all." She didn't sound bitter. She was merely stating facts.

"Is that what happened?" Maul asked. "Before I mean?"

Harlene nodded. "Yeah. The full extent of my power is already in my body and mind. I can call upon it if I want, but if I use more than my cells can handle, they'll be destroyed. We call it psychic overload." she rubbed her temples. "Give me a minute and I'll get the other wound."

She closed her eyes in silent meditation and Maul waited. Soon enough she opened her eyes again and reached for the wound on his chest.

Now was his chance.

"Harlene."

She stopped and looked at him. Maul wondered at the flash of surprise on her face and then realized that he had never called her by her name before.

"Yes?"

"Who touched you?" His tone was perfectly neutral.

Her eyes widened, yet her facial expression remained unreadable. Maul held her gaze carefully. A week ago, he wouldn't have been so blunt with her, but now he knew better than to try to manipulate her or insult her intelligence. He braced himself for an explosion of rage, for her to attack him, to try and kill him again.

And of course, she once again did the exact opposite of what he expected.

She smiled.

"So, you figured it out, huh?" she whispered.

Maul nodded. Harlene sighed and he saw flashes of old pain and hate in her eyes.

"You do not have to tell me if-"

"No," she cut him off. "No. I don't mind," she paused for a brief moment. "How old do you think I am?"

Maul studied her face for a moment then said. "I would say between eleven and twelve standard years."

"Yep," she nodded. "I turned eleven a month ago. I'm the youngest of all fifty members of my creed."

Only fifty? He would have expected a few hundred at least.

"More will be recruited in the future," she said as if reading his mind. "Our superiors had already found access to fifty dimensions in the beginning. So there wasn't really any need for more at the present time. In my dimension, the entire population that resides within our solar system occupies two planets and a moon. And that population consists only of Humans."

"No other sentient species?" Maul asked in astonishment.

Harlene shrugged. "Maybe there are in other solar systems, but we don't have the technology for that kind of space travel yet."

Suspicion gnawed at Maul. "If your people cannot even construct space craft that can travel to other solar systems, then how do they have the technology to travel to different dimensions?"

"I don't have the full details to tell you the truth. This whole traveling to different dimensions thing is an experiment performed by the government. It's a complete secret from the civilian population. We're their test subjects but they aren't exactly forthcoming with us. They only give us enough information so that we won't have any major problems with our mission."

"And what exactly is your mission?"

"I already told you. We are the Observer Creed. We've been ordered to explore aspects of the dimension they assign us and interact with its sentient creatures and bring back details at the end. We do this in different intervals of time, so don't worry. You'll get a nice long break from me soon enough."

Impatience distracted him from noticing the lack of relief he felt at that. Forcing the low soft tone again he said, "You did not answer my first question."

"Man, you're impatient," she scowled, but then grinned. "I'm getting to that." the grin vanished to be replaced by seriousness. "Tell me, Lord Maul, why do you think the government would assign a mission like this to someone so young?"

"You do not talk or act like a child," Maul pointed out. "And you have your powers."

"My powers only manifest when I'm in another dimension. They were given to me. In my own dimension, I'm just an ordinary human. I only have my knowledge of weaponry and hand-to-hand combat for defense."

"What about your immortality?"

"That was given to me also."

"How?"

"Maybe I'll tell you someday." she ignored his scowl and continued. "As for my early intelligence, my people have achieved a New Period of Enlightenment. Technology has increased dramatically, medicine had advanced, education has become more thorough. And in the process, children begin to show maturity earlier in their lives. Unfortunately, no society is immune to the curse of poverty," she stared him dead in the eye. "My entire creed is made up of orphans who survived in the most brutal slums of our first planet."

Maul said nothing.

"The training we go through is not as…intense as your Sith training, but nonetheless, only children who endured great hardship and survived, and were made stronger by their experiences could endure training like that and not be broken. After all, we don't have the Force to draw on for strength." she broke eye-contact and stared at her knees. "You asked who touched me. Well, I don't remember much of my parents. I suppressed quite a few memories when I lost my emotions. They died when I was four, and somehow I ended up in a slum that had once been a city called Ybor." she smiled bitterly. "People call it hell on Earth for a reason. The population isn't large, but it consists heavily of drug-dealers, orphans, prostitution, pimps…and pedophiles," suddenly, she looked older. Older than he had ever seen her. "I lost count of how many times, or how many men. I know it seems cowardly, but if I fought them, I would be dead. I remember the smells of their past victims on their clothes. That perverted lust in their eyes…their touches. I'm just grateful that I wasn't raped. I was too small to be raped."

The pain in her eyes vanished and was replaced by a calmness. She was hiding. Darth Maul's right hand clenched until he could feel his fingernails through his gloves. His teeth grinded to suppress a growl. Every word she spoke caused his already pulsing hatred to double in intensity, and to take an entirely different turn. To commit such an act on a four-year-old child…he bit his tongue hard enough to draw blood. There were no words for such cowardice, such despicable, vile…he suddenly felt a strong desire to go to the slums of Coruscant and go on a killing spree.

Let the scum burn on the fire of his blade. Let him drink in their fear and savor it for all eternity.

He remained that way for a few moments until he focused his attention back on Harlene. The girl was still staring at her knees, an expression of blank calmness on her face.

It sickened him.

"I do not think you a coward for not fighting back," he said quietly. "You are correct. They would have killed you if you had, but they are less than nothing. Do not ever delude yourself into thinking they are worth your life."

Surprise flashed in her eyes, but nodded.

"How long did you survive there?"

"Four months. One thing I remember is that my father started educating me in martial arts when I turned three. I was invited into a gang after I killed a boy who was beating up a younger boy. The leader told me I would be fed well if I protected them. That was after I lost my emotions, but the children weren't very strong making them too interested in potential protection rather than fear of how I looked. But I wasn't just their protector, I was their assassin. With my skills I could easily take down children twice my size. Whenever a major bully surfaced that picked on the little kids, they sent me after them. If someone tried to steal our food, I killed them. If someone was raiding a stash that belonged to us, I killed them. Even with no emotions, I learned that when civilization is absent, so are rules. We did what we had to do to survive, and we answered to nor apologized to no one." she smiled. "One of the younger ones even gave me a nickname that stuck.  _La Za_. Its short for  _La Destroza_  which means 'The Blight'."

Maul said nothing. The blasted girl had once again stunned him speechless.

"I-I know I overacted on Korriban. Its just…I've been grabbed that way before by men and I…remembered and panicked."

The Sith Lord stared at her, remembering the fear in her eyes when he had grabbed her. It hadn't been the type of fear that he reveled in seeing in his victims. Not fear of death or pain. It was fear of losing an invaluable part of her identity that had already been stripped from her many times before. No one deserved that. No deserved to be put in a situation where they even  _believed_ they would suffer such dishonor.

Darth Maul kept his eyes on the ceiling. He couldn't look at her face.

"I am…sorry."

Out of the corner of his vision, he saw her head snap around, completely incredulous.

" _What?"_

How presumptuousness. She probably thought he believed himself above apologizing, which was completely untrue. He always apologized to his Master when he did something wrong. Then again, this was the first time he had ever apologized to anyone other than his Master. But he didn't feel humiliated or even uncomfortable. He apologized to her and he meant it.

Forcing his face and voice back to calmness, he said. "It was not my…intention to make you feel the way you did. I merely wished to intimidate you." Maul's eyes narrowed dangerously as he looked at her. "I would not have done as you feared."

She laughed. "Oh, hell, Maul, I know that. You may be a thousand other bad things in my book, but that will never be one of them."

"I am not evil, Harlene, I am efficient. I serve the order of the Sith and my Master. This is who I am."

She smiled and nodded. "You know, I think I actually believe you."

They stared at each other for a long moment which was broken by Harlene placing her hands on his chest. In a few seconds, the slash there was no more.

"There," she said cheerfully as the blood on her hands fading into nothing. "Good as new."

Darth Maul sat up and appraised the girl before him. The girl who had gone through trials equal to and in some ways greater than that of any Sith. The girl who survived those trials and emerged stronger and wiser than before. The girl who held the Jedi in high regard yet was respectful and trustful of him, a Dark Lord of the Sith, and was not afraid of passionate emotions when fighting. The girl who had weaknesses yet was not weak.

She frowned at his stare.

"What?"

The girl who was skilled in combat arts, yet still had much to learn. The girl who would only become more powerful as time passed.

He came to a decision.

"Do you know how long until you must return to your own dimension?"

She looked surprised at the question. "About a month. Why?"

A month. Not nearly as long as he wanted. But she had said she would come back during different time intervals. It would have to suffice for now.

Maul got up from the cot. He took his shirt with him but didn't put it on. It was torn and bloodstained anyway. He would have to stop by his quarters for a change of clothes.

"I must report to my Master now."

Harlene nodded. "I'll go then."

"No." she looked at him sharply. "After I report to my Master, there is something I wish to discuss with you." his gaze turned stern. "And this time, I must report to him in private."

He was telling her not to spy on him. Normally he wouldn't mind if she did, but what he was about to discuss with his Master was something he definitely didn't want her to see and hear.

She nodded, understanding. "Alright. I'll wait here then."

"See that you do," he said curtly, but believed her.

On his way to his living quarters he contemplated on how he should word his report and request to his Master. Since the girl always did the exact opposite of what he expected, he knew he shouldn't be surprised she had revealed her unpleasant past to him with almost no hesitation. He had never encountered someone who showed him such unconditional trust before. Especially from someone who admired the Jedi. He felt honored and disgusted at the same time.

The girl was naïve. She was arrogant. She was presumptuous, and even due to her harsh past, she still retained vestiges of her child-like innocence. He hated her. He would always hate her. But she was brave. She didn't fear death or pain. And perhaps one of the reasons why she had told him about her past was because she knew it wasn't something she should be ashamed of. And she wasn't ashamed. She did not regret her past. On the contrary, she was grateful for it since it enabled her to emerge into someone much stronger.

She had the heart of a true warrior. All she needed was to grow up.

**xXx**

Darth Sidious had felt a disturbance in the Force. He could not pinpoint its precise location, but knew it was in a place where the dark side was extremely strong. At least that meant he didn't have to worry about those fools on the Council feeling it.

Sidious's eyes snapped open when he heard a soft chiming coming from beside his chair. He raised an eyebrow at the holoprojector.

Gunray had made his weekly report yesterday, so that could only mean…

Sidious stood up and answered the call. He smirked when he saw the flickering blue image of his prostrate apprentice.

"My Master."

"You are back earlier than expected, Lord Maul," Sidious mused. "In fact, I believe you have been gone for only four standard hours. Korriban did not hold your interest for very long?"

"The Observer and I ran into difficulties which hastened our visit."

"What do you mean by difficulties?"

"In the tomb of Naga Sadow I was attacked by four Sith hounds. The Observer was not with me at the start, but she arrived soon after to teleport us off the planet."

"You defeated all four hounds by yourself?" Sidious inquired.

"No, Master. I killed two, but was injured by the third. The Observer used her electrical powers to subdue the remaining two. She killed the fourth and teleported us back to Coruscant before I could kill the third."

Maul's head was bowed so he couldn't see the maliciously delighted grin that stretched Sidious's face. He knew exactly what his apprentice was not telling him.

"She saved your life?" he whispered.

Maul hesitated for a second.

"Yes, Master," Sidious could hear the way the affirmative bit and scratched in protest. "I was wounded and would not have lasted much longer. The Observer used more psychic power than her body could handle and suffered a brain hemorrhage as well as third degree burns on her hands."

"And how could she use her teleportation powers with such injuries?"

"I do not know, Master. She grabbed me a brought us both back. She fainted afterward."

If his face were visible, one could see Darth Sidious's eyebrows disappear into his hairline. This was very interesting news. The Observer could have easily gotten herself to safety with no trouble, yet she refused to leave without his apprentice.

"You said she was not with you from the beginning?"

"No, Master. We…had an argument. She grew angry and left. I went into the tomb by myself."

Hmm. It appeared the girl's subtlety was not to be underestimated. But it was not very surprising. She was a Jedi sympathizer, after all. It would only make sense that she had their pathetic flaw of compassion. Yet Sidious could not offer any complaints for this particular case. She had saved the life of his apprentice. She had compassion for his apprentice.

She held a certain degree of loyalty for his apprentice.

It irritated him greatly that it was directed at Maul rather than him. Then again, the girl had demonstrated quite aptly from the beginning that she had no love for him. But Darth Sidious was the type of person who took what he could get. Even if she was forbidden from interfering, this could be useful in the future.

"Where is she now?"

"I told her to wait in the medical bay while I reported to you."

So. This trust between the Observer and his apprentice was not one-sided.

"What have you found out about her? What has she told you?"

Lord Maul then proceeded to tell him a most interesting story about a government experiment and the 'argument' that occurred on Korriban. When he got to the part of the girl's ordeals his aura pulsed with hatred and malevolence. Sidious did not blame him a bit. In fact, his own lip had curled in disgust.

"Do you know why she revealed all this to you, Lord Maul? Surely she understands you would relate it to me."

"I am not certain, Master, but I hypothesize that these events in her life are not things she is ashamed of."

Sidious detested the girl, but now also felt a grudging respect for her. She did not cringe from the past or surrender to it. She acknowledged it and used it to make her stronger.

"I see. Did she tell you when she was leaving?"

"In about a month. Master…" Sidious could sense discomfort and determination. "I have reported her fighting skills are above average for her age, yet there is much for her to learn. Though she holds the Jedi in high regard, she could perhaps be useful to us in the future. I…request permission to instruct her in the in the form of Juyo as well as Teras Kasi."

Sidious went perfectly still. If Maul were any other apprentice, he would immediately come to the conclusion that this was some half-baked ploy to gain an ally to help overthrow him.

No…no. That wasn't it. There was a hidden meaning behind all this. He knew Maul. He was an utterly obedient servant who thought he was nothing without his Master. He would never contemplate killing Sidious. The dark lord knew his apprentice had a sense of honor in granting worthy opponents quick clean deaths, but it did not extend so far that he would want to train the girl out of sheer gratitude for saving him. This was no act of compassion. Maul was incapable of such an emotion.

So what was it?

Sidious pursed his lips. It was time to do some digging.

"An unusual request, my young apprentice. Do you trust her?"

"I do not trust her faith in the Jedi, but so far she has not given me a reason to distrust her into betraying us to the Jedi."

How intriguing. His apprentice was telling him wordy half-truths. That was quite out-of-character for him.

"What do you think of her?"

Pause. "She is intelligent beyond her natural age. She had the weakness of compassion yet is not afraid to use hatred to make her stronger. Her emotional gifts are very unique. I am also intrigued of the hand-to-hand combat style she uses. I feel she has great potential, Master. She is naïve yet not incapable of learning and understanding. Perhaps…with time I can persuade her that the Jedi are not what she thinks they are."

With that last sentence, complete understanding dawned on Sidious. And the revelation was so shocking his eyes went wide.

He wanted her.

Maul wanted her.

It all fit together now. From Maul's report of his defeat at the girl's hands he had given her a lightsaber. He had gone into great detail of the display of her powers. He had asked if he could accompany her to Korriban. And now he was asking to train her. But that wasn't really what he was asking for.

He was asking for  _her._ Perhaps Maul thought that his mission was over now that the Observer had revealed all she could and that Sidious would forbid him from interacting with her again.

The girl had done something to his apprentice. She had not induced her pathetic light-side views, but awakened a slight desire for intelligent companionship?

Sidious suppressed a chuckle.

No. This girl was not to be underestimated at all.

His apprentice had no sentimental feelings for her. Quite the opposite. He hated her. But still, he wanted her all the same.

The irony was so great Sidious actually did laugh now. It was bone-chilling and full of dark mirth.

Maul looked up, curious.

"Master?"

Sidious's kept laughing, feeling incredibly pleased that he was receiving far greater entertainment from this little charade than he originally thought he would.

"Ah, Lord Maul, and here I thought your behavior would never surprise me again," he grinned. "You are fond of her."

Maul's jaw clenched. "I have no compassion for her master. If you ordered me to kill her, I would do it without a second thought."

"Yes, you would," Sidious said silkily. "If you were able. But you wouldn't want to, would you?"

"No, Master," one again the words bit and scratched in protest.

The dark lord smiled grimly. His had sensed awhile ago that his apprentice's time was drawing close. Time to fulfill the purpose Sidious had always intended for him and then die. There was nothing to be lost, so why not? In fact there may be something to be gained. For Sidious at least.

_If anyone will persuade her to abandon the Jedi, my apprentice, it will not be you. But if she is kept close to the dark side, another may in the future._

"Very well, Lord Maul," Sidious said lightly. "Educate her in the fighting arts. I want updates as to her progress."

Maul bowed his head.

"Yes, my Master."

"You are correct in believing she could be of use to us. In exchange for your teachings, request that she keep an eye on the Neimoidians," Sidious curled his lip. "Their cowardice and greed will keep them in line for now, but they can be devious at times. Hath Monchar demonstrated that quite aptly. Her teleportation and cloaking powers will enable her to spy on them with ease."

Maul nodded.

"As you wish."

**xXx**

During Maul's encounter with Darth Sidious, Harlene sat in silent meditation. She focused her emotional powers so that her feelings were docile rather than restless and wild.

He had apologized to her.

Darth Maul, ruthless assassin of Darth Sidious, merciless killer of all of Black Sun's Vigos, Lorn Pavan, Darsha Assant, Anoon Bondara, soon to be Qui-Gon Jinn, and countless others had fucking _apologized_  to  _her,_ a kid who had done nothing except grate his nerves with the mere knowledge that she actually existed.

What the hell happened to the world she knew and loved? The world that had made blissful perfect sense?

_(it is the world you are in now, child, you need only to open your eyes)_

Well, Claire would be pleased at least. He had apologized to her. That was a step Harlene hadn't imagined their relationship would take. But it had and she would accept it.

She sensed a presence approaching and opened her eyes to find Maul standing in front of her clad in clean clothes and even his cloak. Harlene had kept her word not to listen in on his meeting with Sidious though it had been sorely tempted to just turn invisible and spy on them. He would never know. But it wasn't everyday that you gained small, however genuine trust from one Lord Darth Maul. She couldn't bring herself to break it even if she could get away with it.

 _Damn my sense of honor_ she mentally grumbled.  _And why the hell is he looking at me that way?_

Not feeling like humoring him, she merely waited. After scrutinizing her for a few moments he gestured for her to follow him. With some misgivings, she did.

He led her to his training room, and Harlene thought for a moment that he wanted to spar when he keyed in a code on a control panel. A part of the wall slid open to reveal a magnificent view of Coruscant's sunset. She had seen them many times already and in much closer ways while flying, but they never ceased to take her breath away.

"I told you beauty is irrelevant," Maul said. "And I stand by it. However, I make an exception for something like this."

Harlene nodded. She knew this was his favorite time of day and why from his journal by Jude Watson.

He didn't know this, however, and explained.

"It is a metaphor. A metaphor for our victory. The sun splashes crimson light to everything it touches. And what it does not touch is wreathed in shadows," his eyes burned. "The Republic, and the Jedi will know blood and darkness when they feel the true power of the Sith. They will know our wrath. We will have revenge."

Harlene stared out the window. The view before her looked beautiful and ominous at the same time.

"Yes," she said quietly. "I know."

He looked at her sharply.

"This is from one who admires the Jedi?"

"Just because I admire them doesn't mean I think they'll win. Its too late for them and the Republic. Sidious has already pulled too many strings. They won't know what hit them until its too late." _You won't be there to see it though_ she silently added.

He stared at her for a long moment before turning his attention back to the window. Harlene wanted to ask what this was all about, but decided it was wiser wait for him to reveal his intentions himself.

After a long while, he spoke

"I have received permission from my master to instruct you in the fighting arts I know."

Harlene looked at him sharply, practice enabling her to slam up her barriers before she could blurt out an incredulous exclamation.

"Why?" she demanded almost harshly. "What game are you playing, Darth Maul?"

In response, he walked three steps so he was directly in front of her, He reached out with his gloved hand and cupped her chin between his thumb and index finger. The touch wasn't harsh or affectionate, just indifferently gentle. Harlene's facial expression was attentively blank and it took almost all her will power to keep the mask in place. She couldn't have moved if her life depended on it. The incredulity, the disbelief at his behavior stunned her even worse than any physical blow ever could.

_What is he doing?_

"I hated you the moment I heard your voice. Even before you flaunted your power and held a blade at my Master's throat. And that hatred has only grown day by day. I hate you for your arrogance, your presumptuousness, your naiveté, your compassion," he was speaking softly, but the last word was enhanced by contempt. "But most of all, I hate you for your subtlety. You always do the exact opposite of what I expect, and that alone makes want to end your life here and now."

His words may be harsh, but they were spoken in a low mesmerizing baritone. His voice was hypnotic and Harlene found herself entranced by it against her will. She had never stood so close to him before. Apart from Sidious, she doubted anyone had ever been this close to him without being dead soon after. His yellow eyes glowed in the sunset, enhancing the everlasting fires of hatred that burned in them. For the first time, even through the terrifying Sith markings that were etched in his skin and the shadows of his cowl, Harlene noticed and was gobsmacked by how  _young_  he actually was. He was barely out of boyhood. Perhaps only a year or two older than Claire.

"All the same," he continued. "You have my respect. For your power, for your bravery, for your passion. You have exquisite emotional control, yet there is no limit to how much you can feel. There is no other like you. I may never meet another member of your creed, but that is not necessary to know you will be the greatest of them all. You have the potential. You need only to open your eyes, and grow. And you will." He pulled her closer to him until they were bare inches apart.

"You are worthy of existence."

With that declaration, he released her and turned away.

"That is all. You may go. But come back tomorrow, and every day afterward until you leave unless I say otherwise."

He walked away. Harlene didn't move. She just stood there like a frozen statue, the dying rays of brilliant red light caressing her still form. But she didn't want light. She wanted shadows.

Blissful, comforting shadows.

She teleported from the training room onto the highest point of one of the skyscrapers. The main traffic was nearly a hundred feet below so no one could see or hear her. She sat in a corner where the sun didn't touch. Where the darkness dwelled.

Fifteen minutes past. Then forty-five minutes. Then a full hour. After which the silence was broken by shrill, demented laughter that rang through the Coruscant sky. Though there were no walls for the sound to bounce off, it seemed to echo in a mockery profound enough to defy the laws of physics.

Not long after it had begun, the laughter died and was replaced by harsh, ragged sobs.

Harlene Ballantine buried her face on her knees and wept.


	12. Chapter 12

" **Well, I'll be damned to the deepest hole in hell."**

" **I told you not to underestimate her. If you've noticed, our two Sith friends have done so many times and have paid for it with their pride."**

" **This is better than I could have ever imagined. Beyond my wildest dreams."**

" **I must admit, even I'm surprised at how well it turned out."**

" **You're the one who's always nagging me to have faith in her no matter how large my doubts are so that's saying a great deal. He declared her _worthy_  of  _existence_ and he also…this is…I'm sorry, I need a minute."**

" **Take your time."**

" **Okay I'm alright now. Its hard for me to comprehend that she did it, but its even harder to fathom that she did it without even trying! She wasn't even taking it that seriously!"**

" **I know."**

" **Its scary to think how she'll be in a few years."**

" **Be mindful of the future but not at the expense of the moment."**

" **Ah. Qui-Gon Jinn. One of the very few Jedi who have my respect. Yeah, you're right. But why was she bawling before? Shouldn't she be thrilled? She accepted your challenge and won."**

" **Because in that moment, my little apprentice grew up a bit. She now knows Maul is not the single-minded bloodthirsty monster she originally believed. By declaring her worthy of existence, combined with apologizing to her and wanting to train her…and other things, he broke the illusion she placed on him. It was too much to take in at once. Also, she's become attached to him against her will. And what's going to happen to him in the end?"**

" **Oh."**

" **It reminds me a bit of Mary Shelley's Frankenstein. In the old movies, you see the creature as nothing more than an abomination that the protagonist will inevitably defeat, and then you'll be relieved and rejoice that the good guy won and the bad guy will burn hell. But then you read the book. And something terrible and wonderful happens. You see another side of the monster. You begin to understand the monster. You begin to sympathize with the monster. And you find out the protagonist isn't the good as gold hero you originally thought. At the end of the story when the monster finally dies, questions arise in your mind. 'What if' questions. You mull over the possibilities for a while but then find out that the monster was meant to die and there was no other way. He could never have fit in society. His death was inevitable, yet you can't help but wish."**

" **You told me a lot of Error Correctors go through something similar. They get attached to the characters, but when they come out of their realities, they suffer periods of depression because the characters they get so close to die and there was nothing they could do to stop it."**

" **Those are short-lived though. We give them emotional training remember?"**

" **Yeah. And it's a good thing you don't tell them not to form attachments just because a character's death is inevitable."**

" **Of course. We're not the Jedi. Remember from the Gundam Wing reality? When Heero Yuy's mentor died? His last words were to tell the young boy to live by his emotions. Because without emotions, we are nothing."**

" **Yeah. Well, now the five weeks are up. Its time for the real story to start."**

**xXx**

"Your Highness?"

Queen Amidala turned her gaze from the large window of her throne room to her chief of Security.

"Yes, Captain?"

The queen was grateful that her face paint helped to hide her emotional expressions. It also concealed the lines of stress around her mouth as well as the shadows that gathered around her eyes. Sleep hadn't been kind to her for the past month.

As leader, she couldn't afford to show weakness.

She noticed Panaka didn't look much better. His strong dark features seemed grimmer every time she saw him.

"Forgive my redundancy, Your Highness, the reports we are receiving from the cities are worse everyday, but the details remain the same. I have nothing more to tell you that you don't already know."

Helplessness and guilt were the dominating emotions that tormented the queen lately. Her people had elected her, trusted her, despite the scorn she had received from so many due to her age and humble upbringing. They had put their faith in her hands. And she was powerless to save them from a crisis Naboo had not experienced since the times of war.

She knew of the reports. Many markets had shut down due to the lack of resources, which led to severe unemployment. And the few markets that had managed to stay open were being robbed on a daily basis. Mostly by groups of children and adolescents. In her mind's eye, she could imagine the joy and happiness on their faces be replaced by hollow desperation and hunger that drove them to abandon their morals for survival.

Amidala clenched her fist in confusion and anger.

Why?

It was the question that haunted her since the Federation had blockaded Naboo. She vividly remembered as if it were yesterday. Viceroy Nute Gunray's ultimatum.

" _People of Naboo, and citizens of the Galactic Republic. Due to the unforgivable actions of Supreme Chancellor Valorum, ruler of the Republic, the Trade Federation is about to teach a lesson in the real use of power. We have completely blockaded the planet of Naboo and the surrounding star system with our armed and shielded freighters. No spacecraft of any kind will be allowed to leave the planet, or come to the planet. Any attempts at either will be dealt with decisively. This blockade will stay in place until Tax Resolution BR-0371, regarding the unfair taxation of the free trade zones of the Mid and Outer Rim Territories, is abolished. This ultimatum is non-negotiable. We will refuse any pleas for leniency by Naboo or the Senate. Further, we will consider any attempts to free Naboo by military and/or Jedi forces a blatant act of war, and the Chancellor alone will be held responsible by us. This will be our only communication until our demands are met."_

It made absolutely no sense. The Naboo had been loyal customers to the Federation for centuries.

_Why?_ Amidala clenched her right hand so Panaka couldn't see.  _Why my world?_

Perhaps they thought Naboo would be the easiest target. And when one thought about it, it was. Naboo had been a peaceful planet far longer than Amidala had been alive. They had no major weapons, which of course, made fighting back nearly impossible. Then again Alderaan was just as helpless.

Maybe it was because they thought a queen barely more than a child wouldn't have the strength to resist them.

Amidala's eyes hardened as she turned her gaze back to the window, anger and frustration coursing through her, giving her strength.

"Your Highness?"

The queen turned on her heel and marched over to her desk.

"This has gone on long enough, Captain," she sat down on her throne and began to punch in a familiar code on the holoprojector. "My people are afraid. They are suffering. I am queen of this planet, and I refuse to just stand by and do nothing."

Panaka sighed. "Your Highness, you are needlessly stressing yourself out. There is nothing any of us can do, you included. You are no good to anyone if you burden yourself unnecessarily."

Amidala ignored him as a flickering blue image manifested itself on the holoprojector. She noted with satisfaction that Supreme Chancellor Valorum looked as tired she felt.

Good.

He opened his mouth to speak, but she beat him to it.

"Chancellor, if you are going to tell me you can't offer me better news at this point, then save your breath. I find it appalling enough that the Senate would rather debate trivial matters rather than help one of its own member worlds."

"Your Highness," the politeness in Valorum's voice sounded forced and strained. "I know how upsetting this is for you, but both your senator and myself have done all we can. The Republic has no military to force the Federation to back down."

Amidala'a heart sank. The thought of using physical violence to end the blockade made her feel like retching, but she was desperate enough after hearing the reports from the cities.

Now that hope was gone as well.

Anger flared up again. "Tell me, Chancellor, would you like to know what my people are going through right now? Food markets are being shut down. Parents can't feed their children due to unemployment. Believe it or not, but some adolescents have formed gangs and are robbing the remaining markets. At this rate all of them will be shut down in the next month." Amidala clenched her hands to keep them from shaking. "Every day you delay, you take bread out of the starving mouths of the children of Naboo!"

"I know this, I know." The exasperation was now open and exposed. Valorum was pale-faced and the lines on his face were more pronounced. "And I have told you again and again, there is nothing I can do. I don't have the power or the right to order the Senate to repeal the tax!"

Amidala's eyes narrowed menacingly. "Know this, Chancellor. I am holding you  _personally_ responsible for the suffering of my people. Find a way to end this blockade  _now_ , before you become known as the Chancellor who taxed an entire planet to death!"

"Your Highness…" Valorum held up his hands in a gesture of peace. "Perhaps…this is a thin chance, but your senator made a suggestion to me just now."

Amidala's shoulders relaxed slightly. "I'm listening."

"The Viceroy stated he would not accept any form of communication with the exception of myself and the Senate. I believe that can be used to our advantage." the ghost of a sly smile crossed the Chancellor's face. "I could send a ship envoy of Ambassadors to the Viceroy to…negotiate the release of your world."

Amidala frowned. "Chancellor, Nute Gunray has the entire blockade at his command. Even a Neimoidian would show courage with a force like that behind him. What makes you think he will be intimidated by Ambassadors, even if they were sent by you?"

She could have sworn the sly smile widened. "He would not be intimidated by regular Ambassadors, I know."

"Chancellor, what are you getting at?"

"I am on rather good terms with the Jedi Order, Your Highness. I could ask them for a personal favor. For a matter like this, I doubt they would be reluctant."

Amidala's eyes went wide as astonishment flooded her.

"Jedi Ambassadors…" she whispered. The possibility was like a ray of sunlight breaking through a dull gray sky.

"If you wish, Your Highness, I could send a call to them right now."

"Yes," the queen nodded. "Yes, please do that Chancellor. Thank you."

"My pleasure, Your Highness."

The hologram disappeared and Amidala leaned back on her throne with a sigh. Maybe there was hope after all.

Captain Panaka approached. There was a smirk on his face. "Its no small wonder that the people elected you, Your Highness. King Veruna would never have taken a stand like that. He was quite submissive."

"I know," Amidala said. She stared at her desk. "I ran because I love my planet and my people more than I will ever love my own life. I wanted to be the one to protect it. To protect them."

The Captain nodded. "The people chose wisely, Your Highness. I have no doubt you will see us through this crisis."

Amidala nodded in gratitude. She still had doubts and misgivings, but Panaka was a man she greatly respected. His opinion mattered a great deal to her.

"Thank you, Captain. Please inform Governor Bibble and the rest of the Council of the Chancellor's plan."

"Of course, Your Highness."

**xXx**

In a shadowy lair on Coruscant, Darth Sidious took a moment to revel in the satisfaction of how well his plan was working. It had been too easy to manipulate that Jedi-loving fool Valorum into suggesting the taxation of the free trade zones of the Mid and Outer Rim Territories which gave the Federation a valid excuse to blockade Naboo. His true goal was to replace Valorum with a puppet of his own, such as Ainlee Teem, but choosing Naboo was no coincidence. The planet flat-out disgusted him. Its people consisted of naïve idealists who were foolish enough to forbid the use of weapons and arms. They were like the Jedi, blathering holier-than-thou platitudes of peace and security and thinking they were projecting wisdom to the galaxy, when in reality, they were displaying their own arrogance and cowardice like a stupid child taunting a caged rancor. The child could sit in front of the bars of the rancor's imprisonment and smile innocently, thinking it was perfectly safe because its enemy was in a cage. But eventually, the rancor would become enraged and strong enough to break free and devour the child. To Sidious, the child was a metaphor of Queen Amidala, while the cage represented the Senate. She was naïve enough to believe they would jump to her rescue, while she and her people hid behind their own personal delusions.

Idiot girl.

The Naboo had also, in the process, distanced themselves from the Republic, and prevented themselves from becoming aware of how corrupt it had become. The Senate now consisted only of greedy, cowardly scum, concerned with only gaining more wealth and power. It was the reason Darth Sidious had been able to control so many of them.

Indirectly, the Naboo had asked for what was coming to them. And now it had arrived thanks to Sidious. He would use the planet to achieve his goals, and as an added bonus rid the galaxy of a severe nuisance.

Alderaan was the same way, in fact. Perhaps when the galaxy was his, he would…

He was jerked out of his thoughts when he felt a familiar presence approaching. Donning his hood, he waited.

A few moments later, Darth Maul knelt on one knee.

"My master."

"Rise, Lord Maul."

His apprentice obeyed. Sidious hadn't seen Maul personally since the blockade first began, but now that he was here, Sidious could fully sense the younger Sith's emotions. After a moment of probing, he frowned at what he found.

First things first though.

"The Observer is not with you, Lord Maul," Sidious said silkily. "Did seeing me again hold no appeal to her?"

Maul's eyes flashed. "She informed me two days ago that she received orders from her superiors."

Sidious smiled in cruel amusement. Another half-truth that was not reported to him right away. Apparently, his apprentice did not wish to inform him what these orders were. That alone gave him the answer. However, there was time to draw it out later.

"How goes her training?"

"She is a fast learner, Master. She asks questions only when necessary and offers no complaints as to my methods. I have noticed an improvement to her blade work during the past three weeks. She takes to Teras Kasi remarkably well despite the immaturity of her body. I have confidence she will improve greatly as she grows."

"I sense anger in you, my young apprentice," Sidious said. "Is it about the girl?"

"Not in general, Master," Maul's jaw clenched. "I am utterly disgusted by the cowardice of her government that they would presume to throw away such potential out of ignorant fear. They are unworthy of an agent like her. The only one whom I have any respect for is Claire Selton, her mentor."

"Indeed," Sidious agreed. "Unnecessarily wasting talent is a truly despicable thing." he paused for a long moment, drawing out tension before speaking again. "I know she told you the orders her superiors gave her," his eyes bore into Maul's.

"You will tell me them now."

Maul hesitated before opening his mouth to speak…

…and was cut off by a soft chiming from the holoprojector before he could get a single syllable out.

Sidious gritted his teeth at the interruption. "Stay out of sight." he snapped at his apprentice before answering the call. Three holograms materialized consisting of Viceroy Nute Gunray, his lieutenant Rune Haako and Captain Daultay Dofine. He noted with interest that they were all quivering nervously.

Well, more nervously than they usually did.

"This had better be good, Viceroy." Sidious said menacingly. "I was busy on other is it?"

Gunray spoke. "The Chancellor has sent ambassadors to force a settlement."

Sidious smirked inwardly. Valorum truly was a fool. So easy to manipulate it wasn't even fun. "Yes, I know."

Gunray swallowed hard. He wasn't finished yet. "They are…Jedi!"

Sidious froze.

"Jedi?" he said in a reverent whisper. "Are you sure?"

"They have been identified, My Lord. Qui-Gon Jinn and Obi-Wan Kenobi."

How interesting. The same two who had interfered with his plan with the Bartokk assassins months ago. Coincidence? Not likely. So, Valorum wasn't quite as great a fool as he originally thought. Sidious cursed himself for not foreseeing this. Valorum had always been on very good terms with the Jedi. It would not have been hard for him to ask for a favor such as this.

Lord Maul shifted beside him and Sidious picked up a wave of rage and frustration from his apprentice. And the faintest trace of…

Distress?

"This scheme of yours has failed, Lord Sidious." Dofine whimpered pathetically. "The blockade is finished! We dare not go against the Jedi."

"You seem more worried about the Jedi than you are of me, Dofine." Sidious said coolly. "I am amused. Viceroy!"

"Yes, My Lord?"

"I don't want this stunted slime in my sight again…do you understand?"

The Viceroy nodded and shot the captain a harsh glare, who slunk off with his head bowed. Sidious pursed his lips. It had been only five weeks since the blockade began. His original plan had been two months. But there was no time now. The invasion of Naboo would just have to proceed ahead of schedule.

"This turn of events is unfortunate, but not fatal. We must accelerate our plans, Viceroy. Begin landing your troops."

Gunray flinched. "Ahh, My Lord, is that…legal?"

"I will MAKE it legal," Sidious snarled.

"And…the Jedi?"

"The Chancellor should have never brought them into this." Sidious snapped. "Kill them immediately. Destroy their ship."

The dark lord picked up another emotion from his apprentice at that. It was miniscule, yet it made Sidious grit his teeth and want to blast Maul with Force Lightening until he was unconscious.

"My Lord," Gunray stammered. Panic brimmed in his eyes. "D-destroy a  _Republic vessel?_ But-"

"Direct your fear where it rightfully belongs, Viceroy," Sidious hissed. "You don't want to end up like your late associate, Hath Monchar, do you?"

Gunray shook his head violently.

"O-of course, n-not, My Lord!"

"I don't want to hear any more about whether my orders to you are legal or not. Understood? Carry out my commands."

Gunray bowed. "Ye…yes, My Lord. As you wish." the transmission was cut and the hologram faded away.

Darth Sidious was silent and still as a statue for a full minute.

"Now then, Lord Maul," he said in a voice filled with deadly calm without turning around. "You were about to tell me about the Observer personally associating with the Jedi, as of right now."

Brief pause, then. "Yes, master."

Sidious's eyes narrowed behind his hood. "I will grant that she has been useful in keeping an eye on the Neimoidians. However…" he turned around very slowly. "I have sensed a change in you, my young apprentice. And I am not certain I like it." he took a step closer to Maul whose face showed a slight confusion.

"Master?"

"Your hatred burns bright, apprentice." Sidious whispered. "Brighter than I have ever felt. You yearn for the destruction of the Jedi at your own hands more than ever. Yet you felt relieved when I ordered the Neimoidians to execute the two Ambassadors. Why is that?"

"The Neimoidians are as incompetent as they are cowardly, Master. They are no match for Jedi. I have a strong suspicion they will fail."

"And then I will require that you hunt them down." Sidious finished.

"Yes, master."

"You wish to prove yourself to me."

"That is my purpose, Master."

"Of course it is," Sidious took another step closer. Menace radiated off him. "Your thoughts betray you, my young apprentice. Unfortunately, I cannot decipher them completely. Why do you think that is Lord Maul?"

The younger Sith didn't answer. His face was unreadable. But Sidious smirked when he saw the slightest of tremors course over Maul's body.

"Could it be…" Sidious slowly drawled the words out in an ice cold voice. "That I cannot sense your thoughts…because they are mainly focused on a certain… _acquaintance_ of yours? An acquaintance," the drawl transformed into a poisonous hiss. "That has no  _Force Signature?"_

The tension in the air was so thick and cloying it would take a lightsaber to cut through it. Darth Maul stood his ground, his face kept attentively blank.

"You said you would try and persuade her that the Jedi are not what she thinks they are," Sidious said with casual airiness. "Are you having any success?"

The young Sith's Force aura pulsed with the same rage and frustration as the last time. "She listens to what I say, Master, but she counters my arguments with her own idealism. She left when I went too far," Maul bared his teeth. "She is determined to hold the Jedi in high regard no matter what evidence I put before her."

Sidious chuckled. "Yes, that is to be expected." His gaze bore into Maul's. "You are enraged, apprentice. The mere thought of her interacting with them stirs a desire to crush the Temple into ruin right this second."

"She is a naïve child, Master, despite the way she talks and acts." Maul's right hand clenched. "The Jedi will take advantage of that. They will brainwash her further."

"And why should that matter to you, Lord Maul?" Sidious asked quietly. "She is forbidden from interfering. She will not betray us to them. And she has done what we asked of her. So how does it hold significance?"

Maul didn't answer and Sidious closed his fist, summoning the dark side. His apprentice's eyes went wide and a shocked choke escaped his throat, though his hands did not grab for his neck.

"Be very, very careful Maul," Sidious hissed. "I permitted you this indulgence because I thought it would be useful to you. And it has been. Your hatred has increased, yet I sense something else, buried deep down inside. Not compassion, no. You are incapable of such weakness. But a peace of mind that borders on….dare I even suggest it… _contentment?"_

Sidious channeled the dark energy focusing it on his apprentice's windpipe. Finally, the young Sith did grab his throat, gasping for air. Sidious kept him like that until he collapsed on the ground, wheezing. The dark lord approached the crumpled form of Darth Maul.

"Under normal circumstances, such a thing would hardly matter to me," Sidious said coldly. "But it seems the child is becoming a distraction. And distractions can make one reckless. You wanted her and I let you have her. Do not bother to deny it, Maul. I knew what you were really asking when you requested to train her. But heed my warning. Do not let her own blindness cloud your judgment, or the consequences will be severe." The dark lord turned his back. "Now, get out of my sight."

From behind him, he heard Maul struggle to his feet and walk away and Sidious glared at the wall in front of him before chuckling again. He admitted this was still quite entertaining. However, his apprentice needed to be reminded of his place. The little girl had somehow gotten under Maul's skin and eventually, he decided to voluntarily welcome her there, but only because Sidious permitted it.

**xXx**

"Captain, we have searched the ship, and there is no trace of the Jedi." the hologram of Rune Haako said. "They may have gotten onto one of your landing craft."

"If they're down here, sir, we'll find them." the droid responded in its lifeless voice. "We are moving out of the swamp and are marching on the cities. We are meeting no resistance."

"Excellent." Gunray said. "Use caution – these Jedi are not to be underestimated."

From her perch on a gunship, Harlene snorted derisively. Now they decide to show the Jedi a bit of respect? Stupid fools. Well, mostly Nute Gunray. Daultay Dofine and Rune Haako had at least encountered them before and learned something from their experiences. And now the este emed Viceroy of the Trade Federation had had the very great privilege of seeing two Jedi warriors kick major ass for the first time. Harlene shared the opinion of several Star Wars fans that  _The Phantom Menace_ movie was a big letdown, focusing mainly on special effects rather than the actors performance. But here in a virtual reality world, there was no comparison. She had followed Obi-Wan and Qui-Gon for the last day and reveled in seeing them in action against the Federation. It had been incredibly tempting to reveal herself many times, but restrained herself knowing she would only be a distraction. As of right now, she was content to merely live up to her false title. Harlene found it to be a therapeutic relief to see the Jedi at long last, but it also stirred up conflicting emotions, such as guilt and uncertainty of which a certain Dark Lord of the Sith was to blame.

Well, no that was unfair.  _He_  wasn't to blame. He had asked her to come back, but the decision rested on her alone. And she had gone back every day for the past three weeks when it would have been so easy to just vanish from his life altogether. She had done what Claire asked. She had done the impossible. She had created a civil companionship with Darth Maul.

The mere thought still caused her to giggle deliriously every now and then. As did the memory of him kneeling in front of her, touching her chin and declaring her worthy of existence. Actually, that was the impossible thing she had done. Now thanks to Harlene, Maul's list of those people had grown from one to two.

_And he complains I always do the exact opposite of what he expects_ she mentally grumbled.

Maul made good on his promise to train her. She would arrive in the afternoon and meditate with him, after which they would train until late evening. True to his word, he had begun to teach her Juyo lightsaber techniques and the Teras Kasi martial arts. The first day he had drilled her mercilessly to see where her breaking point was. Unfortunately for him, she had not given him the satisfaction of seeing her collapse. The truth was, he was as harsh and demanding as Claire was. Harlene had taken the liberty of informing him of that after he commented upon her stamina.

"You Sith have your 'there is no pain where strength lies' philosophy. Well, we Observers have one that's worded a bit different. 'Yeah, you're in pain, yeah you're exhausted, now suck it up, get on your feet and fight anyway!'" After which she had lunged at him in a flurry of slashes and she could have sworn she saw amusement in his eyes.

Despite Maul's isolated upbringing from society, he truly was an excellent teacher, explaining what he wanted her to do bluntly, yet thoroughly and she obeyed without questioned. Harlene admitted to herself that she had learned quite bit from him in as little as three weeks. Her blade work had improved and she had some handle on the basics of Teras Kasi. In return, she had volunteered her knowledge of Capoeira and he had accepted. Already being a master of acrobatics and martial arts, he was an incredibly fast learner.

She had thought he would dismiss her afterwards. Instead, he would invite her to his window and they would talk as they watched the sun set. Well, actually, she would talk and he would listen. Harlene told him of the history of her people. From the wars they fought, to the conflicts they faced, and the solutions that came during her time. He had been particularly intrigued when she told him about the Spartans.

" _They were an ancient civilization?"_

" _Yeah. Very primitive, but they didn't let that get in the way. They were the ultimate warriors of their time, and they bore many similarities to your Sith culture. If a baby was born misshapen or with birth defects, they threw the infant into a ravine to die from exposure. They only accepted the best of the best. The children that did survive were given severe training to mold them into the perfect killing machines. At the age of seven, boys were tied to a pole and whipped for a certain amount of time. Those that collapsed or died were considered irrelevant. Those that survived continued to train. And the irony is, they were trained to train themselves a lot of times. An example would be stealth. If they wanted food, they had to steal it and were only punished if they got caught. And to advance to the next level, they pitted students against each other in battles to the death. One thing I greatly admire about them is their attitude toward women, which was severely different from the ancient cultures back then. Girls weren't trained as soldiers but they were brought up to be as healthy and strong as men. They were educated in boxing, wrestling, swordplay and gymnastics. Not only that, they enjoyed the privileges of positions of power and owning their own property, as well as the right to divorce their husbands if they chose. Cowardice was also something sorely looked down on. When a man went off to war, he carried a large shield along with his armor. His wife would tell him to come back to her with the shield on his back or his corpse on the shield. If he came back without it, it meant that he dropped it to lighten his load as he ran away. The punishment was death or exile."_

_Maul had nodded in satisfaction and approval. "This is a culture I could greatly respect."_

Their conversations mainly consisted of him asking short questions about Harlene's civilization and her providing thorough, lengthy explanations. Harlene never considered herself a chatterbox, but she found herself eager to share her knowledge. He didn't seem to mind though. In fact, it was almost as if he was perfectly content to just listen to the sound of her voice.

She had been quite confused at first. Yet it would be nothing compared to what happened at the start of the second week.

It was after six long hours of lightsaber drilling. He had offered her food, but she had declined telling him that her immortality enabled her to survive without eating, drinking or sleeping. Actually, it was another programming. Error Correctors could consume nutrition and perform bodily functions, but only if they wanted to. Otherwise, they were free from such burdens so time could be completely devoted to exploring and interacting.

She had stood by the window alone and found herself lost in her thoughts as she stared at the breathtaking sight before her. After an unknown amount of time, Maul had returned, but he didn't stand beside her as he usually did. Instead, he stood behind her. Harlene hadn't thought much of it at first. She waited for him to ask a question, but instead…

…instead…

…he had reached out with his gloved hand and began  _caressing her hair._

Until her dying day she would remember how every molecule in her body felt as if it had been doused in liquid nitrogen making moving or speaking utterly impossible. But her mind was fully thawed and it had no trouble whatsoever in voicing its incredulity.

_Darth Maul is stroking my hair, Darth Maul is stroking my hair, Darth Maul is stroking my…fucking…hair. I'm hallucinating, this is a dream, I'm not really here, I want to wake up now, please let me wake up now, get me the fuck out of this bizarre whatever I'm in…_

She eventually forced herself to relax. Malfunction. That's what it was. Just a small malfunction in Maul's programming. That was all. It could be fixed. When Harlene was done here, she would just go up to the Four Founders and tell them about it and they would take care of it. No problem. No problem at all.

If only he would just take his hand off her so she could actually  _move_  again.

This was too much. Apologizing to her was one thing, he had honor after all. Declaring her worthy of existence was another, she supposed it made sense in a way. Asking Sidious to train her wasn't that unusual, but this…

This contradicted  _everything_  Maul was. It  _had_  to be a malfunction, there's  _no way_ , no way in the  _universe…_

_(feel the sense of touch child)_

Malfunction or not, if someone were to ask her what she would do if Darth Maul ever started stroking her hair, she would answer that she would slap his hand away and ask him what the fucking hell did he think he was doing.

But she was shocked to discover that when she actually thought about it, she felt more morbidly curious rather than outraged.

_(feel the sense of touch child)_

Forcing herself to relax even further so she could think clearly, Harlene tentatively began to concentrate on how his touch felt.

His glove was soft. The speed of his movement moderate.

Gentle…yet not indifferent…like when he had cupped her chin. There was…meaning behind this?

_(it's the sense touch, child)_

A memory from an old movie called  _Crash_  surfaced. The setting had been the city of Los Angeles in the early 2000's. Racial prejudice had been a main theme. Blacks and whites, Asians and Hispanics. It even included the treatment Middle Easterns' received after the September 11th terrorist attacks via Osama Bin Laden. But the focus of the movie had been about how these people's lives affected each others. How they interacted on their own free will, and how they interacted through involuntary collisions both literally and metaphorically.

How they crashed into each other.

But one of the characters had an interesting theory. Perhaps  _all_  these collisions were voluntary, and they were the result of an unconscious desire for interaction.

A desire for the sense of touch.

" _It's the sense of touch,"_ the character, Detective Graham Waters had said in a mystical voice to his partner and lover, Ria after they had gotten into a car accident.  _"Any real city, you walk, you know? You brush past people, people bump into you. In L.A., nobody touches you. We're always behind this metal and glass. I think we miss that touch so much, that we crash into each other just so we can feel something."_

Touch was something all living beings craved, sentient or not. And they got it through interacting with others. But how does one control how and when one encounters with others? Sometimes you seek out interaction, sometimes its forced onto you, and sometimes you get caught off guard, yet you respond to it even if it isn't welcome.

She was responding to his touch even if it was sorely unexpected because it was something that she was used to. It was normal for her. But something like this wasn't normal for Darth Maul. His touch was gentle, yet she could sense severe inexperience in it. This was far from normal for him, yet he was a living creature, and a sentient one at that. Touch was something that came instinctively.

Had Sidious ever touched him affectionately? Perhaps he had handled him gently when he was a baby, but memories like that faded as a person got older. Harlene recalled a Star Wars Tales comic in which Maul remembered certain aspects of his past. The main of which was how Sidious had taught him how fear led to anger, hate and suffering. Maul had been assigned to investigate a disturbance in the dark side, which came from a creature called Silus who was part of a brawl that used the Force for financial gain. In reality, Sidious had wanted to pit Maul against Silus in a one-on-one duel as he stated in a holo-recording that Maul presented to him. Sidious instilled fear in Maul when he told Silus he would take him as an apprentice if he could defeat Maul. Maul had used his fear of abandonment, of having no purpose without Sidious to eventually triumph.

" _You were afraid?"_

" _I…yes."_

" _Good. Fear can make you strong. Obedient. In this there is power. Do you understand?"_

" _Yes…my master."_

Sidious had then cupped his chin between his thumb and index finger. In the exact way Maul had touched Harlene. But for Sidious, such touches held no meaning. They were merely to emphasize his point and to remind Maul that he was nothing without his master.

The touches held no meaning, not even affection and they were probably rarer than rain in the desert. Graham's theory would probably never apply to someone so well than Darth Maul. Well, maybe Darth Vader, but Maul was raised with no contact from the outside world and he spent his days doing nothing expect training and meditating. He was always behind metal and glass. And he received his touch solely by fighting others. He received his touch by crashing into others.

Of course, he would have no qualms with that. He was a Sith after all. What other sense of touch could possibly satisfy him than battle?

_(you need to get rid of those blocks on your mind)_

But in the comic that told the story of the downfall of Black Sun's vigos…Harlene remembered the scene where Maul had lied to a group of Vigo Darnada's thugs, telling them he wanted to be part of Black Sun. They brought him to Darnada, and the vigo's bodyguard, a Twi'lek named Sinya had taken a moderate interest Maul. She circled him flirtatiously and ran her hands over him to check for potential weapons. Maul hadn't resisted. He had stayed perfectly still.

Why? He didn't have to let her touch him. He had already been in Darnada's lair. He could have just whipped out his lightsaber, caught everyone off guard and the rest would be history.

Harlene tried to push the thought out of her head. He had probably wanted to make a dramatic first strike. Darnada had asked why he had come after Sinya had frisked him and Maul responded, "I came to kill you. ALL of you."

That was it. He had waited because it would be more dramatic. What else could she expect from a Sith?

But Maul had once said in his journal that he never spoke in battle because he wanted to solely focus on the joy of killing. That completely contradicted him announcing his intentions to his victims.

Unless…unless those words had been for  _himself._ To remind himself the real reason why he was there so the unexpected, yet not unpleasant ministrations he had just received would banish from his mind…

Was this really a malfunction?

…or was it artificial intelligence so real and advanced that it completely utterly took her breath away?

Once again, Harlene tried to get the seemingly ludicrous thought out of her head, but there was something that kept on pushing at her mind

_(feel the sense of touch child)_

Along with the hand stroking her hair that almost pleaded with her to reconsider.

_Am I that wrong about you?_ She wondered.  _Are you not just a blood-thirsty monster, but a man who desires the same basic things everyone else does? No matter how evil you are?_

As if in answer the hand caressing her hair suddenly ceased its movement, but it rested itself on her shoulder, and she felt the leather-clad fingers of his other hand gently stroke her jaw.

_Yes._

_Yes, I think you just may be._

The revelation filled her with awe at how the Four Founders had created these characters so breathtakingly real, but she also remembered what she had said about Maul before

_(he hates interaction of any kind if its not Sidious or someone he can kill)_

And didn't even try to quell the rush of shame that burned her face. Claire had been right to reprimand her.

Maul didn't speak for the remaining hour left of daylight. When the sun finally disappeared beyond the horizon and the stars began to twinkle in the sky along with Coruscant's lights, he bent his head to whisper in her ear.

"Come before dawn from now on."

Involuntarily, she shivered at the commanding tone in his soft voice, but nodded.

"I will."

He left afterward. But during their remaining days, they would train for hours as usual, and Maul would stroke her hair and jaw during their conversations. Sometimes he would even cup the side of her neck with his remaining hand while he was doing so.

Harlene's uncertainty and guilt did not stem from her interactions with Maul, but rather, it was the lack of guilt and uncertainty. Against her will, she enjoyed this new form of attention he paid to her, and didn't even fight it. It gnawed at her that she was betraying the Jedi by not resisting this twisted affection from a Sith of all people. At night when he finally walked away from her without a word, images would flash in her mind of peaceful places she could go to calm her conflicted mind. She had felt slightly suspicious when it happened, but then brushed it off when she arrived since the places helped mollify her thoughts.

_(do what you feel is right, child what others think is irrelevant)_

It would be effortless to leave Maul forever. The temptation after she had told him she was going to meet the Jedi two days ago had been almost impossible to overcome. He had gone into an infuriating tirade how they were arrogant hypocrites.

But if she did, he would be sealed behind metal and glass again to await the crashes that was his sense of touch when Sidious assigned him a mission.

_What have I done?_

_What have I found?_

Harlene was so absorbed in her thoughts that's she didn't even feel the wind whipping through her hair or hear the scream of machinery and wildlife that rang through the swamps as the Gunships tore through the trees and foliage. But then a vision flashed in her mind.

Qui-Gon Jinn was running at full speed with one of the hulking crafts behind him. Jar-Jar Binks was jerking his head left and right, confused as to what was going on, but he was yards away from Qui-Gon's path. At this rate, they would never collide with one another like they were supposed to.

They would never crash into one another.

Harlene smiled at the irony and proceeded to do her job.

 


	13. Chapter 13

" **I always knew the Naboo were childish idiots, but to see it in action, better action than the movies, really sends me over the edge."**

" **I sympathize whole-heartedly. They waste time and energy asking "why?" when they should be planning a way to save their lives."**

" **But that would require , gasp, fighting back and tarnishing their "attacking even in self defense is oh so morally wrong" bullshit ideals."**

" **True. I have respect for a couple of them though. Captain Panaka for example. And also Governor Bibble. He's the only one who slammed real truth into the faces of the council by saying they couldn't just fall to their knees and pray they wouldn't be attacked even after their communications were cut. And he was the first who came to the conclusion that an invasion was the only logical reason for that. He's a pacifist, yet he's practical, unlike the others. He knows idealism has no place in a life-threatening crisis."**

" **He should have been ruler of Naboo instead of that pansy-ass bitch. When she ordered her Royal Security Forces to not offer the slightest resistance if their cities were attacked just so all the blame could be placed on the Federation when the Senate supposedly comes to their rescue I wanted to freeze some sense into her. Pardon the pun."**

" **You don't need to fantasize of using your powers on her. Harlene will take care of that for us. Well, it won't be as extreme as that, but I have every confidence that she'll provide us with excellent entertainment."**

" **She's already providing us with excellent entertainment. Maul's very restless now that she's going to be interacting with the Jedi."**

" **Steve Perry's Shadows of the Empire emphasized two vital facts about the Sith when they set sights on something that they want for themselves: They don't let it go and they don't share. They're possessive as hell. Luke may have been Vader's son, but that only made him all the more determined to get him. Vader allowed no one else to touch him except for himself. Not Xizor and not even Palpatine."**

" **That's the main reason for Maul's very unusual behavior towards Harlene. He's willing to display affection for her, but its possessive affection, which is best expressed through touch. Do you think he's laboring under the delusion that she belongs to him?"**

" **Maybe. But remember, he's never asked for anything for himself before. She's his first true indulgence. And what makes it all the more sweeter for him is that she comes to him on her own free will. He knows she's going to get more skilled and powerful as time passes and he wants to be a part of it, hence his request to Sidious to train her. But most of all, he wants her to stay with him."**

" **Sabaku no Gaara from Naruto was wrong when he said that loneliness is the worst form of suffering in the world, though I can hardly blame him for thinking that, but he was right when he said that no one can defeat it by themselves no matter how strong they are."**

" **Darth Maul isn't strong. He's an immature boy trapped inside an adult's body that lives for his master and is unaware of the fact that he has free will."**

" **Yeah, I remember that Star Wars Tales comic and the metaphor that was emphasized at the end when they showed two pictures of him side by side as an adult and as a twelve-year-old. But remember what that Yeerk said from K.A. Applegate's Animorph's series? Visser Three ordered his scientists to create a potion that would take away human free will making them effortless to control, but as the Yeerk later told the Animorphs, such a concept is idiotic. There's no such thing as a sentient being without free will. We are free will. Species doesn't matter. A sentient creature has free will like an object has mass. You can't separate the two. Sidious's brainwashing has only suppressed Maul's awareness of his ability to think for himself. Harlene's given him the first taste of true genuine freedom that he's ever had, and hell will freeze over before he lets that go. His possessiveness is going to increase more and more."**

" **You're learning. Good."**

**xXx**

Nute Gunray viewed Lord Sidious the same way the rest of his associates did: with fear and awe. He hadn't believed the Sith were a myth, but he had been stunned speechless when the dark lord approached him for a business deal that time ago. Nute had been both flattered and unnerved that his talents as a businessman and spokesperson had caught the attention of one so powerful, but he often wondered if the fruits of reward were worth walking such a fine line. At first he had been thrilled with the status he gained. Nute had been Viceroy of the Trade Federation already, but had been restrained by the Federation directorate. Lord Sidious had granted them a much larger and improved battle droid army. However, these droids had unexpectedly fired on the entire Directorate on a summit on Eriadu, killing them all save for Nute and his fellow Neimiodian, Senator Lott Dodd.

Thus Nute became the leader of the entire Trade Federation, which turned into a Neimoidian monopoly after he filled the vacant positions with Lieutenant Rune Haako, Captain Daultay Dofine, and Hath Monchar.

The current doubts of dealing with the Sith first stirred when Monchar betrayed them, believing that better profit could be made by selling a Sith Holocron containing information on the upcoming invasion of Naboo. Nute had dispatched a bounty hunter to bring Monchar back, but he later learned from Lord Sidious that the traitor had already been…dealt with.

And now the Jedi he had been ordered to execute had escaped.

Nute sighed wearily as he made his way to the conference room. Rune had told him he had an urgent matter to discuss. At times he felt a slight longing for his time as a junior officer. The power he held now had only been a dream then, but dreams sometimes held a lot more comfort and security than reality.

Keying in the door code, he entered and blanched when he saw a very nervous-looking Rune sitting beside a hologram of Darth Sidious.

"Rune? Lord Sidious? What is-?"

"Sit down, Viceroy," the order was so frigid, Nute could have sworn he saw icy waves radiating from the blue image. With several misgivings, he obeyed.

"I am very disappointed, Viceroy."

Nute blinked, confused.

"Forgive me, Lord Sidious, I don't-"

"Do not play stupid with me," Sidious cut him off with a menacing hiss. "You're lieutenant has just informed me of something that you obviously did not want brought to my attention."

Sickening realization and horror dawned on Nute like a firestorm.

"Understand now, Viceroy?" Sidious asked with deadly calm.

"L-lord Sidious, please, it is not-,"

"I don't have time for your mindless babbling," Sidious snarled. "You will tell me right now if the Jedi are alive or not."

"I-my Lord, I am certain they are dead. It has just…not been confirmed yet." he prayed to whatever deity that might be listening that that would mollify the dark lord for now.

Sidious was silent for an agonizing minute before speaking.

"I'll let you in on a little secret, Viceroy. I need your help in this occupation. Working through intermediates like you is the only way my plans can succeed, else I would be discovered by the Jedi." he bared his teeth. "And its all the more fortunate for you, for that is the only reason you are not gasping for your last breath right this second."

Nute didn't answer, afraid that the Sith would change his mind if he made a sound.

"But you will be if you continue to bungle my orders. When the Jedi show up again, you will inform me right away. Do no let them anywhere near the Queen. I will deal with them myself."

The hologram winked out and Nute furiously rounded on Rune.

"You had to tell him didn't you? Perhaps you hoped to take my place!?"

Rune stood up looking indignant. "I was protecting us both, Nute! If the Jedi had showed up again and managed to escape, we would all be dead!"

He was right, Nute knew, but it didn't make him feel any better. "That does not change the fact that our lives are hanging by a thread."

His comlink suddenly chimed.

"Viceroy, our forces have taken control of Theed." Tey How reported. "The Royal Palace is surrounded, and our troops await your arrival."

"And the labor camps?"

"Camp one is completed. The others will be ready within the hour."

Nute thanked her and cut the link with a relieved sigh. Naboo was almost fully theirs. Hopefully that would appease Lord Sidious.

And of course, there were still the treasures in the Royal Palace that would be ripe for the taking.

With the ghost of a satisfied smirk he gestured for Rune to follow him.

**xXx**

It had been different before, but it was nothing compared to now.

Harlene had felt a slight satisfaction before, but now, she just felt like vomiting.

Hover tanks barreled down the streets, floating ominously over the stone paving. Battle droids marched in perfect synchronization, barking out orders to the terrified populace. Children were crying and clinging to their mothers while the men tried to put themselves in front of their families should the droids start firing. Several people in fact, had already been shot on sight. The wounds had been made from blaster fire, so no blood flowed, but the frozen terror on their faces was worse. Far worse. Anyone who refused to come out of their homes or buildings were crushed by the hover tanks as they demolished the structures. Choked off death screams faded into the sounds of chaos that rang incessantly through the air.

Harlene was again unpleasantly reminded of how the events of this reality related to the past events back home. It was like watching a high-tech version of when the Jews were rounded up by the Nazis to be shipped off to deaths camps like Auschwitz. The droids did move like the Nazi soldiers. Even if they were machines without life or feeling, they still seemed to exude an arrogance and superiority that made Harlene imagine twisted human faces on them. The terror and confusion on the faces of the Jews were reminiscent to that of the Naboo.

The survivors were soon lined up and held at gun point.

"This planet is now under the rule of the Trade Federation," one of the droids, a captain spoke to the captives. "Cooperate and you will be escorted to camps to await further orders. Any form of resistance will be dealt with accordingly."

One person, a woman, pushed her way to the front.

"Why are you doing this?" she demanded desperately. "Why!?"

Her answer was a blaster shot to the heart. The prisoners gasped in shock and terror. A little girl no older than six screamed "MOMMY!" and collapsed, sobbing next to the corpse, tiny hands clinging to its dress.

Harlene had read Christopher McElroy's radio drama and knew what to expect…and knew the fate of an appalling amount of these people, but it was another thing altogether to see it, hear it, smell it.

The stench of fear and despair reeked the once peaceful atmosphere. Naboo would learn the hard way of what happened when they left their planet defenseless against a harsh unforgiving galaxy.

Harlene stared at the dead woman's corpse. She had seen plenty of dead bodies in far worse shape than this in Ybor, so instead of horror, pity and disgust warred through her mind.

 _Why_  she mentally snarled.  _Why why why. That's all you do, is ask why. That's all what your people do, that's all what your leaders do. Your Queen is now standing by a window in her palace watching all of you die and get rounded up like animals. Her mind should be acknowledging what is happening, but no, the only thing that's running through it is a big fat fucking 'why'! This is the price you pay for electing a stupid, naïve idealist to be your leader. A naïve idealist who even went so far as to order her pathetic security not to fight back so she wouldn't be held responsible when the Senate sends an investigation team. She's willing to sacrifice her own people due to her blind faith in the Senate! You're idiots! All of you!_

The people were herded off, and Harlene's hands clenched into fists as she watched. She slammed up more barriers to calm herself enough else she might start ripping into those miserable machines right then and there. These people might disgust her beyond all measure, but they were still innocent. They didn't deserve this. Apart from deliberate, naïve hypocrisy, Harlene hated above all else when cowards with power tormented the weak just because they could.

Pretty soon the streets were deserted save for the guards keeping an eye out for trouble or a prisoner they missed. Harlene pulled out her comm and saw that it was time for the Queen to be arrested.

Finally, some entertainment.

She was about to teleport to the Palace when another vision flashed in mind.

Qui-Gon and Obi-Wan were struggling to climb a grappling wire to shore from their bongo. The water was churning in angry rapids and the bongo was teetering dangerously toward the waterfall. When the Jedi were halfway to shore a battle droid patrol appeared. The two men's eyes widened as the droid aimed its blaster at the wire and shot it, breaking it.

**xXx**

Obi-Wan Kenobi was not having a good day.

He had at first been thrilled when his master decided to bring him along on a diplomatic mission from the Supreme Chancellor himself. The Naboo crisis had been public knowledge for the past five weeks, and while Obi-Wan hadn't dwelled on it long at first, he had been very surprised at the Trade Federation's actions. Naboo was wealthy and influential, but not nearly on the level of countless other worlds. Its people were pacifistic and forbade the use of major weapons and firearms. Qui-Gon had been correct when he said that the Neimoidians were cowards, but they had enough resources at their disposal that they could blockade another, more influential planet with a military force with little effort. And they were definitely greedy enough to try it. The Viceroy claimed his motives were to get the Supreme Chancellor to remove the tax he placed on the Outer Rim worlds, but their actions so far held no logic whatsoever. This suspicion was enhanced when Qui-Gon had sensed the same confusion they themselves felt from the Neimoidian officers when they arrived at the Viceroy's ship. Was is possible only the Viceroy knew the true purpose of the Federation's actions?

Then things had taken a major turn when the room Obi-Wan and his master had been in started filling up with dioxis and droids began firing at them when they escaped. After which they made a shocking discovery in the main hanger.

The Federation was planning an invasion army.

There had been no time to dwell on the confusion of the Federation's actions. They needed to escape and warn Naboo and Chancellor Valorum. It had been easy enough to hitch a ride with their 'hosts'. As far as Obi-Wan went, it was the least they could do after the way they treated him and Qui-Gon so far.

The Jedi Padawan grimaced in disgust at the blubbering of the Gungan his master insisted they drag along with them. Obi-Wan admitted he had been useful in leading them to Gungan city where they received a transport, but that led to a nice little adventure through the planet core where they had been eaten alive nearly twice, and lost power due to the damage they received at the hands, or jaws of one of those monsters.

Even now when they finally arrived in the city of Theed, their troubles weren't over yet. They had lost power once again and couldn't make it to shore. They were stuck in a ruined bongo surrounded by churning rapids and a huge waterfall behind them.

"Iyiiyi, wesa die'n here! Hurry up!" Jar-Jar cried.

Obi-Wan was close to panicking himself as he found he couldn't restart the engine. And they were getting closer to the waterfall. "Master, there isn't enough power. I can't boost it!"

In response, Qui-Gon unhooked a cable-launcher from his belt and secured it to the bongo before firing it at a pole on the shore.

"Come on!" Qui-Gon grabbed the wire with both hands and began to climb it.

Obi-Wan grimaced. A cable like that wouldn't hold for very long. In fact, it might give out before they reached the shore.

Unfortunately, there was no other option.

With a sigh, he followed his master's lead. The water pushed and shoved mercilessly at him, causing him to tighten his grip enough so that he knew he would have red marks on his palms later. Jar-Jar refused to move from his spot on the bongo and Obi-Wan found himself vaguely hoping that the spineless creature would just rid himself of their presence.

Why did Qui-Gon insist on keeping him around? They had enough on their plate already without having to deal with these pathetic life forms…

"Freeze!"

Obi-Wan and Qui-Gon did exactly that and the young Jedi felt the blood drain from his face when he turned his gaze to the shore.

A Federation battle droid was standing by the pole where their cable was attached and its blaster was aimed at the thin cord.

_Oh, no._

"Obi-Wan, don't move." Qui-Gon whispered urgently.

"Stray citizens will be terminated," the droid said in its toneless voice.

Obi-Wan didn't need to reach into the Force to know what the droid was going to do. Panic flooded his throat. This couldn't be happening now. They had come so far…

The droid's finger tightened on the trigger.

_No, no, oh Force, no…_

Obi-Wan braced himself for the inevitable fall when, to his severe shock, the droid collapsed.

Well, no, it didn't collapse, it was cut in two vertically. The separate halves fell to the ground opposite of one another revealing a small figure dressed in a black cloak. The figure's arms were stretched in front of its body, its hands holding a long, thin sword.

_What in the name of the Force…?_

The figure turned its gaze to the two Jedi who were staring at it, utterly dumbstruck. Obi-Wan squinted to get a good look at its face through its hood, but before he could make out a single feature, the figure raised a small, pale hand to its forehead in a salute…

…and disappeared into thin air.

"Wait!" Obi-Wan called after it, but too late.

"Padawan, let's hurry," Qui-Gon grunted as he resumed his climb. "The Force has just aided us in a most unexpected way, and I for one would hate to show gratitude by wasting this opportunity."

Obi-Wan nodded and followed his master's lead. Qui-Gon pulled himself onto shore and helped the young Jedi onto dry land. They both turned around and Obi-Wan nearly groaned when he saw that Jar-Jar had made no move to climb the wire. In fact, he was jerking his head back toward the waterfall and to the shore as if wondering which would be the safest option.

"Jar-Jar, MOVE!" Qui-Gon barked.

"Mesa coming!" the Gungan made a grab for the wire as the bongo fell over the waterfall…

…and missed completely.

"Master, let's go," Obi-Wan said with an edge to his voice when he saw Jar-Jar disappear under the water. "He's gone."

"I'm not leaving him," Qui-Gon said sternly.

_Of all the…_

"Master-"

The water beneath them suddenly exploded as Jar-Jar's head and torso burst from it. Qui-Gon grabbed one arm and Obi-Wan grabbed the other as they hoisted their wayward companion out of the river.

"Whew!" Jar-Jar grinned at the two JedI. "Yousa life never boring, hey?"

But the two Jedi weren't paying attention to him. Both their gazes were locked firmly on the pile of scrap that had once been a Federation droid.

"Umm," Jar-Jar shifted nervously. "Was my imagining it, or did mesa see somebody slice dat maccenek up then disappear?"

"You didn't imagine it," Obi-Wan looked up at Qui-Gon feeling very uneasy. "Master?"

Qui-Gon stared long and hard at the ruined droid before looking at his two companions. "I'm as confused as the both of you, but for now I don't believe there's any reason to be truly alarmed. After all, whoever they are, we owe them our lives."

Jar-Jar nodded enthusiastically. "Dat's true, yeah."

"Master…" Obi-Wan's uneasiness doubled when he reached into the Force. "Do you feel what I feel? Or don't feel?"

A look of concentration crossed Qui-Gon's face and he suddenly frowned.

"Yes…I do."

"What yousa talkin' 'bout?" Jar-Jar was totally lost.

"I sense absolutely no remnants of the Force," Qui-Gon murmured. "Not even the slightest shred."

"That's impossible, isn't it?" Obi-Wan whispered. "No one can cloak their presence to such a degree."

"Don't be so sure, Obi-Wan. The Force may not have any limits, but we most certainly do. We'll report this to the Council at a later time, but right now the Queen of Naboo needs us."

Obi-Wan nodded and began to follow his master with Jar-Jar behind. Questions were racing through his mind before

_(don't center on your anxieties, Obi-Wan. Keep your concentration here and now where it belongs)_

Reminding himself that their present task needed their undivided attention. That…being may not have left behind any trace of a Force Signature, but something told Obi-Wan that that wasn't the last they would be seeing of it.

**xXx**

There were many rules that an Error Corrector needed to follow when in a reality. The main of which was to not interact with the characters in a way that you would be a distraction to them. Unfortunately, there were times when situations occurred where there were no-win solutions. Harlene had scanned for viable options to correct the previous error without Obi-Wan, Qui-Gon and Jar-Jar noticing anything suspicious, but she had tossed them all aside in a split second's notice. They weren't stupid. They would know something was up if she turned invisible and dismantled the droid with her weapons or powers or teleported it away. Or even if she used her command of the interface to freeze time for a moment.

The only option left was to correct the error in a way that would make sense to their eyes. Harlene felt disappointed. This wasn't the way she had wanted to introduce herself to them. But she admitted it had advantages. In correcting the error she had saved their lives. Therefore, they would be suspicious, but not enough so they would regard her as a malevolent being.

Hopefully.

She teleported to the palace immediately afterward and was pleased to see that she hadn't missed the Queen getting arrested by the Trade Federation. Cloaked, she kept a careful distance from the group and watched the scene play out.

"We have brought you out of your chambers for a purpose Queen Amidala," Viceroy Gunray said. The sarcasm in his tone was barely covered with a thin layer of oily politeness.

"I was not brought," the Queen's decoy, Sabe snapped. "This is my palace. I do not recognize your authority."

"It is our palace now," Nute replied unimpressed. "And our planet."

The Neimoidians, Nubians and battle droids were then led down the stairs. Harlene followed quietly.

"Its bad enough that you cut our communications," Governor Bibble said in a steely voice. "bad enough that you pretend that this blockade of our world is legal, but landing an army and occupying our cities? How will you explain this invasion to the Senate?"

"The Queen and I will sign a treaty that will legitimatize our occupation here, and you Governor will serve as witness. I have assurances that the treaty, when produced, will be quickly ratified by the Senate."

Bibble's eyes went wide in shock and outrage. "A treaty? In this blatant act of war? Are you insane!?"

Nute ignored him. "Naboo will renounce all ties to the Galactic Republic and become a protectorate of the Trade Federation. All trade and travel to and from Naboo will be done exclusively through us. You may keep your throne, provided your government remains loyal to us. In return, we shall set up mining, shipbuilding and energy processors to stimulate your economy tenfold -"

"I will not cooperate." Sabe said icily. "What you are suggesting goes against our every principle, our every belief. We have strived to always balance nature and industry. And you would destroy that balance in one blow. Transform our world into a poisonous wasteland -"

"Now, now, Your Highness." Nute placated. "It will happen whether you sign the treaty or not. If you cooperate, your people will share in the profits and have their freedom restored to them."

Bibble was growing red in the face. "Toiling away on an over-industrialized planet for a chance to return to the outer galaxy? You call that freedom!?"

Well, at least one of the Naboo leaders had the guts to take a stand.

Nute seemed to think so to for a flash of irritation crossed his face. "It is more than they shall have if you refuse, your Highness. I think a demonstration is in order. Our droids have been constructing work camps similar to what we have in mind. We shall set the population to work, hunting for mineral deposits. In time, the suffering of your people will persuade you to see our point of view."

"You _dare_  to threaten our people?! You cold-blooded, craven -"

"Shut up, old man, or I shall find another witness!" In a calmer voice he said to Sabe.

"Queen Amidala, I hear you are compassionate, as well as wise. You do not like to see suffering. And our mining facilities, while efficient, are not exactly the safest in the galaxy. If you sign quickly, I could arrange for better safety measures…"

Sabe's eyes narrowed into a cold glare. "You ask me to betray the trust my people placed in me. Do what you will. I will  _never_  surrender this world."

"Well said, Your Highness." Bibble said approvingly.

"So be it." The viceroy said. "Just remember…the blood of your people will be on your hands alone. Commander?"

"Yes, sir?"

He smiled smugly, "Process them."

"Yes, sir! Captain, take them to Camp Four."

"Roger roger."

The group was marched out of the room. Harlene followed, but she was fuming with rage from the sheer hypocrisy she was witnessing. The Naboo claimed to be a peaceful people and left their planet nearly completely defenseless, so why was the Queen equipped with a group of handmaidens who were really bodyguard assassins in disguise? They weren't her servants, but highly trained agents who could protect the Queen when needed and were chosen to be near her height and weight so one of them could take her place were she in danger. The Naboo did have a police force of guards, but there were only a couple of hundred of them. Not nearly enough to protect the planet. And to add insult to injury, they were only located in the major wealthy cities like Theed.

When one looked at the situation in blunt, undisguised terms, here, only the leaders and the wealthy were given the best protection the planet had to offer. The poorer dwellings could just go to hell. They were in fact, the first ones to experience the lack of resources during the beginning of the blockade.

Struggling to calm herself, she watched as the Queen and her companions were rescued by the Jedi and were led in the main hanger. Qui-Gon began to try and persuade Sabe to come with them, during which Nubian naiveté surfaced once again when there were immediate protests that the Federation needed to Queen to sign the treaty.

Harlene snorted at their stupidity. Yes the Federation needed the treaty signed, but the Naboo overlooked one vital fact: the treaty needed to be signed by  _a_  Naboo monarch, not  _the_  Naboo monarch. If the Queen continued to be stubborn, they could easily dispose of her and elect a new ruler who would have no qualms with signing the treaty.

Perhaps deep down inside, the real Queen reached that conclusion and cryptically ordered her handmaiden to go. Unfortunately, Harlene couldn't just stand on the side lines and watch Obi-Wan and Qui-Gon in action after a battle droid ordered their arrest for she received two more visions that resulted in the deaths of two pilots who weren't supposed to be killed in the cross fire. Quickly correcting the errors, she followed the Jedi, Captain Panaka and Ric Olie in the cockpit. They were flying toward the blockade and Harlene braced herself for visions of errors. There had to be some here. She felt a trace of anxiety at the major turning point that was about to occur, but drained the emotion. If there were errors, she would correct them, and she wouldn't fail.

The alarms suddenly began to blare as the shield generator was hit. The droids were dispatched and Harlene watched on the view screen as they attempted to fix the generator and were blown away in the process. Harlene kept her eyes fixed on Artoo Detoo and sure enough the inevitable vision flashed of him being blasted by the lasers.

Fortunately, Harlene had already regulated her body temperature and respiratory system so she could survive completely exposed in space for a few minutes.

Teleporting to the shield generator, she stood in front of Artoo, held out her hand, and telekinetically blocked the single laser shot that would have reduced the droid to scrap, then went back to the ship.

**xXx**

Ric Olie's eyes went wide. "The power's back! That little droid did it! Deflector shields up at maximum."

Obi-Wan released a large breath he hadn't even been aware he was holding when they were clear of the blockade.

"Thank the Force," he murmured.

"I don't believe it is solely the Force to whom we should give thanks to," Qui-Gon said quietly staring at the view screen with a very odd look on his face.

Obi-Wan blinked. "What?"

Qui-Gon turned to the pilot. "Ric, are the past view screen images on record?"

The pilot nodded. "Yeah, why?"

"Rewind to about thirty seconds ago."

Panaka and Obi-Wan gave him looks of confusion.

"Master?"

"Just do it please."

Ric shrugged. "No harm," he began to rewind. "But what exactly are you looking for?"

"All of you watch," Qui-Gon said. "Keep your eyes directly on the blue R2 unit."

Obi-Wan was slightly annoyed at Qui-Gon's cryptic behavior, but did as he was told. He watched the little R2 unit attempting to fix the generator and approximately twenty seconds into the recording a flash of black appeared in front of it, blocking it from view. It lasted for less than half a second.

"Freeze it at 19.34 seconds," Qui-Gon said.

Ric obeyed and his eyes bulged out of his sockets while Panaka went pale at the image displayed on the view screen.

In front of the R2 unit was a very familiar black-cloaked figure. One of its arms was outstretched to catch a red bolt of energy aimed for the droid that saved their lives.

Obi-Wan Kenobi stared at the frozen image and couldn't have moved if his life depended on it.

"What in all nine Corellian Hells…?" Panaka whispered hoarsely.

Qui-Gon didn't seemed the least bit surprised. In fact, he looked amused.

"We are not alone," he stated with the ghost of an ironic smirk.

"Jedi, do you know anything about this?" Panaka demanded. "If you do, then please enlighten us."

"Yes, do that, please," the stunned look still hadn't left the pilot's face

"You don't have to take my word for it," the Jedi Master turned away from the view screen, flicked his gaze around the cockpit and said in a loud clear voice, "Obviously you have been watching us for a while, and I consent that you mean us no harm from your previous actions. Now I believe is the best time to make an official introduction."

"Maybe," a disembodied voice said. "But first let me say thanks for not complaining about my subtlety, 'cause after a while it gets really annoying."

The four men snapped their heads to the right, in the direction of the voice. The air shimmered revealing a small figure dressed in black. Her hood was down revealing a young, grinning face that contrasted sharply with the stupefied expressions of the Jedi and Nubians.

"Hello, everyone," the little girl said pleasantly. "Did I catch you all at a bad time?"


	14. Chapter 14

**"Ah, seeing that priceless, stunned stupefaction on the character's faces never gets old. Such advanced artificial intelligence. I know this is kinda off topic, but did the Four Founders get the Nobel Prize?"**

" **The realities have been hidden from the populace since the beginning and granting someone the Nobel Prize isn't something the government can keep quiet. It's a public ceremony, remember?"**

" **That's gonna change in a few years though, isn't it?"**

" **It will have to. But getting back to our previous subject, its good for her that the previous errors she had to correct involved saving their lives, else she probably would have been at the end of a few blasters and lightsabers by now."**

" **Like a lot of her peers who sometimes made rather clumsy introductions. I remember you told me about poor Dimitri Falk who learned the hard way that its not wise to approach the Council of Elrond dressed in black with his cowl up. They probably mistook him for a fucking Nazgul."**

" **There's always an awkwardness that comes with making personal introductions to the characters especially when an Error Corrector remains in hiding for a while merely observing. Harlene has already done plenty of interaction so far, so she's a lot more confident than she normally would be."**

**xXx**

Okay, so maybe introducing herself to the protagonists wasn't as fun as toying with the Sith in the beginning, but Harlene had to admit, their facial expressions were a lot more hilarious.

Not to mention less scary.

"Actually," Qui-Gon addressed her previous question. His face was the only one who displayed intrigue and amusement rather than bafflement. "I would have to say that your timing could not have been better."

"Who are you?" Panaka demanded sharply, though his tone was shocked rather than harsh.

"Master…" Obi-Wan went pale as he continued to stare at her. "It's like the last time. I sense nothing. Absolutely nothing."

"Nor do I," replied the elder Jedi Master. He stepped toward Harlene. "Was I correct? You have been watching us?"

She nodded.

"Then I assume you know who we are?"

"Yes. You are Jedi Master Qui-Gon Jinn, and your Padawan, Obi-Wan Kenobi. Along with Captain Gordon Panaka, Head of the Naboo Royal Security Force and Ric Olie of Naboo's Bravo Squadron."

They all blinked. Apparently, they hadn't been expecting that detailed of a response.

It was Qui-Gon who recovered first. "And who are you?"

"Oh, nothing much," Harlene said casually. "Just your everyday average Observer from a separate dimension."

"What?!" Ric blurted out.

"A separate dimension?" Panaka echoed incredulously.

Harlene nodded and grinned feeling an odd sort of giddiness. This was a rather nice change from brooding grumpy Sith. "Yep."

"Why is it that we can't sense you in the Force?" Obi-Wan asked. "Do you have some sort of ability to completely mask your presence in it?"

"No. I just have no Force Signature."

Obi-Wan frowned in confusion. "What do you mean?"

"I mean that I have no Force Signature," Harlene replied patiently. "None whatsoever. In my dimension, the Force doesn't exist."

The two Jedi's eyes went wide.

"That's impossible," Obi-Wan said sharply. "There can't be life without the Force. The Force  _is_  life!"

Harlene shook her head. "Not where I come from, Obi-Wan."

"My Padawan is correct," Qui-Gon said. "Life cannot exist without the Force. You do have a presence in it, regardless of what you may think. It has probably been suppressed or hidden, but it is there."

Well, Qui-Gon certainly didn't waste time with flaunting his condescending disposition. She would show him. "I can prove that I don't." She reached behind her back to summon a dagger so she wouldn't creep anyone out and made a small cut on her finger. She squeezed three drops of blood on the tip and handed the weapon to a shocked Obi-Wan. "Here. Do a midi-chlorian count."

The Jedi Padawan gave his master a questioning look. Qui-Gon shook his head.

"In a moment." he focused his full attention on Harlene. "You claim you are from a separate dimension. What is your name, and why are you here?"

"My name is Harlene Ballantine. The scientists of my government have recently discovered access to several different dimensions. I am part of a creed of fifty who were recruited for the sole purpose of exploring the dimension we are assigned and interacting with its sentient creatures."

Obi-Wan frowned. "That's all?"

"Well, yes. I have powers, as you've already seen, but I've been forbidden from interfering directly. So, my title says it all. I'm an Observer."

There was a moment of silence as the protagonists absorbed what they were just told. Harlene could tell they were very skeptical.

"And you honestly expect us to believe that?" Panaka was the first to voice it. "What you said makes absolutely no sense."

Harlene raised an eyebrow. "How?"

"You're just a child. You can't be more than eleven years old. What government would place such burdens on someone so young?"

Harlene suppressed the urge to roll her eyes. Panaka was one of the very few Nubians whom she had any respect for, but it seemed even he wasn't void of the naiveté and hypocrisy that was incredibly common in his people.

"You're queen is not much older than me, and I haven't heard you question her methods."  _Even if her people were slaughtered like animals due to her own miserable stupidity_ she silently added. After seeing the invasion of Naboo, Harlene had been sorely tempted to make her contempt for Padme public knowledge, but that would cost her serious character interaction since everyone on this ship was loyal to Queen Amidala and admired her. Once again she thought of Noelle who would have told her self-control to go fuck itself.

However, that was the reason Noelle wasn't given  _Star Wars._

Panaka looked a bit annoyed at her counter. Ric on the other hand was amused. "Looks like you've just been touché'd, Captain."

"You're half-right though," Qui-Gon told Panaka before addressing Harlene. "You claim you are forbidden from interfering, so why did you save our lives just now?"

Harlene's brow furrowed in confusion. "What are you talking about? I didn't save your lives. The astromech droid did that. I just blocked the laser blast that was aimed for it. There's no way I could have fixed the shield generator." That was partly true. She could command the interface to repair it, but she wouldn't be able to do it manually like Artoo.

They seemed surprised and not unimpressed, even Panaka, at her relatively humble statement.

"What about on Naboo?" Obi-Wan probed. "You destroyed the droid that would have shot the cord we were climbing. You're saying that wasn't interfering?"

Harlene briefly cursed the interface for screwing up in a way that made her fix the malfunction in a way that she wouldn't be able to easily explain it away.

"Are you complaining, Obi-Wan?" she pinned the men with a glare enough so that they looked slightly unnerved. "Is anyone here complaining of what I've done?"

"Of course not," Qui-Gon said immediately. "We are very grateful for your assistance. We merely wish to know why you aided us if you are forbidden from interfering."

Excellent. Now she had to feed them even more bullshit than she normally had to.

"Let me just say I know that certain…events need to unfold and they have to do with the people on this ship." Harlene settled at saying.

Ric raised an eyebrow. "What, are you a prophet or something?"

"No, thank God," Harlene said. She did some fast thinking and decided to tell them the same thing she told Maul. "But my bosses told me not to let anything fatal to happen to you. I know, its confusing. Even I don't have the full details. My government is very secretive, even with its agents. I just have orders that I need to carry out. But I want you to know that they mean you no harm and neither do I." Her face was calm during the short silence that followed but she silently prayed that they would accept her answer.

"Well, as long as we don't have to worry about you selling us out to the Federation," Panaka said warily.

Harlene's face turned dark. "Captain, it took all my self-control to not dismantle the droids they sent to invade Naboo. That's the reason why my creed is given emotional training as well as combat training. My government may be secretive, but its doesn't choose its agents lightly." She breathed a sigh of relief when the remaining suspicion in their eyes died.

"Uh…guys?" Ric examined the ship's console. "We have a problem. The hyperdrive is leaking."

Harlene waited until the major dialogue ended before speaking again. "Well, if no one has any further questions, I'll just be going for now…"

"Wait," Panaka stopped her. "The Queen needs to be informed of your presence, and she will no doubt want to thank you for your assistance."

Harlene slammed up a barrier to stop herself from scowling. Padme was another character she would prefer completely avoiding, but Claire had made an exception only for Anakin Skywalker. It wouldn't do for her to push her luck.

She nodded calmly and said, "Very well."

**xXx**

Obi-Wan carefully put the bloodied dagger next to the console as delicately as if it were a priceless glass artifact. He was trying very hard not to stare at the little girl…Harlene, as they walked to the Queen's chambers after they had retrieved the Artoo unit for it only confounded his mind further. He noticed with annoyance and not some envy that Master Qui-Gon looked serene as if something like…like  _this_  occurring was as natural as the sun setting in the west. He tried probing her with the Force, hoping to find at least a shred of a connection to it in her, but his efforts only drew up gaping blanks. He tried to convince himself it was because of a special ability to shield her presence completely, but the memory of her blood on the dagger she had given him made him feel unnerved at what he would find when he tested it for a midi-chlorian count.

The young Jedi stole a brief glance at the girl and used it to study her. She was very young. Not more than eleven like Panaka had said. Her coloring was exotic for a human. Her skin was only a shade or two away from marble white, her eyes and hair were onyx black. Other than that, her appearance was fairly ordinary.

But there was nothing ordinary about the way she carried herself. Her aura radiated a maturity and confidence that was almost unnerving when one considered her youth. And even more unnerving was her stare. There had been no malevolence in it, but Obi-Wan could almost feel himself being stripped to the bone until all his secrets, fears, and dreams lay naked and exposed when he had been beneath it. And when she had agreed to meet the Queen, the calmness in her tone sounded eerie and unnatural. Almost…inhuman.

Was she even human at all? Her powers of teleportation and the ability to survive completely exposed in space were definitely inhuman. Her explanation had not been vague, but it seemed to only raise more questions than answers. However, Obi-Wan decided to count his blessings. At least she wasn't a threat. Quite the contrary, they owed her their lives two times over.

Well, she had assistance during the second time.

"An extremely well put together little droid, Your Highness," Captain Panaka gestured toward the Artoo unit. "It was the only one that was able to effectively repair the shield generator."

The Queen smiled kindly at the droid, R2-D2, and bestowed her gratitude on it before ordering her handmaiden to clean it as a token of appreciation.

"And, Your Highness…" Panaka took a deep breath looking uncomfortable. "We have just made a…very unusual discovery, or rather, it revealed itself to us."

"An unusual discovery?" the Queen frowned. "What are you talking about, Captain?"

"It is not just to this Artoo unit that we owe our lives to," he turned around to where Harlene was and blanched when he saw she was gone. "What…where…?"

"Right here, Captain."

The air shimmered beside Qui-Gon and the Observer…Harlene appeared causing gasps an exclamations amid the Queen, her handmaidens and the guards.

 _Cloaking powers too_ Obi-Wan though in awe. He suddenly found himself thanking the Force that this girl meant them no harm.

Harlene stepped forward the Queen. Obi-Wan noted that she wasn't grinning. In fact, she wore an expression that consisted of the same eerie, inhuman calmness that had been in her voice before making it very, very hard for him to think of her as a little girl then and there.

"Queen Amidala," Her tone was neutrally blank, yet it sent shivers down Obi-Wan's spine as if it were concealing something dark and ominous.

This was no ordinary girl, he knew. No child could ever hold such a presence like this. It was uncanny.

"Captain, what…? Who is this? How did you do that?" The Queen looked unnerved enough so that Obi-Wan could clearly see the expression through her face paint.

"Your Highness, this is Harlene Ballantine," Qui-Gon stepped forward. "She claims she is an Observer from a separate dimension under orders that she explore the environments and interact with their sentients. I know how…skeptical this sounds, but as you can already see, she has powers that are utterly unnatural, and her presence in the Force is completely masked."

"Not masked, Master Qui-Gon," Harlene's voice held a slight edge. "I told you I don't have a presence in the Force. Just do that blood test from the sample I gave you and you'll find no midi-chlorians in it."

Qui-Gon raised an eyebrow at the girl, and Obi-Wan smirked at him. There weren't many who would disagree with a Jedi Master of Qui-Gon's reputation in such a blunt manner. Especially a young child.

Maybe he could grow to like this girl.

"Well, this…definitely sounds unusual," the Queen said at length. She seemed to regain her calm composure. "Harlene, you said your name was? What do you have to say?"

"I mean none of you any harm," Harlene replied. "I am merely carrying out my orders. I am forbidden from interfering directly."

Obi-Wan frowned. Why did she sound so cold? She was talking to the Queen of Naboo whom she had never met before.

Amidala herself didn't seem affected by her tone. "Captain, you said before that it was not just to the Artoo unit that we owe our lives to. What did you mean?"

"The astromech did repair the generator Your Highness, but it was this girl who shielded it when it was under fire. Else wise it would have been blasted away by Federation lasers. We saw the recording on the console."

"I see…" the Queen said after a pause. She looked at Harlene and smiled gratefully at her. "You have my sincere gratitude Harlene, as well as those of my people. After the Senate frees my world you will be rewarded."

Something flickered in the little girl's eyes that was a cross between anger and discomfort before it vanished into the original calmness of her expression.

"That won't be necessary," she said. "To me, it's unthinkable to not take action, especially when action is called if you will excuse me, I need to be elsewhere." With that, she vanished into thin air leaving an uncomfortable confused silence in her wake.

The Queen looked at Panaka with a trace of worry. "Did I say something offensive?"

Panaka shook his head. "Of course not, Your Highness. I don't know why she behaved that way. I'll question her when she comes back. In the meanwhile…" he turned to Qui-Gon who stepped forward and explained their plan to repair the ship on the desert world of Tatooine.

**xXx**

It was late afternoon on Coruscant. Not quite evening, but even so the clouds were already glowing a faint pink and gold that would eventually evolve into a sight of such magnificent beauty it could take one's breath away. Harlene took her usual perch on one of the skyscrapers and flipped idly through her comm while listening to the roaring traffic below. After a few moments, she closed it with a sigh and simply stared into space, thinking.

It shocked her when she fully realized how many lies she had to tell to keep her cover. Actually, it was the super-advanced artificial intelligence that caused her to lie so much. Idly, she wondered what would happen if she told them the truth. Well, that question was easily answered. They wouldn't believe her for starters, and they would think she was insane. She could reveal all she knew about them. Their histories, their thoughts but even that wouldn't be enough to convince them that they were only virtual holograms programmed with the personalities of the characters of fantasy stories. But at least they trusted in the fact that she meant them no harm thanks to the interface's errors that required her to save their lives. Harlene knew she was one of the lucky ones. Unlike what she had told the characters, it wasn't required to make a report on how she interacted with them. In fact, the way an Error Corrector interacted with the characters of his or her reality was entirely their own business as long as they did their jobs correctly. But the Four Founders really shouldn't have bothered in making a rule like that as all members of Harlene's creed were eager to share their adventures and stories to whoever would listen and she learned that quite a few of them were met with a good deal of hostility when they attempted to introduce themselves.

At least they hadn't tried to attack her. She smirked in amusement when she remembered Obi-Wan sneaking glances at her at every opportunity. She would get a chance to talk to him after they landed on Tatooine.

Tatooine…

Anakin Skywalker.

Harlene's face grew dark. She didn't even want to be on the same planet as that monster. And what's more when she went with Qui-Gon and Jar-Jar to look for parts in Mos Eisley, she would have to put up with the saintly preaching of Padme Amidala. It had been a good thing that the Queen she had spoken to mere minutes ago hadn't been the real one or else Harlene would have had to raise so many emotional barriers she would have scared quite a few people. Sabe wasn't the target of her hostility, but she was Nubian and a handmaiden of the Queen. Therefore, she was no different from Padme. She knew her coldness would make her unpopular among the protagonists, but couldn't bring herself to care. She wasn't going to excuse the faults of others or hide what she believed in just because they might shun her. Loneliness was something Harlene had experienced many times in her life already. It had been hell but self-respect was far more important than the wrong kind of human company.

And speaking of company…

Harlene flipped out her comm and punched in  _Darth Maul: current location_. After a moment of scanning it read  _Found: traveling in the downlevels of Coruscant. Heading towards Darth Sidious's headquarters._

Of course. The part where the Sith were about to find out the Neimoidians had fucked up their plans again due to their own incompetence. Maul had requested that she keep an eye on them after their first training session three weeks ago. Harlene had agreed due to the fact that she despised the Neimoidians and that it wouldn't be interfering since the only treachery they were planning later wouldn't come to fruition. She hadn't introduced herself to the Neimoidians yet, but planned to in a little while.

If she went to Maul now, it meant seeing Sidious again, who was probably still sore from that little trick she pulled in the beginning. Sith had such fragile egos and were the sorest losers in the galaxy after all. Not to mention incredibly manipulative. Harlene wasn't stupid. She knew that the only reason Sidious had agreed to let Maul to train her was so she could spy on the Neimoidians for him in return. Sidious thought that since she had a civil companionship with his tool, perhaps she would completely ally herself with the Sith eventually.

If the opportunity presented itself, she would take great pleasure in showing him just how much of an idiot he was when it came to her.

**xXx**

Darth Maul had been to the bowels of Coruscant a few times before. The most recent was six months ago when he had been tracking the information broker Lorn Pavan who had been in possession of the holocron that had been sold to him by the traitorous Hath Monchar. And they seemed to get even more vile every time. But of course it was the sentient filth that dwelled here rather than the natural filth that he found the most despicable. The air was thick and smelled mainly of a variety of spices that wafted from intoxicated beings who sometimes dropped on the ground in deep slumbers from their overdoses. Maul looked to his right and saw lights coming from a rowdy drinking club. Beings cheered and gloated over gambling victories while the losers gritted their teeth and sized up their counterparts, wondering if they were weak enough so they could forcefully persuade them to return their losses. Death sticks were dealt out to young punks whose drug-glazed eyes shone greedily as they handed over credits that would buy them a short escape from their miserable lives. Maul briefly slowed his walk when he saw a human male leaning against a wall. He appeared to be middle-aged and unwashed, his clothes and skin covered in grease and dirt, but it was his expression rather than his repugnant appearance that caused Maul to halt in his steps. His watery eyes were alive with a lecherous gleam and his broken teeth were displayed in a greedy grin. Maul followed his line of vision and saw a human woman across the street. She appeared to be very young. In her mid-twenties at the most yet had a tired worn outlook that made her seem older. But it wasn't the woman that the male was eyeing. His perverted gaze was locked on a little girl of around eight that was holding the woman's hand. The child had long dark hair and light skin. She was gripping her mother's hand firmly yet her face held a wide-eyed innocence that seemed completely out-of-character for a dweller of Coruscant's slums.

The male's stare burned as it bore into the little girl's body

_(I remember the smells of their past victims on their clothes. That perverted lust in their eyes…their touches)_

And he licked his lips

_(I'm just grateful that I wasn't raped. I was too small to be raped)_

Before following the woman and her daughter down the street.

_(too small to be raped)_

Murderous hatred burned through Maul in blistering, smoking waves. They swamped him until he could feel the very fires of his fury broiling in a raging tempest. His vision was darkened red by malevolent bloodlust. His lips pulled of his teeth in a hideous snarl as he reached for his lightsaber and made to move…

"Tempting beyond description, isn't it?" a familiar voice said.

Maul's head snapped to the right and saw Harlene standing right beside him. Her obsidian eyes were filled with loathing as they glared at the male for a moment before she turned to the Sith.

"But you don't want to be drawing unnecessary attention to yourself. Besides," a wicked grin stretched her lips. "I've been cruising around here for a while and I've picked up a few things. This guy's a heavy gambler. He owes quite a bit to Black Sun and Gardulla the Hutt. He played sabbac with a few of Black Sun's thugs just now and lost big at a bar not far from here. Idiot should be running for his life but it seems he just can't resist. I estimate this will be the last night of his miserable life."

The words were barely out of her mouth when a gang of beings rounded around a corner heading for the human. The man's eyes bulged grotesquely and the little girl and her mother were promptly forgotten as he broke into a run in the other direction. Unfortunately for him, his pace was slow and drunken. The gang caught up to him easily and one of them, a Rodian pulled out a knife and jabbed him hard in the stomach. The human collapsed as blood flowed from the wound.

"And another one bites the dust," Harlene whispered, her voice dripping satisfaction. "Well, not yet. These thugs are in the employ of a rising star in Black Sun who likes to call himself Prince Xizor. Its so unfortunate for our friend that Xizor is of the Falleen race since they revel in aging their vengeance like fine wine until its sweet enough to drink."

Maul watched as the male was carried off. He was relieved and disappointed at the same time.

"My master has summoned me." she nodded and followed him.

Maul spoke after minute. "That a place such as this exists in the very heart of the Republic. Right under the feet of the Senate, the Supreme Chancellor and the Jedi. They have the power to correct it. Yet they choose not to."

"Utopia is a myth," Harlene replied. "Poverty is something that's existed since before sentient creatures evolved. People will always live at the expense of other people."

"If I did not know better, I would say you are apathetic to what goes on here."

She shot him a glare. "I haven't forgotten where I come from if that's what you're implying. And I'm not apathetic. Besides, what would you have them do?"

"Arrest the criminals and relocate the civilians of course."

She raised an eyebrow. "You really think its that simple, do you?"

"You have already said you know that the Republic and the Jedi will fall. When the Sith come to power, I will show you how simple it will be. We will rule a galaxy of order and justice."

Harlene stared at him with an unreadable expression for a moment before looking away without a word. She didn't contradict him, but Maul knew she was silently disagreeing. He wasn't disappointed though. At least she wasn't the type to violently protest when someone had an opinion that was different than hers. She was young, yet not incapable of learning and understanding. Right now, he needed to take more subtle approaches if he wanted her to know truth lest he would get a repeat of three days ago. He would be more direct as she grew older.

The remainder of the trip was spent in silence. Maul led the way to a lift that would take them to the highest point of one of Coruscant's skyscrapers where his master awaited. He glanced at Harlene before looking away as he didn't want to think about how his last meeting with Lord Sidious had gone. He would much rather dwell on other things. Like how much the Jedi had corrupted her further while she had been with them. His goal was to rip apart the blinding fog of lies that the Jedi had poisoned her with so she would never go to them again. Well, maybe that was impossible due to the orders of her superiors, but at least she would be reluctant. Very reluctant.

Harlene was quiet and kept her eyes on the lift's door. Maul watched her from the corner of his vision. He wished more than ever that he could sense her in the Force. Then he could perhaps get and inkling of how much she had been brainwashed. But he could at least take satisfaction in the fact that she returned to him. The question

_(are you still mine?)_

That burned within the Sith could be answered easily enough. Maul reached out with his right hand and ran it slowly down her hair. The little girl twitched in reflex but other than that made no more movement or voiced no protest. Triumph surged through him

_(you're mine)_

And he continued until they reached their destination. Their footsteps echoed through the quiet chambers until out of the shadows, Lord Sidious revealed himself.

Maul knelt on one knee. "Master."

"You are late, Lord Maul. I summoned you…" Lord Sidious's displeased tone trailed off when he saw his apprentice did not come alone. "Ah," a smile crept across his face and he took a few steps closer. "I see. Welcome back, Observer. It has been quite while. I take it your mission is going well?"

"So far. My superiors will be pleased with the reports of my interactions."

Maul's jaw clenched knowing full well what those interactions included.

"Indeed. That is good to know. My apprentice has been training you, has he not? What is your opinion of his methods?"

There was a pregnant pause before Harlene replied, "He is an excellent teacher, Lord Sidious. Your training was impeccable. I have learned quite a bit from him in as little as three weeks."

The praise did not come from his master, yet it sent a dark thrill through Maul. Lord Sidious chuckled.

"Good. Very good. Yes, excellent. Rise, Lord Maul. I was just about to contact the Viceroy. By now he should have forced the Queen to sign the treaty-,"

"He hasn't."

Both Sith immediately turned to face Harlene. Any other time, Maul would have rebuked her for interrupting his master, but something told him this interruption was not idle.

"I beg your pardon?" Lord Sidious said.

"I said he hasn't. The Queen is gone Lord Sidious."

This was followed by an ominous silence. Maul sensed dark currents gathering around his master.

"What do you mean?" a silky whisper.

"Amidala escaped, Lord Sidious. I just left her ship. She's off Naboo."

The currents in the Force turned darker. "Impossible," The Sith Master hissed. "How could the Queen have gotten free when she was so heavily guarded?"

"You said you were about to call Gunray," Harlene pointed out. "I'm sure he can give you a thorough explanation."

Lord Sidious stared at her for a moment before turning away without a word to the holoprojector. He punched in a code and in moments a holographic table appeared with two Neimoidians seated at it. Maul immediately knew Harlene had been telling truth when he saw the same fear on their faces he had seen when the Jedi Ambassadors had arrived.

"Greetings, Lord Sidious," Gunray's voiced held an unmistakable quaver.

"Viceroy. What are you two doing in the conference room?"

Gunray and his Lieutantant, Haako shifted. "Er…Nothing, my Lord. Just…discussing how the days events have gone."

A smirk pulled at Maul's lips. He had once heard an amusing yet accurate joke about Neimoidians. How do you know when one is lying? Very simple: his mouth is open.

"Is that so?" there was deadly menace in his master's voice. "Nothing? I want a status report. Now."

"The concentration camps have been completed. The capital of Theed is fully under our control. We control all the cities in the North and are searching for any other settlements…"

"Yes, yes," Lord Sidious cut him off sharply. "And Queen Amidala. Has she signed the treaty?"

"Er…"

"Spit it out, Viceroy! What have you done wrong now?"

"She has disappeared, My Lord. Despite our best efforts, one Naboo cruiser got past the blockade…"

" _You..let…her..escape!?"_ Lord Sidious thundered.

"I am sorry my Lord!" Gunray was hysterical. "It was Captain Dofine's fault! The idiot let their ship get away!"

"I'll be sure to devise a slow and agonizing death for him when all this is over," Lord Sidious hissed. "And how, pray tell did the Queen manage to get a ship when she was securely in your custody!?"

"It was the JedI, my Lord," Gunray reluctantly admitted and Maul's face darkened. "They over powered her guards…"

"You're lives depend on this next answer. Did they manage to go into hyperspace?"

The Viceroy looked a bit relieved. "Yes, my Lord. But we did detect a large fuel leak in their ship before they jumped. We estimate that at top speed, their hyper drive cut out within minutes. They are adrift in space, my Lord."

There was a nerve-grating pause(for the Neimoidians) before Lord Sidious spoke. "Right answer, Viceroy. Find and recapture her. I want that treaty signed."

"My Lord," the relief vanished immediately on the Viceroy's face. "It's impossible to locate the ship. It's out of our range."

"Not for a Sith…" Lord Sidious said slowly. Maul responded to the silent command by stepping into view of the holoprojector. He crossed his arms and gave the contemptible vermin before him his fiercest look. As expected, they cowered like the worms they were. "This is my apprentice, Lord Maul. He will find your lost ship."

The link was immediately cut. Lord Sidious was still for a moment before turning toward Harlene. "Tell me, was it really Dofine's fault that the Queen's ship got past the blockade?"

"Yes it was," she replied with a sigh. "Apparently, it slipped the good captain's mind that a tractor beam  _can_  be used on an unshielded craft."

"I see," Lord Sidious said softly before turning to Maul. "You have a new mission, my young apprentice. Find the Queen's ship."

Maul bowed. "I will not fail, Master." eagerness swept through him. It had been quite a while since his master had sent him on a mission. And as an added bonus, his quarrey included Jedi.

"I know you won't," Lord Sidious acknowledged Harlene. "I thank you for the warning, my dear. Even if it was too late. I know it must be difficult for you. I shudder to think what would happen if the Jedi ever found out you were assisting us if only a little."

Maul made no visible movement but felt a sharp jolt in his stomach. He looked at Harlene whose face showed no concern whatsoever.

"I take care of myself," she stated and disappeared.

Lord Sidious turned away. "You are dismissed, Lord Maul. Hopefully this mission will do you some good. Perhaps when you come back, your mind will not be as clouded with certain… _distractions."_

Maul was still for a moment before walking away.


	15. Chapter 15

********"Brrr. Its getting kind of chilly in here isn't it? And that's exactly the way I like it. I love her subtle cruelty. The frostiness of it is a work of art. Like a beautiful ice sculpture."** ** ** **

" **Savor it while you can. She'll be going with Qui-Gon to Mos Espa, and there, Queen Amidala will be nothing more than plain Padme. And then, things will start to really heat up."**

" **The way you like it, of course. But I'll enjoy it just as much. Especially after seeing what the Federation droids are doing to the Naboo. What they're putting them through…Its like watching a high-tech version of Schindler's List. Only worse."**

" **Harlene will be going there soon. The temptation to interfere will be great, but I know she'll resist."**

" **You told me about her…abilities. She can manipulate her emotions at will?"**

" **Not exactly. She can drain them away so she feels nothing, and she can also control her body language such as facial expressions to make herself look as if she feels a particular emotion in a split second's notice, but she can't _make_  herself feel them. She told me she doesn't have to drain them to maintain a calm outward appearance though. Supposedly, she can raise mental 'barriers' that keep her emotions locked firmly in her brain so that tell-tale facial expressions or body-language would never betray what she really feels. These barriers are powerful enough so that her body doesn't even produce chemicals like adrenaline that relate to the emotion she feels."**

" **Fuck…no wonder she didn't need psychological training. Do you have any idea at all what caused her to have control like this?"**

" **Her brain was scanned a few times, but nothing unusual showed up even when she raised her barriers. Its completely unexplained, but not life-threatening, thank God."**

" **More like a gift from God I think. Like I said before, its gonna help a great deal in the future."**

**xXx**

Qui-Gon had never been to the desert world of Tatooine before, but he knew more than enough about the planet to make him very wary. Being an Outer-Rim world, it was not part of the Republic. Therefore, piracy, smuggling, and slave-trading were the major businesses that compromised most of the planet's wealth. And of course it was run by an alliance of gangs called the Hutts who cared nothing for life other than their own.

"There it is. Tatooine." Ric Olie reported when the almost barren world was in sight.

"Land near the outskirts," Qui-Gon instructed. "We don't want to draw any unnecessary attention."

"Master…" Obi-Wan was staring at the computer screen as if he had seen a ghost. "Either there's something wrong with the interface, or Harlene was right. I just ran a test on the blood sample she gave me. There's not a trace of midi-chlorians in any of her cells!"

Qui-Gon glanced at the screen and frowned at the readings. "I see."

"This is beyond abnormal. Its flat-out impossible! There is no such thing as life without the Force!"

"I know," Qui-Gon said calmly. He stared at the blank readings on the console. "Perhaps the Council can shed some light on this." a slight smile pulled at his mouth. "It will definitely be…interesting to inform them of this unexpected turn of events."

"And what if this 'unexpected turn of events' decides she doesn't want to come with us before the Council?" Obi-Wan inquired dryly.

"I don't believe she'll protest. After all, it relates to her mission."

"Do you honestly believe what she told us, Master?"

Qui-Gon raised an eyebrow at him. "Do you think she means us harm?"

"Of course not. But it makes no sense that a being of her power, or an entire creed of beings as she put it would be dispatched by a government for the sole purpose of interacting with the sentients of separate dimensions."

"Can't say no to that," Ric said. He smiled apologetically. "Sorry. Couldn't help but overhear."

"I know she saved us," Obi-Wan continued. "But there could be some ulterior motive to her actions. She's too much of a mystery. We don't even know if she's human or any other sentient creature that we've heard of. She appears to be a child, but does she talk like a child? Does she act like a child? Does she carry herself like a child?"

Qui-Gon sighed. His Padawan had never been very trusting of strangers, but the Jedi Master had mentally voiced the exact same questions to himself ever since Harlene left.

"I know," he said at last. "Even her claim of not being able to interfere makes little sense. Especially after she claimed she was given orders to not let anything fatal happen to us. But let us just be grateful that her intentions are not malevolent."

Obi-Wan didn't look satisfied but let the matter drop. Qui-Gon went to retrieve the astromech R2D2 and was pleasantly surprised to find the handmaiden Padme and Jar-Jar talking amicably. He knew there was strain between the two main sentient species on Naboo, but it appeared that not all of them viewed each other with the common prejudices. Captain Panaka had recommended that he take Jar-Jar along as well since one, the Gungan's clumsiness was annoying the pilots to the point where fights may break out and two, it would make Qui-Gon look less suspicious if he traveled with a non-human. Jar-Jar of course sputtered protests, but Qui-Gon ignored him and requested a farmer's disguise from the handmaiden. He then went to find Obi-Wan who was uncoupling the hyperdrive.

He was startled to see his Padawan was not alone.

"The hyperdrive's been fried, Master Qui-Gon," Harlene informed him matter-of-factly. "You'll need a new one."

The Jedi Master shot an amused glance at Obi-Wan who looked slightly uncomfortable.

"Well, that will definitely complicate things," he frowned when he saw the girl was wearing a gray tunic and trousers rather than her past black garb. Her hair was also braided. "Why are you dressed that way?"

"I'm going with you," she replied with no hesitation. "I have a job to do, after all."

Obi-Wan looked even more uncomfortable while Qui-Gon's frown deepened. "I know what your job is, but if you are looking for sentient interaction, then Tatooine is a very poor, if not very dangerous choice and you would bring unnecessary suspicion on us if you were to do so."

Her eyes narrowed. "My superiors didn't just toss me in here, Qui-Gon. I know how dangerous this planet is. Which is why I will only be observing not interacting."

Qui-Gon ignored the condescension in her tone. He admitted that she would be useful. Along with a non-human, a little girl would make him appear less threatening. As long as she stayed quiet, no one would be the wiser as to her unusual disposition.

"Very well. But there are rules that you need to follow-"

"Don't talk to anyone, avoid eye-contact with anyone, stay close to you, don't use my powers, don't touch anything, keep my mouth shut unless absolutely necessary, basically keep up the pretence of a shy, helpless little girl," she cut him off with a bored look. "Did I miss anything?"

The two Jedi stared at her in surprise for a moment before Qui-Gon chuckled. A bit arrogant but quite perceptive. "No, I don't believe you did. Wait for me at the entrance. There are things I need to discuss with my Padawan."

Once again she surprised him by obeying without protest or even a nod. Qui-Gon saw that Obi-Wan's previous discomfort had been replaced by amusement. "Growing on you, is she?"

"I think so. After all," the young Jedi was almost smirking. "I haven't met many who could easily hold their own in a come-back match with you."

"Indeed not," Qui-Gon was suddenly serious. "Make sure they send no transmissions. And be wary. I sense a disturbance in the Force."

Obi-Wan nodded gravely. "I feel it also, Master. But I'm not certain if its good or bad."

**xXx**

Harlene raised her barriers on her way to the entrance and ignored the pilots and guards so she could fume to herself with no interruption.

Good lord, Qui-Gon Jinn was a presumptuous jerk. Did he really think so little of her that she would go out of her way to cause trouble? And on Tatooine of all places!

She rounded the corner that led to the entrance and her tirade(along with her body) screeched to a grinding halt when she found herself face to face with what had never failed to make the top of the list of all Star Wars fan's target of animosity. the infamous bane of  _The Phantom Menace._

"Oh-hello dere!" Jar-Jar Binks grinned and approached her. "Whosa you?"

Unlike most people, she didn't hate Jar-Jar. She just hated that Lucas focused on him a hell of a lot more than he should have and in the process, characters that held a lot more appeal to fans, such as Darth Maul, were left completely un-fleshed out. It was one of the things that made  _The Phantom Menace_ a poor movie. She had a feeling it had to do with the fact that Jar-Jar had been the first completely CGI character that Lucas had ever done, combined with his desire to make Star Wars more of a kid's movie.

However, he should have learned his lesson that that wasn't a very good idea. Especially after the criticism he received about the Ewoks from _Return of the Jedi._

Despite her lack of malice toward Jar-Jar, she silently thanked God when she was rescued by Qui-Gon who chose that moment to show up.

"Come. We're going now."

"Hey, Quiggon? Whosa dis little girl?" Jar-Jar questioned.

"You saw her before when we were exiting the bongo."

The reply was cryptic, but Jar-Jar understood after a moment and his eyes bulged as he gaped at Harlene.

"HUHHH!? Yousa…Yousa da one who sliced up dat makkenek!?"

Okay, so maybe she didn't hate him, but that didn't mean she didn't find him annoying as hell.

"Well, yes," she said as if it were the most obvious thing in the world.

"Mesa saw you disappear into tin air after! How yousa do dat?"

"Jar-Jar, enough," Qui-Gon tone's held unmistakable authority. "You'll get answers later, but we need to go now."

Jar-Jar reluctantly agreed but was soon distracted from his curiosity by Tatooine's weather. The air was hot, dry and smelled of barren earth and sand. Harlene didn't find it to be very uncomfortable. Not enough so that she had to regulate her body temperature, but she still commanded the interface to protect her from the harsh sun since her pale skin burned easily. People often complimented her on her supposedly 'flawless porcelain complexion', and Harlene had been tempted to tell them of all the times she had suffered serious sun burns because of it. However, after they healed, her skin didn't retain even the slightest trace of a tan. Jacob had remarked that he always knew she would 'defy the laws of human anatomy' someday.

After Jar-Jar made his complaint about the sun, Harlene squeezed her eyes shut and braced herself for the inevitable.

"WAIT! Wait."

The three of them turned around to see Captain Panaka approaching along with Padme, now dressed in rough peasant clothes. The two Nubians glanced at Harlene in surprise and she stared back at them with a blank look.

"What is this?" Qui-Gon demanded.

Panaka hesitated, but a sharp look from Padme made him speak. "Her Highness commands you to take her handmaiden with you. She wishes for her to observe the local-"

"No more commands from Her Highness today, Captain," Qui-Gon cut him off. "This spaceport is not going to be pleasant."

"The Queen  _wishes_  it," Panaka said emphatically. "She is curious about the planet."

"Our new friend here can take care of that," Qui-Gon gestured to Harlene. "She will be observing the local populace and can tell the Queen all about it when we get back."

Rather than sputter in indignant outrage, which she really wanted to do, Harlene gave the Jedi a cool look. "I report my findings to my superiors only, Qui-Gon. That's the rule."

Panaka was staring at her coldly. Padme spoke up. "I've been trained in self-defense. I speak a number of languages. I can take care of myself."

Qui-Gon scrutinized her. "Tell me, have you ever spent time in any major city? Or any world other than your own?"

_If she had, maybe she wouldn't be as naive as she is now_  Harlene thought.  _But somehow I doubt that._

"Well…there's a first time for everything," Padme tried.

"Wrong answer. Captain, this is not a pleasure cruise, and I am not a tour guide. Take her back to the Queen and tell her-"

"If its any consolation, I don't agree with this either. But the Queen has commanded it and what the Queen says goes."

"Captain-"

"Please, Qui-Gon," Panaka was practically gritting his teeth. " _Please_  don't make me go back there and tell her you refused."

Qui-Gon let out a huge sigh in defeat. "Fine. Fine, I don't have time to argue. But this is not a good idea." He gave Padme a stern look. "Stay close to me."

The walk to Mos Espa was long and quiet. Harlene could see Padme glancing at her often which made it incredibly tempting to raise every last one of her emotional barriers and give the sorry excuse for a queen a good scare. When they arrived, Padme's attention was suddenly fully focused on the exotic environment around them.

Mos Espa wasn't nearly enough to make Harlene gape like tourist, but she admitted that it was a lot more elaborate than  _The Phantom Menace_ and  _A New Hope_ made it out to be. Of course it was hot, dingy, dry, and filled to the brim with shady characters and obvious criminals, but the atmosphere wasn't blatantly ominous. There were still a few friendly, if not openly hostile faces that did business that consisted of food stands or junk selling. Harlene found herself primarily glancing at the non-humans that were the product of George Lucas's imagination. Grans, Dugs, Rodians, Jawas. It really was amazing to see so many sentient species in person.

Qui-Gon soon asked a Jawa for directions to the nearest junk shop. Said creature pointed to a relatively large(for Tatooine at least) structure, and the five of them entered. It wasn't like Watto's shop. There was more machinery and droid employees sorting out the junk and making repairs to gadgets. A human male was at the front giving directions.

"Yes-put that binder aside. Ebe Endicott's coming by later today to look it over-"

Qui-Gon approached him. "Excuse me, sir-"

The man looked up. "Eh? Oh, hello there. A farmer, huh? I'm afraid we're fresh out of farm equipment. You want some vaporators, the Jawas got a great deal going down the street."

"Er, no sir. I don't need farm equipment. I'm looking for a T-14-"

A sudden shout in Huttese cut Qui-Gon off. The Junkyard owner's head snapped to an open doorway on the other side of the store. "Hold that thought for a moment." he told Qui-Gon and went over to where the shout had come from. Harlene saw him conversing briefly with an unknown being that was almost completely concealed by the door before he returned. "Sorry, what did you want?"

"I'm looking for a T-14 hyperdrive generator."

The owner raised an eyebrow. "T-14? Nope, afraid we're out of those. Can get you a T-10 though. Take some jury rigging, but you might be able to make it work.

"I'm afraid that's not an option. You see, my ship-,"

"Tell you what, tell you what," the owner waved a hand. "Where were you wanting to go?"

"To Coruscant."

"Well, it just so happens I have a ship available for a quick trip. Nice point-three hyperdrive. Get you there in a couple of days. Question is, how bad are you wanting to get there?"

"How much would it take?" Qui-Gon asked warily.

"Oh, say…the two girls here."

"What!?" Padme exclaimed.

"Excuse me?" Qui-Gon said sharply.

Harlene blanched inwardly, but kept quiet. The owner was scrutinizing her and Padme with a narrowed gaze. "The older one's a bit on the plain side, but that can be taken care of with some make-up. She's got a good body. The other's a bit young, but skin like that is pretty damn rare here, and its nicely offset by her hair and eyes. I can tell she'll be a real exotic beauty when she grows up-"

What the fuck was this idiot rambling about?

"Sorry, but we're not for sale!" Padme snapped.

"I second that." Harlene said coldly.

"Can we talk privately farmer?" The owner turned to Qui-Gon again.

"Not interested," the Jedi Master replied shortly.

"That your final answer?"

"Its my only answer."

The owner sighed. "Hang on a minute."

He went back over to the doorway. Harlene squinted to see who he was talking with, and sure enough she caught a glimpse of white head tails, pointed teeth, and red eyes.

"We need to get out of here," she said quietly.

"I think you're right," Qui-Gon said. "Padme, Harlene, get behind me and head for the door. Jar-Jar and Artoo follow them."

"Ohh, no," Jar-Jar moaned. "Wesa in trouble again…"

They were half-way to the exit when a group of beings entered the shop. Two Rodians, a Gran and three humans. They were filthy and mean-looking.

"What is this?" Qui-Gon demanded.

"I'm sorry, but I'm afraid my employer insists on going through with this trade," the owner said, coming up. "It doesn't have to be this way though. We are prepared to offer you a very generous sum. More than your farm could make in several years. You can walk away with a great cash reward, nothing, or you can not walk away at all. Your choice."

"Tell that Twi'lek that under no circumstances will I sell these girls. And if he insists on making an issue of it, he will soon be short of several henchmen."

The owner held up his hands in a placating gesture. "Now we can do this the easy way or we can do this the hard way. The easy way is, my pals take these girls to the palace of…"

He was cut off when one of the Rodians grabbed Padme's arms. She ripped herself free from his grasp and slammed a gut-punch hard in his stomach. "Don't touch me you beasts!" she cried.

"Padme, Harlene, Jar-Jar, run!" Qui-Gon snapped.

_Like hell I will_ Harlene thought, but the situation turned to her advantage when they were rushed by the thugs. Qui-Gon and Padme began to engage in a furious fist-fight with the two Rodians, and the Gran. Jar-Jar of course began to jibber and panic while Artoo started zapping one of the humans. The remaining two went straight for Harlene whose vision began to turn blood red when she saw a sickeningly familiar look in their eyes.

Perverted. Lustful. Sadistic.

Exactly what she would expect from thugs who were employed by Jabba the Hutt.

Harlene Ballantine held out her hand in invitation and smiled cruelly.

"Let's rumble."

The one on the right made a grab for her, but she grabbed his wrist and twisted it into an Aikido joint lock until the bone snapped. She then broke his nose with a palm blow. He howled as blood poured down his face and backed away, his right arm dangling uselessly. The other man snarled and aimed a punch at her. Harlene focused her strength into her arm and took the blow to the elbow. He screamed in agony as his knuckles shattered and she took advantage of his dilemma by slamming her booted foot into his groin with enough power to rupture the soft organs within.

Indescribable torment twisted his face and his second scream was like music to her ears. Harlene did the same to the other already wounded man when Qui-Gon yelled at her to follow the rest of their group out. She obeyed and ran from the junk shop, satisfaction and pleasure coursing through her.

And another two bite the dust.

**xXx**

Blood was pounding in Padme's ears making her nauseous, but it didn't stem from having just run down the street or even from the previous fight. She had been occupied with fighting a Rodian, but had still seen Harlene effortlessly take down two full-grown men with deadly martial arts. She had only caught a few glimpses of it, but it had been enough. More than enough.

The sheer pleasure…the rapturous  _joy_  that had consumed her face as she fought stunned and sickened Padme so much that she felt like vomiting on the street right here and now. Harlene had acted quite cold to Sabe back on the ship, but Padme would never in a million years imagine a child that young could be that cruel and depraved. How could someone be so misguided that they would enjoy inflicting pain on others?

"Are you alright?" Qui-Gon broke her out of her thoughts with a concerned look.

Padme took a deep breath and turned to Harlene. The younger girl was looking straight ahead but her lips were stretched in the ghost of a satisfied smile.

"How could you do that?" it came out a hoarse whisper.

Harlene's head snapped toward Padme and she frowned.

"Pardon?"

"How could you hurt those men like that? You didn't have to break their noses, or their limbs!"

Harlene shrugged. "I would have killed them if I weren't forbidden from interfering."

The casualness in her tone was like a slap to the face. "They were only following their bosses orders!"

Harlene laughed and looked Padme dead in the eye. Cold amusement was in the girl's black gaze. "You call them men now, yet you called them beasts back at the shop. Nubian hypocrisy never ceases to take my breath away."

Padme's eyes went wide.  _Nubian hypocrisy?_

"That was just a spur-of-the moment comment," she ignored Harlene's snort and continued. "And don't try to change the subject. I saw the look on your face when you were fighting them. You took pleasure in it. You enjoyed it!"

The amusement in Harlene's eyes faded. "Tell me," her voice was icy. "Would you like to know what would have happened if they had taken us?"

Padme blinked. "What?"

"Bib Fortuna is the name of that Twi'lek who was behind this. He's a lieutenant to Jabba the Hutt and one of his jobs is to either buy or kidnap female humanoids for his boss's amusement. Being a slave to Jabba is a fate worse than death and God help you if you're one of his dancing girls. He has them dressed in skimpy, slutty outfits so they're constantly leered at by the guards and even beaten, starved and raped. If Jabba likes a particular one, he has her chained to his throne. Once he gets tired of her, or if she displeases him he has her thrown in a pit to be eaten alive by a rancor."

"Huhh!?" Jar-Jar exclaimed. Artoo whistled mournfully. Qui-Gon pursed his lips grimly and didn't disagree. Padme felt the blood drain from her face.

"Th-that can't be! The Republic-,"

"Doesn't mean shit here," was the immediate cut-off. "This is an Outer Rim world in case you haven't already noticed."

"Even if what you say is true, you can't be judgmental to those men. You don't even know if they've done anything like that!"

Harlene's eyes changed again and Padme felt a sudden urge to back away. The Observer was staring at her with such disgust and contempt as if Padme were the lowest thing in the galaxy. No one had ever looked at her that way, not even the Neimoidians.

"They should have taken you," Padme felt the blood freeze in her veins. That voice…it was so expressionless and cold it could chill all nine levels of the Corellian Hells. "If anyone deserves to be a slave to Jabba, it's a Nubian like you. Jabba would have torn off that sheltered veil of naïve stupidity you constantly wear. Of course, knowing you, he would probably have to rip your eyes out along with it-,"

"Enough," Qui-Gon interrupted sharply. "I'm not going to take either of your sides, but the bickering stops now."

"Master Jedi, how can you let her-?"

"I said enough," Qui-Gon's gaze was firm. "We are here for parts, not to argue about our different views on galactic issues. Especially on a planet such as this where the streets have ears."

Padme shut her mouth and felt a wave of shame. She was the Queen of Naboo. How could she lose control like that? Anyone could overhear them and report them to the authorities.

"We'll try this one right here," Qui-Gon pointed to another junk shop. "Its smaller so the dealers won't be as likely to be in league with slavers."

They entered and were immediately greeted by a small, blue alien with wings. Padme noticed soon afterward with surprise that Harlene was gone.

**xXx**

That bitch.

That miserable  _ignorant_  bitch.

The Naboo  _were_  idiots to elect a fucking  _child_  like that to be their monarch. It didn't matter that Padme was nearly four years older than her. She was more of a child than Harlene had ever been. Forget Jabba ripping out her eyes, Harlene wanted to rip out her eyes and dump her on the streets of Ybor to the mercy of every pervert there. One might think that being blind would in itself be a mercy since she wouldn't have to see what was being done to her, but she would still be able to smell them, hear them, feel them, and the fear would choke her, consume her like carbon monoxide poisoning until…

Harlene took a deep, shuddering breath to calm herself. The real reason she had left just now was because of Anakin Skywalker. Her avoidance of him at all costs was going very well so far, and she hated to ruin it. Her plan for now at first had been to visit Obi-Wan and have a nice little chat with him. But thanks to the pure pristine princess of ignorance, she was now in a very bad mood. The last thing she wanted was to take her feelings out on Obi-Wan, emotional barriers or no emotional barriers.

So what to do now? Site-seeing was something she wasn't in the mood for and Maul was still busy looking for the location of the protagonists.

Harlene pulled out her comm and typed in  _current events._ She scanned through the list and stopped when she saw  _Naboo: Governor Bibble conversing with Viceroy Nute Gunray and Rune Haako._

Harlene flicked her comm off and grinned as her past anger melted away to giddiness. Of course. The Neimoidians. It was about time she played with them a little. After all, she couldn't let Maul have all the fun with them later now could she?


	16. Chapter 16

 

**"Remind me to thank her someday. She just gave me a really wonderful visual."**

" **What kind?"**

" **Her Royal Highness as a slave to Jabba the Hutt."**

" **Indeed."**

" **I can't get over the way she looked at her. If looks could kill, Padme would have been vaporized on the sub-atomic level."**

" **That's another reason Harlene was given Star Wars. If it had been any other Error Corrector, Padme would have been sprawled on the ground unconscious with a broken nose or worse."  
"I don't think any other Error Corrector. Darius is pretty easy going. He was given _Sonic the Hedgehog_ after all. And Roan."**

" **I wouldn't put it past even them. None of us take kindly to hypocrisy and naivete like that."**

" **No, you don't. And Padme's gonna get it worse from Harlene later when they go back to Naboo. The things she's said so far have been pathetically naïve, but not self-righteously hypocritical."**

" **Ah, yes. The worse kind of hypocrisy in existence."**

" **Of course. The Jedi mastered it didn't they?"**

**xXx**

"MONSTER!"

Nute smiled mildly at Governor Bibble. "Hello to you too, Governor."

"When you started demolishing our farms with your troop transports and then began the wholesale burning of our forests, I told myself, 'this is it. This is as low as they can possibly go'. But then you went and proved me wrong again by forcing our children-our  _children_  to work in the mines. But even that wasn't enough for you. What you're doing to our people now is  _sick!"_

Bibble was now red-faced and panting with exertion. Nute didn't even bat an eye. "I am making a lazy and decadent people work for a living. What is so wrong with that?"

The Governor looked surprised for a moment before scowling. "So you want to pretend you don't even know. Fine. Deny it all you want. But when the Senate finally sends a team to find out what's happening here, they will make you  _pay_ for what you've done!"

"I did not bring you here to listen to you complain again. I want you to send a message for me."

"We've already been through this. The answer is no!"

"I am not referring to your Queen this time. I am referring to your people."

"What are you blathering on about?"

"I am receiving reports from my battle droid commander that the men are refusing to work. Even after I cut off the women and children's food supplies. I want you to persuade them to return to their duties."

"Certainly not," Bibble replied coldly.

"You would be saving their lives," Nute continued. "The droids are shooting every man who lays down his tools. I am also hearing of women throwing themselves on the droids rifles. Do the Naboo have a death wish?"

"Do _you?"_ The Governor seethed.

"I take that as a blatant refusal of my order."

"We will either live free or die. But we will not live as your slaves."

"Perhaps you yourself could use a few less meals yourself, Governor Bibble. You do seem rather…overweight…for a human. You can argue with your stomach grumbling if you wish." he turned to a battle droid. "Guard!"

"Return Governor Bibble to his workstation. Cut him down to one meal a day."

"Yes, Viceroy."

Bibble was moved away and Nute sighed. "What was he ranting about, Rune? I am making this occupation as fair as possible. Every hardship they endure they inflict on themselves."

"These humans are nothing like us," Rune said. "They don't understand what it means to work for your survival."

"Indeed. I'd like to see one of their young put in a hive of our new-born grubs, given a certain amount of food to fight over and see how long _that_  childlasts!" he paused in consideration. "Perhaps it is time I explained that concept to them." he punched in a number on the desk's comlink and a holo-image of OOM-9 appeared.

"Yes, Viceroy?"

"I would like to take an inspection tour of Camp One. Please have a speeder and escort ready."

"That is not possible," the droid replied. "Only troop droids and prisoners are allowed in camps."

Nute blanched. "What? What are you talking about? I am in charge of this occupation effort! Arrange the transport immediately!"  
"That is not possible. You are not authorized to enter the camps."

"By whose authority!?"

"Lord Sidious."

Nute's indignation was immediately replaced by shock and fear. "I-I see. Thank you for enlightening me."

He cut the link and sat heavily back. Just when he had been starting to relax, to revel in the upcoming victory, something like this had to be brought to his attention. Not that it was a disaster like when the Queen escaped with the Jedi, just a…suspicious interference.

"Perhaps I am inviting trouble," he said carefully to Rune. "But I am curious to know what is happening in that camp."

"Something Lord Sidious obviously does not want us to know about," his lieutenant replied. Nute nodded. "Something that could be robbing us of profit. Have we sent all the other ships back to their trade routes?"

"Not all of them. A few are still off-loading supplies."

"Contact them. And have them send over copies of their manifests. I want to know just what is going on in those camps."

The words were barely out of his mouth when the doors swung open and a group of ten battle droids and three droidekas entered. This alone would have been enough to confuse Nute a great deal. After all, the droidekas guarded the hallways, the palace's main hanger and the entrance only, while the battle droids were scattered everywhere. But he relaxed when he saw the small figure of a very young human girl in the middle. This was probably a palace employee's daughter who had managed to escape imprisonment for a while.

Well, not anymore.

"Viceroy." one of the battle droids greeted.

"Caught a stray one, have you?" Nute chuckled and addressed the girl. "You're quite clever to have hidden this entire time, but I'm afraid you must join your fellows now. These droids will escort you to one of the prison camps. Be good and quiet and they will not harm you. Perhaps you will even find your parents there. Guards, take her to camp three."

The droids did not respond. They didn't even move. They just stood there still and silent as statues.

Nute was shocked at their behavior, but anger and indignation at their refusal to his order immediately took over.

"Did you idiots hear me? I said take her to camp three!"

No response.

"I am the Viceroy of the Trade Federation! I am in charge of this operation! You will obey my orders or I will have every single one of you turned to scrap!"

" _You_  are in charge of this operation? Heh, that's the most pathetically hilarious thing I've ever heard. You're nothing more than a poor, greed-consumed puppet who sold his soul to the devil and is now basking in a victory that is merely an illusion."

Nute's head snapped to the middle of the group and his eyes widened when he saw the voice had come from the girl. She stepped forward until she was directly in front of his desk and the droids made no move to stop her. She was the palest human he had ever seen in his life and, though she was a child, the hard lines of her features combined with eyes of volcanic glass that glittered with a ruthlessness that could put a battle-hardened bounty hunter to shame made it nearly impossible to guess her true biological age.

"Greetings Viceroy," her voice was a smooth, icy monotone. A stark contrast to what should have been a girlish soprano. "I am here to finish my required introductions to the sentient species of this dimension. But I can assure you, I did not save the best for last."

Nute was stunned speechless. This…child was not speaking like a child and she held an unnerving presence that could rival Lord Sidious himself. His eyes darted to the droids, hoping they would snap out of whatever malfunction they had and take this…creature out of his sight.

A dark mocking laugh escaped her lips when she saw his movement. "These are  _my_ guards, Viceroy. They won't obey you. But, its not as if I need them anyway."

She raised her hand and briskly snapped her fingers. Nute and Rune both jumped a foot in the air and cried out when the small platoon vanished into thin air in less than a second.

"What-?How-? What-?" Nute was so stupefied he was reduced to mindless babbling. Fear swamped him in merciless buckets when he laid his eyes on the girl's. Those obsidian orbs seemed to hold an eerie foreboding. As if he could read his very future in those eyes.

And it did not look good.

At all.

"W-what are you?" he whimpered in an unnaturally high tenor.

She raised an eyebrow. "Do I really scare you that much?" the question was asked with genuine curiosity. After a moment, she grinned wickedly.

"You want to get ride of me don't you?" The whispery tendrils of her voice coldly caressed his skin. "Very well."

In her hand a blaster materialized out of thin air. Before Nute could even blink, she tossed it onto the desk.

"Pick it up, Viceroy," she taunted. "You know you want to."

He did want to. He wanted to blast both her eyes into non-existence so he would be free from whatever nightmarish, hypnosis spell she had on him. Warning bells were screaming at him though and his hand didn't even move.

"No," his voice was hoarse and scratchy as if it had been rubbed with sandpaper. "Whoever you are, I don't want to see any more of you tricks! Now go away!"

To his horror, she leaned closer. "But I haven't even introduced myself. Don't you want to know who I am?" Before he could reply, she was suddenly on his desk, kneeling on her knees, her eyes bare inches from his own. "I'm the Ghost of Christmas Past, here to tell you of your fate. The sun shines now, and it will appear to be shining later as well, but the only difference is: you'll wish you had flown into it while you still could." she smiled cruelly. "Confused, Viceroy? You should be. But I'll be back later. And you'll see exactly how far away the purifying flames of the sun really are for you."

She disappeared, and in her wake was the loudest silence Nute had ever heard.

**xXx**

_Strange_ Harlene thought as she gently floated around the headquarters of Darth Maul.  _The aura of darkness is not nearly as suffocating as before._

She remembered how it had choked her at first. The pure evil had been thick and cloying like a virus wanting to invade a host body and slowly devour it. But now…now it bore a disturbing resemblance to the darkness Harlene loved. The beautiful embracing tendrils that made her feel safe and secure. If she had been of the Force, she would immediately come to the conclusion that this was an illusion courtesy of the dark side. Maybe she had gotten so used to it that it no longer bothered her.

_(you have at last become aware of its kinship to you child)_

Or maybe the previous evil aura she had sensed before had been all in her head.

Harlene landed gently on the ground beside a landing pad and looked up at Maul's ship,  _Scimitar_. It was sleek, silver, and exuded a subtle beauty that one had to look carefully to notice. Harlene stood in the refuge of one shadows the ship cast and quietly waited. Fifteen minutes later she heard footsteps echoing off the ground, completely shattering the pure silence followed by the soft beeping of a code being punched in, and the grating whine of a ramp being lowered.

He didn't call out to her, though Harlene knew very well he knew she was here. Suppressing the urge to sigh with annoyance, she followed him inside.

The interior of the Sith Infiltrator was bathed in blood red light. After making her way to through the narrow hallway, Harlene found herself directly in the cockpit. There weren't many visible details. Six passenger seats ringed the lower half of it while there was only one pilot's seat in the front. Harlene knew this ship was stocked to the brim with probe droids, weapons, poisons, bombs, and interrogation devices, but apparently, they were located in hidden compartments. She hesitated upon entering when she saw Maul at the front, facing her. He remained impassive for a moment before tilting his head toward himself.

"Come."

She obeyed, but he did not sit down.

"I apologize there is no co-pilot's seat."

Harlene shook her head. "That's not a problem." she let her hand hover over the small area between the console and the pilot's seat and summoned said item. She expected him to ask how she did it, but he merely took his seat. Harlene followed suit and watched as he started up the engines. Despite all she had seen in this reality so far, the wonder she felt at every new sensation never decreased. The console came to life in a brilliant array of lights. There was a very slight pressure and vibration as the ship took off, but it vanished in a matter of seconds. Harlene watched through the red-tinted glass as the lights of Coruscant gave way to the brilliant stars of outer space. She had seen it before, but as she had been quite busy, she never had the chance to fully appreciate it. Now along with all the other sites she had seen, she felt she could just stare at it forever…

"I take it this is your first time in space?"

Harlene immediately snapped out of her trance and turned to Maul who looked quite amused. She was grateful for the red lights as they hid a blush of embarrassment. Good God, and here she thought this whole 'gaping like an idiot tourist' phase was over!

"Uh…yeah," she muttered, unable to look him in the eye.

Harlene could have sworn she heard him chuckle. "Few things hold any aesthetic pleasure to me and this became one the moment I laid eyes on it long ago. I do not doubt the same holds true for many other beings."

Strange. When he wasn't snarling, hissing or growling, his smooth, deep voice was actually pleasant. It was naturally soft and gentle, a common trait of the Zabrak species, and gave Harlene an odd sense of security. The sheer irony made her want to laugh. Here she was in a ship filled with the dark side of the Force, sitting right beside a Lord of the Sith himself, and she actually took comfort in it. Maul's presence in general gave her an odd sense of security, truth be told.

Boy, was she going to have some serious stories to tell everyone back home.

"We are heading towards the desert world of Tatooine. But of course," he looked at her intently. "You already knew that, did you not?"

Harlene nodded, knowing there was no point in denying it. "I've already explored some parts of it. However…" her voice grew bitter. "Even that wasn't necessary for me to discover I despise the damn planet."

Maul nodded in grim agreement. "I have done a bit of research on it. From what I've heard, it is similar in a lot of ways to the downlevels of Coruscant."

"Minus the Hutts and the slave traders," Harlene laughed without mirth. "I ran into them while I was looking around a junk shop. The owner was in league with them and wanted to sell me to a Twi'lek who worked for Jabba. I wasn't very cooperative so he sent two of his thugs on me."

A shadow crossed Maul's face. "What happened?"

"I emasculated both of them with my foot before leaving," she replied with a grin. The expression faded after a moment though. "If its one thing that makes me detest not being able to interfere, its knowing that the Hutts exist. It may have been effortless for me to escape, but there are plenty other girls who aren't so lucky," she considered for a moment. "Actually now that I think of it, he probably would have had me killed right away. I'm too young for his tastes-"

"Do not be so naïve as to put it past a Hutt to stoop so low," his voice was now clipped and dark. The shadow on his face deepened, making his eyes burn brighter. "I have been in the palace of one before, and some of the females there seemed barely of age. I had no way of telling how long they had been there previously."

"Yanth, right? One of the very few who survived your little episode with Black Sun six months ago?"

"Not for long. I must admit it was one of the most satisfying lives I had ever taken."

Harlene laughed lightly. "I can imagine."

She remembered reading the comic that told the tale of Darth Maul's massacre of Black Sun's Vigos and the head of the organization, Alexi Garyn. It hadn't been a particularly enthralling story, but they way he had been portrayed…she stole a quick glance at him before looking away. He had looked so fearsome. Killing without mercy, and wearing that permanent mask of hatred. Not that she disapproved of what he had done or how he had done it, of course, but while reading the comic and seeing the brilliant artwork of Jan Duursema, it had been very easy to label him as the very embodiment of evil then and there.

Of course Harlene thought bitterly, his terrifying appearance was thanks in large part to the esteemed Lord Sidious. For the longest time, everyone had assumed the jagged patterns of red and black on his skin were tattoos Maul had applied himself to show his complete, utter devotion to the Sith. But that changed in 2005 when the Star Wars Tales comic  _Marked_  was released and it showed Maul as a child. Harlene, along with everyone else probably, had been shocked to see he originally had plain red skin. And Maul hadn't applied the tattoos.

Sidious had.

Sick fury burned in her heart when she recalled that picture of him. Stripped naked, hanging by his bound hands and feet as Sidious applied needles all over his body, around his eyes, his nose, his lips, telling him that the agony of the Sith tattoos would cleanse his mind. And Maul telling himself to  _be strong, endure. My master is here. There is nothing else. My master gives me strength. There is only my master._

Sidious's choice of an Irdonian Zabrak for an apprentice had not been idle. Zabraks were known for their fearlessness and resistance to physical pain as well as a natural talent for the fighting arts. In fact, she wouldn't have been the least bit surprised if he also chose Maul for his red skin as well, since the combination with the black tattoos all but guaranteed a demonic appearance that would strike fear in the hearts of all. Psychological intimidation was a very powerful weapon indeed.

"The Hutts themselves will not last long after the Republic is under my master's control," Maul's voice cut into her thoughts. "I told you we will rule a galaxy of order and justice, and we will eliminate all those who threaten it."

She felt a pang as she was suddenly reminded of his inevitable death, but drained the emotion away. Now wasn't the time to dwell on that. Rather, she needed to act oblivious as to her knowledge of the future, even if he was gravely mistaken as to what Sidious would do with the carcass of the Galactic Republic, and how hypocritical his rule would be.

"Cleansing the downlevels of Coruscant would be a nice step," she mused. "It does remind me a lot of Ybor. Save for the lack of corpses."

He looked sharply at her. "Corpses?"

"The law is practically non-existent in places like Ybor. Every now and then the authorities come by to clean up a bit, which is a bullshit joke in my opinion, but that's about it. Most of them are young children."

"I understand. The smaller ones die quicker if they cannot get food, and when they finally do, it is most likely stolen from the older ones. Or as from what you have told me, they are killed for it."

"You're two-thirds right. Yes there's rivalry and starvation, but a good majority of them were victims of the pedophiles."

He went very, very still. "What do you mean?"

She stared at him, her eyes grim and hard. "I told you that if I fought them I would be dead, and that I was too small to be raped. What I really meant was, if I had fought them, they would have raped me, which is an automatic death sentence for a female with an immature pelvis. If they didn't 'like' a girl or a boy, or if they weren't submissive, the girls were raped and left to bleed to death on the ground, while the boys were raped and then had their necks snapped." she looked away at last. "I was on my own for a month before I was invited into that gang. I lost count of how many times because they always came back for more since I was a good, submissive little coward who-"

She broke off when she felt an awful pain on her shoulder. Startled she turned to the right and her eyes went wide to see Maul staring at her with such blistering rage that she flinched ever so slightly.

" _Do not,"_ He hissed. His gloved hand had a vice-like grip on her shoulder. He squeezed it so tightly that if Harlene had been any lesser person she would have whimpered. "You are the person you are now because of what they did to you. You are better, stronger, smarter. You are like me, a superior being who would have been trapped inside a lesser being's body, yet we were rescued by our masters because they saw the potential in us, young as we were. You are worthy of existence, the only one in this galaxy apart from my master. And if you ever utter such  _blasphemy_  in my presence again, powers or not, I  _will_  make you  _pay."_

He released her abruptly. Her shoulder throbbed with the promise of bruises, but she ignored it and stared at him incredulously for a long time before returning her gaze to the stars. She supposed she should be used to his unusual behavior by now. After all, he was very young, unstable, and passionate. It was an unpredictable(and very deadly) combination. Sometimes she wished she understood him better. Even with all her research on his character, he had surprises for her at every turn.

But the research she had access to was limited. There was no solid data on his origins, save for the fact that Sidious took him from his homeworld, Irdonia when he was a baby. She could ask the Four Founders. For the reality, they would have had to come up with some kind of past for him. It wouldn't be an official past copyrighted by Lucasfilm, but it would be a past all the same.

"Tell me more about your creed." he said. "I have heard quite a bit from you about the history of your civilizations, but you have barely mentioned the one you are a part of right now."

"You never asked," she pointed out.

"I am asking now."

"What do you want to know?"

A considering look crossed his face. "What is it like for you there?"

"Well, it was pretty bad in the beginning, as I've already told you about my emotional condition. None of my fellows wanted anything to do with me. If I entered a room where they were grouped, they would shout at me to leave. I never listened to them, so they would go somewhere else. Claire warned them that if they ever hurt me, she would beat them to within an inch of their lives and then have them kicked out the academy. They still called me things like 'freak' and 'monster', but I was safe from physical abuse." she paused then said. "Well, at least not from my colleagues. The caretakers and academic teachers were a different story. They refused outright to give me necessary lessons in the hopes that if I failed enough tests, I would be gotten rid of, so I basically educated myself. I would go to the library every night and study. Claire never let me out of her sight after one incidence. I saw a woman comforting a girl. She was crying from frustration that she couldn't understand calculus. I wanted to ask the girl what it was like to be sad, because I remembered that's how people usually felt when they cried. The woman screamed at me as I came closer. She called me 'the spawn of the devil' and when I didn't go away, she threw a holy book at me. I dodged before it could hit me in the face, but the edge cut my cheek open. That's when Claire came in. She broke the woman's nose with her knee and had her fired. Nobody protested. The bitch had always been a religious fanatic. It was worth it in the end, though. All the caretakers treated me with indifferent coolness afterwards, but not outright hostility."

"Do you regret what they did to you?"

Harlene shook her head. "I don't regret the past. Like you said before, I wouldn't be the person I am now because of what they did. Pain and isolation were better teachers than they ever could be."

Maul nodded in approval.

"With no emotions, I couldn't care what they did, of course, but everywhere I went I saw people who could laugh, frown, smile, be angry. People who could feel…and I couldn't. I was so different from them, and I realized that this difference was wrong. Very wrong. The people around me could feel from their encounters, while all I could do was think. That's what happens when you have no emotions. The only thing you can do is process information and…think…"

"Which is no existence at all," Maul concluded grimly.

She nodded. "I tried to feel. Claire would teach me meditation techniques, and I would make facial expressions that portrayed emotion, but it wasn't the same. Nothing I did helped. I didn't want to be the way I was anymore, but it looked like that was my fate." A smile suddenly softened her eyes. "I was wrong though. Claire had been my only companion at first, she would push me to my limits in training to keep my mind from cracking under the strain of my obsession, but that all changed six months later. I was in the library, alone and as usual, studying. I won't bore you with the specific details, but I was approached by a seven-year-old boy named Jacob Ryan. He was creeped out by how I looked, but didn't like that I was sitting there all by myself. He dragged me to the game room and told me to play with him. His reactions to me were the exact opposite of everyone else, so I agreed. After that day, he stuck to me like glue when I wasn't training with Claire. He's a loud, obnoxious kid, always jabbering, and grinning and I found myself fascinated by his emotions, so I stayed with him. He was best friends with another boy named Roan Pierce. Roan's emotions were a lot calmer than Jacob's, but he still smiled at me and talked to me. Pretty soon we were joined by a girl named Noelle Wong. She was older than all of us, but was intrigued by our little group. Noelle has a mature demeanor, combined with a temper like a dragon." Harlene shook her head. "I don't know how it happened, but slowly but surely, I began to feel vestiges of emotions. It was due to those three and Claire, of that I have no doubt. Finally when I was nearing my seventh birthday, which is the age an Observer is assigned to a dimension, I woke up one morning and it felt as if I was reborn. There was nothing I couldn't feel. Words couldn't ever describe how wonderful it was. I didn't know how it happened, but I didn't care. I was alive again, and that was all that mattered," Harlene stared at the stars of space and smiled dreamily. "Everything I have now was worth that hell. Noelle, Jacob, and Roan are like older siblings to me, Claire is like a mother and a sister. One of the scientists who was part of the group that discovered access to the dimensions treats me like his daughter. I even recall memories of my real father because of him."

Finally, she looked at Maul and wasn't the least bit surprised to see that the Sith looked positively livid. It wasn't the same, single-minded anger she was used to seeing though. This anger was mixed with something she couldn't quite put her finger on.

However, she didn't feel like fathoming how his mind worked right now and calmly pointed out. "You did ask."

"I asked what it was like for you," his voice was colder than the winds of Hoth. "I do not recall asking about how you constantly taint yourself with ridiculously weak emotions or how you associate yourself with beings who are below you in every aspect."

Harlene rolled her eyes. It was a very Sith thing for him to say. He deemed her worthy of being in the company of his sacred person, which automatically made the rest of her acquaintances mud.

It made her mad enough so that she threw caution to the wind.

"Very well. I'll answer your question then," her gaze pierced his and her voice was icy enough to put his own to shame. "I love it. I'm happy. I wouldn't have it any other way. I love all my friends. There is nothing I wouldn't do for them. I would die for them without a second's hesitation. Its not something I would ever expect someone like you to understand, but I'm just being honest with you."

She looked away from him and waited for him to insult her again or tell her to go away.

Instead, she felt him run his fingers through her hair.

Lord, she really wished she understood him better.

_What are you thinking when you do that?_ she wondered.  _What am I too you?_

She knew the answers to those questions though. She was a being worthy of existence in his eyes, so of course he wanted her with him. He wasn't just a bloodthirsty monster like she originally assumed, but that didn't change the fact that he was still a single-minded Sith. This whole different sense of touch thing was merely an added bonus. It was probably just an idle thing for him.

_(still so blind child)_

"You are unnaturally pale. In the light, your skin appears to be drenched in blood."

Harlene had no idea what to say to that. The morbidity didn't bother her, but she didn't even know why the hell he would comment on such a thing.

"I know its very rare," she said the first thing that came to mind. "Especially when you consider my race."

"Yes. I have never seen a human as light as you."

"That's not how race is viewed where I come from."

"What do you mean?"

She looked at him intently. "I already told you that humans are the only sentient species in my dimension."

He frowned. "Yes, I do recall you saying that. If that is true, then the issue of race should be non-existent."

Harlene sighed and looked down at her knees. "If only. Unfortunately such a thing is only a dream back home. Even more unfortunately, it'll probably remain a dream forever."

Maul's hand stilled its movement, but he didn't release it. "Explain."

Harlene bit her lip. She wasn't sure it was wise to reveal this to him. Granted, she had told him a lot of history, both personal and general, but how would he react to something like this?

Well, it wouldn't be interfering, so why not?

Harlene took a deep breath and began.

**xXx**

Maul didn't believe her at first. Several times during her story, the accusation that she was lying burned on his lips, but he couldn't get any words past his seemingly locked jaw. Galactic issues meant next to nothing to him, unless in studying them he would serve his master better. Despite that, he was not at all oblivious to the growing hate movements against non-humans. Even more so, non-humanoids. Such racism had always disgusted him. The physical characteristics of a being's body could at times be revolting, but to say that they deserved death and or torture solely because of them was pointless and irrational. Maul himself held a great deal of contempt for the Neimoidians. He did think them ugly, but his hatred of them stemmed completely from the fact they were venal, dishonorable cowards.

According to Harlene's story though, her people had taken pointlessness and irrationality to unimaginable levels. They were all of the same species, yet the issue of race was still present. That alone was enough to surprise Maul greatly, but what caused him to clench his hands into fists and gnash his teeth to the point of pain was what they based it on.

_Skin_  color.  _Hair_  color.  _Eye_  color.

_Facial features._

That was why he hadn't believed her at first. No civilization of the same species could possibly be so… _idiotic._

But as he listened…

"The Africans were an Iron Age civilization. They were good close combat fighters, but long range fighting was practically non-existent. They lacked gunpowder weapons. But they were later…introduced to it by the Europeans. The Europeans had two things that enabled them to enslave the Africans with relative ease: plenty of gunpowder and enough greed to put Nute Gunray himself to shame. After their enslavement most of the Africans were sent to colonies on slave ships where inhumane treatment was taken to whole new levels. No sanitation. Little food and stagnant water. They were chained to prevent throwing themselves overboard, and for sport, the crew members would hang the women upside down by the ankles and rape them. By the time the ship made port, half of them were already dead from disease. When they were put on the market, the surviving sick had knotted ropes stuffed in the anus to disguise dysentery."

Righteous anger erupted in the pit of his stomach. No Sith would ever go so low. In fact…

"This sounds like something the Jedi would allow to happen," he remarked coldly.

Harlene shot him a very dirty look, but other than that continued as if he hadn't said anything.

"An organization in my home country of America was formed by six veterans of a civil war, which for one of the reasons was fought was to completely abolish this form of slavery. They christened it the Ku Klux Klan, which viewed Africans and any other race as inferior to Caucasians or whites. As they grew in numbers, they committed violent acts of murdering and lynching blacks. These crimes were almost always over-looked or ignored by the authorities due to racial prejudices. The Klan preached about love, the purity of womanhood, and the spread of their favored religion of Christianity. They were admired by many as the ideal Americans and eventually grew to over six million in numbers, gaining enough political power and influence in America's states so that their crimes of hate went unpunished. Eventually though, the Klan brought about its own destruction by revealing its hypocrisy in the most brutal of ways. Even more ironically, it happened when the Klan was at the height of its power, and had achieved complete authority in the state of Indiana.

"The governor of Indiana, and a leader of the Klan, David Curtiss Stephenson, had his aides kidnap a white woman named Madge Oberholtzer, who was one of the many females he had a sexual interest in. Stephenson forced her to drink with him, after which he took her to a private train, where he got even more drunk and raped her.

"He didn't just rape her though." bitterness and hatred colored her words. "He chewed her like a cannibal. A doctor who later examined her said Oberholzter looked as if she had been attacked by a pack of wolves. One of her nipples had been literally bitten of while her genitals had been severely mutilated. Oberholzter was in so much pain and so terrified that she attempted suicide by ingesting mercury pills. This failed though, and she fell deathly ill instead. Stephenson refused to get her medical treatment. Oberholzter cried, 'I'll have the law on you!', to which Stephenson replied, "I _am_  the law in Indiana'."

Maul felt a considerable wave of bloodlust, but forced it down so he could listen clearly.

"Not for long though. Oberholzter died a few days later, but before that, she single-handedly destroyed Stephenson by leaving behind a signed testament of her ordeal at his hands. Klan members were so disgusted at what Stephenson had done, several of them quit immediately. Stephenson was arrested and sentenced to life in prison. When he discovered his underlings whom he had appointed himself wouldn't bail him out, he had them exposed and ruined. Thus the Ku Klux Klan fell into permanent disarray."

The anger suddenly vanished to be replaced by satisfaction. The woman had not died an honorable death as she deserved, but she had died bravely. She had used her pain and hatred to fuel her strength, enough so that she destroyed her enemy before submitting to death. She was worthy of respect.

"One of the most infamous events in our history is courtesy of a man named Adolf Hitler, who founded an organization called the Nazi Party. Hitler expressed a deep hatred for those of whom he viewed as non-Aryan, which meant they were not the tall, blonde-haired, blue-eyed 'purity' of humanity. It was mostly people who followed a religion called Judaism, but non-Aryans were also Gypsies, Jehovah's Witnesses, blacks, Asians and homosexuals. Hitler's greatest ambition was the destruction of all these people, so he had his soldiers set up death camps. They were put to an end when the allies of World War II came to liberate them. The true number of how many were killed remains unknown even now, but its estimated the death toll was over six million."

"Your country was part of this group of allies, were they not?"

"Yes."

"How long did they know?"

"They knew for a while," Harlene's voice grew very bitter. "A huge ship carrying Jewish refugees came to America and begged for help, but they were turned away. America was afraid to get involved, else Hitler would turn his wrath on them."

"You are not painting a very positive picture of your people. In fact, my respect for them is well into the negative range by now."

"Not that I'm justifying anything, but all this happened well over a hundred years ago."

"That's not it," Maul hissed. "Your people have taken idiocy to unthinkable aspects by forming this type of racism."

Harlene sighed. "I know. For a while around forty years ago, it started to die down quite a bit, and even now people are starting to care less. Quite a few members of my creed, including myself are what they would refer to us as half-breeds, or mudmen, since our parents and ancestors were all of different ethnicities and races."

"I hear an inevitable 'but' in your statement."

She smiled wearily at him. "But some time ago another new racist organization formed called the Congress of Aryan Alliances. Its grown quite powerful over the years. And its one of the major reasons why the government keeps my creed a secret from the public."

Maul felt a sudden prickling sensation in his veins at her words. "Why?"

"Because," Harlene replied with a mirthless laugh. "If they found out about us, they would stop at nothing to get us. Our New Period of Enlightenment has helped us to achieve global stability at long last and a lot of the members of the CAA consists of religious nutcases who want the world to end so their Messiah can come and bring them to heaven while everyone else goes to hell."

"You would be able to fight them, though, wouldn't you?"

"No, we'd let the American military do that for us. Like I said, there are only fifty of us, and our powers only manifest when we're in another dimension. Even if we are in another dimension they can still be turned off."

The needles in his veins grew finer. "Turned off?"

"Well, yes," she said casually. "Our powers and immortality are basically temporary programs. it's a special kind of technology."

"And they can be removed," Maul's voice was dangerously low. "While you are here?"

"It won't happen," Harlene looked completely unworried. "The technology is kept under encrypted lock and key. Only the four founding scientists know the code."

Her wanted to throttle her. She had enemies in her own creed, and was naïve enough to believe these scientists who hadn't even wanted her at first hadn't shared the encryption codes that could mean her death?

If these codes could be turned off while she was here…he remembered what his master had said

_(I shudder to think what the Jedi would do if they discovered you were aiding us)_

And it had pleased him at first. After all, if they did find out, it would be too dangerous for her to go back to them. But now…if the Jedi found out while she was with them and her powers and immortality were disabled…

The needles turned ice cold, but were immediately melted when white-hot rage bellowed its way up Maul's throat in a suppressed roar.

"Maul? Is something wrong?"

He had never believed she was his equal. She was worthy of existence, but it wasn't the same. Still, she was his. She would always be his. If she were to die, it would be by his hands alone. Because of her powers and immortality, he had originally believed her to be secure.

Now that notion was shattered. His hatred burned even hotter when he thought of the racist organization which called itself the Congress of Aryan Alliances. He had been truthful when he told Harlene few things held any visual appeal to him, but what he didn't tell her was that she was one of them. His standard for physical beauty was very high, much higher than the typical shallow male standard of a lithe, mature physique and symmetrical facial features. Maul admitted to himself he found the girl aesthetically pleasing to look at, but this was primarily based on her coloring. Her white skin and raven hair and eyes were metaphorical to both sides of the Force and when she was in red light, she appeared to be a physical manifestation of the Sith victory over the Republic and the Jedi.

Just like the sunsets on Coruscant.

That someone could view such rare beauty as revolting…that someone could want to kill her solely because of her hair and eyes…

"What," his voice was barely above a whisper. "Would this organization do to you if they were to capture you?"

She looked confused. As if the answer to that question should be obvious. "Well, if I was lucky, they would shoot me right away. If I were unlucky, they would torture me to death or take me as a sex sla-"

"That will not happen," her eyes widened at his razor sharp tone, but he ignored her shock and gripped her by the shoulders. "How do you get here?"

"Um…" she blinked. "It's a special kind of teleportation, and only I can do it. Even if my powers were disabled, I could still do it."

Maul felt a shadow of relief at that. She could still go home. Good. Then there was just one more thing.

"Listen to me," he put his face close to hers. "Should your government betray you, should your creed abandon you, should this organization capture you, you will come here and you will stay here."

A look of calm crossed her features. Maul knew she was hiding her shock at his words.

"Stay here…" she said very quietly. "…with you?"

"You are a being worthy of existence. You will not die a pointless death. Now say it."

The girl didn't respond. She looked as if she were carved from stone.

"Say it," he repeated in a slow whisper.

_(say you're mine)_

His eyes bore into hers.

_(say you're mine)_

He would have her submission.

"Say it."

_(say you're mine)_

"Yes."

It was impossibly soft, almost inaudible, but triumph and satisfaction

_(you're mine)_

Flooded him and he released her.

There was a silence that lasted for nearly half an hour during which the girl stared blankly at the vast expanse of space. Maul checked the console and saw that Tatooine was seven hours away. It would be nearly dawn on the planet when they reached there. He glanced at Harlene.

"You look tired," he said, and it was true. She looked very tired.

The girl tilted her head ever so slightly in his direction. "I don't need to sleep."

"Regardless, you are tired," he began to gently stroke her hair. "We won't be arriving for another few hours. Sleep."

"I…"

"Sleep."

He had her submission shortly before. Now he wanted to see the full result of that submission. Of why she was not his equal.

Her eyelids fluttered and her breathing grew deep. His hand moved from her hair to the side of her face. Slowly, her limbs began to relax, and her eyelids closed completely. Soon, her breaths became soft and even and she went completely limp.

Maul took his hand away from her face to revel in the sight before him. This creature of great power was now completely vulnerable, utterly helpless, and he was witnessing it. Lord Sidious was correct. She did make him feel content. It was pleasurable to see her this way, and it was even more pleasurable to imagine that she was not immortal. That her life really was in his hands. That if he wanted he could grab her head and snap her neck in one quick twist.

But even if she was not immortal, he wouldn't kill her, unless she threatened his master or the Sith order in any way. Because she was his. Truly his. And no one was taking that away. No one.

Darth Maul inched closer to her until his mouth was a mere quarter inch away from her ear.

"You're mine," he whispered.

Despite the fact that she was asleep, he mentally smiled that she did not, could not disagree.

 


	17. Chapter 17

 

**"The Ghost of Christmas Past, eh? Methinks she should have said past, present and future."**

" **Are you disappointed?"**

" **Hell, no! That was beyond priceless! She's doing a great job at honing her subtlety skills too. I thought she would do the same to them that she did to the Sith at first. Your little apprentice is growing up quite nicely."**

" **I know. I'm very proud of her."**

" **At least you're content to be just proud of her, unlike a certain someone who would love nothing more than to own her."**

" **You were right it seems. The intensity of his possessiveness in increasing at a faster rate than I originally anticipated."**

" **Well, that's all thanks to her for telling him about the CAA's secret ambition were someone to…let slip about you guys. Now he knows the chest that protects his precious little treasure can have its lock picked in more ways than one."**

" **Don't go overboard. He doesn't have a shred of compassion for her and he never will."**

" **In this case I'd think I'd rather him have compassion for her rather than this overflowing possessiveness. Even if it would be beyond out of character for him."**

" **Why?"**

" **Its just…the way he looks at her…I just don't like it, and when he practically made her go to sleep…"**

" **He would never take advantage of her in anyway."**

" **Yeah, yeah, but…I have a gut feeling that something bad is gonna happen, I just can't pinpoint it, but I do know it has to do with those two."**

" **I can't say I have the same feeling, but we'll just keep our eyes and ears peeled."**

**xXx**

When one looks beneath the underneath, one tends to discover very unpleasant things that one would rather avoid. Coruscant was a good example. Breathtaking sunsets and buildings on the top with a dark, brutal slum on the bottom. However, it was not necessary to look beneath the underneath to discover unpleasant things on Tatooine. The truth was, Tatooine was the same as Coruscant's slums. The only visible difference was a clear sky overhead.

The air was hot and thick, holding may strong smells. One of them was bloodlust. Many beings came to watch the Boonta Eve because it was the most dangerous race of all. The only reason they cared about a contestant crossing the finish line first was for their bets. Otherwise, Harlene had no doubt they would be perfectly content to cheer in glee at the sight of pods exploding into fire and smoke and the pilots being consumed by the debris.

Anticipation hung heavily as well. Beings twitched in their seats, eyes glazed over, sweat beading their brows, licking their lips constantly. They weren't high on drugs, but rather their own adrenaline. These were the gambling addicts. Gambling could be as potent as heroine and cocaine at times. Harlene had once heard from Claire that in the casinos of Las Vegas, people were known to perform bodily functions while they pulled the levers of money machines like automatons. The same held true here as well. While passing by, Harlene caught terrible stenches of exotic feces and urine.

While waiting for the race to start, other delights were being sampled as well by the offworlders. There were a good amount of prostitutes here, both male and female of many species and many ages. Harlene moved away quickly from the area she was in when she saw a male Gran holding the wrist of a little Twi'lek boy and harshly caressing his face while whispering lecherously in Huttese. Qui-Gon was right in saying it wouldn't do good for her to draw attention to herself, especially here.

Gangs of younglings eyed other packs with hostility and suspicion. Fights were common and the onlookers would jeer and egg the combatants on rather than step in and end it. Street children sold trinkets by the barracks, which sometimes turned them into unwilling prostitutes. Harlene herself had already received several interested looks from several males and even some females. In response, she had raised every last one of her barriers and grinned as wide as she could at them, which was more than enough to make them seek out more innocent-looking prey.

When she saw the flags being carried across the starting point, Harlene cloaked herself behind some crates and began to investigate the contestants. A low growl rumbled in the back of her throat when she saw Sebulba, looking like the king of superciliousness as he basked in the cheers and applause of the crowd when the announcers, Fode and Beed introduced him. It had been incredibly tempting to give the cheating, cowardly bastard a bone-breaking kick then and there, but even if she were allowed, she wouldn't do it. Revenge was so much sweeter when it could be inflicted in more brutal ways, and when one was visible to said victim. Sebulba was a cheater, and not just on the racing terrain in general. The engines of his pod were the biggest out of all the contestants, and just marginally under the allowed size in the rules and regulations.

When Anakin's name was called, she reflexively froze before turning to his direction. His pod was the smallest, but the boy's natural genius with mechanics enabled him to make technical modifications to his engines so they would go faster than they appeared. While Anakin hugged his mother who wished him well, Harlene watched with ambivalence as Sebulba loosened the fuel distributor on one engine. As Qui-Gon helped Anakin inside his pod, her eyes scanned the arena and located the rest of the protagonists. Her eyes narrowed when she saw Padme again before she returned her gaze to Anakin. If there was another reason to dislike him, it was for falling in love with a closed-minded idiot like that. And he didn't really love her. No, he just thought she was nice to look at. If Padme were any less attractive, he probably wouldn't even be in this race right now. Shallowness like that was typical for someone of Anakin's age and maturity level, but Harlene knew he wouldn't grow out of it as he got older. She didn't need to see  _Attack of the Clones_ to figure that out.

Fode and Beed then announced the arrival of Jabba the Hutt. Harlene teleported closer to the balcony and saw that it was a lot bigger than the one portrayed in the Phantom Menace. Bib Fortuna was there she noted with disgust, and surrounding the gigantic worm himself were young, scantily clad females. And males too. That didn't surprise her the least bit. Hutts lived long lives and Jabba himself was close to six hundred. Longevity tended to make one jaded of what life had to offer, and the expectation of pleasures became higher. Like drugs, the first high was always the best. Afterward, you needed more and more to achieve that same high. A lot of times though, you never reached it again. Harlene's eyes bore into Jabba's grotesque body and was reminded of a character from the  _Dune_  reality named Vladimir Harkonnen, an evil Baron who shouldn't have mistreated his Bene Gesserit mistress as she cast a spell on him that made him irreversibly obese. The Baron was a pervert for little boys and young men and wasn't even above lusting after his own nephew. Harlene idly wondered if perhaps Jabba's character had been modeled after the Baron.

Jabba's booming voice echoed through the barracks as he announced the start of the race. Harlene floated high above the contestants and watched as flags were carried across the starting point.

"Racer's! Start your engines!"

The air was now filled with the hums and buzzes of engines coming to life. Harlene waited with bated breath as Fode and Beed announced the count down when a vision flashed before her eyes.

The race had begun. All the contestants had taken off. All of them…including Anakin Skywalker.

A delighted grin stretched Harlene's lips. This one she would enjoy very much.

**xXx**

Padme had a white-knuckled death grip on the railing of their platform as she watched Anakin's pod. In the past twenty-four hours, their situation had taken an incredibly ironic turn. She had met a nine-year-old boy in the second junkshop they had visited, and he had called her an angel.

There had been something about him. Something intense and eerily familiar. Not like Harlene who had been cruel and unnerving. No, Anakin's intensity was a mixture of maturity and innocence which held an uncanny comfort. He was a funny little boy. He had even said he would marry her someday!

They had left the junk shop when they discovered they couldn't afford the parts they needed, and soon after they had run into Anakin again who offered them shelter from Tatooine's harsh sandstorms. The boy's natural perceptiveness had been revealed when he had asked Qui-Gon if he was a Jedi Knight. Soon enough, he knew all about their dilemma and immediately offered his help, which involved a huge gamble and the barbaric race below.

Padme's jaw clenched when Qui-Gon entered their platform and raised it. It had taken considerable willpower and tongue bites to say or do things that would reveal her secret several times. Qui-Gon had entered her ship as the entry fee to the race, claiming it was his, and he trusted their fate to a boy they hardly knew!

"You Jedi are far too reckless," she muttered quietly to him. "The Queen is not going to be pleased when she hears my report-"

"The Queen trusts my judgment, young handmaiden," he replied, completely unfazed. "You should too."

His arrogance made her grit her teeth. "You assume too much. I don't see the wisdom in putting our lives in the hands of a young boy."

"And did the Naboo err when they put their lives in the hands of a young girl?"

Several emotions welled up in Padme all at once. Fear, uncertainty, indignant anger. His tone wasn't scornful, yet it speared through her like a knife. Had her people made an error when they put their trust in her? She loved her planet and her people. She would give her life for them without hesitation, but this crisis had caught her completely off guard. Now she wasn't sure what the right thing to do was anymore.

Qui-Gon seemed to think he had offended her in some way for he adopted a more soothing tone. "You need to have faith."

"I only have faith in things I can see or touch," she replied coldly.

He nodded as if he expected her to say something like that. "Ah. Perhaps that is your mistake, young handmaiden."

Once again Padme bit back a scathing reply, when the race started, and all her pent up adrenaline exploded in fury when Anakin stalled.

She wasted no time in rounding furiously on Qui-Gon "Trust me you said. Have faith you said.  _Now look where your reckless actions have brought us Jedi!"_

"Padme-,"

"No, don't you tell me to shut up! This is all your f-!"

Her shout died when suddenly Anakin's pod started.

**xXx**

Life was going very good for Watto.

Who would have thought that a poor farmer would enter his shop, leave when he couldn't afford the parts for his ship, and then in an act of sheer desperation, gamble his beautiful, Nubian cruiser on the Boonta Eve because there was no one else with a T-14 hyperdrive?

And now the gods of fortune were smiling down on Watto again, for little Anakin Skywalker's pod had stalled, as good as handing victory over to Sebulba.

It was a pity actually. He meant what he said to the farmer in that he had great faith in the boy. Little Anakin had talents humans could only dream of. Unfortunately, it was all bungled by the fact that the boy was pathetically naïve and idealistic. He just didn't have the guts to do what was necessary to ensure victory.

His pod started a few seconds later, but Watto merely chuckled. "That's right, Anakin. Take your time, no hurry. There's no chance you or that stupid farmer can win now."

One of his compartment companions, and Gran named Weazel, frowned at him. "You're really betting against your own slave, Watto?"

"That's right," Watto grinned gleefully. "To win the Boonta takes aggression. And Sebulba has that in spades."

**xXx**

It was not even five minutes into the race and already Padme was breathing rapidly. The view screen provided more than enough footage to show the incredibly deadly terrain that consisted of canyons, pitch-black caves, tall cliffs, high dunes and flat deserts. No wonder humans rarely piloted in these things. Only beings with quicker reflexes could ever hope to survive. But indignant anger swamped her when she saw the actions of the Dug, Sebulba. He had already taken out a rival, and the announcers hadn't breathed one word about it.

"A racer who has the favor of the Hutts has little to fear in the way of reprisals," Shmi explained, seeing the look on her face.

Padme nodded in reluctant acceptance. She couldn't believe it at first when Anakin told her he was a slave. But Shmi, like Harlene before told her that the Republic was nonexistent in the Outer-Rim worlds. The law belonged to the Hutts, or in specific terms, Jabba.

She turned her attention back on the race and saw with amazement that Anakin was slowly catching up.

**xXx**

Watto felt his glee diminish slightly when he saw that Anakin was still in the race. The boy was showing more bite than he did last time.

Another one of his compartment companions, a human named Graxol watched the view screen with intrigue.

"Your boy may not have aggression, but he has, shall we say…a certain spunk," he gave Watto a considering look. "What do you say…ten wuippiwuippi that he at least finishes?"

Watto wanted to laugh. Graxol wasn't stupid, but to put a bet on a racer who had never finished before in his life?

"Hah! Skywalker didn't finish the qualifying heat, did he?"

"Come on," Graxol insisted. "Fifteen wuippiwuippi."

"Don't insult me, Graxol! Make it twenty."

"You're on!"

"Hey, I want in on this," Weazel jumped in. "Thirty says he places in the top five!"

Now Watto laughed for real. The gods of fortune really did favor him today. It wasn't long before Sebulba flew by the finish line comfortably in first place. Lap one was complete.

"Did you hear that? Record time! Ten wuippiwuippi says Sebulba sets a new speed record when he wins!"

"Fifteen and you have a bet!" Graxol said.

Weazel shook his head. "Too rich for my blood. Count me out."

**xXx**

Anakin was now in sixth place. Which was not at all bad considering he had been in seventeenth, but each passing second shredded Padme's nerves slowly and tortuously. She didn't hear the crowds, she didn't hear Jar-Jar's gibbering. Her eyes were locked solely on Anakin. Her heart nearly exploded in her chest when she saw him flip his pod over another's to avoid being smashed into the same wall Sebulba used the first time to take out a rival.

**xXx**

"Hmm," Graxol rubbed his chin. "What do you say if the boy's chances of finishing now, Watto?"

"Bah! He's just a human. He won't last much longer!"

**xXx**

Padme couldn't help it. She screamed out loud when Sebulba tossed a piece of junk into another racer's engines, exploding it and Anakin was caught in the blast. One of his control cables was snapped and he was spinning.

"No…" Padme whimpered. "No, Ani, no…"

Why did she agree to this? Anakin was just a little boy, and he was in a terrible death trap. That's what this was, a death trap. Guilt and shame swamped her. She was gambling with Anakin's life for their trip to Coruscant, his mother was right beside her watching as her son fought for his life to help people he barely knew. Shmi's hands were shaking as she gripped the view screen and her face was pale. Her lips were moving in a silent prayer…

…which was answered when Anakin grabbed a magnetic pole and reattached his cable. Cheers exploded, but Padme didn't hear them once again to the crippling waves of relief that swamped her.

_Thank the Gods…thank the gods…_

Padme's nerves were kept on a constant rollercoaster. Anakin's pod was stable, but there was still Sebulba, who wouldn't give up first place for anything. Anakin passed the Tusken Raiders again, and this time, their aim was true as they successfully shot down another contestant and grazed Anakin.

"Here he comes!" Jar-Jar cheered as Anakin passed the finish line. "YAHOOO!"  
"At the start of the final lap," Fode announced. "Sebulba is in the lead followed closely by Skywalker!"

**xXx**

Watto was grinding his teeth so hard they were groaning under the pressure. Why was the little brat still in the race? He should be scrap by now!

Weazel shifted beside him. "Hey, uh-you don't think Skywalker might actually…win, do you?"

"No!" Watto snapped sharply. "Impossible! Nobody can beat Sebulba!"

"You better hope not anyway," Graxol smirked lazily. "You said  _all_  your money was riding on Sebulba?"

That Graxol said it out loud caused a slight shiver of fear. "Every last trugut…"

"Then you ain't got enough for one more bet?"

"I have some money left," Watto replied quickly. "What bet?"

"Every cent in your pocket, minus what you bet Weazel here, that Skywalker wins. You win you get every last cent in my pocket."

"Deal!"

**xXx**

Its just Anakin and Sebulba now Padme thought. This had been her worst fear throughout the entire race. Sebulba would stop at nothing now to get Anakin out of the way or worse…kill him.

Her fears were warranted when Sebulba rammed Anakin's pod, forcing him on the service ramp where he shot up the mountain higher and higher until he was several hundred feet in the air…

…and then began to descend

"No…" Shmi was nearly in tears. "No…oh, no…"

He was going to die. The realization tore Padme's heart mercilessly as sob began to force is way up her throat.

_Anakin…Anakin, I'm sorry…I'm so sorry…_

**xXx**

_Pity_  Watto thought as he saw his slave's pod began its descent to doom. It was a pity, really. Anakin was valuable, and Watto did admit to having a trace of affection for the child, but business was business. Anakin's death wouldn't be in vain. Watto would win all his bets and finally be able to leave this planet in a beautiful Nubian ship, selling his junk across the galaxy. He watched the view screen bracing himself for the inevitable…

…and felt his eyes bulge from their sockets when Anakin made a  _completely controlled descent_ and emerged from it unscathed and in  _first place._

Watto didn't believe it when he saw it at first. Such a feat had never been done before, it was impossible! But as reality sank in, his incredulity was replaced by sheer outrage.

Graxol laughed. "Oh, Watto, you fool. You have just made the absolute worst bet of all time."

"No yet, I haven't!" Watto snarled. A growl welled up in his throat as his gaze drilled holes into the view screen. "Come on, Sebulba! KILL the little worm!"

"Kill your slave?" Weazel was surprised. "That's kinda cold, isn't it? You only got two."

"I don't care!" Watto roared. "I'd rather be out of a slave than out of my money! Come on, Sebulba. COME ON!"

**xXx**

Qui-Gon knew there had been something special about the boy almost the moment he saw him. He didn't even have to reach into the Force to find that out. And when he did, he felt a presence that burned brighter than Tatooine's twin sons.

Was this the disturbance he and Obi-Wan had sensed before?

Anakin's disposition in itself was uncanny. He was mature and selfless, giving without any thought of personal gain. It was terribly regretful. Had he been born in the Republic, he would have become a Jedi right away. Still, Qui-Gon knew the Force had directed him here for no idle reason. He questioned Anakin's mother about the boy's origins. Sensitivity to the Force was usually hereditary and although he felt something of it in Shmi, it wasn't nearly enough to account for Anakin. When Qui-Gon questioned her about the boy's father, she made a stunning revelation: Anakin had no father. She claimed she was not unfamiliar with a man's touch but when she became pregnant with Anakin it had been well over a year since she had been with one.

Qui-Gon could sense no deception from her.

His next step was to question Anakin about how he felt about Sebulba. Anakin was nine years old, which would be more than enough for the Council to reject him. Trainees were taken at the age of five or under, but exceptions had been made in the past. He needed to know if Anakin was filled with the emotions of the dark side, the main of which was fear. Anakin claimed he was not afraid of Sebulba, since he saw him for what he really was. He didn't know he was bad because he was full of pain. Rather, Anakin thought that Sebulba was afraid of  _him._

Once again Qui-Gon could sense no deception.

The final step was a midi-chlorian count. He managed to get a blood sample from Anakin and sent the readings to Obi-Wan. The results were the exact opposite of the last test his Padawan had done: over twenty thousand per cell. No Jedi had such a reading. Ever. Not even Grand Master Yoda himself.

So, that was that. Anakin needed training no matter how old he was. He hadn't told the boy he had included his freedom in the bet he made with Watto. Anakin didn't need that kind of pressure. He was under enough of it already.

It was the last lap now. The Dug was trying to electrocute Anakin's pod with his binder beam, but it may not be necessary. Anakin's pod already had a loose fuel distributor, which completely broke off a moment later. Padme practically shrieked when Sebulba activated a flame thrower on the side of his pod to ensure that Anakin's exploded.

"He's going to kill my son," Shmi was almost hysterical. "That insane Dug is going to kill my son…"

Qui-Gon reached into the Force. Anakin was quieting his mind and focusing solely on his pod. He was at peace which enabled him to regain control and catch up with Sebulba. The Dug snarled and rammed him. The crowd screamed as the two competitors latched onto each other.

"Anakin…" Padme whispered.

The boy was using the Force. He didn't know it, but he was. He reinforced the supports of his pod with his power. And then…

Anakin broke free with a quick thrust. Sebulba spun out of control and crashed. Anakin burst from the explosion and sped past the finish line in less than five seconds.

The roar from the crowd was spontaneous. They rushed from their seats to greet the victor as he stopped his pod.

Yes, Qui-Gon thought as he lifted Anakin on his shoulders. This boy was very special indeed.

He could only hope the Council could see that when they arrived on Coruscant.

**xXx**

Harlene tore her gaze away from the sight of Anakin's victory. Correcting errors in this race had been the wildest ride she had been on in this reality so far, and she grudgingly admitted Anakin's victory was nothing short of extraordinary. But as he was led away by Qui-Gon and his mother, Harlene saw the devastating results of those who had lost their bets.

Poor farmers had staked everything they had for a chance at a better life. Some of them had even bet their own children. Thugs from the Hutts ripped younglings out of their sobbing mother's arms and carried them away. Beings were beaten to death when they couldn't pay their debts. Despair reeked through the once exhilarated atmosphere as blaster fire erupted.

Some had turned their weapons on themselves if they didn't win the money for their next high or if they lost what they gambled. They had nothing left to live for.

So different from the movies. So…  _real._

Harlene remained there until there was no one left. Only the corpses remained to rot in the merciless sand.

This was what the

_(Jedi)_

Republic allowed? Of course she told Maul Utopia was a myth, but this…

_(They have to power to correct it, yet they choose not to)_

They were aware of the events that occurred here. They had to be. There's no way they could be that oblivious, so why…?

Harlene shook her head and berated herself. Now she was acting like Padme. Padme who had lived a completely sheltered life in her little bubble of a planet, completely cut off from the rest of the galaxy, yet still refused to open her eyes because blissful illusions were so much more comforting than stark reality.

Harlene teleported to Mos Espa. She didn't bother to cloak herself as she leaned against a wall and closed her eyes. Sometimes it was so easy to forget that this was just a virtual reality world. The hot winds caressing her face, the sand beneath her feet, the sun beating down on her skin…

"Harlene?"

**xXx**

Qui-Gon wasn't surprised to see the girl who claimed to be an Observer from a separate dimension in Mos Espa. But he was stunned to see she was casually leaning against the wall of a shop with her eyes closed as if there weren't countless criminals, rapists and smugglers at every corner.

Her eyes snapped open when he called her name.

"Yes?"

Her immediate answer was a bit unnerving, as if she had been expecting to see him there. "You didn't come to the race with us. I thought your job was to observe."

"I did. I just decided to get a closer spot."

Qui-Gon sensed there was hidden meaning behind that, but decided to let it go. "You should always keep your eyes open. There are beings here who would do unspeakable things to you."

She didn't look the slightest bit fazed. "Anyone who wants a piece of me is welcome to come and try to take it. I believe I demonstrated that quite aptly in the first junkshop we visited."  
The Jedi Master remembered it all too well. Padme had not been the only one who had seen the sadistic glee on Harlene's face when she had gravely injured those two thugs. Had he not noticed one vital detail, he would assume she was a depraved sociopath who took pleasure in the pain of her opponents. Yes, she did take pleasure in it, but it was because Harlene herself was in pain. A lot of pain. She had delivered powerful kicks to each of the men's groins, and the triumph that flashed in her eyes told him what he suspected. If she had even the slightest connection to the Force, he knew he would sense the hatred and violation in her heart.

Perhaps that was one of the reasons why her government assigned her a mission like this at such a young age. Such things would definitely cause her to mature quicker, and to make her have contempt for certain people who had lived completely sheltered existences all their lives.

"Taking care of yourself is one thing," he told her. "Releasing your inner demons on those who are not responsible for the sins against you is an entirely different matter."

She understood. "I don't idly unleash my demons, Qui-Gon. I saw the same look in their eyes. No one should ever have to go through the things I have. Yes, I enjoyed it. I don't make myself enjoy it, I just do. Don't tell me that I shouldn't because I have no use at all for self-righteous hypocrisy."

Qui-Gon admitted he was not unimpressed. The girl may be misguided, but she practically acknowledged it. She didn't use her experiences to justify herself or make excuses for the things she had done. It took wisdom and maturity to do such things. Wisdom and maturity that was nonexistent in many people thrice her age.

He jerked the reins of his eopie and gestured for Harlene to follow him. She did.

"The Jedi Council will want to know of your existence," he said as they walked. "And it will be much easier for myself and my Padawan if we had visible proof to back up our claim."

"You already have visible proof," she grinned at him. "Didn't Obi-Wan make an interesting discovery when he tested my blood?"

"Indeed he did," Qui-Gon said dryly.

She frowned. "You still can't believe I have no Force Signature, do you?"

"You do have one. But like I told Obi-Wan earlier, the Force may not have limits, but we mortals most certainly do. Your presence in the Force is probably in a different form other than what we Jedi are used too. You are from a separate dimension after all."

"You're wrong. But I'm not going to argue with you."

"Thank you. So, will you come with us before the Council?"

"Of course," she smiled again. "I've always wanted to meet the Jedi."

Qui-Gon couldn't help but smile back. They walked in silence for a few moments before he spoke again.

"What kind of emotional training are you given?" he remembered something she had said before and was curious as to what it consisted of.

"I don't know." she replied.

Qui-Gon frowned. "What do you mean you don't know?"

"I did say my creed is given emotional training, but it excludes me."

"Why is that?"

The girl shot him a look of dark amusement. "Did you happen to notice I seemed unnaturally calm when I was introduced to Queen Amidala?"

He nodded slowly.

"Well, to make a long story short, I had a psychological condition when I was very young. I couldn't feel emotions. At all."

Qui-Gon felt his blood run cold despite the heat. "What?"

"But as you can see, I got them back. For reasons that are unknown to even myself, I have…certain abilities now because of it. Whenever I feel an emotion I can drain it away, or I can keep it in my mind so it isn't revealed through my body. I can do it at will. Watch." she looked directly at him and passed a hand over her face. Qui-Gon nearly dropped the reins when he saw an expression so void and empty the only thing that could hope to compare to it was a black hole. Not even a corpse looked that blank.

"Cool, huh?" she said in a voice that was the exact same way before passing a hand over her face again. In a spilt second, there was life in her eyes. "That's how I look when I raise all my mental barriers. In the Queen's chambers I only raised a few."

"By the Force itself…" Qui-Gon whispered.

She shrugged. "It comes in very handy. As you can see, with something like this I wouldn't need emotional training."

"Did you teach yourself how to do this?" If Jedi could learn these skills…

"No, I already said I have it naturally, and I don't know how I got it. Not even the neurologists who scanned my brain could provide any explanations."

Qui-Gon felt a bit disappointed at that. Still, his intrigue hadn't abated the least.

"Will you have any specific assignments after you meet the Council?"

She shook her head. "No, I'm free to go wherever I want."

"Can you meet me afterwards then for a couple of hours?"

Harlene blinked in surprise. "Why?"

"I wish to talk to you. You want to know more about the Jedi, do you not?"

"Of course."

"Perhaps I can show you a few of our basic principles."

Suspicion crossed her face. "And why would you offer something like that?"

"I admit your emotional gifts fascinate me. You may not be of the Force in a way I can sense, but I can show you how to draw directly into yourself, deep in your subconscious. You may find the explanations you seek."

Her brow creased and she looked away in consideration, but Qui-Gon knew he had her. She confirmed it by nodding a moment later.

"Alright. Thank you."

"Your very welcome. I have some business to take care of, so you may leave for now, if you wish."

She walked away, presumably to find a place to hide behind so no one would see her teleporting away. The fact that she held the Jedi in high regard was a good thing. It meant she had respect for what they stood for. Her spirit may be troubled and conflicted, but it wasn't lost.

Qui-Gon thoughts were abruptly turned to Anakin. The boy had unknowingly won his freedom, but the hard part was telling him his mother was still a slave.

**xXx**

Apparently, the forces of irony had decided that Harlene was currently their favorite chess piece on that giant board they like to play on. And she bitterly hoped she was providing them with excellent entertainment. She had created a civil companionship with one Lord Darth Maul, and now, she had just agreed to accept lessons from her least favorite Jedi when it was his Padawan she had been looking forward to interacting with!

Harlene bit her lip as she flew across the deserts of Tatooine, her destination, the  _Scimitar._ Conflict brewed in her mind when she thought of Maul…and last night. Maybe his reaction to what the CAA would do to her if they were to capture her was to be expected. After all, she was a being worthy of existence and it wouldn't be right for her to 'die a pointless death' as he had so elegantly put it was his eyes that wouldn't leave her alone. How they burned when he had gripped her by the shoulders and made her promise that she would come to him if she had nowhere else to go. It had felt as if she had been under a Force spell when she said yes to him, or maybe she said yes so he would stop looking at her that way. His eyes had always been full of fiery hatred, but lately she was having a hard time seeing that hatred when she was with him.

In fact, she didn't see it at all.

Those scorching yellow flames burned with an intensity that was not hatred when he looked at her. It was something fiercer…deeper, if that was even possible. Something she knew she would recognize if she just had enough time. Maybe if she found out what it was, she would also know why he wanted her to sleep beside him last night. Even though she didn't need to, and didn't want to, her resolve had melted away when he had soothingly stroked her hair and face and she submitted.

_What am I doing?_ Harlene wondered as she uncloaked herself and boarded the ramp. She found Maul leaning against the metal wall with his eyes closed in meditation. Like how Qui-Gon had found Harlene just now.

_Forces of Irony, I hope you're enjoying your work._

"I take it you enjoyed the race?" he inquired turning his now open gaze to her.

Harlene had told him early this morning when she woke up she was going to go watch the Boonta Eve and that she would come back later. Of course he had snorted at her poor choice of events to observe, but Harlene had been more interested in discovering that he had still been in the pilot's seat next to her when he had a cot to sleep on if he chose. Well, to each his own.

"Oh, yeah, it was great," she said gaily. "I saw child prostitution, drug dealing, beings beaten to death because they couldn't pay their debts, farmers betting away their own children, people turning their blasters on themselves after they lost. Maybe I should come back another time I had so much fucking fun."

"You're starting to see it now," he said quietly.

"Pardon?"

"You are beginning to realize that the Republic is hopelessly corrupt."

"This is an Outer Rim world. The Republic doesn't exist out here."

"Precisely my point. You see-," he was cut off when a beeping sound emitted from the console. Maul went over to check it, and Harlene saw him smile in grim satisfaction.

"Excellent," he hissed. "One of my probe droids has located the Jedi in Mos Espa. It will be returning shortly."

Well, it looked like things were about to get more action packed than they just had been. But at least she would get a nice break afterwards. Hopefully.

Maul fastened his cloak. "I am going now to take the Queen into custody. Meet me on her ship later."

Harlene blanched. "You're going after the Queen now?"

"I already have her location and she is ripe for the taking. I will secure her and then surprise the Jedi when they arrive."

Fear flooded her system with adrenaline. This wasn't supposed to happen! He was supposed to go after the Jedi first!

_Come on, come on, come on, THINK! Think, damn it! I'm an Error Corrector for Christ's sake! I correct errors and this is one, its just a bit different than the others. I can handle something like this!_

An idea clicked in her mind. Distract him. She needed to distract him until that probe droid with Qui-Gon's location came back. Then he would find the opportunity to kill him irresistible.

"Actually, I'll be going to Coruscant in a little while," she said. "I haven't introduced myself to the Jedi Council yet after all."

That got his attention. His head snapped in her direction as if yanked by a tractor beam and a terrible sneer contorted his face. "Of course," his voice was practically dripping acid contempt. "You can't wait to see your precious noble heroes at long last."

He was advancing on her. Harlene eyed him coolly. "No, Maul, I can't wait to see my… _precious noble heroes_ at long last."

In contrast, her tone was very bored. It seemed to infuriate him further. "It appears I was mistaken," he snarled, his piercing gaze searing through her own. "I had thought you were actually gaining a small shred of common sense."

Harlene raised an eyebrow. "Are you trying to start a fight again? And here I was beginning to believe you could actually do more than that."

His fist clenched and she braced herself to dodge in case he tried to hit her. "You really are a foolish brat. You have seen terrible things in the downlevels of Coruscant as well as here. Terrible things you yourself have experienced, yet you still admire the Jedi even though they turn a blind eye to them. You little  _hypocrite!"_ he spat the last word as if it were an obscenity.

Cold anger froze her blood as she speared him with her own glare. Screw this. If he wanted a fight she would damn well give him one.

"I admit I don't hold a good deal of admiration for Qui-Gon Jinn," she said in a low even tone. "But at least I can successfully tune him out if I want. You on the other hand, I have to run away from as I have demonstrated a few times before," Harlene laughed mirthlessly. "I must be some kind of masochist that I keep coming back to you. If I'm such a hypocrite then by all means, say the word and you'll never see me again."

He went still as a statue and something very, very ominous crossed his face. "What are you talking about?" the question was a hiss of ice-cold silk. "You were ordered to interact with me, were you not?"

"No, I wasn't."

"You said you were," the silk in his voice froze to fine needles that threatened to pierce several holes in the ship.

"You misunderstood then. My superiors gave me only one order. Which is: explore the environments of the dimension I'm assigned and interact with the sentients. They give me a list of recommendations, but its not specific. They trust me to do my job well and give me free reign. I can interact with whoever I want and avoid whoever I want. And right now I have to say even Qui-Gon Jinn is holding a lot more appeal to me than you. He even said he would give me a few Jedi training tips when we get to Cor-,"

He moved so fast not even her psychic sense was good enough to warn her in time. Harlene found herself pinned against the hard metal wall with a pair of iron-like hands gripping her shoulders almost to the point of shattering the bones. Darth Maul put his face, wreathed with pitch-black shadows of inhuman murderous hatred, a bare inch for hers.

"You will not go," it was a hoarse growl that carried hell and damnation combined. "I won't let you."

He looked like an avenging angel, and Harlene founded herself reminded of Lucifer himself.

"That's out of your hands," despite the petrifying sight before her, her voice remained even. "I am going to Coruscant. I am going to meet the Jedi Council. I have already accepted Master Qui-Gon's offer. He'll make a nice temporary or perhaps even permanent change from you."

She teleported away to the Queen's ship without giving him a chance to reply. Hiding in the shadows of the vessel, she rubbed her right shoulder and winced as the movement upset the tender flesh.

What a fanatical nutcase. Thinking he could dictate what she could or couldn't do. His Sith instincts were probably deluding him into believing since he was giving her training she was his apprentice and could do with her as he pleased. Harlene teleported into the ship and made her way to a refresher. Pulling the material of her jumpsuit off her shoulders, she stared grimly in the mirror at the black markings that stood out starkly against her white skin. Shame suddenly flooded her. How could she have ever felt safe around him? And why didn't she feel enraged enough to go back there and take revenge for handling her this way?

Harlene sighed and healed her bruises before rearranging her jumpsuit. Well, at least she had distracted him enough. Flipping her comm open, she saw that the probe droid had returned and Maul was now on his way to Qui-Gon.

"Yep," she muttered. "Just can't resist, can you?"

**xXx**

Darth Maul hated the Jedi for many things. Their hypocrisy, their sanctimoniousness, their absolutely pathetic flaw of compassion. His dream was to kill every Jedi in the galaxy, spill their blood until it stained the ground and crush their temple into powder. At last, it was time for the Sith to reveal themselves to the Jedi. Their revenge would be unleashed in a storm of fire, blood and darkness.

But now Maul wasn't aware of that dream. It was banished to the farthest corner of his mind until he couldn't see the temple, couldn't see the corpses that would litter it before it was destroyed or the blood that would stain the walls, or the sweet sound of their screams, their faces twisted in terror, the stench of their death. In that moment, it was as if no Jedi existed.

Except for one.

Qui-Gon Jinn.

_Qui-Gon Jinn._

The name pounded relentlessly in his mind like an avalanche of boulders as he stormed from his ship. The haze that clouded his vision was so red it was almost black, but he clearly recognized the probe droid that had been in Mos Espa. It flew up to him, and he didn't even give it a chance to speak.

"WHERE ARE THEY!?" he bellowed so loud that the droid drew back slightly. It answered, but not nearly fast enough for him. With a scream, Darth Maul drew his lightsaber and cleaved it in half. It fell to the sandy ground in a heap of smoking metal.

With Force assisted speed, he turned on his heel and mounted his speeder, the  _Bloodfin_  and turned it up at its highest speed.

_Qui-Gon Jinn._

The wind whipped at his face to the point of pain, but he didn't even feel it. There was only one thing in his mind right now: Qui-Gon Jinn cut up in so many pieces it would take a bio-scan to tell what species he had been.

**xXx**

"Master Qui-Gon, sir, wait! I'm tired!" Anakin was struggling to keep up with the pace the Jedi Master had set. Qui-Gon didn't want to push the boy so hard, but on their way out from Mos Espa, he had destroyed a black droid that had been following them. A black droid that he sensed meant harm. They were only a few yards from the ship now.

Qui-Gon jerked to a halt when the Force screamed a warning at him. He whipped around and saw a dark figure on a speeder racing toward Anakin with the full intent of crushing him.

"ANAKIN! DROP!"

The boy threw himself to the ground without a second's hesitation. The speeder flew over his body and an ear-splitting howl erupted from the dark figure as it jumped from it's a vehicle and a bar of bloodred plasma extended from its hand. Qui-Gon ignited his own lightsaber and blocked a ferocious blow that was intended to remove his head from his shoulders.

"Anakin, go!" he shouted while keeping an eye on his opponent. "Tell them to take off!"

He could sense that the boy obeyed and concentrated on deflecting the brutal slashes that were raining down on him in a blazing flurry. Through them he could see his opponent's face. It was a male Zabrak, judging from the horns poking through his cowl. His face was tattooed in black or red. Perhaps both. Zabraks had many different skin colors. But what held the Jedi Master's full attention even as he fought for his life was the blinding malevolence that consisted of the Zabrak's expression. Qui-Gon had never seen anything like it before. It was beyond hatred. Beyond loathing. Yellow eyes blazed at him in a white-hot inferno that surpassed the intense heat from Tatooine's suns.

The Zabrak leaped over his head in an incredible acrobatic display before increasing the already enormous power of his attacks. Qui-Gon couldn't break through his guard. It was all he could do to defend himself. Was this a rogue Jedi? Qui-Gon reached into the Force and was met with a severe darkness combined with overflowing bloodlust. This being's aura was practically shimmering around him with his fury. And yet…Even as Qui-Gon began to grow weary from the strain and the heat he sensed something else from this warrior. Something that was not as dark, and it was the producer of these violent emotions.

Fear. That was it. Choking fear that was combined with a terrible desperation so severe it was practically tangible.

This creature was afraid of something. And for some reason he believed Qui-Gon to be to culprit.

The Jedi Master suddenly sensed the ship behind him. With a Force-assisted leap, he jumped on the outstretched ramp. The Zabrak snarled and followed, but barely made it. His heels teetered over the edge and Qui-Gon wasted no time in lunging at him in a powerful strike. The Zabrak's lips pulled off his mouth revealing blackened teeth and pushed back with his own lightsaber. Qui-Gon struggled with all his might. There was no way he could let this creature get aboard the ship. If he did, all was lost.

Suddenly the dark warrior looked over Qui-Gon's shoulder and yellow eyes widened. The pressure against him let up a little.

It was enough.

Qui-Gon gave a powerful shove and with a scream of rage the Zabrak disappeared below the ramp. Panting harshly, Qui-Gon holstered his weapon and turned around. He froze in his tracks in shock when he saw Harlene right behind him. The girl stared at him with an unreadable expression for a moment before she disappeared.

**xXx**

The desert was eerily quiet as Darth Maul stared numbly at the retreating ship. His deactivated lightsaber hung loosely in his hand. The ship grew smaller and smaller until it disappeared in the sky.

He had failed.

He had failed his master.

The numbness faded as the suppressed waves of anger consumed him once again. He had failed his master, but another thing stung almost as hard.

Harlene was gone. The Jedi had taken her away. He had seen her on the ramp and it had distracted him enough to give Jinn the advantage.

No…no she hadn't distracted him. She hadn't. She had fed his hatred to the point where he would have killed the Jedi with no trouble whatsoever. Because of her he had been able to tap into the dark side deeper than he ever had. She was not a distraction.

And she was not gone. He didn't care what she said before. It would never change the fact that she was his. He would get her back. If he had to rip apart the galaxy with his bare hands he would find her.

Blood pounded in Maul's ears during the trip back to his ship, spreading his hatred and shame throughout his body. As well as that cursed name.

_Qui-Gon Jinn._

Maul would kill him if it was the last thing he ever did. Because of him, he had failed his master. That was the ultimate offense. And then he committed the second ultimate offense.

_Try it, Jedi, try it, I DARE you to take away what is mine._

Maul parked the  _Bloodfin_  outside the ship and boarded the _Scimitar's_ ramp. He went over to the console and punched in a familiar code. The flickering blue hologram of Lord Sidious materialized a moment later.

"My master."

"Lord Maul. I heard your status report. Do you have the Queen?"

"No. I failed." The words burned in his mouth, but he didn't let it show on his face.

Lord Sidious went perfectly still. "Explain. Briefly."

Maul didn't wince at the icy command. "I went after the Jedi first, when I should have gone after the Queen."

"Are they still alive?"

"Yes. They are with the Queen."

"You mean the Jedi are now aware of our role in this?" Lord Sidious hissed.

"Yes."

The dark lord's voice dropped to a chilling whisper. "You…inept… _cretin._ We have managed with increasing difficulty to keep the Jedi from discovering that there are still Sith in this galaxy, and you with your miserable incompetence have  _ruined all that."_

Being verbally rebuked by his master was worse than any physical punishment. But Maul didn't even blink. "Yes," he replied with stark honesty.

Lord Sidious was silent for a moment. "Lord Maul, your report clearly states you were planning on taking the Queen into custody before moving against the Jedi. I admit I was pleased at first. Your hubris seemed to have diminished to a reasonable degree. I thought you were beginning to see the bigger picture at long last. What made you forget it?"

"I was about to go after the Queen when I received a report that the Jedi were close by. My desire to destroy them overwhelmed me. I underestimated their abilities."

"I see. Lord Maul, have you seen the Observer lately?"

"Yes, master." Maul knew where this was going to lead, and that there was nothing he could do to stop it.

"What did she tell you?"

"She informed me she was going to see the Jedi Council."

"And?"

"She will be escorted there by Qui-Gon Jinn."

"Where is she now?"

"She is on the Queen's ship."

There was another silence. One that seemed to take an eternity. When his master spoke again, his voice was soft and filled with deadly, deadly calm.

"You will return to Coruscant immediately," the words were drawn out impossibly slowly. "And I suggest you brace yourself, my poor, young apprentice. For there are no words for what I will do to you for this."

 


	18. Chapter 18

 

 

" **God…fucking… _damn it."_**

" **I take it this is what was nagging at you?"**

" **From the second he whispered 'you're mine' in her ear when she was asleep. I should have made my argument stronger."**

" **Don't blame yourself. I thought he knew she could leave him at any time she wanted. Another vital fact of the Sith that Darth Vader demonstrated in Episode III: They are without a doubt, the most jealous bastards you will ever encounter. God, did you see the way he looked at her when she told him about her friends, Dr. Lexton and me?"**

" **Well, what a fine mess we have here. A what makes it even finer is that your little apprentice remains utterly clueless of the effect she has on him. She's completely blind to the possessiveness and jealously in his eyes."**

" **This was a very grave miscalculation on my part. Did you ever read _Yoda: Dark Rendezvous_?"**

" **No."**

" **Then allow me to enlighten you on something I learned. Asajj Ventress screwed up an important mission Count Dooku assigned her because she acted on her own initiative rather than on the orders she was given. And Darth Sidious gave Dooku some advice on how to deal with her. He said, 'do you know what I do to my servants when they show too much _initiative?_ I  _crush_  them'. Sidious knows it was because of Harlene that Maul failed, and what makes it a thousand times worse is that he already punished him because he thought she was a distraction."**

" **Oh, hell…if that's the case, then Maul is _not_  going to walk away this time after a simple choking or a Force Lightening blast! Sidious is going to fucking  _kill_ him! What do we do!?"**

"… **I'll alert Dr. Anderson. We'll need another reality on stand-by if we have to shut this one down."**

" **Christ…Its like _the Iliad."_**

" _ **The Iliad?"**_

" **Remember that message Bean sent Petra when she was a captive to Achilles in _Shadow of the Hedgemon?_ Helen's face may have launched a thousand ships, but it was Briseis who nearly wrecked them all. She was a powerless Trojan slave, yet she came very close to tearing the Greek alliance apart because Achilles wanted her. Have you ever had any close calls in the past due to character interaction?"**

" **No."**

" **Then your apprentice is an even more unique case than either of us anticipated."**

**xXx**

Nute had managed to shake off some of the unease that that creature had caused him after a day's rest and doubling the amount of guards around his chambers. The notion was foolish perhaps after what he had seen her do with the last guards, but it made him feel safer. Still, she had said she would be back. Though the thought of seeing those cursed black eyes again made him feel like remaining in his chambers for the rest of the occupation, he had decided not to attempt to kill her upon her return. She had already demonstrated her power quite aptly, and he knew she had just been mocking him when she gave him that blaster. He didn't know what she was, but the last thing he wanted was to provoke her into killing him.

It was night on Naboo, and he felt his spirits lift slightly when a squad of battle droids filed in with Governor Sio Bibble in tow. The old man looked much worse for wear. His robes were filthy and torn and hung on a much thinner frame. Dark circles cupped his eyes and his face was pale and even more lined than before.

"Why did you bring me here in the dead of night? Just to watch you sit on that monstrous looking walking chair?"

He didn't demand like last time. His voice was as tired as he looked. The fight was draining out of him, it appeared.

"I want you to know I am aware of the underground resistance movement you have started."

"I didn't start it. I didn't have to. The people will only take your oppression for so long before fighting back."

"The people I understand, still refuse to work. We deny them food and water, and they still sit on the ground. We shoot them, and they still resist. When are you going to give up this pointless strike?"

"I will give up the strike, Viceroy, when the Queen returns and removes the Federation from this world."

By Providence, humans were stubborn beyond belief. "Your Queen is lost. Your people are starving. You are waiting for a miracle that will not happen."

"We will not be intimidated into serving you. Not even at the cost of innocent lives."

"Not even your own? You Governor are going to die much sooner that your people, I am afraid."

"Yes, I've heard you've executed most of the Royal Council. And when the Senate hears you've built ionization chambers in the camps-,"

_What?_

The words were like a punch to the face, but Nute managed to compose himself in time. "I-I am doing what it takes to motivate the people!"

The Governor's face was the pinnacle of horrified disbelief. "By herding men, women and children into the chambers by the hundreds every hour and  _vaporizing them!?"_

Nute didn't speak for a long moment. When he did he found he couldn't bring his voice to more than above a whisper. "If I were you, I'd ask the resistance leaders to surrender. And tell the people to get back to work. It may be the only chance…and yours."

There was only grim resolve on the Governor's face. "I will not. This invasion will gain you nothing. We are a democracy. The people have decided…They will not live under your tyranny."

"Then they will not live. And neither will you. Take him away."

"Tell me, Viceroy, what will happen when we're all dead? What will you tell the Senate  _then…?!"_

Nute barely heard Bibble's words as he was forced away. He sat completely still as the silence around him seemed to shout furious accusations.

_Ionization chambers…hundreds executed every hour…what have I done…?_

He was interrupted out of his brooding when OOM-9 approached.

"My troops are in position to begin searching the swamps for these rumored underwater villages. They will not stay hidden for long."

"Ah…so these 'Googans' do exist." The question burst from his mouth before he could think to stop it. "What will you do with them when you find them?"

"We will execute them all," was the immediate lifeless reply.

"I see. Dismissed."

The droid walked away, and Nute slumped in his seat.

_What have I done…?_

"That's what happens when you're a pawn in the devil's game, Viceroy. You remain expendable and ignorant of what his true plans are."

Surprisingly, Nute didn't feel the slightest trace of fear this time. He didn't even look up. Even as she approached him.

"This is what you meant, I take it?"

"Yes."

"He's lying. He has to be. There's no way…" the words died on his lips.

Finally, he did look up when he felt a hand touch his arm. The girl was stone-faced as she stared at him. "Come with me, Viceroy."

Nute felt a strange tingling sensation that lasted for a quarter of a second. He blanched when the scenery around him changed. He was no longer in the palace, an unknown wilderness. Up ahead was a large, metal gate. Droids patrolled around it, their rifles cocked and ready.

"What-?" he looked sharply at the girl. "Where are we?"

"Camp One," she replied with an eerie calm. "You wanted to find out what Sidious is hiding from you, right? Well, I'm giving you the opportunity."

Nute stared at her wide-eyed. He was so stunned, he didn't fully process her mentioning Lord Sidious's name. "How…what are you?"

"The Ghost of Christmas Future."

Nute had no idea what 'Christmas' was, but annoyance over took him at her mockery. "Stop talking in riddles. Tell me what you are!"

She sighed. "Very well. My name is Harlene Ballantine. I'm an Observer from a separate dimension. My mission is to explore environments and interact with sentients. You don't need to fear me. I'm forbidden from interfering directly."

It took Nute almost a minute to fully process that. Even after, he found himself speechless.

"Well, let's get going," she wrapped her hand around his arm.

"Wait!" Nute tried to pull himself out of her grip, but it was like an iron vice. "Take us back to the palace! There are guards everywhere. Lord Sidious forbade us from entering the camps. They'll shoot us on sight!"

"I can cloak us," she replied unfazed. "You didn't think I would be sent here with a mission like this unprepared, do you?"

The tingling sensation again, and they were behind the gate.

It was the smell that hit Nute first. So hard that he gagged immediately.

Rotted flesh. Burning flesh. Fecal matter. Blood. Bile. Agony. Despair. Petrified fear.

It was the smell of death.

The next thing that assaulted his senses was the sounds. Explosions shook the air and made his skin rattle. There were screams and sobs that tore through the night in an incessant barrage. They didn't seem to end. The echoes rang in their wake like disturbed ghosts who were damned to spend an eternity haunting the place of their demise. Nute looked wildly around.

Corpses. Men. Women. Children.

All shot dead by blasters.

Carted off by droids for incineration.

The living. Sitting on the ground. Clothes torn and filthy. Pale. Starved. Eyes haunted with terror. Grim resolve.

Blaster fire filled the night. The fate of those who refused to work.

The scenery changed again. They were in one of caves now. The sounds of mining joined the others.

The Workers. Mostly adults. Their children, petrified by fear, held at gunpoint by the droids. Cut. Bleeding. Clothes nothing more than filthy rags. Moving like automatons as they shoveled, picked, drilled, and moved crystal and minerals to be carted off. Some crushed to death by falling rocks. Others injured by their own equipment. A woman who was screaming in agony when the electric saw she used sliced off her hand at the wrist. A droid immediately put her out of her misery.

Another cave again. This one flooded. Bloated, drowned bodies floated on the shallow surface.

"And now the coup de grace," the girl whispered.

Another change of scenery. Nute didn't think it was possible for his eyes to get any wider, but they did.

The chambers weren't enormous, but they were large enough to hold a few hundred people at least. Prisoners, mostly women and children, were being herded into them by gunpoint. The children had looks of innocent confusion on their faces. The women smiled at them and told them to be brave. Some of them were crying as they kissed their husbands and exchanged vows of love. There was fear on some of their faces, but most of them looked relieved. As if they had just walked through hell and the doorway they were moving through led to a salvation that had only been a dream the past few weeks…

The doors slid shut. A droid worked the controls. There were no screams. Only a blinding flash of light that lasted no more then a second.

One of the droids opened the door and peered inside.

"Total annihilation successful," it announced.

"Take us back," somehow, Nute found his voice. It was so hoarse, he didn't even recognize it.

"Very well."

He felt a light touch on his arm, and he was back at the palace of Theed.

Nute just stood there, shock still. Bibble had been right. They had been running death camps without even knowing it.

The realization hit him so hard his shock was replaced by stark fear. He rushed over to the comm on his desk and activated it.

"Rune!" he snapped. "Get down here!"

A muffled groan. "Nute, what is it? It's the middle of the night…"

"I don't care! Just get down here!"

Sigh. "Fine."

The Viceroy fidgeted for several tense minutes before his lieutenant emerged from the entrance, tired and dishelved. Nute practically pounced on him and told him what he had seen. Even in the dark, the increasing pallor on his lieutenant's face was clearly visible as was the growing horror.

"We are done for," Rune's voice was barely above a whisper, yet it trembled and shook. "A blockade and labor camps are one thing, mass murdering is another! How will we hide this from the Senate!?"

Nute was silent for several minutes before realizing something. "We won't have to. We have served Lord Sidious well. He won't let anything fatal happen to us as long as we continue to be of use to him."

Rune relaxed. "Yes, I suppose you are correct. He said he would have the Senate boggled down for a while. By the time they send an investigation team here our occupation of the planet should be complete."

The two Neimoidians turned around when they heard a bitter laugh.

"Ah, of course, that's your primary worry," the Observer stared at them with supreme disgust. "Covering your own asses while the blood of countless innocents stains your hands," her eyes bore into Nute's. "And here I thought you actually felt a trace of regret for your actions."

She was right. He had some felt regret for the fate of the Naboo, but…

"These are the actions of Lord Sidious." he replied stiffly. "We are businessmen merely trying to make a profit in this galaxy. We are blameless."

"I understand. You've spent your entire miserable lives backstabbing and conniving, and caring for no one but yourselves you've decided why should you start now of all times? Besides, this can't be the first time you've profited off of the misery of the innocent. And now you've become masters of rational hypocrisy."

"Don't lecture us, brat," Nute sneered. "You may have power, but it doesn't change the fact that you're still an ignorant child who never learned decent respect."

Her response caught him totally by surprise. She threw her head back and laughed. It was loud and full of genuine mirth.

"Oh, my God, I absolutely love it when someone's so stupid they don't even know they're stupid. You'll never find entertainment more hilarious anywhere!"

The glee in her voice fanned Nute's anger. "Get out of here," he snarled. "If you do not leave right now, I'll summon every droid in this vicinity. Not even you could hold back all of them. Leave, and don't ever come back!"

Her laughter faded, and she gave him a very strange look. It was amusement and disgust combined with a vague pity. But the last words she spoke before vanishing held nothing but pure hatred.

"Rot in hell, Viceroy."

**xXx**

Simon Anderson didn't look up from his computer as he bade a knocker to enter, but when he did, he was stunned when he saw who swiftly entered.

"Claire? What are you doing here? You're supposed to be monitoring-,"

"That's why I'm here," she cut him off, but the sheer urgency in her face and voice was more than enough to silence him. "Forgive my cliché, but Houston, we have a problem."

**xXx**

In a refresher on Queen Amidala's ship, Harlene Ballantine splashed water on her face in a vain effort to wake herself up.

_Why am I so damn tired?_ She mentally muttered. It wasn't as if she had gone on psychic overload or anything. And even so, if an Error Corrector were to fall unconscious in a reality due to injury or drugging, it would only last about two minutes. She tried drawing on the power of the interface, but it only seemed to drain her even further.

Maybe it was Naboo. The death camps there made her fully realize why only toughened street kids could ever hope to become Error Correctors. It wasn't just the harsh training they would have to endure. Harlene's emotional gifts managed to protect her mind from further trauma

_(think without fear child)_

But the smells, the images, the screams still stayed with her. Loathing also pulsed through her veins, both for herself and for the Neimoidians. It had been incredibly stupid of her to believe that Gunray felt actual remorse for what he had done. She had left when he told her to only because the temptation to dump him in one of the labor camps and leave him to the mercy of the Naboo and droids became too great.

Christ, it had been like the Holocaust there.

Harlene looked up at the mirror in front of her and stared at her white, dripping skin, pale lips and enormous black eyes. Combined with her long, ebony hair, she thought she greatly resembled a banshee.

"Real exotic beauty, indeed," she muttered and then chuckled to herself before drying herself off with a towel.

Her thoughts were abruptly turned to Maul. She wasn't sure whether she should go back to him or not. She was still angry at him, and he was no doubt livid at her. The next error premonition she had received involved him killing Qui-Gon and invading the Queen's ship. She had stayed on the ramp without cloaking herself and had been about to telekinetically shove him off when the Jedi Master had done it for her. Maul had seen her, and it had distracted him. He probably blamed her for failing his master.

_(Neimoidians are not the only masters of rational hypocrisy child)_

She would decide what she would do as far as he went later. Right now, there would be no errors. The protagonists would go to Coruscant for a day, and the antagonists would be occupied there as well. She felt a thrum of anticipation when she thought of the Jedi Council. Yoda, Mace Windu, Ki-Adi-Mundi. She couldn't wait to meet them all.

A wave of fatigue suddenly swamped her

_(you're very stubborn Error Corrector)_

And she swayed on her feet as her eye-lids fluttered. She gritted her teeth and tried to draw on the interface again

_(nice try Error Corrector but you won't get away that easily)_

But the action only made her collapse on the floor.

God damn it! What the hell was this!?

She was so tired she almost fell asleep then and there

_(someone needs you Error Corrector)_

But she managed to teleport to one of the rooms and collapse in a corner where her lids closed completely

_(and you'll need him)_

And she was asleep in seconds.

**xXx**

"I care for you too," Anakin whispered. "Only…"

"You miss your mother," Padme finished softly.

The words brought a hot, slithery burn to his throat and his vision blurred with tears. Padme, her beautiful face filled with compassion, embraced him. They clung to each other, each craving the peace the other could give and pulled away after a long moment.

"You should go to sleep too," Anakin told her.

"Will you be alright here?" Padme asked with concern.

He didn't want her to leave, but managed to plaster a brave smile on his face and nod. They exchanged goodnights and Anakin watched her retreating back disappear into the hallway. The compartment he was in was nearly silent save for Jar-Jar's soft snores and the soft hum of the ship's console's. Anakin pulled the blanket Padme had given him more tightly around himself, but it was only a thin barrier against the freezing bit of the ship's icy temperatures.

He had done it. He had survived the treacherous terrain and competitors and had become the only human, and youngest champion in Podrace history. He had helped Padme and Qui-Gon earn the parts they needed for their ship to leave Tatooine , and in the process he had won his freedom as he later found out from Qui-Gon who was going to take him to meet the Council who would accept him for Jedi training. That was his dream. It had been his dream as long as he could remember. To travel the stars, wield a lightsaber, fight bad guys and help people.

But he couldn't see that dream right now. The only image that flashed in his mind was his mother's face. He had left her behind.

" _No matter where you are, my love will be with you. Now be brave, and don't look back."_

And he hadn't. He hadn't looked back. He had left his mother, his friends, his home and everything he loved behind for the chance to be a JedI Knight. He had been ecstatic when Qui-Gon had told him he had potential, but that past euphoria was now wracked with despair. Even worse was the terrible loneliness clawing at him. He had told Padme he would marry her someday back when he first saw her because it had felt so right then. But now he wasn't sure if he would ever see her again. To remember him by, he had given her a snippet of Japor necklace. He hoped it would help keep her safe.

Anakin's teeth chattered as another freezing wave assaulted him. He couldn't even hear the soft sounds around him. All he could hear was a terrible ringing silence that mocked his isolation and caused a choking wave a claustrophobia to well up in his throat.

_I don't want this_ he thought desperately.  _I don't want to be here. I don't belong here. I don't want to be alone._

_I don't want to be alone…_

Anguish finally won. The tears overflowed and didn't stop. Anakin buried his face on his knees to muffle his sobs. He remained that way for an unknown amount of time when he heard a soft sound. A moan. His head snapped to the right.

"Hello?" he called softly.

The reply was another moan.

Curious and a little scared, Anakin wiped his face and got up from the floor tip-toeing to where the sounds were coming from. The moans were getting louder and they were followed by whimpers and rustling.

Was someone hurt? Should he go for help?

Deciding he should see what was really going on first, he inched to the other side of the room and was shocked to find the source. A small figure dressed in black was huddled against the wall, body curled up and shaking. The voice coming from it was young, female, and terrified.

_Nightmare_  Anakin realized. He immediately rushed over to the girl's side, touched her shoulder and gently shook her.

"Hey," he whispered. "Hey, wake up."

Her body turned over so that she was facing him. He shook her again and her lids snapped open to reveal eyes blacker than night on Tatooine.

**xXx**

Darkness. Beautiful shadowy tendrils. Warmth. Love.

"Be strong and stand firm, child. Whatever happens, you must stand firm."

_You will never fall if you stand firm._

Punching, kicking, keeping a steady form and strong hands blocked the blows.

"Faster."

The speed increases until exhaustion overtakes. Through the darkness, there is pride.

"You will live,  _cara mia._ I promise you. You will do great things."

_Do what you feel is right._

Darkness. Suffocating. Cloying.

_(its delicious isn't it child?)_

Screams. Cries. Stillness, paralysis by fear.

_(it thrills and it grills and it chills and it fills and it kills)_

A gunshot. The glitter of a knife. Blood. More screams.

_(you must think without fear child)_

_There's the wind and the rain and the mercy of the fallen who say they have no claim to know what's right…_

Though I walk through the valley of the shadow of death…I will fear no evil…

_Lead us not into temptation but deliver us from evil…_

Harlene's eyes snapped open and she sat bolt upright. A gasp tore from her throat as the action distorted her vision. A voice was urgently calling to her, but she ignored it and clutched her head.

She had been dreaming of her parents again. But the comfort of it had given way to something ominous and malevolent. There hadn't just been darkness but red and silver and screams

_(ANTONIETTA RUN!)_

And a terrible gunshot.

_(FRANCO!)_

" _-_ you okay?"

What did it mean?

"Come on, say something, please! You're scaring me!"

"I'm fine," Harlene heard herself say. "Its fine. It was just a nightmare."

A soft sympathetic sound. "That's what I thought. I hate nightmares so much. They make you feel like you've done something terrible to deserve them."

Harlene blinked and shook her head to clear away the remaining fog.

That concerned voice again. "Are you sure you're okay?"

She turned her head to the right to reassure whoever was speaking to her.

**xXx**

Anakin felt a wave of relief when he saw the girl take her hands away from her head. Apparently, she wasn't in pain. She finally turned to look at him and he saw her eyes go wide. Maybe it was a trick of the light but he could have sworn he saw a horrified disbelief combined with a blistering hatred that could have put any looks of loathing Sebulba had thrown him to shame.

It was gone so fast he was certain he had imagined it.

"Yeah, I'm okay," she smiled at him in reassurance. "Sorry if I woke you."

She was older than him by a couple of years, he could tell, but what caught him by surprise was her skin. She was definitely human, yet he had never seen skin so pale on a human before, and her obsidian eyes and hair made her look stark white, but not in an unhealthy or creepy way. Quite the opposite, she was very pretty. Not as pretty as Padme, of course. Padme had the natural delicacy of the angel he named her, but this girl was more exotic.

"You didn't wake me," Anakin told her. "I wasn't sleeping. I'm Anakin Skywalker, by the way. What's your name?"

"Harlene Ballantine."

"I didn't think anyone else was here. I thought the rest of the crew was in the sleeping quarters. Are you a handmaiden like Padme?"

Anakin abruptly shut his mouth when he realized he was babbling and flushed with embarrassment. "Uh…sorry, I…"

"I'm not a handmaiden," Harlene replied. "I'm, uh…" she looked away in uncertainty.

"That's alright, you don't need to tell me," Anakin assured her. "What was your nightmare about?"

He blurted out the question before he could stop himself and felt his flush deepen. What was the matter with him? He had just asked a very personal question to someone he had met a mere minute ago!

But she answered almost right away. "I-I don't know…I mean, it didn't make much sense to me. I've never had a nightmare like that before. There was darkness. A lot of it. And screams, and blood…" she trailed off.

Anakin felt a way of sympathy along with a strange sort of kinship. "I've had similar dreams in the past. It was about a man. A dark man. He felt so evil and he always laughed at me, taunted me, saying that I was him, and that it would only be a matter of time before I became him." He shivered as he remembered those dreams. The man's voice had been so cold, so terrifying and no matter how much he tried to deny it his words always ate at him.

He thought he saw shock flash in Harlene's eyes, but once again it was gone so quickly he thought he had imagined it. "My parents were in the dream too," she said quietly.

"Where are your parents?" Anakin asked.

"Dead," was the blunt reply. "I was four. I don't remember how."

"Oh…" he whispered suddenly ashamed. "I'm sorry."

She shook her head. "Don't be. I've been dreaming of them often lately. My mother especially."

Anakin perked up thinking of his own mother. "Do you remember what she was like?"

"She was very kind," Harlene looked wistful. "She loved me. One thing I especially remember is that she told be to be strong, and that I would never fall if I stood firm."

"My mom loves me too," Anakin bowed his head feeling melancholy again. "I just won a podrace competition and Qui-Gon managed to free me from our master, Watto, but he couldn't free Mom."

Harlene nodded. "You were both slaves." It wasn't a question.

Anakin felt an indignant wave, but it died almost immediately. She didn't look or sound condemning or disgusted. She merely stated a fact.

"Yeah. I'm free now, but she isn't. I'm very worried about her. She's getting old for one thing and life on Tatooine is harsh especially for a slave. But I'm just glad she doesn't belong to Gardulla the Hutt anymore."

Harlene's eyes hardened. "I know quite a bit about the Hutts. The main being that they're the worst creatures in the world to be at the mercy of. Jabba especially."

"I know," Anakin said. "But Gardulla was bad enough at is it. Her palace was a dark, dingy place and always filled with the screams of her prisoners. She never let them live for very long. Mom and I were there for about a year, and ended up with Watto after Gardulla lost a pod race bet with him. He was a much better master. He didn't beat us like the guards at Gardulla's palace. And I could hang out in his junkyards whenever I wanted. I found a broken protocol droid there and rebuilt him. His name is C-3PO. He's a bit of a worry-wart, but he was a good friend."

"Do you miss it?" Harlene asked. "Tatooine I mean?"

"Not the planet," Anakin looked away. "I miss my mom most of all. Right now it feels like I abandoned her, but Qui-Gon says I have potential to be a Jedi Knight. Its been my dream for as long as I can remember, but the he says the Council might not let me join because I'm too old."

"They'll let you join."

Anakin jerked in surprise at her tone. It was so matter-of-fact. "Why do you say that?"

She shrugged as it were the most obvious thing in the world. "Well, why wouldn't they? Think about it. You're very strong in the Force. You would have to be to win a pod race. You seem very intelligent, and I can tell you have a very good heart even after enduring all those brutal conditions. With qualities like those, age shouldn't matter at all."

She smiled at him then, and it was like a bright star in the middle of an endless black sky. Anakin felt his heart lift to the point where his anguish practically disappeared. There was someone on this ship who didn't ignore him, or treat him like a strange kid or see him as a nuisance. There was someone who cared for him and talked to him and understood him.

Someone who believed in him.

He had felt a strange connection to Harlene almost the moment he saw her. Like Padme, but in a different way. To Padme he had felt the first true vestiges of romantic feelings he had ever experienced in his life. Harlene on the other hand…he couldn't exactly explain it, but the way she spoke to him and looked at him…it felt as if she knew him. Knew everything about him. Like he could tell her everything about himself and he could trust her to understand. He had already told her things about himself he hadn't even told Padme. It was strange, but it comforted him. It gave him hope.

He flinched as another icy blast hit him at full force and he couldn't stop the shiver in time. "Sorry," he whispered, embarrassed. "I just-"

A strange look crossed Harlene's face. Much to Anakin's shock she reached out and took his hand in hers.

"You're very cold," she said quietly.

Anakin stared down in awe at their clasped hands. Harlene's chalk-white skin had looked icy to the touch, but the way it felt was the exact opposite. It was  _warm._ Very warm. Her hand was soft, yet strong and carried a heat that was reminiscent to the vibrant rays of a sun. Anakin wanted desperately to move closer to her so he could feel the full effect of that warmth on his entire body. So that for a few precious moments, he could pretend he wouldn't be cold and alone again…

He froze when he realized he  _had_  moved closer to her. Enough so that their bodies were nearly touching. Overwhelmed with embarrassment, Anakin stammered a fretful apology and made to go away, but Harlene tightened her grip on his hand.

"Don't," she said.

"W-what?" Anakin knew his face must be beet red.

Harlene had an intense look on her face, almost to the point of enchantment. She pulled him closer to her. Anakin's eyes nearly bulged, but her offer was clear.

"Are…are you sure?"

She was silent for a long moment, but then said, "Its not right for you to be cold."

Anakin could only nod dumbly as he lowered himself right beside her. Their bodies touched completely and a sigh escaped from him as the ship's temperature suddenly rose about twenty degrees. The soft heat this girl radiated was like a natural furnace that soothed his fears and anxieties and told him everything was going to be all right.

Without even thinking, Anakin leaned fully on Harlene, draping his arm across her and resting his head on her shoulder. He fell into a deep slumber in seconds.

**xXx**

Oh, God.

Oh, God.

Oh God oh god of god  _ohgodohgodohgodohgodohgodogo d!_

_This is a dream_  Harlene tried to quell the mortified desperation that was clogging her throat making it impossible to draw in air beyond small pitiful gasps.  _Its part of the nightmare. I'm not awake yet. It's a nightmare. Darth Vader is not sleeping on my shoulder. I did not just talk to him. I did not just offer to sleep with him. This isn't real this isn't real this isn't real THIS ISN'T REAL!_

But of course it was. And the realization echoed in her mind in a silent scream of denial.

_What have I done?_

It would have been so easy to just teleport away. He would have thought he had imagined her

_(I told you you weren't getting away that easily little Error Corrector)_

But she had found herself unable to do so. Harlene had never been more grateful for her emotional powers then and there. Her barriers had kept her heart rate down and prevented the adrenaline from swamping her system in incessant, merciless waves.

_Why?_

It was the question she had condemned Padme for, yet Harlene couldn't help herself.

_Why didn't I run away? I could have. Why did I talk to him? Why did I reassure him? Why did I offer to sleep with him? So what if he had looked so young and vulnerable and scared and cold and so desperately alone…_

Harlene glanced down at his peacefully sleeping face. He looked so innocent so vulnerable. Right then and there it was utterly ludicrous to imagine a black breath mask on his face or harsh, rasping breaths, or an incredibly deep, chilling voice…

She bit her lip and looked away. How had this happened? Why had she fallen asleep here? How could she have become so tired that she wouldn't recognize the place he would be in? Her plan to avoid him at all costs was completely ruined.

_(stubborn little Error Corrector)_

Harlene forced herself to calm down. What was done was done. Throwing a fit wouldn't undo anything. Yet she couldn't help but groan when she imagined the look on her mentor's face when she found out. Harlene could vividly see that condescending, mocking smirk that practically screamed 'I told you so, you ignorant little girl'.

Well, she was stuck here for now. She couldn't move without waking Anakin. And she was still tired. Harlene closed her eyes.

She would decide what course of action she would take in the morning.

**xXx**

"I knew you would return, my apprentice."

Maul didn't reply as he kept his eyes locked on the ground.

"I knew because it is common sense that you are nothing without me. Is that not right?"

"Yes, master."

"And yet…" Through the arctic blasts of his master's voice, a hint of false concern emerged. "Recent events have left me wondering, my young apprentice. Your thoughts are becoming more vague to me every time I see you. What are you hiding? Do you feel a glimmer of happiness? Or perhaps even…hope?"

Silence.

"What is it you feel now?"

No answer.

"As you wish, my  _apprentice,"_ Lord Sidious hissed in sheer malevolence. Blue lightening crackled at his hands, the smell of smoke and ozone permeated the air, and Darth Maul braced himself for the inevitable…

…when a low beeping emitted from the holoprojector.

His master snarled, livid, and the energy dissipated. He stormed to the console and activated it.

"What is it!?"

"I apologize, my Lord," the flickering blue image of Sate Pestage said. "But you wished to be informed when Queen Amidala's ship was approaching. She will be here in less than twenty minutes."

"I see," Lord Sidious grated. "Very well, then."

Still Maul didn't look up, even as he felt his master loom over him like a vengeful deity.

"I know you feel hope," he whispered. "Revel in it while you can, you pathetic child before it rots in your spirit like a piece of carrion."

Lord Sidious stormed away. Maul didn't leave until nearly half an hour later.

 


	19. Chapter 19

 

**"Excuse me while I hyperventilate in relief."**

" **For now."**

" **That was, without a doubt, the biggest close call you've ever had."**

" **Again, for now. My finger was just hovering over the shutdown button. _The Noble Dead_  reality was just on standby."**

" **Its very strange, you know. Maul arrived two hours before the Queen and Sidious was supposed to meet him right away, but he kept on getting delayed by political meetings that weren't in the original programming."**

" **I know. I'll look into it later. But we may have to shut down this reality yet. Sidious is going to meet with Maul again before the Senate meeting."**

" **Well, shit."**

" **It would be a terrible shame to shut this reality down, indeed. Especially now of all times."**

" **Definitely. You heard how hard I was laughing when I saw the look on her face when Anakin found her."**

" **Another strange thing. I wonder what could have made her so tired. The only cause for exhaustion like that that the interface wouldn't be able to take care of right away is psychic overload."**

" **Hopefully its not a malfunction. On a brighter note, it looks like your little apprentice is stuck with her most hated character aka her lesson in humility."**

" **Even if it was a malfunction, if it made her meet Anakin, I'm glad it happened."**

" **She surprises me again. For all her ranting of how much she hates him, I thought she would insult him and leave."**

" **My apprentice is ruthless and has a cold-blooded cruelty, but its almost impossible for her to be outright hostile to someone who has never done anything(so far), to her or people she cares for no matter how much she hates them."**

" **She didn't have to comfort him or reassure him though or invite him to sleep with her."**

" **You have to understand that he's not Darth Vader now, but a cold, scared, lonely little boy, and deep down, my apprentice is starting to realize that. She's not one to stand by and watch when a helpless innocent is suffering."**

" **And now he's completely smitten with her. I knew he would latch on to her right away when they met. She won't have the heart to leave him now. And I never believed she hated him as much as she claimed."**

" **Why?"  
"Simple. If she did, she would have said she'd rather hang out with Jar-Jar Binks than him. Speaking of which, how's Achilles doing?"**

" **Right now he's training his heart out. How else is he going to release all that hate and fear?"**

" **Methinks he really wants his little Briseis back. By the way, I take it everyone there knows the details of why _Star Wars_ may be shut down?"**

" **Of course."**

" **What's their main reaction?"**

" **If you didn't know the exact details, what would your reaction be?"**

"… **Ah…I see."**

**xXx**

The Internet truly was an amazing thing. Trillions and trillions of networks all connected to each other in so many ways. It was remarkable how it had evolved over the decades since its origin in the early 1990's. Most people today focused on the modern day qualities of the Internet. They weren't interested in the past secrets it held.

Roan Pierce however, was not most people.

YouTube was a website that had always fascinated him due to its rich variety of rip, mix and burn videos. There was software available for people to create their own animation shows in their homes and post them, but Roan was more interested in the videos of the early 2000's. Plenty members of his creed had their Internet hobbies and collecting old YouTube videos was his. Harlene going into Star Wars recently had spiked his creative interest in that particular genre.

He typed feverishly on the holographic keyboard of his comm. The videos were a bit of a challenge to get due to that the old ones were almost always kept under excrypted lock and key, but they weren't the strongest. Far from it even.

A mere five minutes after overridding the code, a window popped up that stated the video he wanted was successfully downloaded.

Roan smiled and played the document labeled "My Complaints for the Phantom Menace."

"There's already been a crap ton of complaints about this film from nerds, fan boys and movie critics alike. But other than address already well-known complaints, I will try and stick with the complaints that are not made as often. First off, what's with the Trade Federation aliens? They are whiny, cowardly and spineless. Ultimately they do not make for very good Star Wars characters.

Second of all, how come we have to focus on two all-powerful Jedi characters? In fact, why focus on Jedi at all for the entire prequel trilogy? What made the original Star Wars interesting was that it was the journey of a young man learning how to use the Force and hone it to his advantage. Here though, we've already got two Jedi Knights who already went through the journey, and what do they do throughout the movie? They spout a lot of nonsense and crap. They ultimately end up being very uninteresting and are completely without dramatic purpose until the end of the film.

Now, what about the battle droids? They are way more useless than the original storm troopers. And of course, the question is begged as to why George Lucas would insert such obnoxious and badly designed robots into the film. Well, the answer obviously is to show how cool they look when lightsabers hack them into bits and pieces. They end up being about as scary and intimidating as powdered sugar.

Perhaps one of the biggest problems with the film is Anakin Skywalker. Why did they show him to be a ten-year-old kid? Was it really necessary to portray him as a little wuss who says dumb stuff like, 'you've been a great pal!', 'Cheska Sebulba', 'has anybody ever seen a pod race?', 'Cha skrundee do pat, sleemo', 'now  _this_  is pod racing' and 'take this!' in the vain of Keanu Reeves I guess. My main complaint is how he is throughout the movie. He acts like freaking Leave it to Beaver. Then he goes 'I feel cold, sir'. Like oooh, spooky. He's got the dark side in him. There's no indication whatsoever that the kid has any evil seed and hatred in him whatsoever. He just ends up being a whiny little puss, who goes around acting like a whiny little  _puss._

Another problem with the film for me is the endless…damned… _podrace._ It is completely unnecessary to the film, its extraneous, and does nothing for the story at all. If you want to argue this point, let me first say off that the only reason for the race is so Qui-Gon can win a hyperdrive for the Queen's ship. He bet everything on Anakin to win in order to get that hyperdrive. Now, that is a very weak story point. Its so generic, betting something on someone to win a race? You know, I think that's something I heard about in an episode of Wacky Races. Honestly, I mean, couldn't Qui-Gon just be evil, kill Watto, take all his money and the hyperdrive too? If he had done that, we could have been saved a good forty-five minutes to an hour. The pod race goes on and on and on and features nothing special and Anakin does not exercise any powers of the Force whatsoever to win the race. You know, if a ten-year-old little puss could win a deadly podrace, I bet I could drive a Formula 1 race car into an active volcano and then out again without a scratch. The entire Tatooine sequence is  _way_  too coincidental and takes up a good one third of the entire film.

After the(sigh)torturously unnecessary podrace, we have to see a pathetic goodbye scene between Anakin and his mother… _Shmi._ Now that is taking silly names to new heights, but I'll get to that another time.

Then we see the Jedi Council. They are cold, emotionless, just sit around like giant turds and the only things they say are things the audience already know. They don't do anything, and Yoda has the stupidest line ever: 'fear leads to hate, hate leads to anger, anger leads to suffering'. Ultimately, the Jedi Council serves no purpose in the film whatsoever except to give Star Wars fan boys something to look at. Yoda, Mace Windu, Ki-Adi-Mundi also known as Weiner Head, are wasted like hippies at a Jimmie Hendrix concert.

Let's get on to the acting. It's a little overzealous at times, but then other times, the actors seem emotionless and lifeless. Liam Neeson as Qui-Gon is okay, I mean, he's kind of a rogue in his own way, but his lines are not very good, and I can't stand that obnoxiously shiny forehead of his. Ewan McGregor was a good choice for Obi-Wan but his lines just sucked ass. I mean, 'why do I sense we've picked up another pathetic life-form?' What the hell kind of line is that? Is he referring to Anakin? If so, he's more right then he knows. The Queen, portrayed by Natalie Portman, is completely lifeless and monotone. Its almost as if she downed an entire drum of Nyquil between takes because every line she says is completely monotone and grim.

Finally, let's talk about the pacing of the film. The film moves at a disastrously bad pace. Let's break down the movie scene by scene and maybe you'll understand what I'm talking about. The Jedi land on board the Trade Federation ship. The Jedi fight with the droids. They stow away on a landing ship. The Jedi land, meet Jar-Jar Binks, and go to a giant city underwater. Qui-Gon uses the Force to convince Bass Nass to give them a ship and spare Jar-Jar's life. Why was it necessary to show all this too? And if there was ever a reason to hate Qui-Gon, I can't think of a better one than making Boss Nass spare Jar-Jar's life. Qui-Gon, Obi-Wan and Jar-Jar get in their little ship and travel to the capital of Naboo, I guess. All the while threatened by giant fish and reptiles which have nothing to do with the Phantom Menace as noted in the title. They finally arrive at the Naboo capital, rescue the Queen, her handmaidens and all those useless guards of hers. Qui-Gon and the Queen argue about things that mean absolutely jack  _shit._ They get on the ship, they try to escape, one of the droids in an amazing coincidence is R2D2, who repairs the ship, and an even bigger coincidence, the ship is forced to make a landing on Tatooine, because the hyper drive is…leaking.

Wait, the hyper…the hyperdrive is leaking? What!?

In a ridiculously huge coincidence, Qui-Gon, Padme and Jar-Jar meet Anakin, and Artoo Detoo meets C-3P0 whom Anakin constructed. Of course begs the question that if this kid has enough time on his hands to build a bipedal protocol droid and repair a podracer, why couldn't he build an entire army of battle droids and free himself from Watto? The podrace, which goes on for a good twenty minutes and as I said has nothing to do to further the drama of the film. Qui-Gon has a short battle with Darth Maul, which was obligatory, sure, and of course we know nothing about Darth Maul, because nothing is ever said or shown in the movie beyond the horns on his head, and his love for the colors black and red. Anyway, they all fly off to Coruscant, where Queen Amidala has a painfully boring meeting with Senator Palpatine who gets her to vote Chancellor Valorum off the Senate, some crap, I still don't exactly understand what's going on there. The whole scene is awful as it tries to make politics exciting with a lot of CGI and talk that is completely extraneous and unimportant in the entire film. And the entire prequel series as well. So in short, politics are not exciting no matter how much CGI you add. The Jedi meet Anakin tell him he won't be trained, Obi-Wan offers to train him, yadda yadda. They go back to Naboo, meet with Boss Nass who agrees to help fight the Trade Federation. This is also ridiculous. How come George Lucas couldn't simply imply the Gungans would just help the Queen and her gaggle of minions? The Queen and some unimportant characters storm the palace with their ascension guns while Qui-Gon and Obi-Wan fight Darth Maul and somehow Anakin manages to fly a spaceship up to a Trade Federation ship. The flight scene with Anakin flying in a Naboo starfighter is bullshit on so many levels. He can pilot a pod racer, but hell, that doesn't mean he immediately knows how to fly a freaking spaceship. I bet that if he can pilot a Naboo starfighter without any experience or any flight training at all, I can also fly a B-52 through a narrow canyon and come out again without any damage to it at all. His flying the Naboo starfighter and then using it to destroy the Trade Federation ship is even more preposterous than the idea of those moronic cave men in Battle Field Earth learning how to fly in a flight simulator and immediately knowing how to be expert pilots. Yes, it is that bad. Obi-Wan tells Anakin he will train him in the ways of the Force, but I think we knew that would happen all along ever since the first movie. The celebration victory which shows the Queen handing a giant pilantir to Boss Nass and then everyone smiling except for the horribly stoic and straight-faced Jedi, who happen to be the biggest buzz kills in the galaxy. Now I understand why the Sith want revenge: the Jedi in this movie  _suck._ Finally the end credits appear.

Now, if any of you out there happen to love Phantom Menace, good for you, I'm very happy for you. Its great that you got some joy out of this movie, because I frankly will never find any joy in it. I don't have to explain why because I just did that. Anyway, don't complain to me please, because you knew what the title of this thing was."

Roan laughed when it was done. Harsh, but all in all, it was quite accurate as to most of the problems of The Phantom Menace.

He was about to try for another video when his head jerked at a harsh pounding coming from behind his door.

"Roan. ROAN!"

"Its open!" he called.

The door burst open and Jacob Ryan stormed in, panting and looking very frantic.

"Jake, what-?"

"I've just heard that  _Star Wars_ may be shut down!" Jacob ruthlessly cut him off.

Roan drew back, feeling as if he had just been punched. "What!?"

"Come on!" Jacob turned on his heel and flew out of the room. Roan quickly followed.

"Jake, what's going on?"

"Hell if I know," Jacob's jaw was set grimly. "Noelle just told me. She's down in one of the meeting rooms. Everyone else who isn't in a reality is coming too."

"Is Harlene all right?" Roan voiced his primary concern.

"She'd better be," it was a dangerous growl.

The two boys quickened their pace and took the fastest lift to the meeting room. The door was open and arguing voices could be heard inside.

"-you explained to her that she can't interact with characters in any way that could disrupt the plotline!"

"My apprentice is a growing child. Not a shrink to unstable, fanatical, sociopaths!"

"I understand your apprentice is an incompetent little freak-"

"I understand that you must really want me to hand your ass to you on a platter!"

"Noelle…"

Roan frowned. That sounded Claire Selton and...

They burst into the room and Jacob shouted without preamble. "What's going on here!? Where's Harlene!?"

Dr.'s Anderson and Terrel were present(Dr. Lexton and Dubrinsky were away on business) along with Claire, Noelle and, (Roan's face grew dark)Lev Chazan, who was another senior member of the First Twenty-Five. He had been one of the primary members of the Error Corrector Creed who had been pushing for Harlene's expulsion since the moment he laid eyes on her. He hadn't let up even after she had gotten her emotions back.

Noelle sighed in mock exasperation. "Perfect timing boys," she shot of look of violent hostility at Lev. "You get off easy for now Shazam bastard."

Lev ignored her. "What the are these little snots doing here? This is a private meeting."

"Lev, enough," Dr. Terrel gave him a very stern look. "They are her friends, and have every right to know."

"I'm only gonna ask this one more time," Jacob said in a deadly tone. "Where-is-Harlene?"

"She's fine, Jacob," Dr. Anderson said gently. "You don't have to worry about her. She's still in Star Wars."

"So what's going on then? Why does the reality need to be shut down?"

"If you pull your head out of your ass the answer should be obvious as shit," Lev spat. "Thanks to the slutty little overtures-"

He stopped when Noelle lunged at him. Dr. Anderson grabbed her arms before she could land a fist to his face.

"Noelle, STOP!"

"Say that again, motherfucker," Noelle hissed, struggling with all her might. "Say that one more time-"

"We don't have time for this," Claire snapped. "Noelle, stop now! And you-" her eyes flashed golden fire at Lev. "Not one more word."

The unspoken threat was clear and Lev shut his mouth. Noelle went still, but the unadultered fury still radiated off her being.

"Claire, can you just tell us what's going on?" Roan asked quietly. "Why does  _Star Wars_ need to be shut down?"

Claire sighed and ran a hand through her hair. "We've been lucky so far. Hopefully we still won't have to."

"Did Harlene fail to correct an error?" Jacob asked with a hint of dread.

"No, its…its my fault basically," Claire said looking a bit uncomfortable. "This has to do with character interaction. I…challenged her to create a civil companionship with one of the characters."

"Who?" Jacob demanded.

Claire sighed. "Darth Maul."

Stunned silence.

"Maul," Jacob spoke slowly as if trying to comprehend what he had just been told. "Maul. As in…Darth Maul.  _The_  Darth Maul. You fucking told her to…create a…with…" his words trailed off but when he spoke again, his voice was loud. "Why the hell would you do that!? Harlene hates the Sith!"

"Apparently the Sith don't hate her," Lev muttered.

"No wonder the plotline is screwed," Jacob continued having not heard him. "You asked something so damn out of whack-they're probably at each other's throats like an old married couple on PCP!"

Lev burst out laughing. "It's a sorry piece of crap that that ain't the case."

"And what the fuck does that mean?" Jacob snapped.

"Darth Maul doesn't hate her," Lev's tone was filled with disgusted mirth. "The prissy freak  _wants_  her."

Roan looked at Claire fully expecting her to carry out the vow she made before, but she remained still and grim. The first stages of mortified disbelief pricked its way down his spine when even Noelle didn't move. Dr. Terrel was staring at the ground looking embarrassed. Dr. Anderson had his hands clasped behind his back and was extremely interested in the chair in front of him.

Jacob of course, took notice of nothing except Lev's words. "You sick, perverted fu-"

He stopped in mid-bellow when the door burst open again and five members of the Error Corrector Creed stormed into the meeting room all wearing the same stunned looks.

"What the hell did you just say?" Darius Ebadi demanded hoarsely. His dark face was pale. "You didn't just say that did you?"

"Un-fucking-believable," Lev groaned and the two Founders sighed. The eavesdroppers were the younger ones. Members of the Last Twenty-Five and still holding Fledgling and Raven rank.

"Well?" Darius prompted.

"Yes, I meant what I said!" Lev snapped. "Because it's the goddamn truth!"

"Claire! You're gonna let him spout shit like that?" Jacob demanded.

All eyes were on the prized prodigy of their creed who rubbed her temples suddenly looking bone-weary. "He's right about one thing." Claire sighed. "Darth Maul does want my apprentice, though she's…not aware of it."

Roan fully expected shouts and muttering to break out, but only incredulous looks were exchanged.

"Okay, then answer the question that I'm sure everyone in this room is dying to know," Shantel Jackson said slowly. " _What_ -the  _fuck_ -does someone like  _Darth Maul_ want with our Little Fifty?"

It was a pet name some of them had for Harlene as she was the youngest member of the Error Corrector Creed. Roan winced and mentally braced himself for the inevitable which occurred when Nicolas Alexander snorted derisively.

"Oh, I can definitely think of a few things," he muttered darkly.

"You mean to tell us," Carlos Menendez said slowly. "That Star Wars may be shut down because some perverted pedo Sith wants Harlene to spread her legs for him?"

"All right, that's enough," Dr. Anderson snapped. "I don't care what dirty thoughts are in your immature twisted little skulls right now, but we did  _not_  design Darth Maul's personality that way!"

"Yeah, don't be dumbasses," Shantel said. "Besides, if he tried any of that shit with her, she'd rip his balls off with her bare hands and pin them to the wall with his lightsaber."

"Then what…" Carlos's brow creased in confusion before his eyes lit up in malicious delight. "A girl…a girl? Darth Maul wants…the number one badass of Star Wars wants…a little girl? A little  _girl?!_ Oh-my- _God._ Darth Maul's a  _pussy!"_

Carlos slapped his knee and burst out in peals of laughter along with everyone else in the room. Even the two present Founders had gotten over their discomfort and were chuckling. Roan couldn't help but laugh also. It was actually pretty funny. And grossly unexpected. He was so caught up in what he had just learned that he overlooked one vital fact.

Claire Selton was still wearing her grim expression.

"Oh, fuck, wait till everyone hears about this!" Carlos sped out of the room.

**xXx**

"I sense some distress from you, Padawan," Qui-Gon said as they rolled up their sleeping mats. The ship was just entering Coruscant's atmosphere. "Is everything alright?"

"No it isn't." Obi-Wan answered candidly.

Qui-Gon sighed. "Let me guess. Its about Anakin."

"Yes. Master, I'll admit he is strong in the Force, and he does seem very kind and intelligent, but you know the Code. They won't accept him. He's too old to begin training. And on a graver note he doesn't seem to be letting go his attachment to his mother. What could you hope to accomplish by this?"

Qui-Gon paused for a moment. "Tell me Obi-Wan, when you look at our galaxy, what do you see."

"You're avoiding the question," Obi-Wan said with a slight edge.

"Just humor me for the moment."

Obi-Wan sighed and relented. "I see a massive Republic that spans nearly three fourths of the galaxy. It has kept a stable civilization for nearly twenty-five thousand years-,"

"Stable?" Qui-Gon raised an incredulous eye-brow. "Then how do you explain a galactic debt of ten quadrillion dataries as of last year? How do you explain the increasing problem with pirates on the intergalactic trade routes? What of the rising cost of living or the growing hate movements against non-humanoids?"

"Master there are always problems in any society-,"

"Not like this. The last the galactic economy was in the red was ten thousand years ago. Ten  _thousand._ That's the number of Jedi that exist in our galaxy today. Ten thousand, when we numbered nearly one-hundred thousand as recently as four centuries ago."

Obi-Wan had never heard Qui-Gon speak so vehemently before. It unnerved him. "Master, what's come over you?"

"Over the last century, graft, bribery and scandal has risen sharply in the Senate. The debt has quadrupled over the last thirty years. The Republic military is little more than a ceremonial token force. We had much more trouble in the Stark Hyperspace War a decade ago than we should have had. Everywhere I look, I see the institutions everyone else takes for granted breaking down…decaying right in front of my eyes. And now a black-clad warrior with a lightsaber comes out of nowhere and nearly kills me."

"You're saying its all connected? That this warrior is the root of it all?"

"No. Even if he is the kind of person I think is he is…He is just the symptom of an even larger problem. Have you tried looking into the future lately? Emerged yourself in the Unifying Force?"

Obi-Wan shook his head.

"I did. This morning. The future is murky and clouded. And darkness waited on the horizon, blocking the events of a far future from my sight. And what little I could see was conflict, tragedy, bloodshed. Everything in the galaxy, Obi-Wan- _everything_ -was losing its balance. The Force  _itself_  was losing its balance!"

Understanding hit Obi-Wan in the face like a punch from a rancor. "Wait a minute. You're not talking about-th-that boy!? He could-,"

"Yes," Qui-Gon's voice was a mere whisper. "Yes. I think he could be the one."

Several seconds passed before Obi-Wan could release a strangled breath locked in his throat. "Master…I don't know what to say. I love and respect you as I would a father, but…Have you gone _mad?"_

"Possibly," Qui-Gon said calmly. "But if so, then the Force shares my madness."

"The prophecy. You actually think that boy has something to do with the prophecy. That's…ludicrous!"

"Is it? You analyzed his midi-chlorian count yourself."

"I was working on a battle-damaged ship! The results could have been false!"

"And his mother? She claims no man sired her child."

"I find that very difficult to believe. She must have been raped years ago and was so traumatized she blocked the memory from her mind. That or she simply lied to you."

"She didn't."

Obi-Wan was nearly gritting his teeth at his frustration at Qui-Gon's stubbornness. "Master," he grated. "You are going to be humiliated if you bring this up. Getting the boy to be accepted will be hard enough. Mention the prophecy they are likely to reject him straight away."

"They know me to be impulsive, but not completely reckless. They know I would not make this claim unless I was certain I was right. They will give Anakin a fair hearing."

"But the Code-,"

"The Code is merely a set of rules. And rules are-,"

"Made to be broken?" Obi-Wan asked dryly.

"No," Qui-Gon said after a pause. "But neither are they to be followed blindly."

Obi-Wan knew he wasn't going to win here. But there was something else that was bothering him.

"Master, what about the Observer?"

"I have spoken to her already. She has agreed to accompany us to the Council chambers."

The young Jedi sighed. A piece of good news at last.

**xXx**

" _He's not going to let me go, Franco…"_

" _You can't blame yourself, my love. He's obsessive and unstable."_

" _He'll kill us all."_

" _I won't let anything happen to you or-"_

" _Mommy?"_

Harlene jolted awake. Sleep had been dreamless this time, but full of whisperings. Urgent whisperings. There had been fear again. No screams

_(mommy something bad is going to happen isn't it?)_

But rather it was an ominous foreboding. Her father's voice had been clear as had her mother's.

_What happened to them?_ She wondered.  _What happened to me? Why can't I remember?_

_(think without fear child)_

Harlene Ballantine. That was her name, wasn't it?

She heard a soft moan beside her and was suddenly aware of a warm weight on her. Her eyes flickered to the peaceful face of a sleeping boy who was clinging to her as if she were a security blanket.

The details of what happened last night came back in full force, but this time Harlene managed to remain calm.

Okay. All right. She could deal with this. This was not a disaster. It was  _not_  a disaster. There were benefits to this. Claire would finally be off her back for one thing and Harlene's protagonist character interaction wouldn't be limited anymore. Her gaze focused on Anakin's face. He looked very young in his sleep. And innocent. For a moment she wondered if this was really the future Darth Vader and immediately berated herself for such a thing.

This  _was_  the future Darth Vader.

Darth Vader. Murderer of the entire Jedi order. Killer of his best friend and mentor. He stood by and watched as Tarkin destroyed an entire planet. He tortured his daughter. He mutilated his son. He froze Han Solo alive in carbonite. He killed his own subordinates with a flick of his wrist as if there were things, not people.

He was a monster who would commit crimes so horrific and unspeakable that they would become legendary.

And right now he was sleeping on her shoulder with the innocent trust of a child.

Harlene bit her lip. How was she going to deal with this? It was clear that he already considered her a friend, though that was of course, her own fault. And it was clear that he would want to be around her in an attempt to develop that friendship. She understood his psychological situation. He was basically alone. Padme and Qui-Gon couldn't be with him often, but the major blow was the loss of his mother. It was natural that he would get attached to an older female who had shown him kindness, compassion and understanding.

And Harlene had perfectly fit that criteria.

Maybe he would be a friend to her now, but that would take a dramatic change when he became Darth Vader. Vader turned to the dark side because he felt power meant more than those who loved him. He would betray everyone, and Harlene would be no different. Her eyes hardened as she stared at him.  _I won't let you hurt me like you hurt them. I'll kill myself before I let you betray me. I won't let you, I won't let you!_

Yes, he would…

Wait.

_Wait…_

That was it. That was her answer. He would betray her like everyone else, and she  _knew_  it. She may not know the details of his downfall yet, but she knew enough. More than enough. And that was the solution to her dilemma. She would betray him before he could betray her. She didn't know how she would do it, but that answer would come after Claire let her see the last two episodes.

_(answer or enlightenment child?)_

But for now, she would play along. Error Correctors were gamers after all. She would

_(you are only setting yourself up for unimaginable guilt and pain child)_

Continue to act like the friend that he wanted.

Until then.

Anakin made another small sound and his hand clutching her cloak tightened. His eyes slid drowsily open.

"Mmm…Mom?" He yawned before his sleep-clouded vision sharpened and he noticed who he was sleeping on. Anakin stared at her face for a long moment as if he had never seen anything quite like her before relief flooded in his eyes.

"Something wrong?" Harlene asked, confused.

He shook his head. "No, I just thought I was…" his face reddened and he mumbled a 'never mind' and pulled himself off her.

"Anakin?"

They both looked up to see Qui-Gon standing in the doorway. The Jedi Master stared at them for a long moment with an unreadable expression that made Harlene uncomfortably suspect he could tell what happened last night.

"We'll be landing very soon, so you should come to the cockpit. Harlene, does your answer remain the same?"

Harlene was sorely tempted to tell him no just to spite him for asking such a ridiculous question, but merely nodded coolly. Anakin gave her a questioning look while they followed Qui-Gon, but she pretended not to notice. The boy became immediately distracted, however, by the brilliant metropolis that was Coruscant. Harlene ignored the main dialogue. Her focus was locked on the man standing right beside the Supreme Chancellor, dressed in rich, expensive Nubian regalia and exuding the aura of benevolence that enabled him to eventually ensnare the galaxy itself.

Augustus Ethril Palpatine.

At least that was the full name in Christopher McElroy's unofficial radio drama. Lucasfilm still hadn't taken care of that little bit after all these years. And it was necessary for the reality.

Did he know that she knew what he was? Possibly. Much as she was loathe to admit it, he was incredibly brilliant and perceptive. Still, if he didn't, she didn't want to feed that notion.

They landed. Harlene kept close to the Jedi and Anakin was right beside her. The Queen/Sabe, and her handmaidens disembarked first followed by the rest of them. Harlene kept her face alert and slightly curious rather than blank as they approached. Palpatine had been watching the Queen but his gaze immediately flickered to Harlene. She kept her eyes on Valorum for a few seconds before finally 'noticing' Palpatine.

Now was the time to put her natural powers to the ultimate test.

Harlene tilted her head curiously at him and made it shimmer in her eyes. It was a detached curiosity that didn't hold the slightest trace of child-like innocence. He merely continued to stare at her, and she injected a trace of confusion before at last smiling politely.

She saw surprise flicker in his eyes before offering a kind smile in return. Harlene looked away and raised her barriers to hide any triumph. She wasn't positive she had fooled him and didn't want to take any chances.

_Sweet to hear the Devil's voice and even sweeter to outwit him._

For the Devil could be outwitted. It was God that couldn't.

She bowed to the Supreme Chancellor along with the Jedi and Anakin. The main dialogue took little time and before she knew it, the Queen and her handmaidens were being led away by Palpatine. Anakin looked back at her in confusion when he saw she wasn't following.

"I need to go with the Jedi," she whispered to him. "I'll come back later."

"Oh." He didn't look happy but nodded.

"Later, Ani," she smiled at him before turning away.

**xXx**

Qui-Gon signaled for an air taxi that would take them to the Jedi Temple. He sat in the front while Obi-Wan sat in the back with the Observer. The young Jedi found that her presence wasn't as unnerving as before, yet her aura remained powerful and enigmatic as ever. She was staring out the window with a dreamy expression on her face.

"Have you ever been to Coruscant before?" Obi-Wan decided to try for a conversation.

"A few times," she replied. "I've never seen anything like it. Its amazing. Especially at night."

"Indeed," Obi-Wan agreed. "It's a sight that never ceases to take my breath away."

"Nor mine. This dimension is incredible. I feel very privileged that my superiors chose this one for me. Sometimes it makes me feel that I never want to leave."

The temptation to question her about who her superiors were, as well as what her dimension was like was great. But he didn't want to seem as if he was trying to pry and asked instead. "When are you leaving?"

"Two days."

Obi-Wan blinked in surprise. "That soon?"

She sighed. "Yeah. Unfortunately. But I'll be coming back during different time intervals," a knowing smile crept across her face. "But at least I'm coming with you now, right? Maybe after this, you won't be so suspicious of me."

Obi-Wan felt a mixture of shock and embarrassment. Before he could think of a reply, Qui-Gon spoke.

"Harlene, please don't take this the wrong way," his tone was gentle. "We are not trying to interrogate you, but you must understand how your story sounds to us."

"I know. You want the Council to be aware of me, but your main issue of me is not my story, but rather, my blindness to the Force."

There was an uncomfortable silence. When neither Obi-Wan nor Qui-Gon denied it, she sighed. "I know Master Yoda will try to look in my mind. I also know you won't believe me when I say this, but he won't find anything."

"Yoda is the Grand Master of the Jedi Order," Obi-Wan's voice was reproachful. "The most powerful Force-user in existence. Of course he will-,"

"Padawan, enough." Qui-Gon said sharply. "There will be no arguments."

Obi-Wan fell silent at his master's command, but his previous admiration for the girl's boldness had all but vanished. Her matter-of-fact tone had grated him, but even more so was her casual dismissal of Master Yoda's abilities. He fumed for a moment before reminding himself that this was an eleven year old child he was dealing with even if it was easy to forget that at times. It was common for children to be arrogant in their beliefs and set in their ways. Though it was shameful to look back on certain past events of his own childhood he acknowledged that he hadn't been much different.

Worse even.

**xXx**

Harlene tried her best to understand why Obi-Wan would incessantly insist she had a Force Signature regardless of all the proof that was shoved under his nose, but right now all she felt was irritation. Interacting with Obi-Wan was not what she had expected at all. Her disappointment was enough so that she remained quiet throughout the rest of the trip. The air taxi was pretty cool, not nearly as cool as the  _Scimitar,_ but Coruscant's view nearly made up for it. Harlene gave a small sigh when they arrived. She admitted to feeling a bit nervous at finally being introduced to the Jedi Council and gave a silent prayer of thanks to God for her emotional gifts. They would prevent her from making a fool out of herself should worst come to worst.

The Temple itself was beautiful, both on the inside and on the outside. The inside reminded her of the Palace of Theed when she had first arrived in the reality. Enormous windows, wide open spaces, beautiful architecture. This was yet another building meant to compliment the individual. The atmosphere had a natural homey feel to it with a familiarity was reminiscent to the Error Corrector Academy. Now she fully understood why very young recruits adapted here quickly.

Harlene kept her gait casual as they walked through the halls. She didn't make eye-contact with any of the knights, masters and Padawans that flitted about though they all shot her looks of curiosity. Who was this young human girl traveling with Master Qui-Gon and Learner Kenobi?

"We must make our report first. It should not take long," Qui-Gon said after they disembarked from a lift. "It would be beneficial if you cloaked yourself when we enter the Council Chambers and waited until-,"

"Master!" Obi-Wan cut him off incredulously. "You're going to let her come inside with us? Our report consists of private Jedi matters only!"

Irritation made her grit her teeth. Why the hell was he talking about her as if she was not standing right beside him?

"I'm well aware," Qui-Gon replied calmly. He turned to Harlene. "Tell me, what are the odds that you will stand here and wait for us to finish our report rather than turn invisible and listen to everything we say?"

Harlene furrowed her brow in mock-consideration. "I would say the odds of that happening are about as good as Jabba the Hutt donating his entire fortune to homeless shelters and orphanages."

Amusement twinkled in the Jedi Master's eyes while Obi-Wan looked indignant and embarrassed at the same time. Qui-Gon keyed in a code on a control panel by the chamber doors and spoke into the comm.

"This is Master Jinn and Learner Kenobi. We are ready to make our report."

A voice, which Harlene clearly recognized as Mace Windu's said. "You may enter."

She took a deep breath, cloaked herself, and followed the two Jedi inside when the doors opened.

**xXx**

The Council's reaction to their report was what Qui-Gon had expected. They were very skeptical that the Zabrak he fought on Tatooine was indeed a supposedly extinct Dark Lord of the Sith, but were willing to acknowledge that the legendary warriors of the dark side of the Force could have returned even after a millennia.

The next hardest part was Anakin. Qui-Gon knew he was not very popular with the Council. He had in fact been invited a seat on it a few times in the past. Plo Koon in particular wanted his friend to join him there, but to do so would be to tie himself down completely to the rules and regulations of the Jedi Order, which was something he would never do. No matter what anyone said, the Jedi were not infallible. They were merely messengers and servants of the Force, not the final word of the Force itself. He often rebelled against the Council's wishes and paid for it, but no amount of rebuking would ever persuade him to go against the Living and Unifying Force.

Especially if it was imbalanced.

Finally, Mace Windu sighed resignedly. "Bring him before us, then."

"Tested, he  _will_  be," Yoda said ominously.

"Thank you, Masters," Qui-Gon said. "And…before we go, there is one more thing. Another presence has revealed itself to us. An even more unusual presence."

Mace's eyes narrowed. "Continue."

"She is a human girl who has uncanny powers including, so far, unlimited teleportation abilities. She claims to be an Observer from a separate dimension who was ordered by her superiors to explore environments, interact with sentients and report her findings back. We have no reason to suspect she is a threat to us. Quite the contrary, she saved the Queen's ship when it was trying to get past the Naboo blockade. Even more unusual, she has no Force Signature whatsoever. I at first thought it was merely blocked or suppressed somehow, but now I am beginning to have very serious doubts."

There was a long, stretching silence as the Council members absorbed what they had just been told. Finally Mace Windu spoke again.

"And what brings about these doubts?"

"Because she has been standing here in this room from the moment we walked in and not even all of us put together could pick up the slightest trace of a connection."

On cue, the air shimmered beside Obi-Wan, revealing Harlene, who lowered her hovering body to the floor. Despite the stunned gasps and incredulous stares, she smiled and bowed.

"Greetings, Masters, it is an honor to meet you all at last."

Her tone held the utmost respect and politeness. Qui-Gon noticed Obi-Wan's shoulders slump slightly in relief.

"By the Force…" Adi Gallia whispered holding a hand to her mouth.

"A little girl?"

"How did you do that?"

"What are you?"

"Everyone, quiet please," Mace commanded, but he kept his skeptical narrowed gaze on Harlene.

"Interesting," Yoda was the only one who looked only intrigued. "Very interesting. Come closer young one."

He beckoned gently with his hand and Harlene obeyed. Her movements were fluid as she approached the Grand Master of the Jedi Order. Stopping a few feet in front of him, she waited. Yoda closed his eyes in meditation. No one spoke or moved. Finally, almost two minutes later, he opened his eyes.

"Correct you were, Master Qui-Gon," Yoda's expression was solemn. "Not a thread of the Force, I can sense in her. A void she is. Not dark or light. Merely…nothing," he turned back to Harlene. "Anything in response to this, do you have?"

"Yes," she replied. "I am from another dimension. A dimension where the Force does not exist."

More gasps. Several Masters drew back as if her words were a slap to the face. Obi-Wan groaned and bowed his head.

"That is impossible!" Ki-Adi-Mundi exclaimed. "There cannot be life without the Force! Its unthinkable!"

"Obi-Wan?" Harlene turned to the young Jedi. "Would you care to tell everyone the results of the blood sample I gave you?"

All eyes were now on Obi-Wan who looked as if he wanted nothing more than to leave right now, but relented.

"Very well. Yes, masters I did do a midi-chlorian count from a blood sample she gave me."

"And?" Mace Windu.

Obi-Wan shifted uncomfortably. "Granted the computer I used wasn't top notch, but…I found not a single midi-chlorian. The readings came up utterly blank."

No gasps this time, but every Master's gaze filled with incredulity, suspicion, and skepticism was locked solely on Harlene who drew back slightly.

Mace Windu noticed and asked quietly. "What is your name?"

She locked her gaze with his. "Ballantine. Harlene Ballantine."

"Tell us why you are here exactly."

"Master Qui-Gon already did that. I have nothing more to add. I mean none of you any harm, I'm just here to do my job. What you saw me do just know only scratches the surface of my power, but my superiors have forbidden me from interfering directly. I may not be of the Force, but I know of its power and importance here. The last thing I want is to disrupt its true will."

The tension in the air calmed at her words. Yoda nodded approvingly.

"An enigma, you are, but not unwisely chosen by your superiors, I see you are not. When must you return to your own dimension?"

"Tomorrow. But I will return from time to time."

"Welcome here, you are. If wish to speak to any of us, you do, be here we will."

Gratitude shone in her eyes and she bowed once more. "I greatly appreciate your generosity, Master Yoda. And all of yours."

"Our pleasure, young one. Dismissed. May the Force be with you."

The trio bowed and exited.

She handled herself very well, Qui-Gon thought. He found he was quite looking forward to his meeting with her while the Council tested Anakin.

**xXx**

Miscalculations were not something that Darth Sidious made often.

In fact, this was the first miscalculation he had made as long as he could remember. The foreknowledge granted to him by the Force had never led him astray ever since he had mastered the ability. It was what encouraged him to end the life of his own master, Darth Plagueis when he did.

No, the Force had never led him astray, and it never would. This current miscalculation happened because the accursed cause of it had no Force Signature. Even so, he bore no ill will to her mainly because her disruptions in his plans had actually honed them to a more desirable out come. At first, Senator Palpatine would have been the one to destroy Chancellor Valorum. After the Queen signed the treaty, he would declare it a fraud, signed under duress. Senator Dodd would bicker and delay as long as he could, but eventually the Senate would send an investigation team to Naboo to find the planet raped of its natural beauty and wealth. Its people slaughtered like cattle, and on top of the mound of bodies, that of a teenage girl in royal clothing. All because of Valorum's incompetence. Valorum's head would be placed on the chopping block, with Senator Palpatine wielding the axe, and then Senator Teem would make his bid to replace Valorum as chancellor.

But now, the Queen would now be the one to destroy Valorum, and in the process the one to replace Valorum would be…

Sidious chuckled. Perhaps he would thank the girl someday. From today's events he was certain she was unaware of his alter-ego. It would make sense that her superiors would keep such a thing from her if they knew. She was a child after all. When he had taken over the galaxy he would extend the proper gratitude to naïve little Jedi-worshipper that she had unwillingly aided him. It was only common courtesy.

However, there was still an important issue to be dealt with. And said issue was now kneeling prostrate with his head bowed before Sidious. The Dark Lord surveyed his apprentice…no…his tool before him with disgust and contempt. This was the miscalculation he had made. The effect the Observer ended up having on Maul was something only the Force could have ever hoped to show him. Maul's own Force aura was now almost completely vague, yet it churned and brewed like a gas storm which showed Sidious all he needed to know. Maul didn't just want the Observer, he was flat-out obsessed with her. It was a great pity, that such an excellent tool had allowed himself to become irreversibly tainted like that, but Sidious more than acknowledged it. She had influence on Maul. Enough so that he would act against Sidious's orders should his possession of her be threatened, and also, that Maul was willing to tell half-truths to his master so he could keep her.

She wasn't merely a distraction anymore, she was a weakness. Sidious had invested a good deal in honing his tool, but now the tool had gained unforgivable cracks, and rust. Cracks and rust that would only grow as time passed. Maul was more than expendable now: he was disposable.

Sidious would do the job now, it an incredibly slow, painful manner. Maul hadn't screamed since he was a puny brat, but before Sidious had finished with him, his screams would echo off the walls for years to come. However, he had just received an very interesting vision from the Force. A vision that would remedy his current predicament, and Sidious wouldn't have to soil his hands.

But of course, that did not mean he couldn't extract a last small shred of amusement from this whole ordeal. Maul could take most physical punishments with almost no problem. In fact, that was what his rusted tool was ever so patiently waiting for right now.

So Sidious decided to take a leaf out of the Observer's book and extract Maul's punishment in a very subtle, yet agonizing matter.

"I am very disappointed, my apprentice," the dark lord whispered.

"Yes, Master," Maul's voice betrayed nothing.

"Disappointed beyond belief, in fact. Do know why that is?"

"I failed you, Master."

"Yes, you did," Sidious said silkily. "Are you aware of how you failed me?"

"I let the Queen and the Jedi escape. I allowed them to discover our secret. I …"

"Spare me your apologies, I have no use for them. You will not be punished however, due to the fact that even your bungling has not ruined everything I have worked for. Tell me, my young apprentice, what has occupied you since our last meeting?"

"I have been training, master."

"Indeed?" Sidious said with a trace of false intrigue. "That is interesting to hear. Very interesting. I am sure you have focused your new levels of hatred to your advantage."

"Yes, Master, I feel the dark side like I have never felt it before."

"Even during your trials?"

"Yes, Master."

"Indeed," Sidious began to circle Maul in slow, deliberate paces. "You know the Sith will be victorious. We will crush the Jedi and seize the Galactic Republic in our clutches. Where it will stay for all time," he stopped when he was behind Maul. "Tell me apprentice, what do you want?"

"To serve you, Master."

"You already serve me. What else?"

"To exterminate the Jedi. To blot out their light from the galaxy forever."

"What else?"

"To stand by your side when the universe is ours."

"What else?"

"I…I don't understand, Master."

"Oh, it is not very complicated," Sidious said smoothly. He stepped closer. "Surely when the universe is ours, you must want to bask in the thrill of the victory. Do you want wealth? Power?"

"I have no use for wealth, Master, and I have all the power I desire."

"But you do want something, don't you, when all this is over?" Sidious bent until his lips were almost touching Maul's ear. "I know you want something else," it was an incredibly soft whisper. "Tell me what you want."

Sidious could hear Maul's breathing increase through the stretching silence that lasted a full minute. He did not interrupt it. He was in no hurry. He had plenty of time.

"I…" The word was mixed with a slight choke. "I have it already."

"' _It'_ , my apprentice?" Sidious dropped his whisper even lower. "You can be more specific than that.  _Tell…me…what…you…want."_

Another silence. Maul's hands gripped his knees and were practically trembling.

"I have her," his voice was almost as soft as Sidious's, but now it choked outright. "She is mine."

"And that is all, apprentice? Is there nothing else."

"…No."

Sidious pulled himself up and resumed his circling pace, eyeing Maul like a hungry predator. "I sense no deceit in you, apprentice. You want nothing else. Do you hate her?"

Brief pause. "She feeds my hatred."

Though Maul couldn't see it, Sidious smiled. "Of course she does. Do you believe she is greater than me?"

"Never, Master."

"Really? Even though she could kill me with almost no effort?"

"No, Master."

"Then you do understand that the only reason you have her is by my grace, correct?"

"Yes, Master."

"Yet, I cannot control her," Sidious mused. "The only reason she stays with you is on her own free will. Do you know I saw her today?" he asked conversationally. Maul immediately stiffened and Sidious continued. "Yes, I saw her a mere three hours ago with Qui-Gon Jinn and Obi-Wan Kenobi. She was standing right beside them, Jinn especially. I imagine she is meeting the Council right now. No doubt they will be fascinated by her power and absent Force Signature. Perhaps they will even grant her a guest room in the Temple if she wishes to do research in their library and archives."

He had to give Maul credit. The boy's fingers were digging harshly in his knees and his jaw was clenched until the curve of it was practically a point, yet his face remained impassive. However, no amount of sheer willpower could douse the white-hot flames, blazing in his eyes.

"It screams at you, doesn't it?" Sidious's voice changed again to a whisper. "The silence around you after you rip your training droids to pieces? The sheer nothingness closes around you like walls. You find breathing difficult. It pushes against you until you slowly begin to suffocate. You want to cut it apart, but this is not an enemy that can be destroyed with a lightsaber. It has even less substance than the wind itself. Its cold. So very cold. The frigid waves stab you over and over again. You become desperate for it to end. For anything…anyone…to end it. Because you find you can't stop it by yourself."

The session almost over. Maul's shoulders had an unmistakable tremble. Now there was just the final step.

"Take what you want apprentice, I give you leave. I must say that I find your choice of spoils incredibly pitiful, but I suppose I should thank the Force for small favors. Did you know Zabraks and Humans are genetically compatible? At least she is not five years older than her current age. You told me she is the only member of her creed that will set foot here, but I am certain her superiors would make an exception if she were to mysteriously become pregnant."

Sidious reached into the Force to fully probe Maul's reaction to that. He was not the least bit disappointed when he sensed deep shock that immediately gave way to a fierce, burning shame.

**xXx**

In a meditation room inside the Jedi Temple, Harlene waited for Qui-Gon to return from dropping Anakin off for his testing. And she reflected on her past meeting with the Council.

Their suspicion was to be understood of course. She had appreciated Yoda's kindness, but she couldn't seem to get over how…stoic they had all seemed. And lifeless. The Council Chambers had been the exact opposite of the Temple. Even with the enormous windows, she had felt a trace of claustrophobia. And coldness. Maybe it was just her imagination again.

_(they are not your kin child you do not belong with them)_

Qui-Gon had been vague as to what he wanted to see her for and she didn't know why she was here. Maybe it was sheer curiosity, maybe it was the training he promised, maybe it was for sheer interaction, maybe she was just trying to find a replacement for Maul.

_(maybe you don't have to know why child)_

The door suddenly slid open and Qui-Gon entered. He took the seat opposite of her.

"I apologize for the wait."

She shrugged. "I understand. But what is it you want from me?"

"Tell me about yourself."

Well, he certainly didn't beat around the bush.

"What do you want to know?"

"Whatever you are willing to share."

He was staring at her patiently. Harlene wasn't even aware of when she started talking, but when she did, she found she couldn't stop. She told him everything. Her father, her mother, Ybor, her previous condition, the ridicule, the abuse, the torture of not being able to feel, her friends, her mentor.

Everything…

She wasn't sure how long she had talked, or even when she finally fell silent, but she did notice that the Jedi Master before her was looking at her in a way he never had before. There was new respect, empathy, understanding, sympathy, but no pity.

"You led quite a life for one so young," he said quietly. "You are how old again?"

"I'll be eleven in three months."

"You are not what you say you are."

It wasn't a question. It was a statement. Harlene bowed her head.

"No…"

She felt a hand touch her chin and gently lift her head back up. There was no condemnation on Qui-Gon's face. Only soft gentleness.

"Why the lies, Harlene?"

"Because you would never believe the truth," there was a note of sharpness in her tone. "I lie not because I want to, but because I have to. Every member of my creed has to. We lie because the truth is so beyond ludicrous interaction would be impossible. Everyone would shun us. But I wasn't lying when I said I mean you no harm and that I won't interfere with the true will of the Force."

"I know," he took his hand away. "Thank you for trusting me with this. Nothing you reveal here will leave this room. I promise you."

She couldn't help but smile. "You always were a rogue."

He chuckled. "Indeed. Tell me, why do you admire the Jedi?"

Harlene was surprised by the question. "What's not to admire? You protect the innocent and the weak. You have power, yet you use it solely for good. You're selfless. You control your negative emotions so the dark side doesn't consume you. You dedicate your lives to fighting for justice…need I go on?"

"You admire our ideals, yet you do the exact opposite when you fight. You give yourself to the thrill of battle, but most of all, you take pleasure in the suffering of your enemies."

Harlene's face darkened. "We already discussed this. I told you I have no use for self-righteous hypocrisy. The only reason I admire you for your restraint is that if you didn't the dark side would consume you. No matter how many times you deny it, the Force does not exist where I come from."

"Maybe not the one we Jedi are used to," Qui-Gon said. "But some form of the Force must exist in your dimension."

"We have God back home," Harlene said. "He is the Almighty. Creator of the universe. It is His will that we follow. We pray to Him as His children, and when we quiet our minds, we can hear Him speaking to us. He is reminiscent to what you would call the Light Side of the Force. The dark side of the Force would be represented by Satan, or the devil. He was once Lucifer, God's favored angel, but he fell from God's grace and became the embodiment of evil. He now rules in hell where the damned dwell. He speaks to us as well. Tempting us to give into our selfish desires and worship him instead of God."

She waited for him to deny her beliefs, but instead he merely smiled in a satisfied manner.

"You see? I was right. Now that we have established you do have a connection to a form of the Force, I will now make due on my promise. Sit up straight." She obeyed and he continued. "Don't be disappointed if nothing happens now. Just relax and have patience."

"I still don't understand why you're offering this."

"We all seek answers, Harlene. I merely want to help you find yours if I can."

Well, he was a Jedi, after all. An unorthodox Jedi, but a Jedi all the same.

"Close your eyes and concentrate solely on your breathing. Whenever you feel totally relaxed, imagine your life. Imagine you are holding the images of your life in your hands. And that they are a slideshow to view at your pleasure. And if something seems vague, focus on it and repeat, 'I want to see this clearly'. Be wholly positive. Negativity will ruin it. Begin whenever you wish."

Harlene closed her eyes

Breathe in.

Breathe out.

Breathe in.

Breathe out.

Relax.

Relax.

_(shh child)_

My life…

Jacob…Roan…Noelle…Claire…John…

_(farther child)_

" _Why do you think this one…?"_

" _I don't know. I just took her along with the rest of the gang."_

" _So scary…such soulless eyes…"_

Farther.

" _Take that one out La Za."_

" _Kill him."_

Farther.

Blood. Screams. Silence.

" _Little runt like you ain't gonna last long even with moves like that. Come with us. Me and my crew. We could use someone like you."_

Farther.

" _Well, aren't you an unusually pretty little piece of ass."_

Farther.

Demented speech. Insane rabid eyes.

" _Not over. Not over yet. You're the last. The last. She was mine…and he took her…and then you little thing…you came spawned from a filthy mud blooded bastard."_

Pain. Blinding pain. Terrible fear.

" _Do you know of hell, little thing? Or should I say little demon? No, I won't kill you. I'll send you to hell…where you'll rot."_

Harlene gasped as her eyes snapped open. Sweat beaded her brow and her heart raced madly.

"Harlene?"

She felt a hand touch her shoulder and looked up to see Qui-Gon staring at her in concern.

"Are you all right?"

She took a deep breath and nodded. "I'm fine."

He nodded in turn. "We should stop now"

She glared at him. "I not afraid of what I'll find."

"Maybe not. But you don't want to shock your mind. If you want, we'll do another session another time. Forgive me, but I must go for now. Anakin's testing will be completed shortly."

No. There wouldn't be another time. Because…

Harlene felt her eyes sting. She teleported to a perch on one of Coruscant's skyscrapers where she rubbed her face with her hands.

There wouldn't be another time.

Qui-Gon was going to die.

At the hands of…

She couldn't finish the thought. But she did think of Maul.

Should she go back to him?

Would he try and kill her if she did?

She wished to God she could say the thought didn't affect her.

The hours ticked by as she just sat there, staring at nothing. Sunset came and went. The brilliant garden of lights below dazzled like the stars in the heavens above. Her fists clenched as ambivalence tore through her, mounting her frustration. What was the point in going back to Maul? He hated her now. Utterly. Qui-Gon wasn't someone she necessary liked, but she respected him. Respected him greatly. He was everything Maul wasn't. One of the very refreshing things about him was what she had told Maul before. Qui-Gon she could tune out, but Maul she had to run away from.

She shouldn't go back. She really, really shouldn't.

_(go back child)_

_(go back Error Corrector)_

Harlene clenched her teeth to muffle a groan.

Fine.

Flipping her comm open, she found out he was in his training room. Cloaking herself, she teleported to said destination.

She froze solid at what she found.

Strong smells of electricity and scorched metal filled her lungs and her eyes went wide. The floor was littered with bits and pieces of training droids. They been had ripped and slashed beyond scrap, beyond parts. The damage to them was so great she couldn't tell what droid it had been before. Just twisted heaps of deformed junk.

But it wasn't the destruction that caused nausea to twist her stomach like a dagger. It was what the scene screamed. Not evil. Not malevolence, but…

Anger. Rage. Terror. Helplessness. Despair.

_What…?_

He was there. Crouched right in the middle of the pool of destruction he had caused. He was shirtless, his back to her, the giant black tattoo splashed across his skin gleaming in the dim lights. His lightsaber was clutched in his hand, pressed against his knee. His breaths were small, yet harsh and rapid, and they tore through the tangible silence and his shoulders trembled with each one.

Harlene's hands hung limply at her sides. All she could do was stare at the sight before her, and for what seemed to be the hundredth time struggle to convince herself that she was not dreaming or hallucinating.

Because right then and there, he didn't look  _anything_  like a vicious, ruthless Dark Lord of the Sith. Harlene had never seen anything more lonely in her life than the sight before her.

So lonely, so vulnerable, so child-like…Just like…

Harlene bit her lip and clenched her hands to still them for they were suddenly shaking. What was wrong with him? Had Sidious done anything to him? The thought swept familiar rage through her, but she drained it, focusing on her current situation. How did she deal with this? What could she do? Could she do anything at all?

Maybe not. But to leave him like this…

_(do what you feel is right child)_

Harlene pushed herself up straight, summoning her courage. She wouldn't run away from the unknown. She was no coward. She would stand firm.

De-cloaking herself. She took a step forward.

"Maul?"

Her call was soft, yet clearly audible. She braced herself for a scream of hate, for him to jump up and lunge at her with his blade.

Instead, he flinched.

_Flinched._  As if her voice had been a katana that gutted him clean through.

It was a small one, and he made no further acknowledgement of her presence, nor did he move at all. Unnerved by his response, yet no less determined, Harlene began to slowly approach him, her boots crunching on the scattered debris. She kept her eyes locked on his form. He still didn't move despite how close she came. It seemed to take an eternity to reach him, but when she finally stopped, he still didn't move. His breathing had grown quieter, she noticed.

The minutes ticked by, and he continued to remain that way. What now? Should she call to him again?

What she did do stunned her to the very fiber of her being. Instincts screaming at her to stop, yet unable to stop even if her life depended on it, Harlene reached out and lightly rested her hand on his shoulder.

The contact had barely been initiated, her skin had only whispered against his when in a blindingly fast move, Darth Maul released his lightsaber and seized her hand in a bone-crushing grip that tore an involuntary gasp from her.

"Maul…!"

He ignored her protest and increased the pressure, pressing the captive appendage hard against his shoulder. Harlene's heart pounded so hard she felt her ear-drums would burst. Fear clawed at her, though her shock at his behavior made it impossible to pinpoint what exactly she was afraid of.

_What is he doing? Oh hell, what am I doing!?_

Finally, mercifully, he slowly released her and stood up. Harlene's hand was sore, throbbing and stiff, but she ignored the pain and focused on Maul. He didn't turn around to face her, for which she felt an odd sense of gratitude for. He reached out an arm and telekinetically summoned his shirt, which had been haphazardly tossed aside. Putting it on, he walked away from her to an ever-so-familiar wall and keyed in the code that opened the viewport.

Coruscant, in all it nightly glory expanded before them in an almost mystical display. Harlene knew what he wanted her to do, and, with several misgivings, she moved to stand right beside him. She kept her eyes locked in front of her, yet noticed out of the corner of her vision when he finally looked at her, and when his hand reached out to stroke her hair.

_What do you want from me?_ She mentally begged.  _What do you want from me? What do I have that you want so badly? Tell me, please tell me._

It was as if he had heard her thoughts when he moved behind her and both his hands ran themselves down her hair, caressed her jaw on both sides, until finally, his arms wrapped themselves around her torso. He buried his face in her hair and inhaled deeply.

Finally Harlene understood. And the truth was so mind blowing her heart skipped several beats and her breathing completely stopped.

_Her._

He wanted  _her._

Now she knew what had replaced the hatred when he looked at her. Now she knew what it was.

_Possessiveness._

His arms were warm and strong around her, yet the touch felt completely unfamiliar. It held none of the love and compassion she received from her friends or parents. There was protectiveness, but it stemmed out of predatory instinct and it screamed a single word.

Obsession. Obsession.  _Obsession. OBSESSION._ _ **OBSESSION. OBSESSION**_ **!**

His touch overflowed with affection. Possessive affection.

It was a beautifully cruel mockery of loving tenderness.

Maul moved his face from her hair to the crook of her neck and inhaled deeply again. She nearly blushed at his actions. He was raising the intimacy…and it was intimacy to almost inappropriate levels. However, this man…no this  _boy_  may not be sexually clueless, but he was socially clueless. She may not trust him with her life, but she trusted him with her honor. His respect for her was genuine, and she knew he would never do anything to make her feel uncomfortable.

And she didn't feel uncomfortable. Not in the least bit. Against all odds, his embrace felt right. Safe. Secure. Like an older brother almost. She wanted to lean into it.

"Stay with me."

His breath was hot against her skin as he whispered the words. They were soft, yet Harlene could sense a growing desperation in his voice as well as his touch.

_(nobody touches you)_

He was clinging to her like someone else had merely a day ago. As if she were the only thing in the galaxy that held substance.

_(always behind this metal and glass)_

Harlene's mouth worked for a moment before she could speak clearly.

"I'm not leaving the Jedi."

"I don't care."

"I'll never embrace your ideals. They go against everything I believe in-"

"I…don't… _care,"_ he hissed.  _"Stay with me."_

_(we miss that touch so much we crash into each other just so we can feel something)_

He was a fanatic. He was the embodiment of evil. He was a Sith. He was a Nazi. He was a monster. He represented everything she hated.

Yet her resolve was crumbling once again like cottage cheese. Her logic made one last desperate attempt to save her.

_Sith don't love, they simply want. Sith don't love, they simply want. Sith don't love, they simply want._

_He doesn't care for you._

_You're nothing but a possession to him._

I don't care.

She leaned back into him and raised her hand to his face. His skin felt unnaturally smooth and warm and it jumped underneath her touch. Not surprising. Reassurance was an even more alien concept to him than touch that was not meant to cause pain.

Harlene raised her barriers so that when she spoke next, her voice carried nothing but stark truth rather than the countless emotions that would have choked it up.

"I'm not going anywhere."

But the barriers she raised weren't enough to stop the flood of tears that twisted her vision until the lights of Coruscant were nothing more than clouded blurs.

**xXx**

She was warm, he noticed as pressed his face deeper into her neck. Very warm. And she felt so fragile in his arms. So delicate. Her weakness was delicious. Intoxicating. It completely masked the terrible power that dwelled inside her. He could feel her pulse beating in the song of life that played until death came.

She had come back to him. He hadn't had to look for her. She had come back.

Because she was  _his._

It was a disappointment that by forcing real truth on her only made her run away. Pity. He could have taught her so much if only she had been willing to learn.

But this…This was no disappointment. At all. It was his greatest triumph with her. She didn't say outright that she was his, but it was the closest she would ever come. His final triumph would be when the Sith finally destroyed the Jedi Order. And she would have no choice but to remain with him.

Something glistened out of the corner of his vision. It was very bright, gleaming in Coruscant's lights. Maul lifted his head and saw liquid gems streaming from Harlene's eyes. They dripped from her chin to land on his glove.

She was crying. She was in pain. For him. He knew it was for him. If she was in pain for herself she would have hidden from him with her emotional powers. No, she was revealing her pain to him. Giving it to him. The Sith Lord raised his hand to his face. He darted out his tongue to lick the delicate drop and nearly groaned in pleasure.

It was the sweetest thing he had ever tasted in his life.

She gave him her pain to show him she knew she was bound to him. Her words weren't necessary for that.

_Stand by my side_ Darth Maul thought as he held her _. Feed my hatred, stay with me, be mine._

_Forever._

_  
_


	20. Chapter 20

 

**"Can I…say it again…just one more time…please…?"**

" **After this I have a feeling you'll lose count in the future of how many times you'll be saying it. But right now, I feel like saying it, so do it for the both of us."**

" **Well, I'll be _damned_  to the deepest hole in  _hell."_**

" **Feel better?"**

" **Not really, but it's a start. Did you ever think that-?"**

" **Never."**

" **Good Lord Jesus Christ."**

" **But admitting ignorance is the first step to wisdom. I was just caught completely off guard, but now I understand the situation better than I ever could have."**

" **I still have jitters from that little scene of twisted tenderness. Even more so that Darth Maul is acting like a jealous boyfriend."**

" **You've got the jealous part right, but the boyfriend part is all wrong. This is not Romeo and Juliet. Nor is it some bullshit cliché 'the little girl redeems the monster due to her innocence and purity' Mary-Sue fairytale."**

" **God have mercy on the both of us if it was. She's not trying to redeem him and she's not going to. Maybe if Sidious were out of the picture she could help him…well, we'll never know so I'll not get into that. But still, what she's done to him… He's forgotten all about her threatening Sidious, he doesn't care that he failed Sidious because of her. He's blind with his obsession to the point where he doesn't care that he's practically lost all faith from Sidious. And dare I even say it, he doesn't even hate her anymore."**

" **That's what happens if a Sith wants someone bad enough. Vader rationalized Padme's supposed betrayal away by saying it was all Obi-Wan's fault. Bane was willing to rationalize Githany poisoning him by saying treachery is the way of the Sith. Caedus thought selflessness meant purging himself of his humanity, but when all his loved ones 'turned' on him he vowed to cut down anyone who got between him and his daughter. Another vital Sith fact is: possession is the closest thing to love that they feel. They cast the blame of their quarry's supposed flaws on others, primarily the Jedi, yet if they determine that their quarry betrays and or threatens them, intentionally or not, they kill them without a second thought."**

" **Maul's even more desperate than all of them put together though."**

" **The reason for that is clear if you notice the psychology. Sidious was all he had at first. Those previous Sith had all experienced compassion and kindness before and they weren't condemned for it. Sidious would punish Maul brutally is he showed any shred of mercy or compassion and he was showed none in turn. And the contact between that's not related to punishments only consisted of orders and training instructions and the occasional rare praise. Harlene on the other hand smiles at him, looks up to him(in a way), talks to him and touches him and allows him to touch her. She gives him basic sentient cravings he's been deprived of all his life. And his desperation became more severe after Sidious practically broke him down mentally with those mind games."**

" **Sidious is a perverted bastard, but he's right about one thing: Maul _would_  be looking at her in different light if she were six years older."**

" **I think so too. But for a Sith, sexual intimacy would be viewed as nothing more than a tool. They would use the intense passion to fuel their power, and that's all. Maybe Maul would try to strengthen the bond between them in an effort to tie her closer to him, but sex for the sake of pleasure would be considered a weakness."**

" **Just an idle question. If he did make advances to Harlene, what do you think her reaction would be?"**

" **My apprentice isn't a shallow brainless twit who pathetically lusts after androgynous Japanese anime pretty-boys, but I'm not going to make any assumptions as far as that goes. As a side note, separate bubbles in the realities can be created that aren't related to the primary interface, so it isn't uncommon for some of our older members to take lovers in them."**

" **Do the Four Founders know?"**

" **They don't. We can create them and delete them in no time."**

" **Congratulations. You've discovered the ultimate Mary-Sue fantasy."**

**xXx**

"How feel you?"

Anakin kept a straight pose to hide a shameful desire to cringe. He had heard many tales of the Jedi Knights before. They had been described as the good and kind saviors of the galaxy who fought evil and strove for truth and justice. Qui-Gon had proven that in Anakin's eyes, but these Council Members…their faces were so…

"Cold sir," he replied after swallowing.

"Afraid are you?" Yoda persisted.

"No sir."

"Be mindful of your feelings," Mace Windu said.

"Your thoughts dwell on your mother, I sense," Ki-Adi-Mundi.

Anakin felt a sudden wave of nausea, but beat it down. "I miss her."

"Oh?" Yoda perked up. "Afraid to lose her I think, hmm?"

The scrutinizing gazes of the Jedi Masters bore into him. Straight-faced and practically lifeless. But instead of claustrophobia, indignant anger welled in Anakin at how Yoda looked. His wrinkled green face held a condescending triumph with a hint of glee.

"What does that have to do with anything?" Anakin demanded.

"Everything! Everything, young one!" Yoda said sharply. "Fear is the path to the dark side."

"What's the dark side?" Anakin asked, confused.

Mace Windu answered. "There are many aspects to the Force and the Force affects you as much as you affect it. If you use the Force for good, it will encourage and strengthen you. If you use it for selfish reasons, or for destructive purposes, the dark side will encourage that behavior as well. If you use the dark side, you may think it will enhance your power. But it will actually corrupt and draw strength from you to feed itself."

Anakin felt slightly relieved. "I'm not gonna fall the dark side. I'm smarter than that."

"Smart has little to do with it," Yoda said disapprovingly. "Subtle is the dark side. Quick to take you in times of fear. Fear leads to anger, anger leads to hate, hate leads to suffering."

"I'm not afraid," Anakin said as calmly as he could.

"A Jedi must have to deepest commitment, the most serious mind," that condescending look again. "You have neither."

"Yes, I do! Why else would I be here?"

"Because dream of adventure you do. Think ours is a life of heroism, excitement and glory. But now different, know you. Starting to realize, you are, what you have given up to be here. Staring to realize, you are, what you would face if took this path you did. And afraid you feel."

It was too much. Before Anakin could stop himself, he burst out.  _"I am NOT afraid!"_

There was a stony silence, in which his shout echoed off the walls tauntingly.

"I sense much fear in you," Yoda said quietly. "And anger. How much more would it take to feel hate, hmm?"

They wanted him to fail he realized. Why else would they be goading him like this? What other reason was there?

Well, he wouldn't give them an excuse to fail him.

Taking a deep breath, he repeated calmly yet firmly. "I am  _not_  afraid."

Another silence. After which Yoda nodded. "Then continue, we will."

"Anakin, I just have one more question," Mace Windu said. "Why do you want to be a Jedi?"

"I want to help people." he said tentatively.

"Any people in particular?"

"My mom. The other slaves on Tatooine."

Ki-Adi-Mundi frowned. "Surely Master Jinn told you that following the way of the JedI meant giving up your family and friends."

_What?_

"He did say I wouldn't see my mom again until I was a Jedi Knight. But when I am, why can't I go back and free her and the other slaves?"

"There are limits to even our power, Anakin," Mace Windu said. "Tatooine is an Outer Rim world, and the authority of the Republic and the Jedi there are shaky at best. It is rare when any Jedi ventures that far. And with matters of the galaxy being what they are-"

Anakin couldn't believe what he was hearing. To have them so coldly dismiss his mother's life and those of innocent slaves who led miserable torturous lives under the mercy of the Hutts?

"What are you saying? That I should forget about my mom altogether!?"

"Just one life is your mother," Yoda said. "The lives of quadrillions is what we Jedi concern ourselves with. Pick and choose where we can best make a difference to the many, we must. Great is our responsibility. A time could come when the lives of many could hinge upon the sacrifice of one. Whom would you chose, the one or the many, Hmm?"

**xXx**

With the testing complete, every master save for Yoda and Mace Windu returned to their quarters to meditate on their decision.

"Very disturbing and difficult, this choice is," Yoda mused darkly. "Not in this for himself he is. Nor for the galaxy. Thinks only of freeing his mother he does. An obstacle to him, everything else is."

"Still, the potential is there," Mace said. "He could perhaps be trained to understand the greater implications of his power."

Yoda gazed at him intently. "Alive I was centuries ago, when the rules concerning the ages were established. Understand then and now did I the wisdom of those decisions. So should you."

**xXx**

Lord Sidious was an enigma. Even more so than that Observer creature, but now he seemed to have surpassed Nute's expectations. Valorum had been voted out, and the election for a new chancellor was now in the process, yet it pleased Lord Sidious to here that Naboo's own Senator Palpatine would be the one to take his place even though the man would no doubt have investigation teams here before he finished his inauguration speech. And second, Lord Sidious told them he no longer needed the treaty, and to kill the Queen when she arrived.

Third, he was sending his apprentice, Darth Maul to join them.

"A Sith here with us!?" Rune exclaimed.

Nute didn't like it anymore than he did, but he was still very confused. "This does not make sense. Lord Sidious no longer needs the treaty…and he doesn't seem to care who wins the election tomorrow.."

Rune's eyes went wide with panic. "They are planning to betray us! Perhaps we should contact the Republic and make a full confession. The Jedi will protect us-,"

"Are you brainless!? Confess to the Republic with a Sith Lord in the same room as us? We would not survive an hour. And even if we did, far too many have been killed here. We are neck deep in Naboo blood. The Republic would execute us themselves."

Rune sighed in weary resignation. "Now Lord Sidious's behavior makes sense. He's gotten what he wanted out of this, and now he leaves us to take the fall."

"We have been stupid," Nute agreed. "And far too trusting."

"But then what do we do!?" Rune's panic renewed. "I knew we shouldn't have agreed to aid the Sith in their plans…"

Nute thought for a moment. "The Sith want the Queen dead. Presumably to seal our fates. Perhaps we can use that to our advantage."

"How do we do that?"

"Somehow we must capture her alive. We'll make her sign the treaty-,"

"So we can keep the planet regardless of what happens," Rune finished, catching on.

Nute nodded. "And then we can tell the Sith we had her executed. Once Lord Maul has left the planet. We will tell all to the Queen. Once she understands we could have had her killed but didn't, she can convince the Senate to give us asylum and protection."

It wasn't a perfect plan. Far from it. And Rune, perceptive as he was, immediately pointed the flaws out. "How do we know Maul won't simply kill us before he leaves? And even if he doesn't, will he accept our word that we have executed the Queen?"

"I know it's a long shot, but it's the only chance we have! We  _must_  take the Queen alive."

**xXx**

Maul finally released Harlene when a beeping noise emitted from his portable holoprojector. Harlene let out a breath when she was free of his embrace. Her feelings regarding it remained ambivalent, yet her back and neck felt unusually cold now that he was gone.

Maul activated the holo and a small blue Darth Sidious materialized.

"Lord Maul," his voice sounded far icier than usual, and the 'Lord' was spoken with a hint of a sneer. "The Queen in returning to Naboo. You will go there now to the Palace of Theed, and kill the Jedi when they arrive. Make sure the Neimoidians execute the Queen. I sense deceit in them."

"Yes, master."

The hologram vanished and Maul turned back to Harlene. His face was filled with smug, Sith arrogance. "I highly recommend you go see your beloved Jedi mentor now. For it will be the last time. You will not get another chance to say goodbye."

Harlene literally bit her tongue for she couldn't summon her barriers fast enough to prevent herself from spitting a 'fuck you' at him.

_Christ, I really am a masochist._

"We'll see," she coldly replied when her barriers were in place.

He merely smirked and fastened his cloak. "Hopefully this is the last time we will require the services of those Neimoidian worms. Their performance of managing Naboo has been clumsy but at least they have not completely botched up our plans."

"Managing Naboo?" Harlene snorted. "Oh no, they could never… _manage_  Naboo without personally getting their hands drenched in innocent blood, which they could never have the guts for. Sidious's droids have taken care of that quite admirably. In as little as a week two million are dead so far. You must be so fucking proud." She snarled the last word, rich with contempt as she remembered the horror of the death camps.

Anger flared up in Maul's eyes at her sudden hostility. "What are you blathering about?"

"I'm _blathering_  about the success of those death camps that were set up for the sole purpose of completely ruining Valorum."

"Either explain what you are talking about right now or leave."

Harlene blinked in shock as sudden understanding dawned on her.

"You…you don't know?" she whispered. "You don't know about the slaughter…you don't know about the death camps on Naboo?"

"My patience is gone, Harlene. I will give you one more chance to explain yourself," he hissed with deadly menace. "What-are-you-talking about?"

Harlene's disgust and hostility vanished in one breath.

He didn't know.

Of course he didn't know. He was only a tool after all.

"Your master has kept some important details from you," her voice was now calm and serious. "Naboo was placed under martial law after the Federation landed their troops, and its citizens were taken to camps where they were forced into slave labor in the mineral and plasma mines. If that wasn't horrendous enough, Sidious had ionization chambers built and hundreds were executed every hour. Mostly women and children. I've already told you the current death toll is over two million."

Long pause. Maul stared at her with an unreadable expression, and what he said next stole her breath.

"You're lying."

There was no doubt in his voice. No hesitation. He really thought she was lying.

"Why do you say that?" she asked when she could speak again.

He gave her an icy glare. "Sith do not lower themselves to such methods. It is cowardly and beneath us. We achieve our ends through other means. We would only massacre an entire populace if they threatened us or our mission in any way. The Naboo themselves are weak, weaponless and pathetically idealistic. They could not be a threat to us even if they wanted to."

Another long pause, after which Harlene said. "You want proof? I could take you there right now if you like. I saw it myself not too long ago. It was  _beautiful."_

He scrutinized her, hunting for a trace of a bluff in her eyes. But Harlene only showed him bare truth.

It was enough, apparently for he then said. "Even if it is true, my master has ordered it. He has his reasons, and I will not question them."

_Even if you don't approve of them_ Harlene silently added. He still had his unshakable honor. Despite all Sidious had done to him…hell, Maul was never taught what honor was. Sith  _had_  no honor, at least not genuine honor. They would have no qualms with throwing such a precious virtue away like trash if it served themselves.

Sidious never taught Maul honor so he taught it to himself and he stuck to it like a faithful samurai. Harlene had discovered that he wasn't just a bloodthirsty monster. Was he also not a

_(Sith)_

mindless drone that accepted everything his master did without a trace of…well, not regret, but disapproval? If even only for a moment?

For it would last only a moment. Maul valued his devotion to Sidious above all and would never go against his orders, but still…

He was staring at her as if waiting for her to say something. So she settled for something neutral. "Well, you have your mission, and I have mine. I'll see you on Naboo."

She teleported to a perch on one of Coruscant's skyscrapers and flipped her comm open, typing in current events. She scanned through the list and her eyes settled on  _Anakin's rejection from the Jedi Order._ A thrill of glee made her grin and she cloaked herself, teleporting to the Council chambers.

"In the ancient times,  _adults_  could be trained-,"

" _Let me finish_ ," Mace Windu cut Qui-Gon off sharply. "There is already far too much fear and anger in him. Even with an experienced Jedi Master training him the vulnerability he will have to the dark side will be very difficult to overcome. And if he failed then, he would be a danger to everyone. Better that he not be trained than risk that."

"He _is_  the Chosen One," Qui-Gon said emphatically. "You  _must_  see it!"

"We see no such thing," Mace said. "The wording of the prophecy is notoriously vague."

Anakin, who had been staring angrily at Yoda and Mace, perked up in surprise. "The Chosen One? Prophecy…?" He whispered almost inaudibly.

"Hmm," Yoda closed his eyes. "Clouded this boy's future is. Darkness hides within him. Masked by his youth."

"This is the strongest Force-sensitive in existence…probably the strongest ever." Qui-Gon continued.

"The strongest ever…?" Anakin whispered to himself again.

"Potentially strongest," Yareal Poof said.

"Potentially, yes," Qui-Gon agreed. "And he comes to our attention just as our ancient enemies emerge from the past. Surely you cannot think this to be a coincidence?"

"The Sith may or may not have returned," Adi Gallia said. "That has yet to be determined. We should not jump to conclusions."

"Even without our training, Anakin will seek to harness his power, making it even more likely that he would fall to the dark side. The consequences then would be unthinkable. Knowing all this you would abandon him!?"

"We are not talking of abandoning him," Mace said. "We agree that potential such has his cannot be wasted. We shall send him to the Reassignment Council. He could easily find work as a mechanic or a pilot, which we understand is something he does well and loves."

Qui-Gon was silent for a moment before asking Anakin in a calmer tone. "Anakin, would you accept such a fate?"

"I…" a flicker of conflict crossed the boy's face, but it was almost immediately replaced with solid determination as he squarely faced the Council. "No," he said firmly. "I've always dreamed of being a Jedi. I want nothing else."

Harlene teleported outside the chambers and made sure no one was around before de-cloaking herself. A minute later, the main dialogue ended and the three protagonists exited.

"Come, Harlene," Qui-Gon said without even looking in her direction, which was right behind him.

Obi-Wan and Anakin's heads snapped around as she walked up to them. "Lucky guess," she muttered to Qui-Gon before smiling at Anakin. "Hey."

He smiled back at her but it looked forced. "Hey."

She frowned. "What happened?"

"They rejected me," he sighed looking crestfallen.

She couldn't offer reassurance here. Not with Obi-Wan present, who wouldn't hesitate to counter-act her attempts. It would have to wait until they got back to the ship. She merely said a soft, "Oh," and raised a mask of sympathy. The four of them got into an air taxi and Anakin spoke after a moment.

"Qui-Gon…thanks for standing up for me back there."

"You deserved it," The Jedi Master replied.

"May I ask you something?"

"Certainly."

"You and Master Windu were talking about a prophecy about a Chosen One. What does it mean?"

"The prophecy states that-,"

"Master,  _enough!"_ Obi-Wan snapped. "That lore is for Jedi only. He's not a Jedi and he's  _never_  going to be a Jedi, so he doesn't need to be told!"

Maybe it was the shocked hurt on Anakin's face, who had only asked an innocent question. Maybe it was the vestige of outright hostility on Obi-Wan's face that was completely uncalled for. Harlene wasn't sure what caused the sudden indignation to flare up, but before she knew it, she spat out, "Are you  _trying_  to be a jerk, Obi-Wan? Cause' you're doing a pretty fucking good impression of it."

"You stay out of this, Observer! This doesn't concern you either!"

Anakin's eyes widened and he looked at Harlene sharply.  _Observer?_ He mouthed at her.

_Goddamn it._

Harlene shook her head and mouthed  _later_  back. The confusion on Anakin's face remained, but he nodded in acceptance. She looked in the side view mirrors of the air taxi and noticed Qui-Gon was staring at her. He gave her one of his infuriating knowing looks before turning his attention back to the sky.

The rest of the ride was short and silent. Harlene didn't dwell on that she had just sincerely stood up for Anakin. It helped her plan. And that was all that mattered.

**xXx**

They had rejected him.

He had passed all their tests, and still they had rejected him.

He had been right. They had wanted him to fail.

Anakin admitted that it was a relief to be free from the Council chambers. Their stares had made him feel naked and vulnerable and that condescending glee on Yoda's ancient face incessantly flashed in his mind. The coldness there had been unbearable, even more so than on the ship, but that had all changed after Harlene had…

Anakin remained close to her after they disembarked from the taxi. Even though she had been wrong, he was still grateful for her reassurance and kindness. He hoped against hope that she would allow him to sleep with her again as he craved the natural warmth that radiated off her. It soothed his fears and kept the harsh coldness at bay. He may not be able to become a Jedi, but at least he wasn't alone. He still had her, Qui-Gon and Padme. They wouldn't leave him alone. He knew they wouldn't.

"-don't doubt for a moment you intend to train Anakin, whether the Council agrees or not. I won't give you that opportunity no matter how much I respect you."

Anakin looked to the right to see Obi-Wan and Qui-Gon arguing.

"Since when did the apprentice become the master?"

"Since the master fell to delusions of grandeur. You've lost touch with the will of the Force."

"The Jedi Code and the will of the Force are not always the same thing, as I've said. In this matter, I believe I am seeing more clearly than the Council."

Obi-Wan practically exploded. "Listen to yourself, Master! You've become obsessed! Do you truly know this boy as well as you think? Do you really see him as the chosen one?"

"Padawan…" a warning.

"Or are you just seeing what you want to see and blinding yourself to everything else? The boy is  _dangerous._ I sense it. They all sense it. Why can't you?"

Anakin felt tears burn his eyes. His shoulders slumped and he bowed his head. Why was Obi-Wan thinking so badly of him? Why did he hate him? He didn't even know him.

A warm, gentle hand touched his shoulder and he looked up to see Harlene was staring at Obi-Wan. Her already black eyes seemed to darken several more shades making her skin look pale as ever.

**xXx**

Harlene had volunteered to go aboard the ship while Anakin and Qui-Gon had their little midi-chlorian discussion, but Anakin had asked her to stay and Qui-Gon voiced no protest.

In a way it was painful to witness the father-son bond between them that had formed in so short a time. For tomorrow it would be destroyed.

Tomorrow, Harlene was going to have to watch helplessly as two men she respected and cared for were killed.

_We don't get an easy ride_ Roan had said before.

_No_  Harlene agreed as a deep sorrow made her chest tight and her vision blur.  _No we most certainly don't._

But neither of Harlene's friends had ever gone through this so far. Jacob was barely into the storyline of  _Naruto_ , and even if he wasn't, the only two main protagonists killed before the Shippuuden series was Haku and the Third Hokage. He probably barely knew them. No main protagonist characters were killed in Pirates of the Caribbean and Noelle had only completed  _Chamber of Secrets_ not too long ago.

Harlene would be the first of all of them to experience the helplessness and despair at having the power to save yet not being able to do a goddamn fucking thing.

It wasn't fair.

It wasn't  _fair._

_(be strong and stand firm child)_

Harlene took a deep breath and drained her anger and pain away.

It wasn't fair, but it was inevitable. And it wasn't up to her to decide who lived and who died. She was an Error Corrector here. Nothing more. She would accept the inevitable and deal with it.

"Ani, if you wouldn't mind going aboard the ship, I need to talk to Harlene for a moment."

Worry and concern filled the boy's eyes. "She's not in trouble, is she?"

Qui-Gon smiled and shook his head. "No, of course not. I just need to talk to her."

"Okay," Anakin nodded and began to walk back to the ship.

"You two seemed to have formed quite a bond," The Jedi Master said when he was out of earshot. "Thank you for helping him last night."

Crap. He did know.

Harlene shrugged. "Its nothing."

Qui-Gon raised an eye-brow. "Anakin would disagree wholeheartedly."

Harlene shrugged again.

"Don't underestimate the power of the bonds you create with others, Harlene. The effect you end up having on one another is usually far stronger than you could ever imagine."

Something in his gaze and voice caused a prickle of foreboding to worm its way up her spine. She raised her barriers to hide it on her face.

"Is there anything you want to ask me?"

"I merely wished to know if there is anything else you would like to tell me."

Harlene went still. In that one moment, there was nothing she wanted more than to spill out the anxiety threatening to choke her, the terrible grief she was bracing herself for, the ambivalence that was tearing her apart…

_(think without fear child)_

"No," she said at last. The lie wasn't visible on her face, but it scorched her tongue like acid. "No there's nothing."

Qui-Gon's calm gaze stayed locked with hers for a moment longer before he nodded in understanding.

"Very well. But if there's anything, at any time or any place. Do not hesitate at all."

_SHUT UP! SHUT THE FUCKING HELL UP! YOU'RE GOING TO DIE, AND I WON'T BE ABLE TO WARN YOU OR SAVE YOU! STOP BEING SO UNDERSTANDING! STOP TRYING TO HELP ME! STOP CONFUSING ME! STOP MAKING THIS SO DAMN DIFFICULT!_

Harlene nodded calmly. "Thank you."

He smiled at her benevolently. "You should get on the ship. Anakin is waiting for you, no doubt."

She wanted to teleport to some obscure isolated planet and scream and sob and howl until her throat bled, but before she knew it, her feet were carrying her to the same living quarters she was certain Anakin was. Sure enough she found the boy huddled in the same corner

_(so cold so lonely so isolated so frightened)_

They had both slept in the last time.

"They're afraid of me," he spoke in a trembling voice as she approached. "They think I'm a threat. Why?"

He was looking at her, desperate and pleading. Something tugged at her heartstrings and she sat beside him.

"It has everything to do with the dark side, Anakin," Harlene said. "All of them have seen comrades or even had Padawans give into their anger and hate, letting the dark side corrupt them. Those Jedi became monsters beyond your imagining. They said they sensed a lot of fear in you, didn't they?"

He nodded.

"That's their reason. Their main reason. Fear is the foundation of all our negative emotions."

"I'm not afraid," Anakin said stubbornly. "I'm not."

"You mean you're not afraid for yourself."

Anakin bit his lip and sighed. "No. I'm afraid for Mom. I have to free her. I have to become a Jedi," his voice rose with determination that concealed a deeper desperation.

_(stay with me)_

"I have to convince them…somehow. Mom will never be free if I don't become a Jedi. I know it!"

Harlene smiled. "Keep thinking positive, Ani. I wasn't jesting when I said they would let you join. They will. I know they will. Its just a matter of time."

He smiled back at her. A smile filled with such innocent trust and gratitude that she fought the desire to look away.

"Thanks, Harlene. Thanks for believing in me…and for standing up for me. Umm…" a blush was creeping up his face. A familiar blush. "Are…are you…sleeping here tonight?"

She couldn't help but smile again as she immediately knew what he really wanted to ask and held out her arms.

"Come here."

That damn relief and gratitude again. Anakin curled up beside her and rested his head on her shoulder.

"Harlene?"

"Yes?"

"Why…why did Obi-Wan call you 'Observer'?"

Harlene paused for a moment before replying. "That's a complicated answer, Ani. I'm afraid you'll have to wait a little while before I can give it."

"That's okay," he mumbled drowsily. "I can wait."

The soft breathing that followed told her he had fallen asleep.

**xXx**

Padme Naberrie Amidala stared at her reflection in the mirror. She was dressed in a Naboo combat uniform, but it was her face she kept her gaze on.

Her face was that of a stranger's. Her eyes, which once held regal sereneness were now tinted with a hard glint of determination and grim knowledge.

The knowledge that Senator Palpatine had been right. It was clear to her now that the Republic was no longer a democracy, but an aristocracy meant to serve only the rich. During her meeting with the Senate, Senator Lott Dodd of the Trade Federation had brutally denounced her eyewitness accounts of the invasion of Naboo and called her a little girl who was so new to her throne and willing to say anything to allow access to more expensive luxuries. Chancellor Valorum had defended her at first. She had believed he would never allow their crisis to continue. He had known what was at stake.

But then her last hope had been crushed when Lott Dodd had demanded a commission be sent to Naboo, and Valorum had agreed.

Accusations. He had called her pleas for help and the fact that her people were suffering and dying  _accusations._

Valorum's strength had failed, as Palpatine had said. He had relented to a council of bureaucrats and agreed to a delay that would cost her people dearly. So she had moved for a vote of no confidence in the Chancellor's leadership, which had immediately been met with roaring approval from the Senate. Valorum resigned a day later, and Senator Palpatine had been nominated to succeed him.

But Padme knew that by the time Palpatine became chancellor, it would be too late for her people. There was only one option left: she would go back to Naboo and free her world herself, or die to make the Senate see the wrongness of their ways. Either way, her fate would be no different than that of her people. However, she was not running blind. Jar-Jar Binks had informed her that while the Naboo didn't have an army, the Gungans did. A grand army he had said. Ties between the Naboo and the Gungans were not outright hostile, but there was plenty of suspicion on both sides. It would not be easy to persuade them to help.

Padme sighed as she exited the refresher. It was a long shot and they could all very well be killed before they could even approach the Gungans, but it was their only chance.

"Starting to realize that its not so simple, are you?"

She jerked in shock and whipped her head around to see the Observer leaning against the opposite wall of her quarters.

"Harlene…? What…what are you doing here?"

"Interactions, unfortunately are not limited to people whom we desire to interact with," the girl replied coldly. "Our superiors prefer us to explore as much of the majority as the dimension has to offer."

Contempt was practically radiating off her and her gaze was icy and searing. Padme was suddenly very aware that there was only the two of them in the room together.

"Harlene," she tried to keep her voice steady. "You should go. I need to help the Queen-"

"Don't play stupid with me," Harlene said in a low voice. "I know you, Queen Amidala. I knew from the very start."

Surprise rendered Padme unable to speak for a moment before she regained herself. "Harlene…why do you hate me so much? I've done nothing to you."

Shockingly, the girl laughed, but it was completely without humor and sent chills up Padme's spine.

"Ah, the ever so famous Nubian questions," Harlene put on a high-pitched childish voice and said. "'Why? Why are you doing this? I've done nothing to you? Why, why, why, why, why?" Her tone became serious again. "That's all you could think of when your world was blockaded. That's all you could think of when the Federation invaded. Nothing else. You are the leader of a society who oozes self-righteous hypocrisy and because of it, your people are paying a terrible price."

"Self-righteous…" Padme felt a wave of indignation. "Harlene, we're a peaceful people who have suffered through war before, and it was abhorrent. We have lived in peace for centuries because we have learned from our experiences that violence doesn't solve anything. It only creates more violence."

"Your naiveté is amusing and pathetic in the same breath," Harlene said. "As is your hypocrisy."

"How exactly are we hypocritical?" Padme demanded.

"You say you're non-violent, yet you have a small police-force of guards that only protect you and the residents of the wealthy cities like Theed."

"Those guards are only to maintain order. Crime is practically non-existent in the smaller villages. They're only needed in the larger ones."

"But they wouldn't be able to protect the smaller villages if your planet was attacked," Harlene countered. "That's what it all comes down to: protection. The smaller villages have none, while you and your moronic council have the best the planet has to offer. And don't you dare tell me you never thought a crisis like this could occur. Because if you didn't, then why are you equipped with a group of handmaidens who are highly trained in defense and could take your place when needed?"

"That wasn't my idea! It's standard procedure for the Queen of Naboo in general."

"That's right. Its standard procedure for the  _Queen of Naboo._ What about  _everyone else?"_

"Our citizens don't want weapons and arms, if that's what you're implying. I told you we are a peaceful people who hate fighting."

Harlene suddenly grinned a terrifying grin. "Do you know what the Federation did to them? I'll give you all the pretty details. They put them in labor camps in your mineral and plasma mines. Men, women, children of all ages were forced to work slave labor and were killed when they collapsed from exhaustion or were too wounded to work. But the best part was when the Federation had ionization chambers built and slaughtered people by the hundreds every hour. Over two million are dead right now, thanks to you."

The blood completely drained from Padme's face. Horror locked her jaw, freezing a scream of denial that would have echoed through the entire ship. Of course she knew about the labor camps. Gunray had already mentioned them. But ionization chambers…two million dead so far…

"Hurt's doesn't it?" Harlene whispered. "That all of this could have been avoided if would just wake up and smell the reality that outside your sheltered little bubble, there are evils out in the galaxy beyond your wildest dreams. I know. Back on Tatooine, in the first junk shop we visited, I saw the look in the eyes of those thugs. I've seen it before more times than I can count."

Pain and hatred flashed in the Observer's eyes, and Padme's anguish at what had happened to her people gave way to sickening realization of why Harlene was the way she was.

"Harlene," she said, softening her voice. "I understand, but you can't sink to their level. You can't take pleasure in hurting them back, otherwise, you're no better than they are."

What happened next very nearly made Padme scream. She couldn't describe it in words…the best way she could describe it was that everything human and alive completely vanished from Harlene's face, and was replaced with nothing. No emotion, no light, no anything.

Just…nothing.

_(you're from a warm planet Ani. Space is cold. Cold and unforgiving)_

"Thank God that I'm forbidden from interfering," the Observer said in the same voice she had used on Tatooine. "And for these gifts. Otherwise I don't think I could have restrained myself from ripping you to pieces with my bare hands right here and now."

With a soundless whisper, she disappeared.

**xXx**

Darth Maul ignored Rune Haako's pathetic attempt at a greeting when he entered the Palace of Theed. He had bigger fish to fry.

Or in Nute Gunray's case, bigger worms. While approaching Naboo, he had been informed by Captain Daultay Dofine that he could not patch in a channel to the Viceroy because said cretin was currently asleep and specifically ordered not to be disturbed.

_Sleeping on the job eh, Viceroy? Well, I'm afraid you're in for a rude awakening._

Since a Neimoidian's despicable greed for material luxury was perhaps the worst kept secret in the galaxy, it was not hard to guess that the Viceroy would be in the Queen's personal chambers. Maul slammed the doors open with a loud bang and sure enough, there was Gunray fast asleep on the Queen's bed, his despicable snores echoing through the room. The Sith Lord yanked the covers off the bed, snarled in disgust when he saw the Viceroy was naked, and delivered a solid kick to his gut which promptly threw him off the bed.

"W-what?!" Nute stammered as he struggled to stand up. "Are they attacking?!" his green flesh went pale and his eyes bulged when he saw who had awakened him. "Ohhh…you…"

"Take your clothes and your head covering and get out of here. These are now  _my_ quarters."

"Er…the cover, please…if you don't mind…"

Maul tore the shimmer silk cover in half and threw it at Nute. "Take it. And send someone to remove the traces of your presence here."

The Viceroy hastily wrapped the blanket around himself and stumbled out of the room as fast as he could. The door slammed behind him.

The Sith Lord laughed to himself. It was terribly easy to give these Neimoidian worms a good scare, but that didn't make it any less amusing. They probably thought they would be rewarded with the planet when the Queen was dead, when in reality, they would be joining her. So he might as well have his fun with them while he still could.

Maul casually walked around the lavish room. The Naboo were indeed excellent craftsmen. The exotic carvings and artwork provided ample evidence for that. He stopped when he reached the bed. It was large and draped in white and incredibly luxurious he noted with disgust. Typical that the Viceroy would grab this room as fast as he could. Maul had always believed luxury and fine things made one soft and weak. He had killed wealthy crime bosses and warlords before. They had all lived in luxury and when their deaths came, they had all been afraid. Most of them had blubbered and begged for mercy. The only one who had meant his death with dignity, and even fought back with quite admirable resistance had been Alexi Garyn, the late head of Black Sun. Which was actually an irony, as Garyn had had access to more wealth and luxury than all of them put together.

Maul didn't want these quarters for himself, but now that he had them, he could put them to good use. Very good use. He couldn't picture himself sleeping on this bed, but he could definitely imagine Harlene on it. Her vulnerability while she slept beside him on the  _Scimitar_  had been intoxicating to witness, and amid these soft white sheets and cushions, that vulnerability would be amplified ten-fold. He could picture it in his mind's eye and it made him shiver in delight. Tonight, when the Jedi were dead, he would persuade her to sleep here and he would sit beside her and watch as she dreamed.

Darth Maul ran his hand down the softness of one of the pillows, imagining it was Harlene's hair.

**xXx**

Having explored in the swamps of Naboo before, Harlene had discovered plenty of small areas where there was no major wildlife, yet plenty of trees. Trees that could be put to excellent use for venting violent emotions by cracking them into splinters.

SMASH!

_I hate that bitch._

SMASH!

_I hate the way Anakin looks at me._

CRASH!

_I hate Maul's possessiveness._

SLASH!

_I hate Qui-Gon's understanding._

CRASH!

_I hate the outcome of this GODDAMN STORY!_

Harlene drove her fists into them again and again until the skin of her knuckles split, but she embraced the pain, desperately hoping that maybe it could make her forget for even a second their dying faces from  _The Phantom Menace_ movie, but it wouldn't be a movie this time…

Panting harshly, Harlene slumped against the shattered stump and fought the urge to break down then and there.

Why did the Founders have to make them so real? How could they have made them so real? She couldn't tell the difference between one of them and a flesh and blood person back home.

"I'm not a coward," she mumbled. "I'm not a coward, I'm not a coward, I'm not a coward…"

_(be strong and stand firm child)_

Harlene took several deep breaths and rubbed her temples.

Accept the inevitable. That's what she needed to do. Accept the inevitable. That was the key.

Harlene teleported to the Palace of Theed. The protagonists were already meeting the Gungans and she really didn't want to see Padme now.

But, she thought as a wicked glee raised her spirits. She was certain the Viceroy had missed her.

**xXx**

Having a hologram of Lord Sidious present was terrifying in itself, but adding his apprentice in the flesh was far more than enough to keep Rune Haako's nerves on constant red alert. Every time Rune so much as glanced at Maul, his disbelief that their plan to capture the Queen alive was going to fail. The Sith's fiery, yellow gaze was so penetrating Rune sometimes wondered whether he could see through walls and he breathed power in away that practically screamed he could crush them as easily as he could crush a bug.

He and Nute would have to do some serious thinking if they wanted to survive this.

"You say the Queen has not landed at the palace," Lord Sidious said. "Where did she go then?"

"Our droid patrols located the Queen's vessel near Lake Paonga," Nute replied. "We had rousted a village of primitive life forms from their underwater city the day before. Perhaps she sought their aid."

"She would seek aid from the  _Gungans?"_ Lord Sidious sounded skeptical, amused and disgusted at the same time. "That is desperation indeed."

"Master I am uneasy with the Queen allying herself with the Gungans," Lord Maul said. "Primitive they may be, they should not be disregarded out of hand."

"This is an unexpected move for her," Lord Sidious mused. "Its too aggressive. I wonder if she knows something about these creatures that I don't? Lord Maul, be mindful. Be patient. Let them make the first move."

"Yes, my master."

The hologram winked out.

"While I do disapprove greatly of Nubian values and beliefs," a dreadfully familiar voice said. "I have to say I enjoyed walking their streets before this invasion started as I didn't have to cloak myself."

The human child from before, the girl whom Nute had called an Observer from a separate dimension was staring out the palace windows with a grim look on her face.

"Wh-," Nute flared up at the sight of her. "What are you doing back here!?"

"I'm an Observer, Viceroy," was the careless reply. "I observe and interact. Can you add one plus one?"

Nute ignored her barb. "You were told," he said slowly and menacingly. "To  _never_ set foot in this palace again!"

"You were told to rot in hell," the girl said even more carelessly without even glancing at him.

Rune turned to Lord Maul, certain that the Sith wouldn't hesitate to ignite his lightsaber and cleave the Observer in half. Maul was indeed staring at her, but Rune nearly gob smacked when he saw his facial expression.

His eyes…they didn't  _soften,_ no. In fact, they seemed to burn even brighter than before. The hatred was still there, of course, but it wasn't directed at the girl, and it was vastly surpassed by an emotion that could, a lot of times be more deadly and intense than the most passionate hatred.

Possessiveness. That's what it was. Jealous, unrelenting possessiveness.

It made Rune's blood run cold when he discovered he was standing quite close to the girl. He immediately backed away a few steps as something told him he definitely wouldn't like what Maul would do if he so much as accidentally brushed against her.

Nute, unfortunately took no notice to any of this.

"Did you honestly think I was joking when I said I would call every droid in the vicinity if you came back?"

"Actually I was only aware of a bunch of mindless gab that proved my hypothesis correct that you're so stupid you don't even know you're stupid."

"I'm warning you. Leave now, or I will-,"

"Do no such thing," Lord Maul hissed immediately drawing the attention of everyone in the room. "Call any of the guards, Viceroy, and I will keep my promise of throwing you over the waterfall. Besides, she could destroy them all in the blink of an eye if she wanted."

Nute cringed slightly, but didn't relent. "Lord Maul, this girl is a severe nuisance to our operation. She has harassed us constantly before and obviously plans to do so again now. If the droids cannot get rid of her, then please do so before she does anything drastic!"

_He's going to get us all killed_ Rune thought in dismay. Lord Maul was glaring at Nute with murderous contempt, and the girl started laughing.

"Oh, please, Viceroy. Do you really think a Sith Lord is gonna take orders from the likes of you. If he wants me gone, he'll do it himself without a word from you. And that's exactly what you should do."

She held out a hand, inviting and taunting. "Well? Come on. Move me. You want me gone, don't you?"

Nute hesitated, suspicious, wary and afraid at the same time. Rune tried to relax. She was just harmlessly taunting them again like she had with handing Nute a blaster. They just had to stay still and do nothing like the last time and she would grow bored and leave.

"No?" sure enough, she pulled her hand back, disappointed, but then here lips spread in a wide grin. "Can't handle a little girl like me?" she laughed. "You're even more pathetic than I thought, Viceroy. Hath Monchar had more guts than you."

That apparently was the final straw. At the comparison to the late traitor, Nute's eyes burned in rage and he roughly seized the girl by the front of her bodysuit.

"Why you-AHHHHHH!"

In a blur of motion, Darth Maul brought his hand down on Nute's outstretched arm in a vicious chop, which was followed by a walloping fist to the face that echoed off the walls with a sickening crack. Nute went crashing to the ground. Rune backed away even further and gritted his teeth to muffle a whimper of terror as the Sith Lord towered over Nute's crumpled form. The yellow fire in the Sith's gaze was blazing with a hatred so fierce and intense Rune wouldn't have been the least bit surprised if Nute went up in spontaneous combustion then and there.

Lord Maul, his expression contorted in black demonic fury, seized Nute by his throat and brutally yanked him up until their faces were bare inches apart.

"My master," his whispered in a voice that could chill the fires of all nine levels of Corellian Hell. "Requires that you live for now. However…" the temperature in the Sith's voice dropped several more degrees if that was even possible. "He did not specify what state of your body he needed you in. Quite frankly, I do not believe he would mind the least bit if all your limbs were removed. Perhaps he would even approve that you would be forced to wriggle and squirm like the worm you are for the rest of your already pathetic life."

Nute was choking and gasping for breath. He struggled but his resistance consisted only of pitiful twitches from his arms and legs.

Maul squeezed his throat even harder.

" _Do…you…understand?"_

The Viceroy was nodding hysterically before Maul finished speaking. The Sith gave one final squeeze before he threw Nute to the floor. He ignored Rune and the wheezing coughs that were ringing off the walls, turning his full attention on the girl who was staring back at him with an unnaturally calm expression. Rune tried to make out Maul's expression, but it was practically unreadable.

"Where are there large, unoccupied rooms?" he asked her.

"Umm…" the girl's brow furrowed. "The towers adjoining the palace."

Maul nodded. "Come."

The pair exited the throne room. Rune went over to Nute who had finally sat up, moaning and rubbing his throat.

"We're all going to die," Rune muttered in despair. Nute didn't disagree.

**xXx**

The dark side seethed and churned in Darth Maul as he speed-walked to the tower closest to the palace, Harlene by his side.

How dare that wretched, foul  _scum_  put his filthy hands on what was his? Of course Harlene was far more than capable of handling someone like Gunray. There was no danger in him harming her, but the disgusting creature had  _grabbed_  her.  _Touched_  her…

Daultay Dofine had already been sentenced to a slow, agonizing death by his master, and now Maul was personally adding the Viceroy's name to that list. When his usefulness had ended, he would take extreme pleasure in making the grub scream in indescribable torment.

It was just a matter of time.

"You know," Harlene's voice broke into his fantasies of the agony he would inflict on Gunray. "I was this close… _this_  close," she held up two pinched fingers. "From putting him into one of my Aikido joint locks."

Maul felt a trickle of amusement seep into the rage that was still pumping in his veins, but merely glanced at her briefly before directly his gaze back in front of him. Apparently, this annoyed her for she teleported directly in front of him, stopping him.

"All right, listen up, mister," she snapped, pointing at him. "You've had plenty of fun with those slugs lately, while I've had none. Next time the opportunity arises, its  _my_  turn. Got it?"

Maul just stared at her surprise for a moment. Her hands were on her hips, and she was glaring at him with unabashed indignation. All and all, the scene was quite

_(endearing)_

amusing. Before he knew it, before he could even think to stop it, a small, yet true smile spread his lips.

"Very well," he said.

She nodded curtly. "Good. I'm glad we established that."

They continued their walk. She would help him warm up for his upcoming duel with Qui-Gon Jinn and his neophyte. It was something he was looking forward to very much, but for now, Darth Maul concentrated on the sounds of Harlene's footsteps and reveled in the thought that the girl would follow him anywhere.

**xXx**

Padme knew she should be proud that the Naboo and the Gungans formed an amicable alliance that would hopefully become permanent, but despair nearly overwhelmed her again when she learned from Captain Panaka that Harlene had been telling the truth about the fate of her people. The Observer's hostility and morbid threats had frightened and unnerved her, but now was not the time to dwell on that. Her people needed her.

"The Gungan army is much larger than we anticipated, but then again, so is the Federation army. Rough estimate is three thousand droids in Theed alone," Panaka said grimly. "You Highness, I do not think this is a battle we can win."

"I don't intend to win it," Padme said. "The battle is a diversion. Artoo, the holomap, please."

The droid beeped an affirmative and complied. Padme explained her plan.

"As you can see here, Theed is situated on a large cliff, with waterfalls coming down over the cliff side. We can enter the city using the secret passages at the bottom of the cliff, on the waterfall side. From there, we can make our way into the city proper without being detected. Once we get to the main entrance, Captain Panaka will create a diversion, then we can enter the palace and capture the Viceroy. Without the Viceroy, they will be lost and confused. Neimoidians don't think for themselves." She turned to Qui-Gon. "What do you think, Master Jedi?"

"The Viceroy will be well guarded." Qui-Gon said after a moment. "Even with the bulk of the droid armies drawn away."

"The difficulty's getting into the throne room," Panaka said. "Once we're inside, we shouldn't have a problem. The doors to the throne room are very well armored. And we have a few surprises in the throne room that the Neimoidian s don't know about."

"There is a possibility with this diversion that many Gungans will be killed," Qui-Gon said. "Battle droids are not programmed for mercy."

Boss Nass thumped his chest, unafraid. "Wesa ready to do are-sen part," he declared.

It twisted Padme's stomach at the inevitable Gungan casualties, but she continued calmly. "We have taken that into account as well. We have a plan which should immobilize the droid army. Before we enter the palace, we will attack and capture the main starfighter hanger on cliff side. We will send what pilots we have to knock out the droid control ship orbiting the planet. The battle droids depend on the central computer aboard that ship to guide their actions. If we can get past their ray shields, we can sever communication and the droids will be helpless."

"A well-conceived plan," Qui-Gon said. "However, there's great risk. The weapons on your fighters may not penetrate the shields of the control ship."

"In that worst case scenario, I will force the Viceroy to contact the droid control ship and order them to shut down. At gun point if I have to."

"And there's an even bigger danger," Obi-Wan added. "If the Viceroy escapes, your highness, he will return with another droid army. An even larger and deadlier one."

Padme didn't blink. "Well, that is why we must not fail to get the Viceroy. Everything depends on it. Are there any questions?"

"I should add one thing," Qui-Gon said. "There is a possibility that one or more of you will encounter a certain black-robed warrior. If that happens, under no circumstances are you to engage him. Fall back immediately, and contact me and Obi-Wan. We shall deal with him. Are we clear?"

Everyone nodded.

"Good," Padme said. "We leave for Theed in one hour."

**xXx**

The routine had gotten painfully familiar in so short an amount of time. Harlene, disarmed and(presumably) helpless, stood perfectly still with a glowing red blade at her throat.

"Heh. Looks like you win again."

Maul deactivated his blade and holstered it. "You have improved. That was nearly four and an half minutes."

"I've also gotten used to your fighting style too," she pointed out. "Familiarity helps."

"Perhaps I am still holding back," Maul said with that same annoying condescension. "You cannot tell, can you?"

Harlene glared at him, and wiped a sheen of perspiration off her forehead. "Someday,  _I'm_  going to be the one making  _you_  sweat."

She slammed up a barrier to hide her shock at her own words. Why in the world had she said that? After today…

He didn't notice her inner torment, well-hidden as it was. He merely looked amused.

"We shall see," slowly, he walked up to her. "Today will be a triumphant day for the Sith. It is our time to reveal ourselves to the Jedi. I will kill Qui-Gon Jinn. And as a personal gift, I will bring you back his lightsaber."

As he talked, he ran his fingers through her hair, caressed her jaw, until finally, he cupped her entire face, thumb feathering over her cheekbone. His eyes blazed with sheer possessiveness.

_(Sith don't love they simply want)_

Harlene brought her own hand up and ran it gently over his gloved fingers before wrapping it around his wrist.

"I don't want his lightsaber, Maul."

"But you will get it," his voice dropped to a hypnotic whisper as he pulled her closer to him. "I know you will be watching. It will be glorious, I promise you. My defeat of him will be glorious. And it will only be the beginning-,"

A frantic pounding on the door cut him off.

"Lord Maul! Lord Maul!"

It was Rune Haako. With a snarl of frustration, Maul released her and stormed over to the door, yanking it open, but not enough so that Rune could see inside.

"What is it!?"

"Our spies have reported on the Queen and the Gungans. She is assembling them into an army."

"An army?" Maul echoed in surprise.

"Our bases at Spinnaker and Harte Secur have been completely destroyed! Our prisoners freed! What should we do!?"

"Get back down in the throne room with the Viceroy. I will join you momentarily."

"But-,"

"Go!"

Terrified, Rune scurried away. Maul turned back in the room and retrieved his cloak.

"The time draws very near," he said. "Meet me back here after I have killed the Jedi."

He didn't see her wince. He was already walking out the door.

Anguish and helpless rage ripped into her like sharp fangs as she watched him go. She would never get to talk to him again, she knew.

_I can't say good-bye. I can't…_

"Maul?"

He stopped and turned around.

Harlene smiled.

"May the Force be with you."

He stared at her briefly in surprise before nodding and exiting the room. Harlene bowed her head and this time, she didn't fight the tears.

**xXx**

Captain Tarpals called the Grand Army to a halt when he learned the droid army had beaten them to Shaak Ridge. They would have to face them here, in this wide-open field.

It wasn't his ideal place to hold a battle, but one couldn't be choosy in war.

"Startin' da shield!"

At his command, the faamba generators activated, and a huge, blue dome of energy covered the Grand Army.

At least they would all be protected from canon fire for now. Tarpals fought the urge to glance at his brother soldiers, many of them veterans he had fought beside countless times before. He wanted to look back.

But he couldn't. Leaders didn't show weakness. Neither did soldiers. It was against their code.

A low rumble suddenly shook the ground followed by enormous droid hover tanks appearing over the grassy hills.

They stopped, and a droid's voice spoke amplified by speakers.

"Gungan army. This is your only warning. Lower your shields and surrender into our custody, or be destroyed."

Enraged that anyone could presume the Grand Army would surrender before a fight, Captain Tarpals screamed, "WESA DIE FIRST!"

"WESA ALL DIE FIRST!" his soldiers echoed.

There was no reply from the droid. At least not a verbal reply. The hover tanks opened fire, and blaster bolts started to be absorbed by the shield.

Captain Tarpals did not look back, but he did whisper a silent prayer for his soldiers.

_May the Gods be with them. May the Gods be with us all._

**xXx**

The Naboo resistance staged an attack from the other side of town, effectively clearing away a good portion of the droids that guarded the entrance to the hanger bay. Now there was just the matter of Captain Panaka's diversion. Queen Amidala flicked her laser pointer at a corner which was answered immediately.

"The speeder's coming," the Queen said. "Troops, be ready."

Qui-Gon knelt in front of Anakin. "Once we get inside Ani, find a place to hide. I don't want you in any more danger."

"Sure," Anakin said.

"And stay there."

"I will!"

"I'll be with him," Harlene came up beside Anakin. "I'll make sure he's safe."

The Observer had joined them right before they embarked for Theed. Qui-Gon had a strong suspicion where she had been, and who she had been with. It was the same suspicion that had been with him ever since Tatooine, but he had kept silent knowing that to question her would only unnecessarily make an enemy of her. She was not who she said she was, but that was the last thing Qui-Gon wanted.

"Thank you," he told her.

Finally, the diversion took place. A speeder carrying resistance soldiers fired at the droid tank guarding the hanger bay. It exploded in a mess of fire and debris.

"GO!" Amidala yelled. "GO!"

Qui-Gon and Obi-Wan ignited their sabers as the air was filled with blaster fire. He looked back and saw Harlene was effectively shielding Anakin before turning his full attention to the battle. The diversion was successful. It didn't take long for them to get to the hanger bay.

"Get to your ships!" the Queen commanded her pilots.

"Harlene, help him find cover!" Qui-Gon snapped at the Observer as he batted away laser fire.

"I'm on it!"

**xXx**

Anakin tried to steal a last glance at Padme…Queen Amidala he recently learned, but Harlene had a firm grip on his arms as she guided him to a hiding place. Blaster fire rang around them but it was slowly being silenced as the Jedi and the Naboo took down the guards one by one.

"Get in this one," she gestured toward a Naboo starfighter. "You'll be safe here."

"What about you?" he asked.

"I…" he thought he saw her flinch. "Anakin I need to go with them."

Before he could even reply, Harlene suddenly spun around, far faster than a normal human could…

…and caught a droid's laser blast aimed at his head in the palm of her hand.

Anakin gasped, stunned. "Wh-are-are you a Jedi?!"

"I said I'll explain later,' she whispered urgently. "Just get in there!"

Though still very confused, Anakin obeyed but grasped her hand before she could go away.

"Please be careful," he pleaded. He couldn't stand the thought of losing her or Padme.

She smiled in that familiar reassuring way and nodded.

"I will."

**xXx**

It didn't take long for all the guards to be cut down. The Queen's pilots were now on their way to destroy the Federation control ship.

_So far so good_ Qui-Gon thought.

Harlene suddenly appeared beside him. "Anakin's safe. He's in that starfighter."

The Jedi Master turned his head to the direction indicated. Anakin suddenly stood up when he saw the group moving away.

"Hey wait for me!"

"Anakin stay there. You'll be safe there," Qui-Gon said.

"But I-,"

"Stay in that cockpit," Qui-Gon emphasized the command with a point. The boy sighed, but obeyed.

The group approached the door which would lead them to the palace, but it suddenly opened. Everyone froze solid when they saw a lone, black-robed figure standing at the entrance.

The Zabrak, the Sith Lord raised his head to reveal his terrifying, demonic visage, shadowed by his hood. For the briefest moment, his eyes flickered from the Jedi to beside Qui-Gon and back again, but it was enough. The dark presence in the Force didn't need to surge deep malevolence and hatred to confirm Qui-Gon's suspicion.

Harlene was an acquaintance of this Sith Lord.

The familiarity in his eyes when he had seen her as they fought on the ramp of the Queen's ship had been no coincidence the Jedi Master knew. And, as ludicrous as it seemed, she obviously meant something to him. It was practically impossible to distract a Sith from their goal, especially if that goal involved killing Jedi. His warning to her previously had not been idle. He didn't condemn her for interacting with the Sith. Her standing had to remain neutral since she was forbidden from interfering. He only hoped she had understood.

"We'll handle this," the Jedi Master said stepping forward along with his Padawan.

The Queen looked at him pleadingly.

"No…" she whispered.

She didn't want to leave them behind. But she had too.

"This is how it must be," he told her. "Go."

She paused only for a fraction of a second, before nodding. "Be safe."

Amidala led her group away. Qui-Gon heard a soft whisper beside him, indicating Harlene had disappeared. The Jedi Master and his Padawan stepped forward and simultaneously removed their cloaks along with the Sith Lord, preparing to ignite the flame of a battle that had remained dormant for over a millennia.

**xXx**

Something Harlene knew she would always be telling herself was that this experience was nothing,  _nothing_  like the movies. The comparison was so pale it was practically non-existent. The deafening sound of blaster fire and bombad weapons scorched her ears when she teleported to the Gungan/droid battle. Lucas had focused on Jar-Jar's clumsiness aiding him in the fight in  _The Phantom Menace_ , but Jar-Jar was the farthest thing from her attention when she saw Gungans burn alive from blaster fire, their deaths screams sending chills up her spine. The smell of burnt flesh filled her lungs. It bore a sickening resemblance to fish and shrimp meat.

Padme may be a hypocritical self-righteous bitch, but she was right about one thing: war  _was_  abhorrent.

Every now and then, the interface would warn her of errors taking place with the Gungan army, Queen Amidala's group, and Anakin's mission, but she would always return back here.

Here. Where three warriors fought in a magnificent duel to the death.

Harlene like every other member of her creed knew what it challenge it was to be a swordsman. Physical fitness was a crucial key. The strain that was constantly placed on the abdominal and upper-body muscles was enough to sap a person of their strength in a very short amount of time. Coordination was another. Each movement had to flow one right after another precisely balanced, else one could very easily be betrayed by sheer gravity.

She may never have touched a double-bladed light saber, but sparring with Maul for three weeks had been more than enough for her to see what an incredibly difficult weapon it was to master. If the user was not skilled enough, it could easily cut them in half. Not to mention the dexterity of the arms was limited. One could not simply readjust their posture as one could only hold it horizontally or diagonally while fighting. It also forced more movement and agility on the user's part. So while it provided excellent psychological, defensive and offensive moves, one had to be incredibly skilled and gutsy to even consider picking it up let alone wielding it.

Fortunately for Darth Maul, he fit all the criteria.

Obi-Wan slashed up and then shifted into a low feint. Both blows were parried as Maul kicked Qui-Gon down. The Sith Lord flipped back and telekinetically threw a helmet on a control panel, opening the door it was linked to. He spun his blade as Obi-Wan lunged at him in a blinding slash that was thrown aside as Qui-Gon got back up a rejoined the fight. Both Jedi were on either side of Maul now. He kept his blade horizontal, effectively parrying cuts and stabs left and right before taking advantage of an opening and kicking Obi-Wan down.

Cloaked and perched on the high balcony, Harlene could almost hear John William's Duel of the Fates chorusing along with this battle. In her mind, the music flowed in perfect synchronization with the screams of blade against blade, the whirling of the sabers against the air, the blindingly fast movements of the three gladiators.

But Maul's advantages of youth and stamina over Qui-Gon and experience over Obi-Wan became clear as they reached the plasma energy generator.

**xXx**

Maul became severely tempted to sneer in disgust at his two opponents shortly after the battle started. They were two powerful Force-users, and proficient in the lightsaber, yet it was all they could do to defend themselves. His master had been correct when he said that they would be no match for him, but this was so easy it was insulting.

White lights glowed around them in the energy generator Maul had led them to. Consisting of a network of narrow catwalks with no guard rails hanging over a chasm so deep one couldn't see the bottom, it was the perfect death-trap. One had to be very intuned with the Force if they hoped to survive this.

Maul snapped his blade up and back to block two slashes from both Jedi and ducked under Qui-Gon's saber before slamming his left leg up that caught the Padawan square in the face, knocking him off the ramp. Triumph washed through the Sith. Hopefully, that was the end of the neophyte.

Now there was just Qui-Gon Jinn.

Qui-Gon Jinn. The Jedi who presumed to take what was his.

Maul focused his hatred until he could feel in churning through his very being. He aimed a sweeping cut to the Jedi's head, but Qui-Gon had already found an opening. He elbowed Maul in the face followed by a back-handed blow that knocked him off the ramp.

Sith Lords, however, had no fear. At least not for their own lives. Maul channeled the Force, slowing his descent. The impact jarred him, but he ignored the pain and slammed a kick to the Jedi Master's gut as he jumped down and made to impale him in half. They both jumped to their feet and began to exchange a flurry of slashes and parrys. Maul deliberately backed away, leading Qui-Gon into the melting pit blocked by laser gates that opened and reopened during different time intervals.

The plasma generator catwalks had only been the beginning of his death trap.

**xXx**

Maul had been right about one thing: the battle was glorious. More than glorious.

Beautiful.

Deadly.

Enchanting.

Hypnotic.

The awe that she felt while witnessing it had even been enough to make her forget the heart-crushing dread that had been eating her alive for the past day, but it was back, ten times worse than before when Maul had finally separated the Jedi and was now fighting Qui-Gon, leading him to the room that held both their deaths.

How could this all have happened? How could she have become so attached to them both? She was sure she knew, but right now, she just couldn't remember…

Accept the inevitable. That was the key. Accept the inevitable.

_(be strong and stand firm child)_

Then and there, Harlene fully understood why only street children who had survived their experiences and were hardened by them could ever hope to be Error Correctors. They didn't need that strength soley for their training. They needed it so their hearts could be hardened enough so that they wouldn't submit to the temptation to not interfere when characters would die.

Harlene knew she was ruthless. She knew her heart was hard. Ybor had taken care of that. She knew she wouldn't interfere.

But if only that hardness of her heart would stay together instead of slowly chipping away like a block of ice under a pick axe.

**xXx**

Qui-Gon's neophyte had survived. Maul didn't mind. In fact it was better this way. Only a door of plasma separated the Sith Lord and the Jedi Master while the Padawan was far in the back. There was no way he could get to them both in time before the doors closed again. Qui-Gon would die first, and then Maul would get to savor the despair and inevitable anger on the Padawan's face before he too died.

Maul paced in front of the plasma door while predatorily eyeing Qui-Gon who was kneeling and meditating in an attempt to regain some strength.

Pathetic and futile in the same breath. The Jedi's life was Maul's. His dying breath was Maul's. The pained shock on his face was Maul's.

But his lightsaber…his lightsaber was  _hers._

Maul knew she was watching. She had been watching from the very beginning. In just a minute, just one more minute, Maul would sever a vital link that connected her to the Jedi permanently. One more minute, and another step to her being truly his would be complete.

_You tried to take what was mine, Jedi. You made me fail my master. Now you pay._

He continued to pace, eager for blood, eager for revenge, when he felt something pushing at his mind and he stopped.

_What?_

It didn't feel like the Force, and it didn't feel like Harlene's telepathy…but it felt powerful.

_(look dark Jedi)_

Very powerful.

_(look at your salvation look at what you will be a part of)_

Suddenly, he was no longer in the Naboo reactor core watching Qui-Gon Jinn behind a laser gate. He couldn't see where he was, and he felt…bound…tied up, helpless, powerless…

But in front of him…

He peered, squinting, trying to make out a shape. It looked like a woman. The smoky shadow of a woman. She was gazing down at him and though he couldn't make out her features, he could sense two things from her.

She _breathed_  power. No, she didn't just breath power, she  _was_  power. Power so great and terrible it could only be described as god-like, yet it didn't feel malevolent.

The other things he sensed from her was darkness. Black tendrils clung to her her like a second skin, molding around her like loyal subjects would to a queen. A queen of the dark itself.

It ended abruptly, and Maul was back in the Naboo reactor core.

He paused for a moment, confused. Was it a vision of the Force? Yes, it had to be, what else could have sent him such a vision? He hadn't seen the woman's face, but he knew who it was. He could feel it in his heart.

Harlene. An older, future version of Harlene. A Harlene who was both power and darkness combined.

The plasma door finally opened and Qui-Gon leaped up, igniting his blade while Maul followed suite.

Harlene would embrace the darkness eventually. She would walk the path that lead to power. She would become greater than any Jedi, greater than any Sith.

_Greater than me. She will be the greatest of all her creed like I told her._

There was only one word that could describe what Darth Maul felt when that knowledge dawned on him.

Happiness.

Pure, true happiness.

Harlene would embrace the darkness. And the only thing standing in the way was…

Qui-Gon aimed a rapid series of cuts and slashes, but he was weakening fast. Maul swiped low and then feinted high before hitting Qui-Gon beneath the elbows and driving his blade straight through his chest.

The Padawan's scream echoed through through the chamber, but there was time to savor it later. Jinn, dying, fell to his knees, but before he hit the ground, Maul bent his head to hiss in his ear.

" _She won't be yours for long, Jedi."_

**xXx**

_I'm not a coward, I'm not a coward, I won't look away, I won't._

Harlene's chest ached as if it was her who had been stabbed, not Qui-Gon. The grief she had been bracing herself for now ravaged her like a plague of locusts.

_(be strong and stand firm child)_

_I'm sorry_ she mouthed as she stared at Qui-Gon's dying form.  _I'm so sorry…_

The tears threatened, but she fought them. It wasn't over yet. Obi-Wan, even more grief-stricken than Harlene attacked Maul in a blind fury. She watched the battle numbly. Obi-Wan sliced Maul's saber in half and kicked him down. Maul leapt to his feet and brutal blows were exchanged, before, finally, Obi-Wan swung and missed. Their light sabers clashed together before Maul Force-pushed the young Jedi into the melting pit.

Obi-Wan dangled helplessly while Maul contemptuously kicked his lightsaber down and began to taunt the Padawan by running his own blade over the edge of the pit sending sparks flying down.

_GET IT OVER WITH ALREADY!_ Harlene wanted to scream.  _GET IT OVER WITH SO I DON'T HAVE TO SUFFER LIKE THIS ANYMORE!_

She froze when a vision flashed in her mind.

Obi-Wan Force-leaped out of the pit, summoned Qui-Gon's lightsaber, and ignited it. He aimed a familiar horizontal slash at Maul, but the Sith grinned in triumph and drove his blade through the young Jedi's heart. Just like he did with his master.

The vision ended, and Harlene's grief transformed into a horror so palpable she felt she would die right then and there. An agonized sob of denial wrenched itself from her throat like a butcher knife.

" _No…"_

**xXx**

_A pity,_  Maul thought as he stared down at the neophyte, hanging precariously from one of the pit's nozzles. He had used his anger and pain at his master's death to increase the speed and power of his blade work, but it hadn't been enough. The young one could have been a better challenge if he had just harnessed his hatred to the fullest extent.

Then again, that would go against his precious Jedi code.

Well, Maul had his two prizes. Qui-Gon's death and his lightsaber. He would retrieve it for Harlene after this one finally gave up.

It was pathetic really. He should just drop now. He was already completely helpless. There was no way he could…

Something else flashed in Maul's mind. Not a vision, but a memory. A memory of him frozen, helpless, and a triumphant victor towering over him.

Because he had  _underestimated_ her.

_I will never underestimate another opponent again._

Grim determination at his previous vow all those weeks ago made him cease his gloating and stare down at the Padawan who now had a peculiar look of concentration on his face. Almost too quick for the eye to see, the young Jedi leaped from the pit and a bar of green light erupted from his hand aiming to slice Maul if half. Not fast enough though. Maul speared his own blade forward in plenty of time to kill the Padawan…

…and a bewildered shock was all he felt when he discovered he couldn't move his arm.

A flash of green light…a terrible searing pain…falling…the darkness…

The darkness…

**xXx**

_Hello?_

_Is there anybody in there?_

_Just nod if you can hear me_

_Is there any one home?_

_Come on now_

_I hear you're feeling down_

_Well, I can ease your pain_

_Get you on your feet again_

_Relax_

_I need some information first_

_Just the basic facts_

_Can you show me where it hurts?_

_There is no pain you are receding_

_A distant ship smoke of the horizon_

_You are only coming through in waves_

_Your lips move, but I can't hear what you're saying_

_When I was a child, I had a fever_

_My hands felt just like two balloons_

_Now I've got that feeling once again_

_I can't explain_

_You would not understand_

_This is not how I am_

_I have become comfortably numb_

_Comfortably numb._

That's how she felt. All her barriers were solid and in place as she stared down watching him fall, getting smaller and smaller.

It was strange. being comfortably numb. So detached. So distant from humanity.

_(think without fear child)_

But she could never detach herself from humanity. She was a part of it. And she wouldn't remove herself from it for anything.

_Just a few more seconds…Just a few more seconds of being comfortably numb…I'm not a coward…_

Those seconds were over far to fast. Harlene teleported to an isolated world where there were canyons with black bottomless pit, and let down all her barriers.

_(feel now child)_

Collapsing to her knees, she clutched her stomach and screamed into the endlessness before her. It was only once, but she honestly expected blood to trickle from her mouth by the time it was over.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (A/N): the lyrics are not mine. They belong to Pink Floyd from the song "Comfortably Numb".


	21. Chapter 21

 

**"Damn. That's rough."**

" **Rough, but necessary."**

" **My mind is currently in ambivalent conflict. I didn't want him to die, but on the other hand, I can't imagine it being any other way."**

" **Remember _Titanic_? I have a theory as to why it was so popular to teenage girls in the late 1990's."**

" **And what's that?"**

" **When Lovejoy framed Jack for stealing the diamond necklace, Rose protested that she had been with him the entire time, but her claim was countered in that he could have taken it while she had been putting her clothes back on. Jack was arrested, but she could have stood up for him further, yet she remained silent. They lived for that one moment in that if she had, they might have been able to catch a lifeboat before the ship sunk and the story would have had a happy ending. In that one moment, they imagined themselves in Rose's situation and pictured themselves standing up for Jack."**

" **That's different though. There was no magic moment here where there could have been a different outcome. She couldn't have saved him even though she desperately wanted to."**

" **I'm talking about the theme. The same theme that made stories like _Romeo and Juliet, Pyramus and Thisbe, a Walk to Remember, Gone With the Wind, Casablanca_ and  _V for Vendetta_ so memorable."**

" **What theme?"**

" **The Impossible Relationship. In which not where the guy gets the girl, but that no matter what they do, no matter how hard they try, they just can't be together, either due to their own issues or the fact that there's an impenetrable force that keeps them apart."**

" **I understand. But to me it felt more like a Greek tragedy. Your apprentice most certainly thinks so. She's been sobbing her eyes out for hours."**

" **I'll help her when she gets out and so will her friends."**

" **Speaking of which, everyone there knows why _Star Wars_ was nearly shut down, but she doesn't. She'll figure out that she was being monitored."**

" **Dr. Anderson and I already discussed it. Even If I hadn't been monitoring her, the reality goes on alert when the canon plot is in severe danger of being corrupted."**

" **Ah. A half truth. Clever. And it makes it all the more convenient for us."**

" **Of course. I chose _Star Wars_ for her because I knew it was the only reality that could truly test her."**

" **And, what's your analysis?"**

" **If I were Achilles of _Ender's Shadow_ , I would say that the universe has bent to my will to give me the perfect results."**

" **But you know better than that. Oh, and I've just been informed that the prototype is almost done. Madison's just putting the finishing touches on it. We'll be doing several more trials to see how much we can alter it to different capacities."**

" **How long do you think that would take?"**

" **I'd say about two years."**

" **Good. She'll be done with _Revenge of Sith_ by then."**

" **Have you decided on a reality?"**

" **I was planning on waiting after she finished _Attack of the Clones_ , but  _The Phantom Menace_  has told me what I needed to know. My list has been successfully narrowed down to one."**

**xXx**

Their mission complete, Bravo Squadron returned to the central hanger. Ric Olie climbed out of his ship to join his fellows who were discussing the astonishing victory they had all just witnessed.

"Can someone please tell me what the hell happened up there?" Bravo Three demanded.

"That pilot…" Bravo Two muttered. "he was either a genius or a lunatic. He flew into the Control Ship's hold just as Federation droid starfighters were leaving. They have to lower the hanger bay shields just long enough for the ships to leave. That shield could only have been down for a second! Then he made his way into the battle ship's interior and blasted the main reactor…"

Bravo Three shook his head and whistled. "Amazing. They don't teach that at the academy."

"Look," Bravo Two pointed to a docking starfighter. "Here comes our mystery hero now."

Ric frowned. "Well, we're all accounted for, both dead and alive. Who flew that ship?"

They all exchanged looks of confusion and went over to the ship. The cockpit opened revealing…

"Hi," Anakin Skywalker smiled sheepishly at the stunned faces around him.

"You blew up that battleship…?"

"A little boy…"

"Um…" his smile faded to nervousness. "I'm not gonna get into any trouble, am I?"

"Trouble?" Ric echoed his voice hoarse with wonder. "Kid you may be the greatest hero I've ever known." he helped Anakin out of the cockpit. "I can't wait to see the Queen's face when I tell her."

"What about the others?" the boy looked suddenly worried. "Qui-Gon, Padme, Harlene…?"

"The Queen's at the palace with Panaka. I imagine the Jedi are there as well. And you don't have to be concerned about the Obser-what's wrong?"

"I-," dread suddenly filled Anakin's eyes. "I…something's wrong…"

"What?" Ric said incredulously. "What do you mean? The droids are finished. We won."

"No…not the droids. I can't place…"

Ric's comlink suddenly beeped. "Hang on, Anakin. Captain Olie here."

It was the Queen. "Ric do you see any sign of the Jedi in the hanger? I've been unable to get into contact with them."

"No, your highness, I-," a hand began pulling frantically at his sleeve.

"Ric, what's beyond that door?" Anakin's dread had grown to full-fledged panic.

"Its just the power generator where we channel plasma energy, but its not running right now…where are you going?"

As if in a trance, Anakin began to slowly walk toward the door, but he eventually broke into a full-fledged run.

**xXx**

"Its…its too late," Qui-Gon's weakening labored breaths tore through Obi-Wan like a lightsaber.

"No…" He choked down a sob that was threatening to rise.

"Obi-Wan…now…you must be ready…whether you feel you are or not…you  _must_  be the teacher…promise me… _promise_  me you'll train the boy…"

"Yes, master," Obi-Wan struggled to speak through his tears.

Qui-Gon smiled and gently touched his face. "He is…the chosen one…he will bring balance…train him well…"

The Jedi Master gave a final sigh and went limp in Obi-Wan's arms. The young Jedi sobbed brokenly while cradling his Master's head.

"There they are!"

He looked up and saw Anakin Skywalker along with Ric Olie and several Naboo pilots behind the laser gates. Ric deactivated them and Anakin ran up his face contorting in horror when he saw Qui-Gon's lifeless body.

"No…NOOOO!"

The boy grabbed the Jedi Master's arm. "He can't be…I have to…"

"He's gone," Obi-Wan whispered.

"But I understand now!" Anakin protested frantically. "I understand what he told me! I feel the power. I can heal him-,"

"Its too late."

Anakin gave a primal scream and grabbed Obi-Wan by the front of his tunic. "SHOW ME HOW TO HEAL HIM!"

"I-I can't. Anakin he's gone."

The boy lost it. He beat hysterically against Obi-Wan's chest, snarling and growling. The young Jedi held him tight.

"Show me…you know how…show me…h-how t-to…"

The fight went out of him and he collapsed against Obi-Wan, sobbing and wailing in grief.

"By all the gods in the galaxy," Ric whispered. "I can't say how sorry I am. Pilots take…take the Jedi Master's body and carry him to the speeder. Show him the same respect you would the Queen."

The pilots saluted and obliged. Obi-Wan looked at Ric while still holding the boy.

"Why is Anakin here with you?"

Ric blew out a breath of air. "He's…this is gonna sound incredible…he blew up the droid control ship."

"What!?" Obi-Wan exclaimed stunned. He looked down. "Anakin…you did that?"

"Yeah…" his voice was muffled and broken in Obi-Wan's chest. "For all the good it did Qui-Gon…"

"How did you do that?" Obi-Wan whispered.

"The Force. Just like Qui-Gon told me. I used the Force the destroy the ship."

Amazement rippled through Obi-Wan. "You did? I…yes. Yes, I sense truth in your words."

"There's a speeder waiting," Ric said. "I'll…I'll leave you two alone for now."

Obi-Wan nodded and Ric walked away. Anakin sniffled and tried to pull himself together.

"Easy, Anakin," Obi-Wan said soothingly. "Its okay to grieve."

The boy pulled away and looked up at him. His face was pale and smeared with tears, but carried a pleading desperation.

"Obi-Wan…I want to stay with you…I can't go back to being a slave, I have nowhere else to go…"

Obi-Wan wasn't sure exactly what happened, but he felt something change inside of him at Anakin's words. He held the boy close to him and whispered, "I…I don't know if that's possible, Anakin. But if there's a way…any way…to make that happen…I swear I'll find it…"

**xXx**

Resignation to a grim fate was something Nute Gunray thought he would never feel, but as he and Rune Haako sat in a dungeon cell on Naboo awaiting Republic arrest, he discovered he felt too shocked and worn to give anxiety any notice.

He wasn't sure exactly how it happened, but the Queen and her guards had managed to infiltrate the palace and take him and Rune hostage. The droids had been on their way to rescue them, but then the Queen received a report from her chief pilot that the Control Ship had been destroyed. And Darth Maul proved to be no help. He had managed to kill one of the two Jedi, but the other had survived and killed Maul in turn.

The Observer had been right about one thing: when you sell your soul to the devil, you become nothing more than an expendable puppet.

"I should have known," Nute said in a broken whisper. "I should have studied galactic history more carefully, perhaps. The list of those the Sith used and then abandoned probably stretches from here to the Unknown Regions. And now we're the latest entry."

"I warned you something like this would happen," Rune muttered. "But no, you wouldn't listen to me. You could think of nothing but stuffing your pockets. And now look where we are!"

"Shut up!" Nute snapped. "No one held a blaster to your head! You could have refused to help!"

"And ended up just like Hath Monchar did-dead!"

Nute gave a shuddering sigh. "I'd think I'd almost prefer the Queen have us killed here and now. At least it would be quick. Better than what Lord Sidious has in mind for us…"

The sound of approaching footsteps suddenly rang through the silence. A Naboo guard.

"It looks like you're about to get your wish," Rune said grimly.

The guard deactivated the laser gate and entered the cell. Nute shrank back in fear.

"Please…do not hurt us…"

"I'm not, unfortunately," the guard said coldly. "I've been ordered to leave this here."

He dropped a holotransmitter on the ground.

"Who ordered you to leave this?" Rune asked.

"I think you already know. I'll be outside the cell. Call me when you're done," he exited, reactivating the laser wall.

Rune and Nute stared at the small device with a mixture of dread and awe.

"The Sith's reach is even longer than I imagined," Nute whispered. "Is there  _nothing_ he has not anticipated…?"

"A Naboo guard no less," Rune said. "Astonishing…"

With a trembling hand, Nute activated the device. And sure enough a small holo of Darth Sidious materialized.

"Viceroy. Lieutenant."

"You know what has happened here," Nute said in a doomed monotone.

"Yes."

Gathering up his courage, Nute blurted out. "Get it over with then. I am resigned to whatever you have in store for me."

"You misunderstand," Sidious said coolly. "I have no punishment in store for either of you."

"What!?" Rune exclaimed.

Nute didn't feel the slightest bit mollified. "You will abandon us then, to face the Republic courts?"

"No. What happened here was only a setback."

Nute gaped. He couldn't believe it. They were going to live!?

"A setback…!?" he echoed incredulously.

"What happened was not your fault. It was Captain Dofine's incompetence. He is now dead, and I had already gotten what I had wanted."

"What of the death of your apprentice?" Nute questioned.

"My  _apprentice?"_ Sidious's voice carried a contemptuous sneer. "He was my  _tool._ An effective tool, but a disposable tool nonetheless. I had already foreseen his death at the hands of the Jedi before I sent him to Naboo. He had allowed himself to become pathetically tainted in a way that I have no doubt would eventually have led to the disgusting emotions of the Light."

"'Tainted', my lord?" Nute asked, confused.

"Yes, I believe you met her once or twice during your occupation on Naboo."

Realization dawned on Nute when his face throbbed painfully where Maul had struck him, and when he recalled that blistering hatred on his face after he had grabbed the Observer.

"Judging from the looks on your faces, I take it you understand what I mean. Besides it is beyond your puny power to destroy a tool like Maul. That was the Jedi. His death at their hands was also a necessary step to my plans."

"But…how can we continue to aid you?" Rune said. "We are facing certain death at the Republic courts…"

"Oh, the Federation will be penalized," Sidious waved a casual hand. "That is unavoidable. But I have already made arrangements in the courts. Neither of you will be seriously punished."

It took Nute a moment to absorb what he was being told. When he could speak again, his voice was hesitant. "It is almost too good to be true…"

"You still have friends. Both in and out of the Senate. They will be quick to help exonerate you."

"But then what?" Nute demanded. "The Trade Federation in ruined! We will lose our trade franchise. Our weapons and droids will be stripped from us-,"

"Ah," the wicked smile in the Sith's voice was clear. "But that was part of my plan all along."

"It  _was?"_

"Yes. With the Federation removed from the Outer Rim, you see, the Republic will be forced to move in and take over intergalactic trade directly in those routes."

Rune nodded. "Yes, that follows."

"They will have to build up their military accordingly. That will make independent parties in the region  _very_  unhappy, as well as commercial interests the galaxy over."

Understanding was beginning to dawn on Nute. "And the planetary governments, they would revolt against being under such a heavy yoke. But that would lead to open conflict! Perhaps even…civil war…"

"Of course," Rune whispered. "What else would a Sith be interested in?"

Darth Sidious spoke. "A war that will see the end of the Republic itself, and the rise of a new order, lead by myself. An order you could have a place in, as you can rightfully claim to be the first victims of the Republic's oppression."

All of Nute's anxiety was gone now to be replaced with anticipation. He thought furiously. "You would need an army. And we have seen how useless the battle droids were-,"

"The droids can be improved. And…I have made other arrangements as well."

"So…" Nute said hopefully. "We get our freedom back, and aid you in this…in return for our lives and…"

"Unlimited wealth and power."

"My lord," Rune said in an awed whisper. "We owe you…"

" _Everything."_ Darth Sidious finished.

"Yes," Nute sobered quickly. "When do we begin?"

"Be patient. First I must finish laying the groundwork for the next phase of my plan. That will take several years. But when the time comes, the entire galaxy will tremble before us."

The hologram faded. Rune let out an enormous sigh and leaned back.

"You know," he said. "I just may be tempted to apologize to you someday."

Nute wasn't listening. Already his mind was swimming in blissful fantasies. But not just of wealth and power.

Revenge.

Padme Amidala who humiliated him in her throne room.

Harlene Ballantine who had taunted and tormented him and made that monstrous creature beat him…

_This isn't over, you two little brats. Once Lord Sidious's plan comes to fruition, you both are_ mine…

**xXx**

_Your mission is complete. Leave whenever you wish._

"Fuck you." Harlene spat at the voice of the interface as she stared at the night shadows falling on the expansion of Naboo's forests from her perch on a mountain. She wasn't sure how long she had cried and cursed God, the interface, and herself, but eventually her mind decided for itself that enough was enough.

_(think without fear child)_

She didn't want to be here any longer. She wouldn't stay for Qui-Gon's funeral and she sure as hell wouldn't stay for that fucking joke of a celebration that would be held in two days. She wanted to go home right now.

_(not yet Error Corrector you need to say good-bye to someone first)_

However, she had one more thing to take care. Teleporting to the guest chambers the Queen had given him, Harlene softly knocked on the door.

A few seconds later, it slid open revealing a shocked Anakin Skywalker.

"Harlene?"

She smiled. "Hey, there."

"What took you so long?" he stepped aside to allow her to enter and shut the door. "I've been asking around for you, but they all said they didn't know where you were. I thought something had happened to you!"

He was looking at her with a mix of relief and indignation. It almost made her chuckle.

"I'm sorry, Anakin. I would have come sooner, but I was held up."

"Oh. Well, at least you're here now," his shoulders suddenly slumped and a weary, sad look entered his eyes. "Qui-Gon's dead."

She nodded seriously. "I know."

"That monster killed him," her eyes flashed, but he didn't notice. "I should have been here! I don't care what Obi-Wan says-,"

"Anakin!" Harlene snapped. "Enough. You can't blame yourself for things that are beyond your control. Right now you're torturing yourself unnecessarily, and that's the last thing Qui-Gon would want."

_(like you're doing child?)_

"Besides," her voice softened and she touched his face. "From what I heard it was because of you that Naboo is safe now. Even if you had been with Qui-Gon, even if you could have helped him, the droids would have killed countless Naboo and Gungans. Padme would have died if you hadn't destroyed the Control Ship. The droids were about to kill her and her group when they shut down."

The pain in his eyes lessened, but he looked no less tired. "I guess. But I still don't like it."

"I know."

"I…" he shifted. "I don't know what's gonna happen to me now. Obi-Wan says he'll try to find a way to help me somehow, but…" he trailed off.

"I've said it many times before, and I'll say it again," Harlene put her hands on his shoulders. "The Council will accept you. You will become a Jedi. A very great Jedi. I know it."

New light came to his eyes and he smiled. "Thanks, Harlene."

She shook her head. "You don't need to thank me. I just was stating a fact."

"But it means so much to me," he protested. "How can it not? You believe in me!"

His face was so earnest, she felt her eyes burn. "Anakin…" her voice hitched a bit. "The main reason I came here…well, I came to say good-bye actually."

His eyes widened as if she had slapped him. "Good…bye? You're…leaving? Where?"

She smiled sadly. "My home isn't here, Ani. Its…far away. Very far away. Anakin…I'm not what I appear to be."

He didn't comprehend her last words. "But that doesn't mean we can't see each other again!" he was frantic, almost hysterical. "It doesn't matter how far! I don't care how far! You're not going away forever!" he grabbed her hands, eyes desperate, begging her to deny it. "You can't be going away forever! Please say you're not, please…!"

"I'm not," she said firmly. Without even thinking, she wrapped her arms around him. "I'm not," she repeated quietly.

Anakin shuddered in her embrace, clinging to her tightly. Ambivalence threatened to choke her again but she ignored it.

"Anakin, when I said I was saying good-bye, I meant that I was going home for a little while. But I'll be back. You'll see me again. I promise."

Anakin pulled away from her but didn't fully let go. "How soon? I want to see you again soon…"

_(we can visit our realities whenever we want they're like DVDs)_

"I…I think you will be seeing me again soon," Harlene found herself saying. "Very soon."

"Great! Hey, when I become a Jedi, Qui-Gon had said I would have my own room. When I'm not training or studying, we can play games and have fun!"

He smiled at her, full of such trust and joy that she actually felt some of the terrible pain that still lingered in her lessen slightly.

"I look forward to it."

They exchanged a good-bye, after which Harlene exited his room and teleported back to the mountain she had been on.

_I want to leave here_ she thought.

_Are you certain you wish to leave?_

_Yes._

**xXx**

Darth Sidious grimaced when he hung up the receiver. Seeing that heinous greed on the Neimoidians' faces never ceased to disgust him, but the time would come when he would no longer require their services.

The time would come when the galaxy would be his.

He had already foreseen who his future apprentice would be. Collecting him when the time was right would be incredibly satisfying, as would seeing him put every Jedi in the galaxy to slaughter. But for now, he needed a new tool.

The holoprojector suddenly beeped. Sidious answered the call and inwardly smiled when he saw who it was.

Speak of the devil.

"Lord Sidious."

"Master Dooku," Sidious said cordially to the tall, elderly Jedi Master. "It has been quite a while. Have you given any thought to my offer?"

"I have," Dooku's posture was flawlessly straight and aristocratic, but Sidious could see the anger radiating off him. "And I have come to the conclusion that the Jedi have been serving a hopelessly corrupt and decaying Republic for decades, and have absolutely no intention of opening their eyes even if the truth is staring them smack in the face. I will join your cause, Lord Sidious."

"Such strong statements, Master Dooku," Sidious mused. "Has some event specific event brought about this change?"

"You know very well my apprentice was killed by that beast of yours yesterday. The Jedi could have sent back-up for him and his Padawan, yet they chose not to."

"You think it was deliberate?"

"Severe ignorance on their part is more like it, yet it is no less forgivable. And it provides even more evidence how blinded by their arrogance they are. Qui-Gon warned them that the Sith have returned, yet they did not believe him. If they had, he would be alive now."

"Indeed. You will join me, Master Dooku? You will become my apprentice?"

"Yes. My resignation from the Jedi Order was made official less than half a day ago. The Lost Nineteen is now the Lost Twenty."

"Good. Very good. You have much to learn about the ways of the dark side, Dooku. I foresee that I will very soon put you through a final test that will enable you to embrace it to its fullest potential. Only then, will you become a true Dark Lord of the Sith."

Dooku bowed and the hologram faded out.

Darth Sidious smiled. Dooku was a wealthy, charismatic and politically shrewd man. For Sidious's plans such qualities would vastly outweigh any combat skills Maul had possessed. And there was the added bonus that Dooku was not a young, pathetic little boy who couldn't understand that the only true companion the Sith needed was the dark side of the Force. That had been Maul's fatal mistake: the Observer's companionship held uses, yet he had become needy of it in a way that had nothing to do with those uses.

Sidious thought briefly about the Observer. Despite that he couldn't sense her in the Force, he had seen that she had formed a strong bond with his future apprentice. He couldn't quite put his finger on it, but he had a strong feeling that her developing relationship with him would play a vital role in the steps the boy would take to embracing the ways of the Sith.

And then, Sidious chuckled, he would give her the proper gratitude she deserved.

**xXx**

Harlene didn't look up when she heard the knock, but she did grimace. Why couldn't they just leave her alone? She knew they meant well, but she just didn't want to talk to anyone now…

"Harlene, I'm coming in whether you like it or not."

Fuck. It was Claire.

Harlene knew she had a card key to her room, so there was nothing she could do to keep her out. Not caring that it was childish, she laid down on her bed and rolled over on her side when Claire entered. Harlene heard her mentor's footsteps approach but didn't move an inch when she reached the edge of the bed.

"I'm putting a stop to the rumors. Jason got what was coming to him. You won't be reprimanded."

" _Hey, there, little Sith slut!"_

" _So, Darth Maul likes baby tits and ass?"_

" _Did he fuck you? He can't have been gentle. Did you cry when he popped your cherry?"_

" _Does he have tattoos on his cock also? Bet it must have tasted sour. Or does he even have a cock? He was stripped bare-ass in Marked, but he wore a loin-cloth. Of course, we don't know what it was hiding, if anything. Maybe Sidious got him fixed in more ways than one."_

" _He lost his loins after Obi-Wan did him in. Did he ask you to give him a good-bye blowjob?"_

"Thanks," Harlene rolled onto her back and raised a casual mask, hoping that Claire would leave if she thought nothing was wrong. "Jason's a bastard, anyway. What I really wanted was an excuse to hand him his ass on a platter. I'm glad Noelle left at least him for me."

Claire's eyes narrowed. "Harlene, take off that bullshit mask you've been wearing for the past two days."

"What mask?" Harlene groused.

"Don't insult your own intelligence by telling me lies that you already know I won't believe. You are completely, utterly miserable, and you're hiding like a five-year-old whose afraid of the dark. Take it off, now."

Harlene held her mentor's gaze for a moment before letting down her barriers, fully exposing the haunted grief, hatred and self-loathing in her eyes. Feeling like a hundred years old, she slumped on the bed.

"If you've come by to tell me how pathetic I am, don't bother. I already know."

"I'm not here to gloat, you presumptuous little drama queen," Claire snapped. "I'm here to help you. And you're not pathetic."

"Yes I am," Harlene hissed. "I hid my true feelings from my friends like a coward, and now only when I'm alone in my room do I submit to the urge to wallow in self-pity."

"You're not one to wallow in self-pity, Harlene," Claire said quietly. "Sorrow, maybe. Guilt, maybe. But not self-pity." She sat on the edge of the bed. "Did anyone tell you we nearly had to shut down the reality?"

Harlene looked up sharply. "What?"

Claire raised an eyebrow. "You mean you never stopped to think why everyone knew about your interactions with Maul?"

Harlene stared at her in shock before giving herself several mental kicks. "What happened?" she asked at last. "In the reality, I mean. And how did you find out?"

"It goes on alert when the canon plot is in severe danger of being corrupted. Sidious wasn't happy at all when he found out you were the reason Maul went after the Jedi first on Tatooine and in the process let them and the Queen escape."

"But I wasn't. I just distracted him until the probe droid with Qui-Gon's location came back-,"

"Harlene," there was a seriousness in Claire's voice that was more than enough to silence her. "I know he wanted you to the point of sheer obsession. I know you threatened to leave him. And I know I need say no more than that."

New horror flooded her at the realization. She rolled over on her side so Claire wouldn't see the her tears. She bit her tongue to stop a choking sob.

"What have I done?" she whispered brokenly.

Claire sighed. "Harlene, it wasn't your fault."

"Rule number one of being an Error Corrector," Harlene muttered monotonously. "Never interact with the characters in any way that you could be a distraction to them."

"You were only trying to correct an error."

"Rule number two, never correct errors in any way you could distract the characters-,"

"Fuck the rules, Harlene!"

Harlene's head jerked up in surprise at the vehemence in Claire's tone and that her mentor had grabbed her shoulder. They stared at each other for a moment before a terrible thought occurred to Harlene.

"Claire…Sidious didn't-?"

"No," Claire responded quickly. "He was occupied with other political meetings. There was no time."

Relief flooded Harlene in such intensity that she sagged and put a hand to her forehead.

"Thank God," she whispered.

"You did the best you could," Claire's voice was quiet and serious again. "And we didn't have to shut down the reality. You did your job well."

"I did my job well," Harlene mimicked in a sarcastic snarl. "Yeah, I did my fucking job well. And I'm sure you know how well," she sat up violently. "I killed him. I  _killed_  him. I held his arm back before he could turn the tables on Obi-Wan. I corrected the fucking error, and I KILLED HIM!"

Her scream echoed off the walls, but Claire looked completely unaffected. In fact she nodded.

"I understand."

Harlene's rage doubled and she nearly hit Claire right then and there. "Don't say that. If you ever say that again-,"

"You should know by know that I would never do such a thing unless I did understand," Claire cut her off coldly. "I was on rather good terms with Sister Carlotta, but when Achilles ordered her assassination, I had to make sure her helicopter was shot down because the interface decided to fuck itself up at that moment."

Harlene froze in shock. All her anger drained out of her, leaving only exhaustion and a deep shame.

"I'm sorry," she whispered as her chin dropped to her chest.

A warm hand caressed her jaw and she looked up to see Claire giving her a gentle forgiving smile. "I know."

Harlene sighed. "I don't even know why I'm so damn miserable." she muttered. "Why should I be miserable over  _Darth Maul_ of all people," she snorted his name and her voice rose. "Do you have any idea how many times I had to bite my tongue and use my barriers around him or else I would have said something that would cause him to fly off on a handle? Do you have any idea how many times he infuriated me with his bullshit Sith ideals? He's was a rude, obnoxious, arrogant, pig-headed, fanatical, over-bearing, narrow-minded… _jerk!"_

Her voice had risen to a yell at the end and she was panting in slight exertion. Once again Claire didn't look the slightest bit affected.

"Yeah. And you loved him."

Harlene gave her a look of sheer outrage.

"I didn't LOVE him! I didn't even  _like_  him!"

"They are not the same things, my naïve little apprentice. I saw your interactions," Harlene flinched, but Claire continued. "You didn't resist, you didn't protest, you didn't even move the first time he stroked your hair. Why?"

Harlene bit her lip.

"I don't want to talk about that now."

"Do you even  _know_  why?"

"Yes. And I'll tell you someday, but not today."

"All right," Claire said acceptingly. "You know, the thing that makes Darth Maul stand out in  _Star Wars_ , for me at least, is that he's the only character who never got a break. Not for his hellish childhood, and not for his painfully short adult life. Mainly because the precious few people in his inner circle always seemed to play mind games with him." Harlene's head bowed as fresh guilt tore into her. "Don't, Harlene," a note of sharpness entered Claire's tone. "Regardless, the way your relationship progressed was nothing short of miraculous. I expected you to create a bond of mutual respect and perhaps trust. I never expected you to become the closest thing to a true friend he ever had. And I definitely didn't expect him to crave your company because he wanted the trace of foreign peace and happiness that resided in it."

"Peace? Happiness? Darth Maul?" Harlene laughed. "Those words sound  _very_  wrong when you put them in the same sentence. And you just said he never got a break."

"He didn't. At least I thought he wouldn't. But that changed when you went back to him. When you let him hold you and promised you wouldn't leave him. You had him in that moment. You had him at your mercy. You hated what he was, yet you never hurt him intentionally, and you didn't abandon him in that moment when it would have been effortless to do so. Why?"

"Because…because…"

"Did you pity him?"

"No."

"Were you afraid of him?"

"No."

"Were you trying to keep up with my challenge?"

"No."

"Then why?"

"Because…I just…it was…" frustration mounted until finally she burst out. "Okay, OKAY! I loved him! Are you satisfied!?"

"No," Claire said truthfully. "But I'm glad that this experience has opened your eyes a bit. And hopefully it will help with the new relationship you've created with Anakin Skywalker."

Harlene groaned. "I was wondering when you would get to that."

"I'm not," Claire said. "At least not right now. Because right now, you need to make peace with the relationship you had with Maul. Did you feel you betrayed him?"

Harlene bit her lip. "He trusted me. I know he did, but…he was supposed to die. That was something neither of us could change. I…I don't regret that I did my job, but I regret what I had to do to do my job. So…no I didn't betray him."

"Good. Then you weren't wallowing in self-pity like you previously thought," Claire got up from the bed. "Oh, and one more thing," her mentor stared her dead in the eye. "You think you know who you are. You have no idea."

Harlene stared at her in surprise as she recognized the quote from  _Crash,_ and didn't say anything as Claire left.

But she suddenly knew what she had to do.

**xXx**

_Okay_

_Its just a little pinprick_

_They'll be no more_

_Ah-ahhhh-ah_

_But you may feel a little sick_

_Can you stand up?_

_I do believe its working_

_Good_

_That'll keep you going for the show_

_Come on, its time to go_

_There is no pain, you are receding_

_A distant ship smoke on the horizon_

_You are only coming through in waves_

_Your lips move, but I can't hear what you're saying_

_When I was a child, I caught a fleeting glimpse_

_Out of the corner of my eye_

_I turned to look, but it was gone_

_I cannot put my finger on it now_

_The child is grown_

_The dream is gone_

_I have become comfortably numb_

In the Naboo reactor core, Harlene stood, alone in the silence, staring into the supposedly endless black pit. And once again she thought of  _Crash._

_(I will protect you I will love you I will judge you I will comfort you I will kill you I will save you I will hurt you I will forsake you I will understand you I will punish you I will berate you I will help you I will abandon you I will need you I will destroy you)_

Because of her role here, all of those fit with how she interacted with characters. Whether she wanted to or not.

And she accepted that.

_I'm not a blight, and I'm not a savior. I'm an Error Corrector._

"I said I'll never embrace your ideals," she spoke softly into the pit. "And I won't. But I won't forget what you told me." she held up her lightsaber. "And…I'll use it well. I promise."

Harlene Ballantine closed her eyes, pressed the weapon to her forehead, bowed, and walked away.

**xXx**

_Moving at the speed of life, we are bound to collide with each other._

_-Crash(2004)_

**Author's Note:**

> Several scenes are directly taken from a fan-written radio drama of The Phantom Menace by Christopher McElroy. It can be found on theForce.net (just type Christopher McElory's name in the search engine. It doesn't have its own page, which is a real shame).
> 
> This story REALLY needs to be rewritten, and it will once I'm done with the series as a whole. Regardless of the clumsy mistakes of my 18 year old newbie self, I hope you all enjoyed.


End file.
